


The Alpha's Mage: Remembrance - Season Two

by Keitmeg



Series: The Alpha's Mage [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Breaking Up & Making Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Pregnant Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 125,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Sanji has magic, and his mate, Zoro, is a werewolf, where does that leave them?





	1. Premier

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of The Alpha’s Mage Season One and some of its best highlights:
> 
> Sanji is 26-year-old orphaned clerk at Zeff’s Antiques. Single. Lives at the condo left by his departed parents. He has a childhood friend, Trafalgar Law, who’d disappeared years ago and didn’t return until Sanji mated with Ronoa Zoro. Sanji has regular headaches and sometimes excruciating migraines, too. He has a misshapen mark on his left forearm which throbs sometimes like a warning. 
> 
> Sanji finally met Ryu, an Imugi concealed in him by a seal which is the mark. The Imugi is the one who offers answers when he has them and Sanji only sees him by his subconscious mind; in other words, he has to get knocked out to pop on the premature Dragon.
> 
> Sanji came across the path of a pack of six werewolves led by Ronoa Zoro when he passed out at the shop and woke up in a clearing in the woods. Sanji’s coincidental visits to Zoro’s two-story mansion began to become more frequent. Eventually, the two mated after defeating some baddie in town.
> 
> The mating bite made Zoro addicted to Sanji’s blood which resulted in his first withdrawal. Seeing the juxtaposition of her son in pain and not eating even though he is a born Alpha, Mrs. Ronoa, the first Alpha, gave Sanji a very serious warning. And ever since then, the two would always be at each other’s throats.
> 
> Some elders of the Werewolf clan found out about Sanji’s magic and rumors spread that he is a witch, which also resulted in him listed in the most wanted because witches are werewolves’ natural nemeses. 
> 
> The first season ended with Sanji starting his training.
> 
>  
> 
> Major Characters:
> 
> Sanji: Our caustic, cynical, troublemaker and loving protagonist. He has magic and regenerative powers. For a dropout, he reads a lot of lore and stories. He is Ronoa Zoro’s mate.
> 
> Ronoa Zoro: Reticent, strict and mysterious, but deep within, he’s the most unassuming. A little insecure, though. He is the Alpha of his pack. He owns a small bank in town and is the son of a very powerful female Alpha.
> 
> Imugi: Half-fledged dragon. Powerful and wise. The source of Sanji’s powers.
> 
> Pack:
> 
> Usopp: Can’t keep his snide remarks to himself. He worships the ground Zoro walks on. Beta.
> 
> Nami: Just as evil. Loves her A’s more than humans and always grates on Sanji’s nerves. But she has her sweet moments. She is Luffy’s mate. Beta.
> 
> Frank: Another taciturn who is always present to help out. Doesn’t speak unless spoken to; probably because he’s shy of his own shadow. Beta, second in command.
> 
> Keimi: the ‘cutie pie’ of the pack, full of life, loves to talk and laugh and have fun. She loves Sanji so much but doesn’t know how to love herself. Beta.
> 
> Luffy: A good-natured dork who acts suave. Relies on muscles, not his brains. He is Nami’s mate. Beta.
> 
> Additionals:
> 
> Robin: A former Gumiho saved by Sanji and turned human. Surrogate daughter.
> 
> Trafalgar Law: Sanji’s childhood friend. Retired Hunter. One of the royal guards of the Ronoa clan.
> 
> Kuina: Zoro’s sister, a secret fujoshi, makes a lot of sexual innuendos, not the sort of person to invite over a family dinner. Beta.
> 
> Mia Dracule: Typical Werewolf antagonist of the story with same sob stories that justify his evilness. Alpha.
> 
> Mrs. Ronoa: Became the first Alpha after the death of her husband. Hates Sanji with a passion. Mother of Ronoa Zoro.
> 
> Tony Chopper: The adviser, spokesman taken custody of by the first Alpha. Looks like a Jackalope or a deer; only, he uses magic and can talk.
> 
> Nefertari: An Arabian fortune-teller. 
> 
> Lin: Lively and sarcastic. Loves Zoro to bits but still fears his powers. A retired huntress.
> 
> Hancock: A former therapist later introduced again as a powerful witch who works for Mia.
> 
> Zeff: Owns Zeff’s Antiques.  
> Tsuru: Law’s grandmother.  
> Coby: One of the royal guards of the Ronoa clan. More of a bookworm, really.  
> Shirahoshi: Frank’s girlfriend  
> Bart: Keimi’s boyfriend.  
> Rona: Zoro's ex-fianceé. Alpha

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So you come again.”

Sanji looks around the dimly-lit room, and though he didn’t notice this before, but the resonation of the Imugi’s voice is rather vibrating. He can feel this entire room shake as the Imugi’s body wiggle and the shackles jingle in sync. Sanji looks at the Imugi again, “so it seems.”

“What brings you this time?”

“What,” Sanji snorts. “Sounds like you’re quite annoyed by my visit. Were you expecting someone else? –oh, wait, nobody’s gonna come.”

“And you have honed quite the tongue, little one.” The Imugi actually makes a small chuckle, and it’s quite amusing, considering he’s a reptile the size of a six-story building. “Your sarcasm is as bitter as ever.”

“Yeah well,” Sanji sighs, “When you’re getting jumped at by freakish supernatural creatures, that kind of caustic talk grows into a habit.” He sits down with his legs crossed and the crease across his forehead deepens, “since I didn’t ask to be brought here, there must be something going on.” He says, thoughtfully. “It’s actually good that we meet again, I have tons of questions for you. Do you think you’ll able to answer them?”

“Do I have a choice?” The Imugi counters.

“So how about we start with magic.” Sanji said, “Since you’re free-renting inside my head, you must know by now how I’m being hassled into learning tricks –magical tricks, if it doesn’t sound crazy enough. However, I have no knowledge of that whatsoever, and I don’t think that, with my power right now, I can manage anything more, say, praise-worthy.”

The Imugi’s body glides some more, like a snake spotting a prey. “I see,” he starts, “but let it known that you have no obligation towards anyone but yourself. You do not learn something to please the others, you learn it for you.” He says, “I can lend you my power, just as you requested, but I will do it for your sake, not for praise.”

“Yes, no” Sanji ruffles his hair in confusion, “I didn’t mean it like that. Damn, do I need to word everything right to you?” He sighs heavily now, “Look, guys like me do well with some praise, there’s nothing wrong with that. But the reason I want your help is because my life could be in danger. Wait, bag that, it already is. What I mean is I need to become more powerful because I’m surrounded by powerful entities, and walking around with you pulling off your freakish magical hormones has caused me quite the damage. So long story short, you help me, you help yourself.”

“I cannot be held responsible for opening that door,” the Imugi suddenly chides, “I am not the one drawing others to you, it is your blood.”

“’Which has your DNA.” Sanji sighs dejectedly this time, “Look, man –I mean your honor, all I want is some answers –and some magic, too. Is that so much to ask?”

The Imugi keeps silent, and Sanji anticipates the answer.

“I will lend you my powers, _and_ the sorcerer’s.” The Imugi suddenly blurts out, and Sanji’s face delights, “On one condition.”

“OK, shoot.”

“You can use those powers unconditionally, without incantations or spells, but it will cost you.”

“What, why?” Sanji furrows his brows; he can’t believe he’s being extorted by a talking snake. “I’m letting you stay free of charge, basically doing you a favor, so don’t I at least get some gratitude for that?”

“I _am_ giving it to you.” The Imugi reasons, “and it is quite unwise to use the wolf’s words on me, lot. It will not deter me.”

“Huh, eavesdropping now?” The stupid look on Sanji’s face says it all.

“I hear what you hear, I see what you see and I feel what you feel.” The Imugi explains, “You and I… that is how much we are connected.”

That’s… pretty deep, Sanji thinks, but he can’t help the laugh pulling at his lips. He finally gives in to it and barks out loud. “I’m sorry,” He says when the other expresses how offending it is to laugh in someone’s face, “it’s just, the ‘you feel what I feel’ part got me really good. I mean, you really do, even when Zoro is, you know, balls deep?”

“I do not understand.”

Sanji feels sorry for him so he keeps it to himself. It was a bad joke anyway. “So what’s the catch, what do you get from lending me those powers?”

“You will find out soon enough.”

“Alright,” Sanji shrugs; as long as his balls stay in place, he can humor the reptile.

“However,” Ryu rumbles and that’s when Sanji knows it’s the ‘but’ he so much feared. “There will be restrictions if I conclude that you aren’t loyal to our agreement.”

 “Since I get this deal from a well-endowed Imugi like yourself, how about we bet into the preflop raiser, and, say I do something that tampers with your secret rule, do I lose both powers?”

“There are no exceptions for you.”

Sanji contorts at the revelation, “don’t you think it’s a little unfair? I’m the one getting his ass kicked here and feeling the debilitating migraines every time a jumbo decides to grab a bite.”

“Like I said,” The Imugi repeats, “No exceptions.”

“Well, shit” Sanji shakes his head. “You’re so stingy, Mr. Krabs.”

“I am called Ryu.”

Sanji rolls his eyes, just how old-fashioned is this guy! When he looks away, he catches sight of the door, and the darkness encroaching on it, so deep, so daunting. “By the way, just who the hell opened that door? I do remember you saying something about me having some sort of trauma that caused the door to open; I could be just making this up. I don’t know, but maybe it helps if I ask?”

“It was the wolf through you.”

Sanji quickly looks back at the Imugi, “you mean Zoro?”

“No,” the Imugi says, “it was the wolf.”

“‘Not following.”

The Imugi only stares back at Sanji in silence.

Sanji exhales wearily, “whatever,” he said, “so I wanted to ask you about this little thing, it keeps bugging me and I know Zoro is still worried about it, though he doesn’t really say much and always tries to pretend that he’s OK with it, but” he clears his throat and quickly swallows his reluctance, “you know about his detox, right? And how he’s changing because of me, so –”

The Imugi, and for the first time, interrupts his blabber, “You did not afflict him, nor did you aggravate his withdrawal. It was bound to happen when he drank your blood, which he should not have done.” He says, “I was reluctant to allow it, but as I noticed you were never against it, I left the matter in your hand.”

“But he’s turning now, and it’s painful for him, you should’ve done something!”

“He is turning,” The Imugi admits, “but did he not say it was for the best?”

“He only said that so I wouldn’t feel bad about it.” Sanji’s eyes drop to the floor.

“The thing he is going to change to is very powerful, and because of your blood, it will make him even more powerful.” The Imugi elaborated, “You should not worry about the process of him changing, but rather worry about the power you will be giving him.”

Sanji scoffs.

“He is not a creature to be poked with a stick, lot,” the Imugi says, and it piques on Sanji’s curiosity. “Their wrath is their only drive.”

“So every time Zoro gets pissed, is he gonna huff and puff or what exactly?”

“A long path is awaiting Zoro. He will be tested every step of the way.” He says, “But he has you.” Sanji’s heart does a stupid little flutter. “You be his guide as he shall be yours.”

As Sanji parts his lips to comment on that, he suddenly gets pulled away from the Imugi, and he sighs, “Fuck, not again” because he’s being awakened by someone.

 

Sanji wakes up at his name being called very gently, and he immediately comes to the conclusion that he must have passed out right after coming, which is, God, if he’s even brave enough to admit, it is mortifying. Zoro is spooning him, an arm secured around Sanji’s middle as he nibbles at the bite mark he left on his neck the day before yesterday.

“Lin is heading here.” Zoro whispers, “You should get dressed, unless you want her to see you like this.”

Sanji smiles to himself, “Jealous?”

Zoro stops his ministrations. The arm he has wrapped around Sanji’s middle is slowly tightening its hold, “You know your jokes aren’t funny?”

Chuckling, Sanji rubs the hand that’s around his waist, and purrs “you know I only have eyes for you, don’t you?”

“That’s flattering.” Zoro vibrates with a deep chuckle of his own, “how’re you feeling?” Saying so, he picks up pecking on Sanji’s bite-mark, enjoying how he is relaxing under his touch.

“I’ll live,” he says, “But, dude, I’d feel you waking me up several times through the night, did you get any sleep at all?”

“I’m good.” Zoro deadpans.

“That’s not what I asked, Zoro.” Sanji turns his face a little towards the ceiling, and although he still can’t get a clear view of the other man, the position alone makes it feel comfortable to talk because they aren’t reading each other’s expressions.

“Yea,” Zoro says in a bit of a sigh, “I’ll sleep when I know you’re alright. How’s the head?”

Sanji’s heart warms up, “I’m fine,” he says, “In fact, I feel great. I don’t know how but my head’s not hurting anymore, and you shouldn’t have lost sleep over this because I don’t think I have a concussion either. ”

“That fast?” Zoro wonders aloud.

“Wait, shouldn’t you be grateful in this case?” Sanji narrows his eyes. He never thought his boyfriend was the no-filter kind of guy, but it’s quite the refreshing feeling once in a while.

Zoro laughs, “I know. Sorry.” He said, “I’m glad you’re feeling well. But I’m still going to supervise you this morning –just to be on the safe side, if that’s alright with you?”

“Why would I mind though?” Sanji shrugs, and then he remembers his conversation with the Imugi about Zoro, and he suddenly feels a lousy feeling making his eyes sting. He tightens his grip on Zoro’s forearm, “we get to spend a lot of time together, and I won’t have to deal with your psycho friend by myself; a bonus!”

“Alright,” Zoro pulls away from the cuddling and sits up, “get dressed though, she’s almost here.”

Sanji sits up too, smiling all the way. Seeing Zoro jealous for him, what else could he ask for? He has his unlimited supply of magic, he has his gorgeous mate, and he knows the kids are keeping an eye out for each other, including Robin. Things are looking up, and it’s a hell of a good start. He knows better than to ignore the order, so he starts putting on his clothes. The same polo and same jeans from two days ago, and that’s when he notices it: Zoro wearing new clothes, his knitted black sweater and dark jeans.

He follows the other to the kitchen as Zoro aims the coffee machine, and he folds his arms over his chest, giving the other that appraising look. “I could be imagining things, but yesterday you smelled of shampoo, and you’re wearing new clothes, are you going to some place behind my back?”

Zoro shrugs, “I went down town yesterday morning.”

Sanji gapes, “you’re unbelievable!” Throwing his hands in the air with a little too much force, He fetches a water bottle like it’s been planted and he’s plucking it out, and makes for the bathroom.

Zoro gives the coffee maker a hefty shove and says over his shoulder “We were fresh out of grub, had to make a run.”

 

“’Morning to you, ladies.” Lin bargsd into the cabin, still in same clothes from the day before, only adding on leather leggings. Sanji wonders if she isn’t cold considering that it’s quite chilly this morning and this is the top of a freaking mountain, but he’s grateful someone else is wearing same clothes so he wouldn’t look like that one stingy friend who is always reluctant about spending money on new clothes. “Better breakfasts for busy mornings!”

He looks up from the bed-sofa he’s currently tidying, and he sees the woman holding a few bags in both hands. “Tell me there’s rice and meat in there!”

She gives him a stupid grin and nods, “mind if I join?” This, she asks Zoro, who is sitting at the only table that’s beside the window, and when he shrugs, she lifts the bags and replaces them over the table. “Come on, Sanji, you need this, you’re going to have a busy morning.”

“I can’t even wait,” he says in monotone. He sits across Zoro and eyes the dishes and plastic boxes decorating the plain table.

“Knock yourself out.” She prompts, and he does just that. But when he twigs the lack of participation from Zoro’s part, he finds it hard to continue eating without asking what could possibly be troubling his mate. Though he knows Zoro would wiggle his way out of it, because, for some reason, he hates the challenging eyes that demand he gives answers, but Sanji feels like it’s his obligation to ask. He cares, he cares too darn much to ignore him. “You OK?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Zoro asks, shifting his gaze to the window.

“I don’t know, because having you sit and stew never really happened, and I can’t come over the fact that you haven’t been eating lately.” He recounts, gradually lifting his voice to force eye contact. “So spill?”

“You just always think something is wrong,” Zoro flashes a taunting smirk, “those danger detectors of yours must be busted then.”

Sanji rolls his eyes in a dramatic way, “just, eat your breakfast.”

Zoro crinkles his face, repelled. “You go ahead. I don’t feel hungry.” He ushers, trying to throw his mate off his rail.

Sanji glances over at Lin as she busies herself in the kitchen doing god knows what, before he puts his chopsticks down. He hardens his glare at Zoro, “I ain’t reading too much into this, Zoro. I know when something’s calling your plays in that grapefruit of yours, and it’s never steered me wide. You’ve been refusing food for a while now,” he said, “and maybe it’s just me but have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You look like a ghost. You don’t sleep and you don’t eat, what the hell is the matter with you, you wanna die of malnutrition?”

Zoro takes another sip from his cup of coffee.

“It’s my blood, isn’t it?” Sanji concludes, “It’s doing things to you again.”

Zoro shakes his head, “you’re over-reacting,” he states, “I just don’t feel like eating, that’s all.”

Sanji faces his lap, looking apologetic. “The way I see it, it amounts to the same thing.” He concludes, “And although I thought we were past the hiding things from each other and the secrets,” he said, upset that his try to talk Zoro down from the ledge has yet again failed. “It still cuts me deep though when you think I can’t be trusted.”

Zoro props on the table with his elbows and uses a hand to massage his forehead, “You’re seriously blowing it out of proportion.” He sighs, and now looks up to see if Lin is in their earshot, but she surprises him when she swivels around and walks out of the cabin. You must appreciate the ability to read the atmosphere some skilled hunters have, and he is grateful for her. He needs to bring his mate to his senses. He turns to face Sanji now, “Look,” he leans forwards, “I’m eating, I _am_.”

Sanji lifts his head, brows twitching in confusion.

Zoro moves a hand near his own face to make light of the situation, “it’s just I’m not eating _this_ kind of food.” He gestures towards the pile of… herbs, he calls it.

To a werewolf, no scratch that, to a _Lycan_ , this kind of food is probably poison, and he isn’t about to start eating rabbit food either. Sanji knows better than to dive into it, but he can’t help but ask more.

“You used to eat it and you were fine with it, what changed?”

“I did.” Zoro replies immediately, “that’s, just go ahead and eat, Lin put a lot of effort into making these, and it’d do you good to eat all of it, a long day awaits you.”

Sanji nods and picks up his chopsticks again, “what’ you eating though?” He smirks, “if not this, then what are you eating, squirrels?”

“Not funny,” Zoro warns, but makes a low giggle nonetheless, “I’m taking care of it so just focus on your training.”

 

“Alright, pretty boy.” Lin drones, standing at the top of the hill with her arms crossed over her chest. “Let’s see what you got!” She says, “Give me your best shot.”

Sanji swallows his retort because he’s still feeling the remnants of this morning’s sweet awakening pulling at him. He shudders at the memory of Zoro’s lips nipping at his neck, it’s a good kind of shudder that makes your heart flutter like a bird, and if possible, he wants to get engrossed in it more. Honestly? He never thought, not in a million years, that he’d care about someone like this, or feel this good kind of light-headed whenever he hears Zoro’s voice or hears someone else talk about him. The two have come a long way now, they’ve been tested in different ways and have taken a swine dive in the chick-flick road several times, but because they can only breathe when they’re around each other they tolerated it, and came out of it with their pride unscathed. He guesses this is what it means to give up a few things in life for the ones you care about the most, and it’s really not a bad feeling considering he’s never felt this before –this attached and comfortable and loved and relied on. He feels like he can be a man of his own and also open up to Zoro when he requests it, or when he doesn’t either.

That aside, just who the hell gets all hyped at fuck o’clock in the morning. It’s a little true that he prides in the fact that he’s a morning person, but not _this_ morning! Sanji quickly ignores all of this, gathers it in a pile and throws it behind his back. Last thing he needs is to get caught off guard.

So for some reason, Lin has taken the spot at the top of the hill, and she’s asked Sanji to try to come at her. Before they even started, she asked Zoro to change his bandage and stuff him with plenty of caffeine, so that he’d snap out of it, and get his head in the game. But they found there was really no need to because his wound had healed completely; wow, a mini miracle because Lin wouldn’t shut up about never having seen something like that in her life. Sanji doesn’t really ponder this for too long, although he did want to ask Zoro about where he’d been vanishing to, he eventually refrained, and didn’t Zoro say to downtown?

So now he has to think up ways to come at the used-to-be hunter without hurting her. They’re both humans, and to her, he’s already injured, so best if they take it easy. Just as Sanji crouches slightly to attack, the door to the cabin opens and Zoro walks out, hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. He leans his side on the door frame.

Oh, supervising, right.

Sanji shoots towards the huntress. He and Ryu have already come to an agreement, and although he admits that wasn’t really a debate because he didn’t get a good deal out of it, which sucks to hell and back –ten ways to hell actually because he’d be kicking ass otherwise without fearing the consequences. He still thinks he’s blessed because he gets to use his magic however he wants. And isn’t Lin lucky? She’s the first one to ever get a magical hit from Sanji… actually, Zoro’s ex hogged that honor, but whatever. He aims to punch her and she just avoids it as if she’s watching it in a slow motion. Close call though. She avoids the next, and the next. As Sanji tsks, she makes to punch his head, but he already learned his lesson, and because once bitten twice shy, he doesn’t give her the satisfaction as he ducks, covers and punches her stomach. It’s a near-miss. She eventually turns the table as she grabs him by the hair and pulls his head backward. Sanji winces, flailing to get a good hold of her arm, but she’s a lot smarter than he gave her credits for as she uses her ankle to make him tip. The clutch she has on his hair gives her more momentum and she makes to spin him like a ragdoll until he crashes on the leaves with a groan.

Sanji looks up at her as she smirks triumphantly, “don’t hit a woman,” she says, “you barbaric man!”

He scoffs, and seizes the chance when she saunters on to boast to Zoro. He orders the Imugi to hide him, and moment by moment, his body starts to disappear.

“… So it’s gonna need him a lot of time and practice, is all I’m saying.” Lin clarifies. Zoro smiles from his perch, and nods to somewhere behind her. When she turns around, her face pales a little at Sanji’s sudden disappearance. “What the” She curses, “How did he…”

Sanji uses this as his escape plan, not that he’s planning to stop at this. He is going to make Lin swallow her words. She isn’t here to teach him things about combats; men get creative when they’re in danger, so he can rely on himself on that one. What he does need is some introduction to magic-use. Apparently, Lin can’t provide it.

“How about this,” he suddenly talks, and it makes her flinch; priceless! “You gotta drive me to use my magic instead of hand fighting.”

“What’s your plan?” She asks, a brow arching up very slowly.

“Try and find me,” he demands, “and if you do succeed, try and hurt me.”

Zoro takes his hands out of his pockets, suddenly serious and objecting, “J, no, it could be dangerous.”

Sanji scoffs, “we’re heading towards dangerous on eighty, Zoro,” he says, “we passed safe some three off-ramps ago.”

The other two stay quiet.

“Also,” he added,” how about you try to come at me as well.”

Zoro chortles humorlessly, “no way,” he shakes his head, “if you’re so adamant on giving yourself a death sentence, don’t make me the one to do it.”

“This is practice though,” Sanji says, “to be quite frank with you guys, hand fighting isn’t gonna cut it for me. I’m relying on magic while you’re teaching me how to punch, treating me with kid gloves. Just how is that going to help us when we’re about to go into a personal war against people who want us separated or dead. So I’m laying the cards for you, Zoro, it’s your call, but unless you want _them_ to win, I suggest you pick wisely.”

At this, he watches as recognition and understanding settle on their faces, and after a shared nod, they take offensive stances, ready to take him at his words and test him. After all, all this could be just a façade. Sanji feels himself smirking, a very confident, if not over-conceited smirk. He rejoices when he sees Zoro and Lin coming at him. Ryu said that the powers are going to be at his mercy, he can do anything he wants with them, so great googly-moogly, he’ll give the other two something to bite their nails at.

Fire balls, he remembers those were effective last time. He doesn’t really want to set these woods on fire though, so he changes it to a chain lightning, flings it towards Lin’s direction and flees from the scene. Lin manages to counter the attack by actually avoiding it again. She tells Zoro that every time Sanji uses his powers, they’d get a good idea where he is. That really deters Sanji, so he tries to think up something which can counterfeit his current place when he attacks them the next time. As they close in on him, he teleports to the opposite spot and makes a dangling bough fall on Zoro, though the latter dodges it very easily.

“You know, J,” Zoro starts in a very poised manner, “I don’t need to wait for your next attack to know where you are, I can smell you.”

Oh, _shoot_.

Sanji completely forgot about that. “So I’ll just go and make myself un-smell-able.” He sulks, “thanks for reminding me though.”

Zoro’s face grows smug, a little predatory as well. And when Lin asks what it is, he ignores her completely. Even buoyant body parts float and she still gets ignored like that? Now that’s rude for you. But then even Sanji feels a cold shudder running down his body just looking at Zoro’s eyes, were they always that dark?

“You wanna play rough?” Zoro drones, his voice deep. “Then let’s play rough.” Saying so, he crouches a little, and Sanji’s heart starts beating faster. What could Zoro be planning now? Just then, Zoro sprints towards him in a deadly speed, and Sanji finds himself turning around and dashing away.

Lin is soon at their heel.

Sanji has long since removed the Invisibility Coat, yet he keeps running, depending on his magic once again to add to his speed. Just one glance over his shoulder tells him it’s not working, because Zoro is right behind him, shifting between the tree lines with his eyes fixated on the back of Sanji’s head.

Sanji uses a flame bolt this time and makes sure to hit the other head-on, but again, Zoro evades the hit and the bolt turns to embers that soon go with the wind. Zoro snarls a little loudly as he tears off his top and tosses the fabric fragments on the ground, he pitches forward that Sanji thinks he’s tumbled down and he’s ready to call it a win, but very soon, Zoro starts running on four instead.

Like a _wolf_.

It’s exciting.

Sanji feels that sudden rush, and it’s thrilling he admits. In fact, it’s arousing. He wonders if Zoro is feeling the same, after all, he is a wolf and he finally got the chance to play the part. And it doesn’t look like Zoro wants off any time soon. Fuck, just how perfect could this get?

There’s a giant tree in Sanji’s path, at first, he considers side-stepping it, but without even knowing, he lands on it with his back until the tree’s outline rattles and some leaves fall. When he looks up, Zoro is still aiming him, and he doesn’t seem to slow down. Sanji doesn’t want to move out of his way, he wants to see how Zoro is going to handle this. Playing rough, didn’t they agree?

Zoro’s muscles jut at his joints, at his shoulders and his chest as he keeps running on four. Sanji knows he ought to close his eyes at least if he isn’t to move out of Zoro’s way, but it’s more exhilarating like this, in a good way of course. When Zoro is only mere feet away, Sanji feels like he’s about to spit out his heart because they look like they’re going to crash together, he and Zoro. And why isn’t Zoro stopping? Sanji’s chest is rising up-and-down as the adrenaline flows like a raging river. He braces himself, and just when it seems like it’ll spiral downward to the worst, Zoro suddenly grinds to a halt only a breath away from Sanji. The latter is panting so hard just from the adrenaline rush, he watches as Zoro snarls in an animalistic sound and his claws and fangs sprout out.

Oh, crap. Has he, perhaps, awakened Zoro’s inner wolf by playing the prey?

Instead of being terrified by the idea, he actually bites down his bottom lip, and it’s deliberate on his part because teasing Zoro or driving him out of his mind is a more exciting game. Zoro lets out a deep growl now, his eyes taking in the sight of the fading bite-mark on Sanji’s neck, and then his lips and eyes. Sanji is doing the same, ravishing those irises, and those lips of Zoro’s that have two fangs evident at their corners.

Just then, a twig gets crushed in the background. Provoked, Zoro snaps his head around and growls at Lin, because _of course_ she’s the one to walk in on them like that. When she stands rooted to the spot, Zoro roars more in her face, and Sanji starts to think maybe this is a little different and not quite as thrilling as he thought it’d be. If Zoro keeps roaring at her like that, Sanji has a hunch that someone will lose a head today, it wouldn’t be that fun and game then, would it? So he beckons her to go away, and he nods assuredly when she refuses to budge. She finally steps back and scurries backwards away from them. She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself. Zoro swivels around again and Sanji thinks he’s the one losing a head today, but Zoro surprises him when he pulls him closer by the belt loop, only to push him against the tree again, he dives to the crook of his neck to sniff in lungful breaths. Sanji takes in a sharp gasp of surprise and his eyes flutter close.

Zoro isn’t touching him, and even though their faces are merely inches apart, he is still not touching.

So even like this, even when he’s obviously at his wits’ end, wanting to do more than touch, he still puts Sanji’s welfare first.

Well, how about Sanji changes that?

He opens his eyes as the silence invades the space around them, and it feels like it’s just him and Zoro in this vast world. With all honesty, he favors the feeling. But sentiments aside, Zoro is to be reminded what being a lover really stands for. Sanji isn’t going to just sit tight when the other keeps declining; to be more blatant, he isn’t going to shrivel up and take it when he keeps getting rejected.

He pushes the other a little off gently, and the dejected look in Zoro’s captivating red-hued eyes makes him feel sorry. Who’s he kidding; he isn’t sorry, not really. Very slowly, he inserts his index into his mouth, he sucks on it in a deliberately seductive way and he makes sure his eyes never leave Zoro’s as the other watches intently. Sanji moans around the finger, it’s erotic, and the lustful look growing spoken in Zoro’s eyes proves it. Sanji takes out that finger to glide it over Zoro’s sternum, the latter steps away a bit, the movement barely noticeable. Sanji picks on it anyhow, and he gets slightly furious but manages to hold it together. He attempts to touch his mate again, hoping he won’t get rejected for the dozen time already, and when his fingertips land on Zoro’s chest, faint tremors travel up to his own chest. He lets his hand linger there, only ghosting over the skin.

He looks up fleetingly, finding Zoro’s eyes already fixated on his.

Good, that’s a pleasing start.

But it’s time for some more action.

Sanji slides that hand to one of Zoro’s dips, gradually increasing the pressure and it feels like he’s stroking it. He wishes Zoro could overpower him, dominate him already. There’s something insanely hot about it. But this is for Zoro, so he abides. Zoro suddenly purrs and grits his teeth, and Sanji immediately knows he’s just stroked a tender spot.

Why does Zoro have to be so damn stubborn about this? If it weren’t for that hard streak he has going on there, they’d be having wild outdoor sex right now. For making Sanji hold it in all this time and making him anticipate his touch, Zoro is going to pay dearly.

Sanji uses both hands now as he slides them over Zoro’s waist, and the latter waits with eagerness-laden eyes. His cock grows a little in size and Sanji wants to grant him relief; only, he won’t.

Just looking at Zoro like this makes him wet inside his jeans. He shifts closer to Zoro’s ear, the provocative tone of his voice speaks volume of how much he’s enjoying this, “You’re really feeling it,” he drawls, “you’re thinking of it, aren’t you?” Saying so, he presses a little harder on the small area above the groin, knowing it will herald a change in his pleasure points. He breathes out when Zoro snarls a little, immediate effect. “What,” he moans as he presses more against the other’s ear, hearing his elaborated deep pants, “your wolf wants to have a go at me again? Is he telling you to grab my ass, bite my neck and bang me hard?”

Zoro’s claws dig into his own palm as he fists his hands.

Apparently, Sanji sees it.

He drags a hand up along Zoro’s chest, feeling the muscles tighten under his touch. When he finally pauses just over Zoro’s collar, the latter’s cock hardens more at his behest.

“Well then,” he snakes his tongue out, barely ghosting over Zoro’s earlobe, “I’d like to see you try.”

Saying so, he pushes away from Zoro with one large backward leap that he didn’t know he could pull off, and after one last glance over his shoulder at his mate, he charges forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Copyright© Crimson11  
> @ https://www.zerochan.net/1725417


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Two things:
> 
> 1) This is a thank you gift to Zauberkohle for her amazing artwork, I never had the chance to thank you properly sweetie. Check out her amazing art here:
> 
>  ( https://image.ibb.co/cYg77K/Smoke_After.jpg )
> 
> 2) to Sykofangirl, you have been amazing to me lately <3

  


The chase recommences with Lin joining forces with Zoro again. Sanji is using his magic for the second round today. He performs remarkable tricks that just surpass the limit of human perception. Lin isn’t sure anymore if this is the same guy she met for the first time yesterday; this one is more talented and more trusting of his skills. He has magnificent combat strategies and is quite quick-witted. How did he get this good so fast?

She also wonders for what purpose was she called, to be made fun of?

The smattering rain has built into a heavy downpour. Lin finally catches sight of Sanji’s clothes, and she whispers his location to the Alpha because Werewolves have unusual hearing powers. Zoro has switched his tactic to depend on listening in on his mate’s heartbeats instead, because that idiotic clown, somehow, was able to mask his scent. When he hears the steady heartbeats, he gives his confirmation. The two of them close in on Sanji stealthily. The latter is standing at the edge of a cliff, peering down at the narrow glen. Zoro motions to Lin to get nearer to him while he closes any way out, and she agrees. Sanji hears the light footsteps crunching dry leaves, and turns around, but before he could make a move, Lin clutches at his wrist. Just then, Zoro feels movement behind him and so does Lin, and when they whip their heads towards the noise, they find another Sanji coming at them.

For some reason only he knows, Zoro doesn’t fight Sanji. Instead, he swivels towards Lin and the other Sanji. And he watches hopeless how she pushes him off the edge. Zoro doesn’t even realize it until he’s dashing to her location, reprimanding, “Why did you do that!”

“He’s a clone!” She points at the glen down the cliff.

Without even realizing it, his claws start sprouting out, “the _other_ one is the clone.”

Horrified by the revelation, Lin looks around at the clearing, and finds the other Sanji’s body slowly evaporating like a fogbow.

This one is the cloned one?

So the one she pushed off the cliff…

 

********

 

So the one she pushed off the cliff was the real Sanji…

Lin gulps and snaps her head to Zoro’s direction. So the one she’s pushed off the cliff was not a clone, but, Sanji? She didn’t know. She’d been so sure it was a clone when she saw two of Sanji, but was she hasty by throwing the kid to his death? “Zoro, I swear I didn’t…” she watches with raw horror how he lifts his clawed hand, ready to tear at her the throat, when that voice, whose owner she never thought would someday save her, speaks.

“Guess this makes me the winner.”

Zoro and Lin turn around to the source of the voice, only to find Sanji standing in the middle of the clearing. The wet curls of his hair clinging to his forehead, there’s a little cut on his chin, and his clothes are wet and smeared in dirt. Zoro slowly lowers his hand and the woman lets out a sigh of relief.

“They both were clones.” She snorts, somehow admitting the fact that she couldn’t even consider the possibility, and it could have cost her life. So, even someone like Sanji can buck the trend? The relief makes her weak at the knees.

Zoro walks away from her to aim his mate instead, he halts when he’s face-to-face with the beaming man. He inspects the little cut on his chin, nothing more than a nib actually, but it looks deep. “You’re hurt.”

“Nothing I can’t shake.” He gloats, and the cut slowly starts mending.

Zoro watches this with little trepidation and awe. But soon his features relent, and then he’s smiling, even if it’s vague. “You did great,” he said, “Good job.”

Said man feels so delighted that if he had a tail, he’d be wagging it. He simply nods.

Lin catches up looking frayed, a little bouncing in her sulking gait. There’s a look of defeat in her eyes, “I gotta hand it to you, that was clever,” she admits, “you pulled a fast one on me.”

“Thanks, I guess?” He barks a brief laugh. “I appreciate it.”

The whirring of the rain gets louder as it drops heavier now, and pummels the rocks and the trees. Zoro calls it quit and tells them to seek shelter back in the cabin.

 

They’re walking side by side with Lin lingering in the back, annoyed by the plopping and the shuddering wind. Though it’s still August, but those latest days have been getting quite windy. Sanji is sending sideway glances over at Zoro from time to time, and he can’t help but wonder. And Sanji pondering always results in him having a pensive look. Zoro can tell straight off the bat that he isn’t really going to like whatever this clown is steeling himself to say, but he doesn’t really want to persuade him; usually, only nonsense makes its way out of his lips so why should this time be any different.

However, something about those eyes actually makes Zoro anticipate it.

“You…”

Here it comes, Zoro high fives himself in his head. It’s really heartwarming how he can read his mate’s gestures now without having to worry about coming across as conceited. Well, he’s always kept to himself and didn’t really bother what people thought of it so far, but, he guesses that some people are just special like that to make him start caring.

“OK,” Sanji clears his throat, and is all the way smiling while staring off into the distance, “this is going to sound weird, but…”

“What is?” It comes out before Zoro can catch it and take it back.

The curiosity is killing him.

“You hesitated.” Sanji says curtly, and when it looks to him like he’s just worded it wrong, he shakes his head lightly and says, “If you knew I was taking a nosedive into the glen, shouldn’t you have, like…”

“ _Reacted_?” Zoro finishes for him. And the two grind into a halt, eyes on one another despite the hailing making their surroundings foggier.

Lin catches up but knows better than to eavesdrop; besides, if those two wanted her opinion they’d have asked. They’re acting like she isn’t really there, so she reads the hint and walks past them, letting them to their own private discussion.

“Yeah.” Sanji nods, his eyes not leaving his mate’s as he offers a pained smile.

Zoro’s eyes avert Sanji’s, but he doesn’t do it because he’s ashamed. He’s come to understand what shame really means, and he isn’t about to hark back on the memory lane to those days now that the past had been folded and put away onto a shelf. So he knows he isn’t looking away in shame. Although he sighs a little, and it makes Sanji frown, but it’s just because he didn’t want to say anything in the first place, not really. “You know,” he begins, “when I chose you and mated with you, a bond was created.”

Sanji is looking at him rapt.

“It was over powering, I’d never felt anything like it before.” He raved, his bottom lip slowly getting sucked between his teeth. “But then again with that thing going on about your blood being magical, but in the short run, I got a better handle on it anyway and sometimes I use that connection –the bond if you will, to feel you when it suits me.” He can see Sanji listening intently and not really knowing what to make of it. Zoro really tries to clue him into whatever he’s currently infusing his heart into, “so you can mask your scent if you want, you can make a hundred of clones and block your heartbeats, but I will still sense you” –the way Sanji is looking at him is nothing but worthwhile. And, sure, Zoro’s made quite the risk by blurting this out, but if Sanji was planning to mull over the whys for probably what’s left of the evening, Zoro was better off taking him out of his misery– “I will always sense you.”

He’s not quite sure what sort of face he is currently making, because the blush that suddenly washes over Sanji’s makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter. And he didn’t know he had butterflies that flutter with glee like that. He watches with intent eyes how Sanji’s alluring eyes look away from his, and roam on their feet as the latter are slowly getting soaked. He watches as his hands clench and unclench, undetermined. Zoro doesn’t understand the gesture, and doesn’t know what file to sort it under, but he is suddenly overcome with a demanding thought to assert to Sanji that there isn’t anything to ponder. He is suddenly saddled with a nagging urge to lift Sanji’s chin up and ward off whatever doubts he still has, with only a kiss.

But he does neither.

Sanji understands. He doesn’t know why it took him this long to wrap his head around it, but at least he eventually caught up. Although, for a second back at the cliff where he still didn’t make his appearance and saw how Zoro only reprimanded, the reaction had made dredge up this man’s words of loyalty and questioning them. He didn’t want him to straight up claw Lin’s throat at sight, and he is glad he didn’t. But that phlegmatic reaction made something under his ribcage throb.

It never crossed his mind that Zoro was only acting like that because, in his mind, he had already figured out Sanji’s plan. Sanji is really embarrassed, and he thinks that he has no right to face up Zoro after his inner dark thoughts of his betrayal. But the way the Alpha's eyes are piercing right through him, make his mind muddled. So his mate can feel him, Sanji doesn’t quite comprehend the whole concept, and he thinks it is somehow spiritual more than it is magical, but the ring of it makes him vibrate with sappy, saucy feelings that he can’t even name.

Does Zoro feel the same things he does? Does his bottom drop out the same way it does under Sanji? Can he experience the same feeling of standing on a bottomless pit that is all float-y and glowing, the same way Sanji does every single day he wakes up next to his mate, side by side, with no threats at tow, just as they are now, invincible, uninterrupted?

He slowly looks up, meeting Zoro’s eyes again, and despite him wanting to shy away and just recoil from the weight of the other’s gaze, he stands his ground.

The languorous but equally unappeased glare sends Zoro’s thoughts spiraling into a bundle, and he can’t pick the right one. He doesn’t understand why Sanji isn’t saying anything, and here he is, puzzled, after just minutes of thinking he was already au fait with Sanji’s usually unpredictable stunts. This man never fails to claim mystery, a mystery that is always going to be beyond his ken.

The way Sanji is slowly folding his arms over his chest, fending off the other’s gaze, tells Zoro everything that he wanted to know. And he draws nearer to him, avoiding how unhinged Sanji is looking at him, as if Zoro was a puzzle that he couldn’t solve no matter how many times they talk things out, and it’s funny, because, isn’t Zoro thinking the same thing about his mate.

Sanji can feel Zoro’s face inching nearer towards his. And between the pelting rain and the sloshing of newly made puddles, he can only hear his pulse quickening in his ears. A single once-over into his mate’s sharp eyes tells him Zoro isn’t thinking of stopping midway, not really, so Sanji braces himself for it as those lips finally touch his. It’s languid, barely forceful, and Sanji finds it truly sweet. Until Zoro’s hands glide to his hips and pulls him closer, and he feels Zoro pressing his lips on his. There’s no need to bring up his bulwark of two trembling arms now. Zoro’s gaze isn’t patronizing, rather, it is very loving. And it’s quite odd because under this handsome face and this loving countenance, there is a wolf that is pacing for release, dying to get it. So he twines his arms around Zoro’s neck, drawing the heat that surges all over this firm body.

The moment Sanji parts his small, plump lips, Zoro dives in, savoring them along with the tongue, and relishing the moans his kissing causes. Sanji’s desperately trying to keep up. Zoro still thinks Sanji has a long way to go to become a better kisser, but he’s improved a little to make it more enjoyable, and Zoro acknowledges his efforts. Sanji’s desperate clinging and his furrowed brows are good enough for him to credit that assumption.

They’re pulling and pressing against one another, but never breaking the kiss. Of course, it’s pervious because rain is condensed moisture and it infiltrates the kiss, and Sanji can’t differentiate the saliva from raindrops anymore, but the kissing feels so good and it warms his entire body.

Zoro pulls away only to feel himself looking at his mate’s face with earnest attention and eagerness, doesn’t wait for Sanji to beg for it, he doesn’t want to tease him more than he already has. For now, he wants to feel Sanji on other levels –more intimate. He transports them both by pushing Sanji onto a thick bole, relying on his body strength alone. He watches as the look in Sanji’s eyes turns keen and how he is parting his lips, he is also hungry for more. He seizes those lips again, sucking on them and feeling them with every pull and every squeeze. Sanji forces his eyes close as he strokes Zoro’s scalp, pulling on the hair and enjoying how the other winces and growls to let him kiss more.

Zoro’s hands are soon working because this isn’t enough, he wants more. Something deep within him is demanding for more. Striving to break Sanji and have him crying out with pleasure. He pulls on the hems of Sanji’s shirt and takes it off. Sanji helps by taking the piece of clothing and tossing it somewhere behind Zoro, he tugs on the latter’s hair again and moans hungrily into the wet kiss. Zoro is working the fly open by fumbling with the zipper. He feels pecks of his pride celebrating because Sanji has become this hard just from the kiss, so maybe a little teasing is allowed. Sanji is such a virgin. He pulls away from the kiss and just watches as Sanji pants, his eyes glaring into Zoro.

The speckles of arousal double tenfold at the sight of Sanji’s heaving, at the sight of his naked chest and his damp hair dripping water along his face and to the tip of his nose, the hard cock just barely peeking from over the waistband of his brief boxers like a mast in a storm. Zoro feels himself furrowing. It just happens without his constant, but maybe thinking how he can’t chain this man, lock him somewhere remote so that no one can get their grubby hands on him could never happen is probably the number one reason. He can hear Sanji’s blood bumping under the pulse point. There’s something about the fact that this lean creature carrying spectacular power that is just so reinvigorating. How he makes Zoro’s blood boil with every emotion spoken of, rage, lust, hope, _love_ …

Sanji grows impatient. Zoro is watching him but doing absolutely nothing to soothe their desire for each other, and he still has the audacity to look chagrined, fucking bastard. And if he keeps staring like that at Sanji’s body, he might as well come just from being watched. The ridiculous endeavor will gift him with nothing but ammunition for Zoro to never let him live it down. He watches as the Alpha hardens his glare and leans towards his neck, licks a long trail of raindrops right up to his ear. And Sanji shudders. He wants him to do it again, and again. Feel the burning touch of his tongue on his cold skin, slowly licking and sending pleasurable jolts towards his abdomen.

He sucks in a sharp breath of surprise when he feels Zoro’s fingers striving to pull down his boxers. Soon after, his middle and index are nudging his puckered entrance, pushing their way in. Sanji’s arms are still draped over Zoro’s shoulders for support, and he only gasps at the sudden intrusion. Zoro switches to slide his tongue down over the collar, then along one of the dips and then he nips on the sternum, teasing the erect nipples by ignoring them. He scissors his fingers to incite more moans from Sanji’s mouth. The smothered whimpers coming from Sanji drive the Alpha insane.

He is within reach but still fails to provide something for Sanji to harp on him about. He adds a third finger, and rotates the angle of his head so he can suckle on one of the nipples with such fierce hunger.

Sanji’s head falls to the back on the trunk, letting the rain wash his face as he sighs delightfully. But his eyes soon shoot open when he feels Zoro’s hot mouth taking him in, slurping with such vehement force that makes Sanji cry and double over, twine his fingers into Zoro’s hair and just squeeze, mirroring the force.

It’s too intense, monolithically so.

Sanji’s head is spiraling. He doesn’t realize he’s just pushed Zoro to the ground and straddled him until he finds Zoro propped on his elbows; and gawking at him, his eyes fluttering against the rain. Sanji kneels between Zoro’s knees, working on undoing his zipper.

Zoro watches as his mate takes out his cock but doesn’t tug on the clothes, and he watches intently as Sanji gives the shaft a few rubs before dipping his lips on its crown, and slowly taking it in his mouth. Zoro leans back on the ground, sighing under the gentle ministrations. Sanji cuts off the sucking and slurping on Zoro’s cock as if it was a lollipop just so he’d straddle Zoro again. He looks down at him when he braces his arms on either side of the other’s head, and Zoro kind of gets the gesture as he rests a hand on Sanji’s hip, holding him still. He works the other hand to line his cock along his mate’s hole, then brings it to Sanji’s other hip, immobilizing him as he pushes in, sensing Sanji tense around him, and his face wince.

“Don’t...” Sanji rasps out.

Zoro gives him what he wants by not pushing, so he relaxes back and lets Sanji have it his way. Said male takes his own bottom lip between his teeth and gnaws on it as he starts moving. Hissing and sighing. Zoro enjoys the sight of his mate’s flushed cheeks growing even darker pinkish hues as he rocks over the man, moaning and whimpering. His wet strands whip around with his reckless movements, splattering water droplets all over his face and Zoro’s. The latter pivots his hands towards Sanji’s thighs instead, massaging in a sensual way. He really doesn’t want to cut him short, especially when Sanji is making an effort to please him, and thus looking like the most erotic thing Zoro’s seen in his life. But his hands aren’t tied to a cot’s rails, and he can’t exactly take this torture anymore. So he pulls the other down and ignores how he squeaks, and then he pushes him to the ground, spinning him and switching to top, and without a moment’s notice, he starts thrusting relentlessly after parting Sanji’s legs.

The latter lets out lewd moans, wrapping his legs around Zoro. Said man picks up on it, and quickly makes to part them again by the ankles to allow himself better penetration. That’s when Sanji loses that stoic mask and starts letting out constant sluttish moans. Zoro’s inner wolf rejoices.

Sanji digs his nails into the sodden dirt, and the other hand pulls on his hair. The words fail him. Nothing, absolutely nothing can describe the feeling of being wanted and desired by the person you care about the most. He finds his brain deliberately void of the usually colorful expletives he keeps huffing when Zoro is working his prostate over. He is absorbed by the feeling completely, so he only moans and lets the _Shaa_ of the rain cover the clutter they’re making.

The huntress didn’t look fazed by the relationship they have, and she must have come to realize that in the silence of the night, Zoro is a lover and Sanji soaks up in it to the fullest.

Zoro suddenly presses his lips on Sanji, ending the rough kiss with a light nibble to his bottom lip.

“Don’t space out.” He bids, almost in a murmur. He assaults the tender flesh around Sanji’s nipple and starts to tongue it. And just as his thrusts were starting to concede, he picks up pace again and pounds Sanji’s ass, enjoying how the latter mewls at the sudden treatment, and even enjoying the sound of his meaty balls slapping Sanji’s ass cheeks.

Sanji is soon spiraling out of control, unable to keep rein on his pornographic whines. Gasping and sighing wantonly as Zoro’s cock rubs him from the inside and hits his prostate. A rapid white light flashes before his eyes and he is coming with a pained whimper.

But what makes it more amazing, is Zoro’s come burning hot spurting into his twitching hole at the same time.

 

“Sanji.”

A soft voice is calling, and he knows for sure he’s heard it before. It’s a woman’s, he knows that for a fact, but he can’t put the dots on the map. Where did he hear this voice?

“Sanji.”

A blend of white and golden starts unmasking and clarifying, and it’s Nefertari, the fraud fortune teller whom he didn’t start off on the right foot with. But she’s to blame because ripping off people on crappy reading is not cool.

“What...” He grunts, “What’s this? Where are we?”

A look of sort flashes over her features, and, soon, she is shaking her head, “we don’t have time, you have to hear this one out.”

He only tweaks a brow at her.

“This one received another prophecy.” She closes her eyes only fleetingly, and then she looks up at him. “This one had no choice but to invade your dreams to deliver the prediction.”

“We’re inside my head?” The revelation is quite off-putting, albeit a little incredible.

“This one apologizes,” she said, “this one will show you the prophecy because she has no talent to read it.”

Sanji watches as new glowing speckles start combining together, and he is soon watching a red moon, the sight is mesmerizing that he feels like he wouldn’t mind lying back and keeping his eyes on it, just sky gazing for hours. But the scene soon changes into darkness, and then he is suddenly standing in front of a house, and before he’d even look around, he is teleported into the house. He sees a middle-aged, pregnant woman, blowing her nose into a white handkerchief and eventually hiding her face as she cries. He looks around and sees a petite, young lady sitting on the seat across the woman, and he is suddenly sitting beside them, listening to whatever sob story the woman is telling.

Just like how it happens when he is getting into a really interesting discussion with the Imugi, he gets pulled back and Nefertari is standing before him again.

“That didn’t make any sense,” he huffs, “No wonder you suck at palm reading.”

“Will you forgive this one?”

Sanji waves that off, “don’t worry about it,” he said, “Though you can make up for it by doing me a favor.”

Nefertari’s face delights and she nods, “what this one has in power, she’ll do.” She said, “But this one doesn’t have much time, please hurry.”

Sanji nods, “Can you show me the first predictions you made?”

Her shoulders slouch and she is looks down, “This one can’t.” She said, dejectedly. “The prophecies are impermanent. They come and go.”

Sanji sighs, “well, don’t worry about it.” He said, “You tried.”

Nefertari is suddenly looking alerted and fearful, “Bearer of the dragon, it is time this one moves on.” She says, and for a moment Sanji assumes she’s talking about hanging up whatever this mental trick she’s conjured up to communicate with him in his dream, but the way she looks around her is nothing but suspicious. “This one was overjoyed to have finally met The Last Mage,” she says through a half smile and half cry, “She wishes she could guide you through your adventure, but it is time this one seize to exist.”

“Hey.” Sanji prompts, “what the hell are you talking about? What’s going on? Are you OK?”

She lets out a sob, “only you can mate the hybrid, only you can show it affection.” She smiles as tears roll down her cheeks, “I have seen it in my dreams, Bearer of the Dragon, the bond you two share is pure. You will be tested but you will pass for the power of your love and will is stronger.”

Sanji’s eyes tremble. Just why is she telling him that?

“This one can only pray one last time for you.”

Just as the words leave her lips, flames suddenly rise up and start burning the woman. Nefertari tilts her head back and lets out an aggrieved and wounded scream. Sanji feels the heat, and it’s absurd because this is only a dream, but he feels the heat radiant and burning. He can’t stop his feet as he lunges forward to grab Nefertari by the hand, but the flames grow in size and heat so he flinches back, lifting his arms over his face and finally sitting up with a gasp. He rouses up startled with his arms still hiding his face, and his chest still heaving. When he realizes he’s safe from his nightmare, he tries to relax a little. He scans his surroundings with a pair of horror-struck eyes that are still adapting to the new darkness around.

The thorns of the nightmare still clutch at him; and the scream of Nefertari is still resonating inside his head.

He is on a large bed, he got this part. The place looks like an ordinary bed room. There are two nightstands by each side of the bed, and an antique wardrobe beside the window across the bed. Zoro isn’t on the bed so that urges him to leave it too, swing his legs out and make for the window. The little ache in his back and between his thighs makes him feel embarrassed but he quickly ignores it. He sees houses and closed shops outside, they are a little far but he can at least make out their outlines; besides, their fonts make it all plainly detectable.

Zoro must have removed them to this place. He guesses it’s the same town Zoro has been vanishing to lately. Speaking of the man, shouldn’t he be here since it’s... What time is it anyway? Sanji looks around for his phone and he finds it on the bedside table. Darn, it’s two in the morning and there is no Zoro. He walks out of the door only to come across the discovery that this isn’t a hotel suit; it’s actually an apartment. There are several doors outside, a living room and a modern kitchen. No Zoro. He assumes that a phone call to the missing grown-up can’t possibly be a bad idea, because he only wants to make sure that Zoro is alright and that nothing happened to him while he was out like a light. But he hears the ringing coming from the bedroom after he follows the source. It’s vexing. Without thinking again (because that’s who he is, act now think later), he dons a stray cardigan and makes for the front door, meeting with a chilly breeze.

The aftereffect of today’s rainfall is still active, and he can even see gray clouds racing to hide the moon which is almost full. He looks at it for a while and the realization makes his heart almost stop. Tomorrow is the first day of the full moon phase, and Zoro hasn’t undergone the last symptom yet. He isn’t around and he left his phone, which is random and taken on a whim and is so not like Zoro.

Sanji grows worrier as he searches around frantically and a little aimlessly, because he’s never been to this town and he doesn’t know where to look exactly. He finds a few junkies smoking grass by a burn barrel, and a stray dog jogging around with his tongue lolling down his long jaw, probably looking for food. He feels his limbs picking up on the chilly feeling and he wishes he dressed a little warmer. He knows for a fact that Zoro must have been the one to change his clothes and help him wear this gray T and dark trackies, and he also knows for another fact that Zoro cleaned him up. Just how could Sanji sleep through all of that? But then the fever from last night was sort of exhausting so he blames it on that.

Where’s Zoro?

Sanji fishes for the phone again, and this time he dials Lin’s number. After a few more rings, she finally picks up. “Look, I know this is some ass o’clock to be calling and I’m sorry.” He rants breathlessly, “but the fur ball is gone and I’ve searched everywhere, I can’t find him.”

After a prolonged silence where Sanji thinks she’s fallen back asleep, she actually sighs, “He’s prey hunting.” Her voice sounds sleepy and dry.

“He’s _what_?” Sanji exclaims. “It’s two in the freaking morning, couldn’t he wait?”

“He has to or he’ll starve!” She breathes out, exasperatedly. He didn’t only wake her up from sleep, a deep one, but he’s also working on her nerves by giving her sass.

“He kept running errands and bringing in food.” Sanji reasons, “If he was really starving, he’d have eaten that.”

“He’s hunting his food, you idiotic fool,” she huffs, “he doesn’t eat the things we do anymore. He has to eat it raw.” As the other keeps silent, she seizes the chance to bid him farewell so she’d snuggle while safely ensconced in her bed, “he’s probably in the woods. He’ll come back after he’s done eating, so just go back home and wait for him like a good boy. Good night.”

Has the apocalypse actually happened? Was there a zombie breakout? Why the heck would Zoro go into the woods in two in the morning to _hunt_ his food?

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for you all: https://66.media.tumblr.com/2b7ae2f0359f2d5f9192aee48c1b0b72/tumblr_pg3azsDs5w1u3gabco1_500.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go to Dawn for being the first to say happy birthday; you are gorgeous.
> 
>  
> 
> My break may take loger, so I'm sorry if I don't update anything in the next few weeks. You guys stay healthy and safe. Kisses to everyone!

 

Sanji swivels around soon after they hung up, looks towards the direction of the wooded mountains, bloodcurdling with their blackness. And when it dawns on him that Zoro is in there, alone in the dark, most likely vulnerable, Sanji feels his fighting spirit dissipating when minutes ago he was promising to kick Zoro’s ass the high heavens. He lingers by the same spot, just diving more and more into thoughts and doubts. He checks the clock again, it’s almost three; he’s fed up with just waiting. Though, he knows there isn’t any other option to pick because he can’t just go into the woods, have you seen how scary it looks, a dead body could be there! But he just convinces himself that he can’t wait. He makes his way to the direction of the mountains, stopping midway and returning, and then heading towards the mountains again, digging a hole in the road with his pacing.

He hears Zoro’s voice before he sees him, flinches so hard when he hears a gruff, ‘what’ you doing here?’, he swivels to the source of the voice and that’s when he sees shirtless Zoro emerging from the ditch that separates the dirt road and the wooded mountains, to finally stand before him, like it’s just another day in the office.

“What _I’m_ doing here?” Sanji bites out, a voice bordering on hysteric lashing because how can this bastard make it seem like it’s Sanji’s fault that he’s freezing his balls out in the cold. “You’re the one who decided to Edward Gullen your way into the woods in two in the freaking morning and give me premature aging.” He bellows, heftily taking his cardigan off and tossing it onto the other’s face. “You left your phone, and I didn’t know where to find you until I asked Lin and, let me tell you, she’s so pushing me off a cliff the next time she sees me. Do you have any idea what kind of sordid nightmares I had in my head about you losing control and going amok?” Sanji’s eyes are red-rimmed and gritty as he watches Zoro donning the cardigan. “And you expect me to lie down and watch pay per view? No, and no, you don’t get to ask me what I’m doing here. You shut your mouth and let me do the asking.”

At least Zoro has the good grace to look abashed as he nods fleetingly and ducks his head. Just then, Sanji takes a very deep breath, he looks around him for a second and then he focuses on examining Zoro for anything different. He sees smears of blood over his left shoulder. “Let me see.”

Zoro’s eyes follow the other’s hands as they probe his shoulder, trying to locate a wound. Although he almost flinches at the cold touch of his mate’s fingers, he tries his best to hide it. It tells him something and he isn’t exactly proud of his findings. For Sanji to get this cold and this irritated must mean he’s been waiting for a long time, thinking of the possible things that could happen to Zoro with him trudging through the forest by himself, when his state is still unstable and the full moon is only around the corner. Sanji must have felt desperate, not knowing what to do or where to look. He must have been really desperate to have called Lin.

“It’s not mine.” The blood, it’s not his.

Sanji stills.

“It’s gotten colder.” Zoro removes Sanji’s hand from his shoulder only to hold it in his in part to make it warm, and in another to let him know that’s it’s safe now, nothing tragic happened and he is back in one piece. “We’ll talk later.” They will. The talk never ends, especially when peace is something they haven’t been accustomed to in the past few weeks. There’s always a secret surfacing up to make them doubt their relationship, or a creature wanting to cause damage to their life. And honestly, Zoro is tired of it. “Let’s head back for now.”

Sanji scrutinizes Zoro’s relaxed face for a brief second before he laces his hand with his. Zoro’s long since acknowledged the permission and is now acting upon it, tramping forward with Sanji in tow.

 

Sanji is waiting for when the other exits the bathroom so he’d face him about just what exactly he’s been busying himself with the past few days. And the fact that Lin knew what went wrong tells him that Zoro kept this a hush-hush on purpose. You know what, Zoro is a fucking coward. And no quality time can make that stubborn streak succumb to reason, because he has too much pride.

The door to the bathroom suddenly creaks open and Sanji perks up, shoulders squared and gaze hard. There’s a tingling sensation when he catches a whiff of musk, barely present, but nonetheless alive. It throws him back to the times he connected with nature, felt the trees hum, the water burr in harmony… it had been quite fulfilling.

Zoro walks in, clutching a hand on the beige towel that’s wrapped around his waist. Sanji looks away sheepishly when the other opens the wardrobe and flings the towel over its door. They’ve been intimate with each other countless of times, but that doesn’t mean Sanji can bring himself to cross some of the privacy they personally need.

After a few more rustling, Zoro slams the wardrobe door close and turns to face Sanji, dressed in a dark olive-green T-shirt and white trackies. He finally sits by Sanji’s side and the latter feels the bed dib under the added weight.

Somewhere beyond the walls of this room, a stray dog barks, but silence soon comes back to prevail them. Sanji clears his throat, now lifting his eyes to examine Zoro’s profile, noting with distinct unease that it looks oddly drained. The circles under his eyes are dark and his eyes have sunken in, his unruly hair has definitely seen better days and he is, all in all and in general, looking worn out, dead on his feet.

“So the appetite loss and the disappearing,” Sanji starts, inwardly wincing at the huskiness of his own voice, “you’ve been going into those woods?”

Zoro kneads his own thigh before he uses that same hand to scrub his face. The gesture is lethargic and a little forced.

Sanji’s waited for a while but Zoro hasn’t said a word. And if it wasn’t for his decision to deal with this like a professional, it’d have already worked on his wrong nerve and they’d be bawling by now. “I asked you a question, Zoro.” He urges, a fleck of strained anger palpable in his tone, “I’d have asked for your silence if I wanted it.”

Zoro finally turns his head to look at his mate, but quickly shifts before they make eye contact. “You already talked to Lin, didn’t you? She said I was looking for food inside the words, right?” He recounts, decidedly. “Then that’s all there is.”

“Yea but–”

Zoro holds up a hand, forestalling Sanji’s retort. “Not now, J.” He rubs the point between his eyes, “I’m tired. Let’s not do this now.”

He was the one who said to wait until they were inside the apartment, and now he’s procrastinating, wanting an easy way out that Sanji is so adamant on not granting. Conversely, there is always something to flush his plans down the drain, and the tired look in Zoro’s eyes is one. The latter has finally made direct eye-contact with his mate, and thousands of worries crawl their way to Sanji’s heart.

A marble hand on his back is what immediately grounds him, and he relaxes.

“I didn’t mean to give you a scare.” Zoro tries his best to mime a smile, but it’s tentative. “I should have told you beforehand, but with your training and everything, it just, you know, I forgot.” He shrugs tiredly, “but there’s nothing for you to worry about. I’m managing it.”

Sanji only frowns.

Zoro uses that hand he has on Sanji’s back to pull him along as he flops back on the bed sheets with a groan. “Let’s sleep.”

Sanji feels Zoro wrapping his arms around him, and bringing him into a Care Bear hug, his chin on the crown of Sanji’s head. The latter lies there a little baffled, before he gives Zoro the pass and nuzzles the heat coming from the marble chest.

“But I called it.” He can’t resist the joke, “You were feeding on squirrels.”

Zoro’s deep chuckle makes Sanji yearn for more. “Yes, you did.” He hums, “you called it.”

 

When the morning comes, Sanji decides to slip from Zoro’s arms and let the man sleep some more. He makes for the kitchen and feels immense glee when he finds a brand new coffee maker on the counter. He brews a new pot and relishes its strong tang as he stands by the window in the living room, enjoying the view of the rain-fogged streets and the faded clouds surrounding those wooded mountains. He hasn’t even checked the time but he knows it’s very early in the morning. He kept waking up during the night because something nagged him to. It was persistent enough that he couldn’t let it be. He’s grateful he slept a lot before that or else he’d be pretty disoriented now.

Sanji hears the door to the bathroom opens and closes, but he can’t bring himself to take his eyes off of the view, knowing that it’s only Zoro being the habitual late sleeper he is, and sulking that he had to wake up.

Nefertari’s piercing scream rattles his thoughts.

Sanji looks away from the landscape, running from the image of Nefertari burning.

It was merely a dream, a bad one. He'll get over it soon. He always does.

Moments later, and he feels Zoro’s arms coming up from behind to wrap around his waist, and he relaxes with a sigh. He leans against the body behind him, and rests his unoccupied hand on Zoro’s. “About time”

“Morning,” Zoro tightens his hold and nibbles at Sanji’s ear, and when he feels Sanji rubbing his forearm with his, he plants a kiss to his temple and smiles. “You’re up so early,” he notes out, “what’s up?”

Sanji shrugs the shoulder Zoro isn’t leaning his chin on. “We could hit a diner, breakfast on me, and then look around the town, and maybe, you know, hang out?”

Zoro shakes his head, and Sanji feels the smooth raven-hair tickling the side of his jaw and neck.

“OK, so no diner.” Sanji approves, “you can still hare off between the trees for food if you want, I won’t stop you, but at least have a cup of coffee.”

Zoro pulls away and aims the coffee pot, pours a cup for himself and then comes back to Sanji, standing by the window as well. “You wanna hang out tonight?”

There is more than good connotations in that question, and Sanji can read them all. The irony of playing house when they both know that there is absolutely no escape from tonight’s full moon. Sanji can only countermand the inward teeing-off order to think this through, and try and know what might eventuate because they’re both reaching their limit with how things are currently panning out for them: throwing homicidal entities on their way and dredging up secrets to screw them over. So, OK, if Zoro thinks going out tonight to hang out could at least forefend those from happening all over again, then so be it. He’ll give him what he wants because he wants the same. He wants to go out with his boyfriend, take a stroll down the few streets and enjoy the company of each other.

“That’s a plan.” Sanji beams. He places his mug on the table beside him and lifts his phone in its stead. “I’m giving my boss a call, want me to call Lin while I’m on it?”

Zoro takes a sip from his hot coffee, and then he shakes his head. “No need.” He says, “I let her know yesterday that we weren’t coming back, at least for a few days.” At this, he eyes Sanji’s chest. He juts his chin towards the other’s back. “How’re you feeling by the way?”

Sanji utters a shy scoff as he looks towards the window, “I’m not dying.”

The call connects at last. Sanji is a little nervous to tell his boss that he wouldn’t be making it this Sunday; he already took a sick leave, exulted its power to give him a few days off but those were expiring very fast and he has to look for an alternative. When Zeff finally answers the phone, Sanji winces at the possible retort.

 

“…That’s why I can’t make it this Monday.”

He told him his medical condition wasn’t getting better and he hoped owner wouldn’t pick up on the sly lie that’s about to smack him in the face with its blatancy. The older man only sighed and told him to get better.

“I’ve recently hired a high-schooler.  You know I can’t keep the shop close when I have clients making requests to open.” His voice is deep with guilt. “You understand, don’t you?”

Sanji works his lower lip between his teeth but then quickly nods, “I do.” he said, “I understand.”

“Of course we can discuss dividing working hours between you two when you’re feeling better.”

Sanji feels secretly relieved that he isn’t fired, and still stands a chance at winning the monotony of sitting perched over a stool. The two bid each other farewell and hung up. He gawks at the phone screen, having the utter gall to smile dopily.

“’guess I screwed you bad.” Zoro tilts his head with an apologetic smile.

Sanji hides his phone in his pocket, and gives his mate a playful smirk, “you did.” He admits, “And it was so amazing I passed out.”

Zoro scoffs. He reaches out with his arm to wrap it around the other’s neck and pull him in, “your jokes are so cringe-worthy.”

Sanji wraps his arms around Zoro’s middle as he smiles up at him, “You love me for that.”

The leftover of Zoro’s smile fades away, and his face is suddenly serious and set in hard lines. It triggers some worry and fear in Sanji as he watches what folds out.

“I do,” he says, “I really do.”

Sanji is speechless at first, the words are lost from him and he feels like a toddler learning how to speak when he stutters. But his lips soon break into a smile and he nods. A wordy confession is something elusive, especially if Zoro is expecting him to mirror it. Both men can only say much because they know the feeling alone goes beyond anything and everything. Take it spiritual or physical… it transcends all of that.

“You’re still gonna pay for hoisting my ass all over the country.” He shrugs, shifting to peck a light kiss on Zoro’s cheek. “Love can’t pay the bills, and you almost got me fired.”

Zoro is still holding his cup of coffee, and if it wasn’t for that, he’d have smacked Sanji’s head so hard it’d spin off his neck. You can’t act all affectionate and romantic while giving lip. But, fine, maybe he’s right and Zoro admitted so himself. He’d considered it before, to talk to Zeff. He knows just a word from him and he’ll settle things out, but he thought of Sanji’s reaction to that and he immediately recoiled from the idea. For a lonely man, Sanji is scraping by just fine, but he isn’t alone anymore, he has his mate and he can enjoy the perks of being rich a little. He sighs. Sanji would be the one to deliver that smack if Zoro ever worded this out.

“But this is more important,” Sanji suddenly admits, “I don’t really care if you’re a Were or a Lycan, Zoro. I don’t care if people are planning to keep hindering us for what’s left of my life. I probably said this before but I’ll say it again, I want to be with you.” He makes sure his mate is listening before continuing. “I know we didn’t do the wrong thing, and we shouldn’t get condemned for this. But if we are, then we’ll stand by each other. You always do the right thing and I’m never gonna stop believing in you.”

Zoro is quite surprised, but genuinely happy. Hearing something like this from time to time is always such a confidence boost. Just as recognition settles in, so does apprehension.

 Sanji has pulled his arms to himself and is now inspecting his tattoo.

“What’s wrong?”

Sanji wrinkles his brows as he steps back. “I don’t know,” He says, dazedly, “It’s acting up.” A moment after as Zoro only watches, awed, Sanji doubles over and groans audibly, still grasping at his tattooed forearm.

“J,” Zoro snarls, “What’s going on!”

Sanji outstretches his un-tattooed arm to Zoro’s direction, and for a moment, Zoro’s heart drops to his stomach that it feels like a pile of lead sunk in. Sanji can’t be thinking of using his powers on him. Thankfully, Zoro knows better than to jump the gun because this is Sanji, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“Stay where you are.” Sanji orders when the other dashes towards him, his voice sounds strained as he bellow.

“You gotta give me more than that if you want me to stay where I am, especially with you looking frayed.” Try frightened to death. He fumes, venturing to Sanji’s direction with his nostrils flaring in anger.

“I told you to remain where you are!” He uses his powers to send Zoro flying back, airborne. He doesn’t really do it too hard and the other ends up slamming against the wall and sliding down with a thud. Zoro lifts up to his trembling legs again. He isn’t trembling in fear, he is weak at the sudden realization that if Sanji conjured up this kind of attack to keep him safe, then what’s he trying to keep him safe from?

Out of the blue, Sanji clutches his head from both sides and groans again, and Zoro sees that as his chance to catch him off guard and hold him down, except, when Sanji looks from his hands up at him, in warning, the glowing silver color in his eyes is what grinds Zoro to a deadly stop.

“Something’s coming!” He whimpers, “Zoro, I’m sorry…”

 _What are you talking about_ is what he wants to holler at his face, _and what’s up with your eyes!_ But then some sort of a darkish wenge-colored hole, big as a satellite, appears without a warning behind Sanji.

“What in the name of…” Zoro gapes, not even bothering to blink anymore.

Sanji’s headache intensifies and he topples over on his knees, whimpering so loud that it finally takes Zoro out from whatever trance he was in. “J, move away from that!”

The hole behind Sanji grows a little darker and larger. Two pair of clawed and hairy arms snake out of it, clutching Sanji by the shoulder and the face. He gasps with a fright and tries to wiggle away. Zoro scoots to his direction, attempting to give the other a hand he can hold on to, but those arms grab Sanji so securely that even though Sanji keeps shoving them and pulling against them, he fails, and he eventually gets pulled into it.

 

The gap squeezes shut without a sound.

Zoro is frozen to the spot, starring wide-eyed at the place Sanji vanished from. Everything happened so fast that he couldn’t even move in time. Zoro scrubs a hand over his face, so, yes, he did feel unordinary presence but only after the hole appeared. He sensed something like his own energy when he used to be a Werewolf, so he guesses they both were wolves. That’s only one piece of the puzzle. He can still sense Sanji so it means he wasn’t taken to some far off place where it’d take days to reach him. The puzzle soon comes together when he remembers scenting a faint whiff of Chopper’s stench. It must be the court guards who took Sanji, there’s no other explanation.

Just as he makes up his mind to go after his mate, his phone buzzes. And for a moment, he considers ignoring it, but when he sees Lin’s number, he finds that he can’t.

“This better be important.”

“Oh Zoro!” She wails, her voice broken and strained with a sob. “Please help!” She begs, “They’re killing my people and burning everything down, please,” she sobs, “please help us!”

Zoro hasn’t said a word and is only listening as wretched shouts bounce off the other line of the phone. Lin must have left her phone and ventured on to fight along the few hunters she’s taken in and trained. And he feels sorry, he really does. But he doesn’t care about a bunch of human hunters playing Indiana when his mate’s life is placed in jeopardy.

Just what has fallen on their way this time? Couldn’t he have ten more minutes of the peaceful morning he was so blissfully savoring, appreciate it, and just act like himself with Sanji? Why can’t he and his mate take a breather?

Sanji said Zoro always makes the right decisions. He might have been wrong. It’d have been true if they didn’t always end up in too deep from the waist down, it’d have been true if Sanji wasn’t always the only one to get abducted or hurt.

Zoro’s features draw into a scowl, and he feels his veins pumping so loud in his ears. He can still hear the pained screaming coming from the phone, and no matter how far he walks away from it, his supernatural powers keep reminding him of someone else’s predicament. He can’t escape this and he can’t ignore it either, not after Sanji said that he was always making the right choices, because he isn’t. Sanji needs to get his head out of his ass and start acting a little reprimanding. He needs to tell Zoro that he always hurts him, been the one to drag him into this when he should have sent him home the night he trespassed into his territory. But what does Sanji do? He tells Zoro that he’d never stop believing in him. He might as well stab him with a kitchen knife to make it a little physically painful, it’d itch, but it’d at least scar for a second to remind him of his failures.

Another scream and Zoro is soon seeing red. He feels the heat rising to his face and his pulsation pounding like a hammer. He is fuming like a musty kettle going off.

Who would he save…?

A shout resonates from the phone again and Zoro thrashes the table, sending it flying like a crunched paper. There are blood claw marks on the table’s surface, and as Zoro glares at them, he realizes they’re his; his claws are sprouting out of his own hands. He eyes his hands and enjoys the feeling of raw power, all his.

So they want to test his patience? Let them have it.

He’ll give them the most thrilling show they’ve ever seen in their whole miserable life.

He tips his head to the back and lets out a deep, petrifying roar. Tremors of renewed energy reverberate through him like the utter blast. And within seconds, he steps aside after opening the cage of his inner wolf, and relishes the feeling of it completely taking over.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

She prayed the Alpha’s power was enough to scare off the bounty hunters, who took it upon themselves to search up for the entity which they'd been so hell-bent on finding, and who, also, switched tactics when they realized they couldn’t, hence the violence. She knew Ronoa Zoro possessed tremendous powers seeing that he’s the Alpha; and with a mate who can manipulate magic, she concluded that the hunters will get what they came here looking for. Her untrained fellows, women and kids, couldn’t put up a decent fight –she salutes them for their courage nonetheless– but when the bounty hunters resorted to violence in order to get what they wanted, Lin realized there was no way out of this but to rely on one of the most mysterious creatures nature has ever delivered.

Your regular hunters don’t make deals with Werewolves, or treat them like an ally for that matter. The Ronoa’s have proved themselves in more than an occasion, and they aren’t some lowlifes you’d feel thrilled shooting at the head with a silver bullet. So she knew, she knew she needed the Alpha’s help. But what she didn’t know is that she’d come to regret her decision to call for him soon.

After calling Zoro, she fetched her shotgun, and made for a cabin with a flock of women and kids, taking shelter from the craziness in what was once her home. The fight was getting out of hand when the bounty hunters tossed flame torches to burn down their huts instead of agreeing all to sit the fuck down and talk about it. Lin stood there by the window, watching helplessly as the work of years crumbled in seconds to nothing but ashes. The sadness and the disappointment soon vanished to be replaced by horror at the bodies rattling with fear, and the kids inside the cabin hid their ears from the horrified screams of help coming from the bounty hunters. Lin was a little shocked to do anything, but she soon had her thoughts together and volunteered to examine what was taking place outside.

There were more decapitated bodies slumped around. Crimson blood littered the ground as the crystal moon illuminated her vision. There’s a man in front of her, standing bare and tearing at another’s throat. He resembled one she used to know. He is not the same man she once knew and trained. This man is no longer human, though he does have human features, hops from one victim to another on two, tears at their throats with bloody fingers, and is emitting a smirk through human lips, but the smirk is anything but human.

Oh so inhuman.

She feels a cold numbness crawling through her as she stands still, watching in awe as the eyes of Zoro –or what became of him– glitter with a color redder than blood. Her eyes follow the last body that is in his hand as it drops to the ground without a sound, lifeless. The screaming ebbs at last and only the popping of fire eating wood makes itself heard. Zoro then turns around very slowly, and she fears what might come after this now that he’s killed all the men. She heard bits of what went wrong with him in the past few days, and him turning to something else, but she didn’t pay it a lot of attention since she knew the lad had a strong streak and would come out of it alive and kicking. Only now she is thinking maybe alive and kicking are never good enough. Zoro tilts his head the way a cornered wolf does before it launches its attack. And the amusement in those ruby red eyes tells her that she did not only give her little town a death sentence, but she so readily did it.

There are blood specks on Zoro’s porcelain facial skin, she guesses from the impact of having to tear at the flesh of his victims’ trachea. His neck and his chest are smeared with blood. And he doesn’t look like he is appalled by it, in fact, he glides the claw of his index across his cheek, leaving a cut open from over his cheekbone down to the side of his jaw line, and he doesn’t even flinch doing so. Lin knows she is in for a one-sided round if she was ever to get dragged into hand-to-hand with this creature; she won’t stand a chance even with the shotgun tucked in the scabbard of her thigh.

Zoro lets out a snarl, brief enough to make her blood run cold. She doesn’t know what to make of it. Usually, when facing an entity that is not human, she studies all her options including the behavior they exhibit. But Ronoa Zoro is practically half human and this… she doesn’t even know what he is anymore. Not a werewolf, she knows this much, but those ruby-red eyes, razor-sharp fangs and lacerating claws are not human either, so what does that make of him?

Lin feels her legs trembling, and she knows it is only a matter of time before they give out, unable to carry her anymore. She can sense the tightness in her chest squeezing, as she reads the possible scenarios that might take place if she ever made even a sound. But the worst of all, she can clearly see Zoro watching her intently, figuring out all her distresses and relishing them. It horrifies her that she loses sense of the place, and her vision gets blurred with tears. She is a huntress who’s lived through so much. She knows her tears are founded on a based fear. She falls to her knees, already defeated before the battle spoke for itself. She surrenders. She wants to live. A creature like Zoro may not spare her, but that doesn’t necessary mean she can’t dream of it.

“Please…” it’s croaky and tentative, but that is the last of her worries, because, well, anything to let her off the hook, even if treating the situation like a rabid and loner wolf has gone out of its way to attack her. “Don’t kill me.”

Zoro rotates his head just slightly as if confused at the words. As if a ruthless creature such as himself has never heard of such words. Or better yet, as if Zoro never heard a person speak before. He snarls at her again, a little deeper in response. She feels the two rows of her teeth rattling against each other when he draws nearer to her.

“Please!” She yelps, keeping her voice low as she slowly puts her shotgun down and moves away from it. “I don’t want to die.”

It’s humiliating.

It’s depressing to see a huntress like her beg.

It’s all she has against someone like Zoro.

Zoro pauses, studying her, she doesn’t really know. But in a flash, he is crouching right in front of her. Seeing it with her own eyes steals her breath away. For a beat, she is lost in the color of his eyes, but she quickly snaps out of it and realizes Zoro might take that as a confrontation, so she looks down and to the side instead, enough to keep him in her peripheral vision. She can see his shadow on the ground, sees how he lifts a hand. She immediately knows she is doomed, so she closes her eyes. Seconds go by unbearably slow, until she feels the stinging feeling coming from her nape, and before she could even gasp in shock, the feeling sips away. Zoro has dug his claws into the back of her neck but not very deep, she can feel the claws under her skin, it is shallow and nothing more than a nib. She slowly opens her, eyes and the first thing that meets them is Zoro’s closed eyes and the thoughtful crease across his forehead.

She has seen this process before, she has seen the older Werewolves perform this with so much dedication and concentration in order to adjoin two or more memories. She is aware of her memories being invaded, but if she could choose between this and getting her trachea chopped, the former would be the haven. She is slightly curious to what might Zoro be searching for inside her memory, until the answer comes from within her ears –a voice so striking but very recognizable. It is Ronoa Zoro’s.

“ ** _I had fun._** ” He says with his deep voice, as velvety as ever.

She wonders how many betas, males and females must have fallen for that smoky voice before the lot settled for Sanji. But this is not her first concern, she is quite shaken now knowing Zoro has finished what he was doing and might end her. Only, Zoro pulls his claws away and throws his head to the back, growling like no animal or creature she ever heard do.

 

 

********

 

Sanji feels the side of his neck, where Zoro always nibs him at, throbbing. So he startles up, only to find himself lying on a white enameled floor, He looks at the glass walls surrounding him, and at his reflection on them, a courtesy of the fluorescent light tubes on the ceiling. He scrambles to his feet, and glues himself to one of the cubic walls. His stomach soon churns at the sight outside.

He sees a large hall. It somehow reminds him of the Bridgewater hall, although he is sure this one wasn’t built for concerts. There is a very long metal, pillar-less pier outstretching from his cubic walls of a room, and connecting to the center of the hall. There are unending rows of chairs widening the further it goes from what he’s just realized is his cell. There are four benches on each side of his cell, and one at the forefront. It is a magnificently sixty-four or something feet high and well-proportioned hall.

It still doesn’t change the fact that this is the courtroom where he will be judged for mating with Zoro.

Moments later spent with him trying to look for a way out, a door at the very back of the hall creaks open. Then people –mostly middle-aged women and men, in formal garments, start rushing in and taking their seats. He slowly feels the burden of their supernaturalism getting at his head as it throbs as well. Another door to his left opens and another to his right as the parties come in, dressed in black gowns, and they take their seats over the eight benches divided equally, four at each side of his cell. His heart races when he sees his shrink Ms. Hancock, and Coby and Mrs. Ronoa sit at the benches as part of the jury. His stomach somersaults this time when he sees Law also taking a seat at one of the benches at his left, and he watches him with reverential eyes. His friend doesn’t glance his way, nor does anyone of the party members. Then an older man, old enough to be his father, walks up to the bench at the forefront, Chief Justice, he assumes.

“Has the advisor collected the testimonies?” The man, whose nametag reads Issho Fujitora, says. His gown swings sidewise when he spins around to face one of the parties.

Coby rises and looks upfront, “Yes, your honor.” He says with a clear voice, “I have.”

“Is the defendant ready to give his only and last testimony?” He aims his wrinkled eyes on Sanji now, and said male looks around, catching a glimpse of Zoro’s pack between the audiences, so he hesitates.

 He no longer wants to do things his way, seeing how it will affect Zoro’s lifestyle, and probably more. If there is just a tiny slip-up, things could take a bad turn, and tiny is what Mr. Ronoa is looking for. So he shrugs at the Chief Justice, “I don’t think I’m ready yet,” he says, “your honor.” He adds, “I haven’t had a chance to study my options, and I haven’t been brought into a hearing before. I may not look it but I’m smart enough to know my own rights.”

The Chief Justice, Fujitora, Sanji will call him that from now on, is not looking very happy at being smart-assed by a mere witch, which Sanji assumes is what the other thinks of him, including everyone else in this courtroom.

“Is the defendant refusing to assist the court in deciding the case?” He demands, “Obstructing the law is a felony, Sanji.”

“I’m not obstructing the law.” He counters, “I can’t give you my testimony to build a case against me. I’m not that stupid.” He scoffs, “Also, not even Zoro was brought in to a hearing when he was already promised to, and you’re trying to accuse _me_ of obstructing the law?”

The murmurs spread between the audience, and one glance at the kids tells Sanji he is doing fine so far. Just as the turmoil subsides when Fujitora slams his gavel on his desk, the same black hole from the morning reappears in the center of the hall. It grows larger, and darker, and very soon, Sanji can see clawed but humanoid hands snaking out, bloody. He can’t bring himself to look away as legs follow, and finally a head decks and out of the hole, and then Zoro is standing there, unclothed, and covered in splutters of blood all over his chest, jaw and his hands.

“What is the meaning of this?” Fujitora exclaims, “Zoro’s hearing isn’t due until tomorrow.”

Sanji wishes he could reach that gavel, so he’d smack the Chief Justice’s head with. There are more concerning matters here to be wowed by, like the blood covering Zoro’s body! And he is worried about his court getting interrupted? Nam Soon doesn’t fail to notice his mate’s pack pushing up to their feet, staggering and in a lot of confusion. He will give them some milkshake later. Right now, He is only worried about Zoro, who’s looking quite amused at everyone. Those red eyes, redder than anything Sanji’s seen before, they scan every one of the judges –parties or whatever they are– and he slowly crouches as if he’s finally located his prey.

“He called for me.” Chopper’s voice reverberates across the hall as he looks down from the fifty high vaulted ceiling, “I used the portal under his threat, thus moved us all in time. He was also exposed to the moon.”

Sanji’s heart jolts at the news because he knows what exposing Zoro to the full moon might mean. Since he didn’t undergo any spinal convulsions, Sanji thought maybe the hard part was already over, and they just had to ride out whatever comes after. It was too naive of him to think Zoro would get off so lightly.

Mrs. Ronoa, and actually all the other eight members, lift off from their neat benches, and watch Zoro. Their supernatural senses picking up on something off about him, and the way they stay still proves it.

“I have restrained him.” Chopper informs them, probably more so to ease their minds, “but I cannot promise they would hold any longer if his powers keep growing, and believe me, they are.”

Fujitora acknowledges the piece of advice and turns to face the jury. “The victim has finally arrived, so we might as well proceed with the case.” He waves a hand in a nonchalant gesture that tells Sanji he’s probably getting things done quickly so he’d make it to dinner. “With the authority vested to me by the country, and by the proceedings of these testimonies, I find the defendant” –he drawls on purpose, with his eyes on Zoro’s, the sight of red eyes makes his skin crawl so he quickly looks at Sanji– “guilty.”

Mrs. Ronoa is the first to applaud with a proud smile. Many others follow, and the hall is soon rattled with loud clapping and wooing for finally hitting a success with this case. It was obviously dragging on for too long. Sanji hangs his head, his forehead meeting the cold touch of glass and so do his hands when he plasters them on the glass-wall. A sudden feeling of sorry and misery washes over him, and he feels like he did not only fail Zoro, his mate, he also failed his own self. He bites back a sob and looks up, searching for Zoro’s eyes for some comfort, and they soon find their target. Zoro is already looking directly into his eyes, and if it wasn’t for the bulletproof glass, Zoro’s gaze might have pierced through it. Sanji can’t read his mate’s void face. He knows that they both are aware of their current predicament though.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, but because he is aware of Zoro’s werewolf-y powers and can hear even that, he doesn’t bother to say it again or more clearly for that matter.

“I hereby sentence you to death.” Fujitora hollers for all the audience to hear, “Your execution will commence immediately.”

That quickly gets to Sanji and he perks up, ready for anything that might kill him as ‘sanctioned’ by his honor. He carefully backs away from the wall and stands at the middle. A beat later, two ports open in each corner of the cubic room, and a steamy gas gushes in like a shower spray. Sanji recoils from them and hides his mouth. He can hear Law kicking off an uproar by telling them most of the testimonies did not, in fact, test against Sanji. And when Fujitora tells him to remain silent and to be grateful he decided to give Sanji a merciful death than burn him alive, Law jumps off of his bench and aims Zoro.

“Are you just going to sit by and watch as they poison your mate to death?!”

Sanji would rather Zoro stay out of it because, really, what could he do now that he’s already inhaled some of this nasty-tasting gas. He wonders if it’s the same poisonous gas they used in death camps in the world war two; it’s the same they use in gas chambers as well. What a joke, he’s getting sentenced to death when he was just drinking coffee not long ago with his mate embracing him. He never thought his life would end here, in this room that is blinding him with the fluorescent tubes; they don’t flicker, they never flicker, they just buzz. He feels his breath puffs growing shallow, and his lungs squeeze until they start hurting but he still remains breathless. He pants faster with each passing second, feeling his consciousness slowly easing its grip on him.

He finally met the person that could understand and respect him equally, never pestering him to be something more only when it’s for his good. Always looking out for him, buying things for him to make him happy… Sanji sobs at the memories because letting go was never his decision, but then again, everything has always been decided for him. He falls to his knees and doesn’t even wince as the movement grates his joints. He clutches both hands over his chest, trying to ease the pressure of oxygen deprivation on his lungs, as a very near memory flashes like the balmy wind of a spring morning.

A few days ago, after Lin bashed his head in, Sanji had feared that that left him with a concussion. Only, he also knew that Zoro had feared the same, but didn’t wish to voice it out, so that wouldn’t put Sanji’s ease in disarray. During that night where Zoro kept waking him up to help the brain heal from the hit, the fourth or third time Sanji was awakened, he didn’t go back to sleep immediately. However, his breathing was even and his heart was beating rhythmically, Sanji had assumed his mate thought he was asleep, until he heard the smoky voice whispering assurances into his ear, and warm fingers kneading over his upper arm, and what made Sanji smile in his sleep was Zoro pecking gentle kisses to his nape. Sanji felt so safe that nothing really scared him anymore, because Zoro was with him, always is, protecting and providing sanctuary.

It’s hard to let go of all that.

Sanji tries to let out a sob, because, apparently, there are no tears in his eyes. But the effort takes what’s left of his energy, and he slumps down, unconscious.

 

The way the gas wafted into the small cubic cell made Law’s heart twist with agonizing pain. No man watches their pal suffocate to death and still feel the same about life or people, especially if that friend had been falsely accused and sentenced to death for allegedly being a witch. Law feels the worth of this courtroom ridiculous, it is no longer the place where the abused seeks justice, it is the place where the abused is unfairly and unjustly either jailed or killed.

When he was first given the invitation to take part in the case law as the representative of all the hunters who made pacts with what is not human, Law felt an utter relief, because at least Sanji would get another vote for his favor. But he was more than surprised to see Mrs. Ronoa also taking part in this. He knew Sanji’s luck was thinning out. And, now, as he watches his childhood friend crumble to his knees, the despair and anger take over him. He ignores the warnings, and shoots towards Zoro, whose chin is resting on his chest, looking somewhere over the floor. “Are you just going to sit by and watch as they poison your mate to death?!” He berates, “Ronoa, you bastard! I will kill you myself if my friend ends up dead!”

There’s a deep growl, throaty and wet, coming up from Zoro’s guts.

Law shifts just a little, but makes no decision to step away as the growling rises, deeper each time. Then, Zoro puffs out his chest, outstretches his arms and the restrains on his upper body give, falling to the ground with a dull clunk. Law’s eyes tremble as the other looks up with crimson pupils, amused. In a flash, Zoro’s claws dig into the back of Law’s neck and the latter feels the pinch, hears the gasps of the jury members and the spectators. The look in Zoro’s eyes, however, is far more hypnotizing for him to be distracted by something else.

“ ** _Lock them._** ”

Law suddenly hears Zoro’s deep voice speaking inside his head. Just when he listens for more to understand what Zoro is talking about, the latter takes his claws out. He leapfrogs towards the roof of the cell where Sanji is lying on the floor, unmoving.

Law looks around at the four doors at each corner, and only now does the order sink in. His eyes fall on Zoro’s pack and he whistles, when they turn to him, he points at the doors with his eyes only. They share a nod. He leaves it up to them to set the plan on motion. He turns to watch what Zoro is doing. He sees the man, or what became of him, digging his claws into the bulletproof glass that can’t be shattered by a hammer the size of a barrel, and he so easily cuts a long trail. Law thinks if the other was that powerful, he could just punch through the glass, but then it registers that Zoro, even under the effect of whatever this is that is making him look this _cold_ , is still putting his mate’s welfare above all, because if he did punch through the wall like Law thought, he’d hurt Sanji.

Mrs. Ronoa scurries to the Chief Justice and probes at his arm, “he is no longer my son!” She bellows, “You must stop him before he saves that despicable thing inside.”

The Chief Justice lays awed eyes on hers before he presses his lips, internally struggling to find a solution. He turns to the door and calls for the guards, but Zoro’s pack is making sure the doors stay locked. It infuriates him. “This is outrageous!” He tramps his shiny loafers on the panel, stomping to the door at the right side of the cell where Frank and Keimi are keeping watch. “Don’t you know who I am? I will have you all punished if you don’t allow the guards in.”

“Tony Chopper.” Mrs. Ronoa calls, “create another portal and take my son with you, keep him safe.”

The said rabbit only bows his head, “I am afraid I can’t conjure up the portal more than twice a day.”

A vibrating clang is heard when the glass part, which Zoro has just cut, falls down. The gas starts rushing out of the opening and those who do not conceal supernatural powers –including Law and Coby– cover their mouths so they wouldn’t inhale the toxic cyanide. Zoro hops into the cell and lifts his mate by an arm, using the other as leverage. He holds on to the cut ceiling and jumps out so swiftly, even with the dangling weight in his right arm. He gets out and lays Sanji down on his side. He hovers to inspect him, crouching now as the faint –barely extant– heartbeats worry him. He snarls and nudges Sanji’s back with his forehead, but the latter doesn’t even stir. Zoro looks momentarily helpless as he whimpers and nudges his mate more, snarling and hoping the voices would pull him out of his unconscious reverie.

Sanji remains motionless.

Law doesn’t have super hearing powers, but the sad-stricken faces of Zoro’s pack members tell him the news he never wanted to admit. Although he knows that in order for the cyanide to take effect, it has to be inhaled for at least more than two minutes, considering Sanji's weight. But the unresponsiveness is so unsettling, and he doesn’t want to dive into what might happen to all of them if Sanji does die.

The bustle picks up when the audience realizes their possible misfortune. They push against one another in their stampede to reach the doors, but the pack push them away every time they try to reach the knob. Most of the jury members are watching Zoro with awe and a little, dare he say, remorse.

The way Zoro is whimpering and nudging Sanji, who is still lying unmoving and pale, is just so hard to watch. Law wants to look away, wants to escape with everyone else. But he knows he wouldn’t be escaping from Zoro if he did, he’d be escaping from disappointing his childhood friend. Then it hits him, that maybe the oxygen deprivation is what made Sanji like that, so what he may be in need for is just a little help to breathe. He tries to approach his friend, but the petrifying roar that Zoro makes as he hovers protectively over his mate is what makes Law recoil and back away.

 The uproar in the background pauses dead for a moment, too. When Zoro sees that Sanji isn’t in anybody’s range but his, he relaxes, only a little. He nudges the latter by the side of his forehead, willing him to wake up. Zoro suddenly halts all his movements and noises as he peers down at his mate’s face, something like a thoughtful silence sips in before he brings his own wrist to his fanged mouth.

Law watches, along with everyone else, who isn’t trying to escape, how Zoro digs his fangs into the back of his wrist enough to draw blood, and then he parts Sanji’s lips to let the blood drip into the latter’s mouth. Seconds later, Sanji stirs, groans and turns to lie on his back. The relief makes Law’s chest rise and fall as he heaves out a tremendous sigh. The rest of the pack is also appreciating the break from a premature disaster. The relief is transient, though, as Zoro steps away from Sanji and crouches down a little.

The redness in Zoro’s pupils inflates to cover the white of his eyes. He snorts wetly, growls and pants. He wobbles to the side and slams against Chef Justice’s bench that falls to the side like a toy. His fingers spasm, clench and unclench into veiny fists. He whimpers as his claws grow bigger and sharper. He growls when his fangs widen and grow thicker.

The crowd is pushing against the pack to let them out, and some are even punching through the walls in hopes to flee. Law and the rest only watch as Zoro keeps thrashing and convulsing painfully judging by his whimpers. His back arches and his head tilts to the back as tremors vibrate through him, accompanied by a gunmetal color, a shade of grey that has a bluish-darkish tinge. It spreads all over his body starting from his hands and feet. Zoro’s ribs and most of his bones enlarge and puff.

Mrs. Ronoa sags on her bench, in denial. “He isn’t…” her lips are too flaccid to move, but Chief Justice possesses the good grace to finish the sentence for her as he hardens his gaze, “he isn’t a Lycan.”

When Zoro finally stills, only panting, that’s when everyone prompts up, ready.

The second Zoro lifts his head; Law knows there won’t be an escape from this. Zoro launches on one of the audiences and tears at his throat with his fangs, the helpless man convulses as the blood gushes from him, and soon he is dropped to the floor, dead. Fujitora and Mrs. Ronoa get rid of their gowns and straighten up, allowing their bodies to transform into big, hairy werewolves. Zoro picks up on this and he quickly lets go of his seventh victim, only to throw himself at Chief Justice, clawing and growling. The latter concentrates on Zoro’s speed, trying to defend, but he knows this isn’t any tactic at all, especially with Zoro’s ridiculous speed. Mrs. Ronoa plunges forward as well, but her son notices her movement, he throws a lift hook which clashes with her head, sending it reeling to the side. Fujitora seizes Zoro’s distraction to pierce his heart with his clawed fist, but Zoro’s skin is solid that hitting it hurt his knuckles, and then Zoro’s attention is on him again.

It is Zoro’s prerogative to have his revenge. And as much as Law wants to deny this, he knows Zoro and Sanji have suffered enough for it to be this gruesome. It’s outrageous to let Zoro kill, and it’s more disgraceful to be the one to allow it. Though he knows he wouldn’t change anything even if he wanted to, because Zoro is adamant, and his mate is lying there, between life and death.

But since when has Law found Zoro fascinating?

The swift blows and the brisk movements, the crimson eyes and the metallic colored skin are too outwardly for him to not admire. This is Sanji’s mate? Wasn’t he supposed to be a werewolf?

This is the creature Sanji is seeing, and sharing a bed with…?

A vicious roar cuts his thoughts as Zoro flings a gory Chief Justice onto the wall. Some of the pack are slowly transforming too, so are some of the audiences. Law knows this is no way in hell his ground of fight, especially with no firearms or silver machetes to protect himself with. So he skids to his bench and hides behind it, but keeps everyone in sight because no hunter has seen something like this and lived to tell the story. Soon, the advisor from before crouches beside him, and as much as Law wants to check how he is doing seeing how he is just a teenager, the fight going on is much, _much_ more worthier. Well, until the teenager suggests something.

“We should probably get Sanji out of harm’s way.”

Law looks at him at this with a horrified glare. “If you try to get anywhere near him, Ronoa will cut your throat.”

“Yea, but we can’t exactly leave him there either.”

The kid has a point. Law sighs. So what, either try or die? Is that it? “Zoro is keeping an eye on him, don’t worry.”

“I know he is.” Coby breathes out, accusingly. “And it’s not him I’m worried about.” At this, he gestures towards the direction of the strange werewolves with his chin. “They don’t really care what happens to Sanji as long as they fight their way out.”

He holds eye-contact with the kid for a brief moment before his shoulders drop, “damn it.” he sighs contemptuously, “I left this life years ago, why the hell am I getting pulled right back in?” it’s rhetorical, and thankfully, Law gets it. “OK, so here’s what we’re gonna do.” He starts, crouching steadily now, “I’m going to let Zoro know about the plan, and I know he must be listening in right now, it makes it easier, I hope, and then we’re going to carry my friend back to here.”

Coby nods.

Unfortunately, others have heard their plan because the room is brimming with sporadic fights between supernatural creatures, and that may have escaped Law’s notice. They stand up to make for Sanji’s body enjoying the touch of flooring plank, and they find two werewolves approaching him. It immediately draws Zoro’s attention and he spins around, forgetting about his mother and Fujitora.

Law pulls Coby, and the two retreat away so far so they wouldn’t get caught right in as Zoro leapfrogs to the two werewolves’ direction, and strikes their chests with his unusually long claws. When the two werewolves jump back, whimpering, Zoro looms over his mate’s body, protecting it as he lets out continuous warning snarls. It seems as though Law and Coby have just given all Zoro’s enemies advantage by talking about getting Sanji to safety, because right now, everyone is trying to get closer to Sanji instead.

A cough, so faint and so brief, draws everyone’s attention as Sanji stirs, at last. As much as he feels relief, Law is now quite troubled about what might follow.

Sanji groans, and it seems it irritated his chest because he starts coughing louder now, they sound wet and that only means it must hurt like a bitch. No kidding, getting poisoned by cyanide is no stroll in the park. Sanji groans more and clutches at his chest, turning to his side now with a chortled gasp. Zoro’s deep snarls turn intermittent and shallow as he draws nearer to Sanji, nudging him to sit up. Sanji obviously dislikes the treatment as he winces, but eventually sits up, disoriented at first.

“Ouch” he croaks out, “my feet and chest are sore.”

“I would mind where I am if I were you.” Law comments loud enough for Sanji to hear.

It seems like it works because the man is soon following the source of the voice, his eyes landing on the benches, the cell, and finally on his childhood friend. It all falls back together and he remembers inhaling deadly gas.

So how’s he still alive?

 

 

**TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that runs through Sanji’s head, besides the foul taste in his mouth, is Zoro’s safety. Last time he saw him the man was covered in blood, that’s never a good sign, especially when it concerns Zoro. He swivels around, finding several yellow-eyed werewolves ahead, on four, growling. His heart turns upside down and the urgency to find Zoro grows immense. At his right, he feels the nudge again against his upper arm, and then he sees him.

Zoro’s entire body is colored in a shade of grey he’s never seen before, it’s shimmering like enamel paint. His fangs, they’re long and thick. Sanji’s heart races now. Zoro’s claws are long and razor sharp. Sanji’s breath hitches because Zoro’s eyes are completely crimson. “Zo…” the words fail him so he relies on his tactile sense instead, outstretching a hand very carefully to rest it on Zoro’s cheek. The latter’s eyes are glittering under the lights of the thirty-feet chandeliers hanging down the vaulted ceiling, and it’s a beautiful hue of ruby red and crimson, he thinks. His right palm finally touches Zoro’s cheek, and the latter purrs, relenting under the gentle touch.

One of the hostile werewolves leaps at the chance, literally, jumping right into the Alpha and his mate’s space and trying to gnaw at Sanji’s back. Zoro pushes his mate aside and catches the paw that had only a fragment of a second to make the impact happen. He squeezes it, digging his claws into the flesh until blood spurts out profusely, and covers his hands and the floor. Sanji watches daunted how Zoro breaks the bone and lifts the hand in his bloody one, letting out a prolonged and deep roar at the transformed faces that recoil and bow. He tosses the werewolf whose forearm he’s just snapped, and then stoops slightly, convulsing as darker shades appear along his neck, and then scaled shapes start spreading like a disease. Zoro’s ears become pointier and his raven hair grows longer and silkier. Sanji, and he can guess everyone else in this room, is watching the new transformation with a blank mind that has no capacity to categorize or define any of this. Zoro’s muscles harden, and a black-haired tail with a pointy end and four rings is soon sprouting out of the end of his tailbone.

If the situation wasn’t so dire, Sanji would have braided that long hair.

“What is he?” Fujitora demands, “I have never seen anything like this.”

It’s as if he lifted a sign that says, ‘kill me first’, because, just as the transformation ends, Zoro jumps him first. The two, along with Mrs. Ronoa, fight again. It’s gory, it’s bloody and Sanji doesn’t think he can stand watching Zoro do something he’s never upped himself to do. Not to mention for his sake. So he lifts up very slowly, and when one of the werewolves throws itself at him, Sanji repels it to the back with a shockwave.

Wasn’t the news of him being a witch going viral is why he was brought here? And he’d fought it; he fought it so bad when all he wanted was to use magic inside the cell, just so that he’d prove to everyone that he isn’t the kind of man who would misuse his magic. But now that his mate needs him to put a stop to him, he isn’t going to back away to please those who would rather sentence him to his death than listen to his reasons. They’ve come a long fucking way, and they’ve defeated so many entities that wanted them separated or dead, and it isn’t about time for them to pull back. They will dive into this fight head-on, side by side, because their connection –their _bond_ – is stronger than any. There is nothing –absolutely nothing, that can take this away from them now that they have a reason to live: for each other. Sanji owes it to himself, so does Zoro. They’ve been prevented from a lot of things but taking their love, care, respect and lust for each other lays ahead a whole new range of challenges, and he is strong enough now to face them, of course, with Zoro, his mate, by his side.

Shiny, transparent stripes spring out from Sanji with a spoken force. Specks of stardust-like elements waft around him as a sudden clement wind dances all across the room. His lips are smiling, so trusting of these new-found powers, of this surging energy that is promising a magic showdown that will have these people bawling their sorry.

“Zoro…” He calls out gently, his voice reverberating like a hum of a wildflower under the sun.

Zoro moves away from the battlefield on four, his tail wagging and twirling with the wind, and his hair is floating around him, soothing movements that make Law’s limbs sag relaxingly. Zoro crouches by his mate’s legs, his tail wrapping around the other and his hair snaking and bending rhythmically. Soon, the shimmering threads wrap around Zoro as well, protecting him, all the same.

Werewolves who have acknowledged and recoiled under Zoro’s roar –the true-blooded Alpha, stand motionless. And those who have tried to hurt him, come back for the second sting as the stripes around Sanji and his mate shock them so much as they tap at it. It stands as a protective barrier between Zoro and Sanji and what wants to hurt them.

“A trial where people are oppressed is no trial.” Sanji says on an amiable smile. He feels his energy flowing more now that Zoro is next to him and they’re finally side by side, where they belong. “This courtroom has wronged me and my mate in so many ways, and I will not feel regret for the damage that has been done.”

Mrs. Ronoa and Chief Justice transform back to their human shape, blood smearing their skin and hair as they stand watching, rapt.

“I may have troubled Zoro” –at this, his eyes aim his mate whose crimson eyes are on his– “but I have never, not even once, wanted to purposefully hurt him.”

Zoro, then, shifts a little to stand up, but nothing changes about his looks as he stands by Sanji’s side, mysterious and dangerous, half wolf and half human, scaled.

“I care for him as much as he does for me.” Sanji now faces Mrs. Ronoa. “It is no silly love, now I know.” He says, “He completes me and I him.”

The mother narrows her eyes when Zoro and Sanji’s hands twine together.

“I will continue to do my best to protect him as I’m sure he will, too.” He says, “So please don’t let go, though he belongs with me now, your existence in his life is very essential.” Mrs. Ronoa remains silent, and so Sanji turns his head towards Fujitora. “Your methods are extreme, not to mention unjust.” He says, and the other holds himself before blurting an insult that would sure cause his beheading. At least this is what he looks like, but deep within, Fujitora had his own reasons and it’s quite sad that Sanji won’t find them out now. “Since the lawsuit started because Zoro is a werewolf and he shouldn’t mate with me, who you claim is a witch, I can assure you, now that you have seen everything with your own eyes, Zoro has no reason to be here. He is not a regular Werewolf nd that ought to deny him of the accusation, and I am certainly not a witch. Hence, I demand you cancel all the complaints, the case and all the testimonies at once.”

Fujitora inspects him for a fleeting moment before he nods. “Consider it done.”

Sanji returns the nod, his more assured and confident. He faces his pack, the smile never leaving his his eyes and lips. “Free them.”

At this, Law understands now that what Zoro meant by ‘lock them’ wasn’t the doors, but the people inside. Semantics.

The courtroom is empty of the extras as the remaining people are everyone Sanji has become close to. He cares about everything, it’s in his nature, but those who are present have shared with him a special memory of Zoro wagging a tail. Fujitora and the rest of the jury members –sans Coby, Law and of course Mrs. Ronoa, beside Zoro’s pack are the only ones left checking on one another. One of the doors then bangs open and Kuina comes rushing in, tears stinging her cheeks as she aims her mother, who is wrapping the gown on her naked body, and takes her in a hug, mumbling, ‘I’ve seen everything’, and ‘can’t believe it!’.

Sanji is only smiling because, at last, at fucking last, this mess is over. He feels the hand twined with his squeezing slightly and then he looks up, wanting to meet Zoro’s eyes more than anything else. And they do, Sanji feels like there is nothing that can take his eyes off of his mate’s now they’ve finally settled on what makes his heart flutter like a hopeless lover, they’re glittering and wide, those crimson eyes. Sanji is slowly drowning in them.

“We did it.” He whispers, but it is overcome by conflicting feelings and it sounds raspy and weak. Maybe that’s really the case, or better yet, that’s simply the case. Sanji is overcome by everything that happened; he almost died a few minutes ago and now he is standing by his mate, looking into his beautiful eyes. “We finally won.” He feels the corners of his eyes sting as they well up with tears of joy and relief, the emotions overwhelm him and he doesn’t care anymore if everyone is watching. He hangs his head and knows Zoro will rest their foreheads together. He sobs when it eventually happens. “Zoro, I can’t believe it.” He says over a sneaky sob, his other hand dart up to wrap around Zoro’s neck, “We finally won.”

The rest knows this moment is reserved especially for the two mates who have been through so much already, but with everything that happened lately, they feel like they can’t leave them alone. Actually, they don’t want to leave Zoro alone, not after what they have just witnessed.

“I’d have died and this could have been easily taken from us.” Sanji untwines their hands so he can hug Zoro comfortably, snuggling into the nook of his mate’s neck. “But…” the sobs take over him and he hides his face more into Zoro’s neck, buries it into the warmth and security that no other place can offer. “But I- I…” His words are mumbled and cut off by pained sobs, a retelling of the struggle and suffering the two suffered to defy the superior power and be together. Mrs. Ronoa actually acknowledges this.

Zoro surprises everyone when he lifts his hands, that are still covered in dried blood, and plasters them on Sanji’s back, “You are alive.”

The hoarse voice –hoarse from all the roaring– immediately grounds him. He calms down, feeling the changes currently taking place as Zoro turns back to his graceful human shape, and bit by bit, Sanji’s magic ebbs.

 

At some point, Fujitora suggests letting the guards take care of the bodies littering the courtroom’s floor, he also told them that he would personally send letters of condolence to their families with a detailed report on how they served their kin well. Though Sanji wanted to call him out on lying to the families, because the bloodshed that took place here wasn’t based on some sudden lapse in judgment, people died in here, and he was almost killed, but he really had no energy for that and all he wanted was to leave this place, this town and go back to home sweet home.

They all leave the courtroom without another word. After everything that they’ve been through tonight, no one really dared to add up a chunk of their own nonsensical blabber.

Outside, the sky is teeming with glittering stars, a silver full moon is present with all its overwhelming force, circumscribing to its limits anyone who so much as glances at it. Its halo is radiant past the gray clouds that want to announce the arrival of autumn. Sanji breathes in the fresh breeze of late night hours and watches the far-off street lights offering guidance to the stray cars.

Kuina then leaves her mother by the car, and the pack with Law, and she comes up to him, her white baggy sweater has fallen off one shoulder, and her skinny jeans have way too much cuts in them that Sanji is certain if she wasn’t blessed with werewolf-y heat, she’d be shivering by now.

She gives him a benignant smile, “Quite a night, huh?”

Sanji gives a vague smile of his own, and leaves it to her to interpret how distraught he is at being stood up, waiting. Because, for some odd reason, Fujitora wanted to speak to Zoro in private, and although Sanji saw through it that it was such a bad idea, especially after what happened, he let them be.

She reads it all over his face. She wraps her arms over her chest and shrugs very slowly, “He won’t take long.” She assures, “they’re probably deciding where we’ll be heading after this.”

Sanji eyes the wooden gate they’ve just come out of, and when a chilly wind waves about, he slides his hands into his pockets.

“Sanji,” she starts with something urgent flashing across her face. But once she got his attention, she shook her head, “it’s nothing” she gives a small smile, “oh,” she looks up at the door. “Here they’re coming.”

Sanji looks away from her and at the door as Zoro and Fujitora come out, someone must have had little decency in him or her to give Zoro a white dress shirt and black trousers to save some of his dignity. Something in Sanji’s chest finally gives, something like a knot of unease undoes at the sight of Zoro approaching him.

“It’s been decided.” Fujitora declares, his brow still furrowed and Sanji wonders if that’s a facial defect. “You’ll be staying at my place until a further notice.”

Sanji perks up at this. “I have to decline.”

Zoro reels his head at him and Sanji looks at him in return. “Why so?”

“I’ve been away for long enough, Zoro. I have a job that I might lose if I don’t show up.”

Zoro sighs at this and his eyes flutter fleetingly. “I’ve completely forgotten about that.” He scrubs his face with a dry hand.

“It seems you have.” Sanji scoffs, but it’s all said on a smile.

Kuina then interferes. “How about we spend the night at Mr. Issho’s place and leave tomorrow.” She shrugs, now her eyes falling on Sanji’s because he’s the only one whom they have a problem convincing. “It’s dark anyway, and I bet you two are tired.”

Sanji finds no other protest at this point and eventually concedes her suggestion, besides, what’s one more night when he’s already been away for almost an entire week. Kuina then offers them a ride, and since neither Zoro nor Sanji are up to drive anywhere, Kuina volunteers as she takes her mother, and her brother and his mate in her car. Mrs. Ronoa rides shotgun, Zoro and his mate in the back seat. They wait until Fujitora veers off the gravel and into the main road before Kuina follows suit, the car carrying the pack and Law is tailing them.

Sanji bears with the silence because Mrs. Ronoa is with them. Normally, she’d request a different drive just so that she wouldn’t have to ride with Sanji in the same vehicle, but he guesses something must have changed and she can at least tolerate him next to her. Kuina is driving with so much ease as she turns the steering wheel and looks right and left at every conjunction. Zoro he is lying back with his nape on the headrest, he is facing the other way and looking out the window at the ever-shining moon.

Zoro is the one and probably the only one who went through a massive makeover. Not only did he transform to something not even Fujitora could define, but he’s so brutally and painfully undergone it that it must have affected his mind somehow, and he is currently inundated with flashes of his time as half man, half wolf and half something else. The energy, the power he felt coming from Zoro then was so raw and uncontainable, nothing ever felt like that and he pretty much bets nothing ever will. Sanji has himself to be honest with, at least no one will belittle his little thoughts that way… but he felt absolutely infatuated with his mate. Enamored by his existence that something inside him felt utter bliss, immense joy, sadness, nostalgia and it all but baffled him to as what more could be there.

Sanji wills himself to stop thinking. Zoro is right next to him and they both are alive.

That’s what matters.

He shuffles closer to Zoro who doesn’t even flinch, doesn’t look away from the window either. Instead of feeling riled up, Sanji actually smiles because he sort of understands Zoro’s deep attraction to the moon; he could almost sense it when Zoro transformed. It felt palpable and Sanji had only needed to tap at it to actually touch it. He skids closer until the sides of their arms are touching, and he lies back on the headrest as well. That’s when he catches a tiny glimpse of the disseminating moon, luring him to duck in order to catch the whole sight. But right now, Sanji only wants to hear Zoro’s voice, feel his warmth on him and touch him.

He slides a hand to Zoro’s chest, kneading very gently as he lets out a satisfied sigh. Zoro finally looks away from the moon, his face inscrutable and handsome. He lifts his head off the headrest to look towards Sanji’s eyes from a straighter angle. Sanji’s hand doesn’t stop its ministration as he feels some of the moon’s glimmer illuminating his face, but he is too absorbed, too drowned in Zoro’s deep eyes to really care. He slides that hand up to Zoro’s shoulder and his collar, rubbing softly and secretly enjoying the feeling of warmth under his palm. Zoro is looking into his eyes with something akin to affection tangled with fondness, he switches to look at Sanji’s lips and then back at his eyes, and Sanji does the same.

Zoro’s face draws nearer to Sanji’s, their lips ghosting over each other’s as Sanji continues to massage Zoro’s collar. He removes whatever distance that was left between them as he pecks a soft kiss, merely to adjust, and Sanji likes it. They pull away. They eye each other’s features, lips, eyes. And Zoro looms in and plunders his mate’s lips, kissing them and intermittingly pushing his tongue in to touch Sanji’s. The latter glides his hand to Zoro’s neck, touching with enough force to show Zoro how he never tires of doing this. The sounds of their lips are soft but not loud. Zoro actually moans when Sanji makes those contented sighs and small purrs into the kiss. The latter digs his fingers into Zoro’s hair, clutching at it and releasing it whenever he switches his angle slightly to fit into Zoro’s mouth. He can feel the latter’s right hand rubbing along his waist and he loves the feeling of their closeness and need for each other.

When they pull away enough for their noses to touch, Zoro takes Sanji in to a hug, lets him share his body warmth. Sanji hugs him back equally tightly.

 

The car comes to a smooth halt over the pebbled driveway, and Mrs. Ronoa is the first to get off. She slams the door after her for good measures. Kuina looks around at her brother and his mate and they all share a thoughtful silence before snickering faintly.

“Someone is going through their period cramps.” She comments, turning the ignition off.

Zoro chuckles and Sanji only smiles, they have an inner intuition that if they make their own comment about Mrs. Ronoa, she might go ragingly frenzied on them and that might start another werewolf-gone-berserk debacle. Besides, Sanji isn’t about to get off on the wrong foot again, there’s been enough misunderstandings as it is. They follow her suit and leave the car, and of course Sanji tries not to show how impressed he is after inspecting the villa's exterior, but they might be able to smell if off him anyway. Darn, werewolf powers are slowly becoming a hassle.

Zoro drapes his arm around Sanji’s neck and brings him closer. The two, along with everyone else, walk into the house, dragging their feet lethargically. Mr. Issho introduces them, especially Sanji, to the rooms and the bathrooms, which is odd because he isn’t the only one who’s here for the first time, and he tells them to soak up and relax and then join him at his dinner table. Mr. Issho also tells Sanji that his and Zoro’s room is in the next floor, and when Sanji blushes in front of the spectators, Kuina picks up on it like a hawk.

“What, embarrassed you’re sharing a room with your mate in a different house?”

Sanji scrutinizes Kuina and Law, who is standing beside her, and he quickly scratches his jaw line. He shakes his head and immediately retreats from the living-room, because, damn straight, he is embarrassed he’s sharing a room with his mate in a foreign house. And coming to think of it, he’s never slept with Zoro on the same bed in someone else’s house. So his self-awareness shoots to the roof and back, and he knows that even if they were to do anything other than kiss, the entire household will be listening in; that is those with no sense of privacy will, because Mrs. Ronoa, even for a tyrant, she wouldn’t listen in on them merely because she abhors him. Good times.

He comes across a young female maid in the hallway who hands him a pile of clothes and tells him to use it. She also shows him to the bathroom and he thanks her for the effort, though she seems surprised and only scurries away shyly. Something about being not used to getting a thanks for her job, Sanji figures. He finally finds the bathroom, washes his body and changes into his new ensemble of grey sweats. When he walks into the room Fujitora showed him to, the one he’s going to be sharing with Zoro tonight, he finds said man drying his hair beside the large bed inside this equally vast room.

He hides his hands inside his pockets and leans on the door frame. “You done?”

Zoro swivels around as if he’s just noticed his mate is there. He is dressed in a plain blue marine T and black joggers. He unwinds the short towel from his head and slightly flings it over the bed. “What?”

Sanji takes a hand out from his pocket to point at the hallway with his thump. “Dinner.”

“Yeah, sure.” Zoro fumbles with the towel. “I’m coming.”

“What about your nocturnal raw meals?” Sanji inquires, “Was that a fling?”

“It wasn’t a _fling_ –” Zoro sighs and rubs his face with his hand. “I’ll be fine.”

Sanji’s eyes follow Zoro as he walks up to him, grinds to a halt when he reaches Sanji and then leaves altogether. Sanji wonders if he hit the nail on the head and embarrassed Zoro by bringing up his recent odd eating habits. He eventually shrugs and lifts off the door frame to follow his mate.

They eat together around a big refectory table, that is brightened by a Moroccan crystal chandelier hanging down the thirty-feet-high plastered ceiling. Sanji eyes the food which he admits he’s never seen in his entire noodles-for-lunch-noodles-for-dinner life, and he doesn’t want to embarrass Mrs. Ronoa; well, Zoro wouldn’t care even if he ate with his feet, but how is he supposed to eat all this? He only eats after Mr. Issho does, following on everything he does.

“I was thinking maybe it’s best if you don’t leave tomorrow.” Mrs. Ronoa says after a gulp, her lips glossy from the juicy meat. “Tomorrow is Sunday and the kids should rest, you know, after everything that happened tonight.” She shrugs a shoulder. “If Sanji wants to leave then let him be. You aren’t entitled to anything he does.”

Snide words tend to screw with Sanji’s usually enormous appetite. He feels like he wouldn’t be able to keep down any food, so he only leans back on the backrest of the chair, leaving his meal untouched.

“It’s true.” Fujitora agrees, “It’s not a school night and we all had a rough day.” He says over a mouthful, “If Sanji is required to go, you don’t all have to leave too. Besides, after tonight’s events, your pack needs a break.”

So it doesn’t matter that people died in that courtroom and that Sanji almost did too, but because it’s the The Ronoa’s, they get a royal treatment? So if Zoro wasn’t a Ronoa, would Fujitora have held the court to begin with? What has the world become?

This goes out of its way to show Sanji why he decided to stay away from dealing with people, from having to bear up with them, because once they wave a bill in front of your face, you must not raise your hackles. It’s always been about money, when is this ever going to change.

“That wouldn’t have happened if you did your job right.” Zoro drones, keeping his tone casual.

Sanji’s heart gives a vigorous throb. Kuina and Nami actually choke on the food, because no one can believe Zoro has just gone out and blurted something like that. Sanji scowls after forks and spoons hit the table.

Mrs. Ronoa fumes, “How dare you talk to Chief Justice like that?”

 _Justice my ass_ is what he would so like to holler at her face since he agrees with his boyfriend, but she’s also that boyfriend’s mother so he at least minds that.

“The same justice with which he throws people in jail under false accusations,” Zoro lets out a humorless snort, “Well, that’s some justice for you.”

Even though Sanji rejoices at the fact that someone is finally standing up to a person like Mrs. Ronoa, he is still uncertain about whether or not this should be discussed like this and in a time like this, too. He chucks his fork onto his dish, the cling resonates and Zoro can’t resist snapping his head to the sound.

Sanji is giving him an empty stare, “Let’s not.”

“Come again?” Zoro scoffs, food going forgotten by now as he twitches his brows at his mate.

Sanji frowns, “Maybe this is your method for maintaining mediation, and I respect that,” he almost snorts at the petty lie, “but this doesn’t mean I agree with any of this.”

“You think we care about your opinion?” Mrs. Ronoa is looking genuinely confused, in a fashion that cheerfully shouts _‘about a tiny human scum like you?’._

“Mother.” Zoro enunciates it to mollify his mother’s unsteady temper. But really, it all looks like as if he’s mollifying his own.

Mrs. Ronoa glares at him. “He turned my son into a freaky monster!” She bellows, anger seeping into her tone. “Now you can fault me for saying this but he wasn’t supposed to get out of that box alive. He is bad luck and he’s brought nothing but misfortunes upon this family.” Saying so, she glances over at Sanji.

“Mother, that’s so uncalled for, such a terrible thing to say!” Kuina says, seething with annoyance. “And you know as well as I do that none of it is true.”

“How would you know that?” Mr. Issho shoots a fuming glare her way. “How can you still defend him when we all saw the thing your brother turned into?”

“That _thing_ your nephew turned into was the only one who cared enough to save a man who was almost unjustly killed.” Zoro drawls in undertone, and now his eyes fall on Sanji who is sitting right next to him. “Oh right, you two haven’t been properly introduced.” He starts, now pointing a hand at Fujitora, his gestures and his features they all look cynical. “J, this is Fujitora, the Chief Justice of The International Court of Werewolves. He’s also my uncle from my mother’s side.”

Sanji’s brows shoot up to the roof. “Say what?”

“So the trial’s outcome had been decided way before you and I heard a thing about it.” Zoro smirks without humor. “Mother here convinced her brother that my mate is something ‘bad’ and ‘evil’ that needs to be eradicated.” He says, his eyes never leaving his mother’s, “She’s never given us a chance to prove that none of it was true and she’s continued to show me, time and again, that my opinions never really mattered to her.”

“Zoro,” Fujitora rebukes, “You can’t talk to your mother like that.”

Law pushes the chair backward and it screeches, he bows his head to excuse himself but Mrs. Ronoa is soon pointing at the chair. “Sit back down, Trafalgar Law.” She orders, “No one is leaving this table until we get a few things clear.”

“This is a family thing, he isn’t obliged to stay.” Kuina sighs. Annoyed and tired.

“Neither is Sanji but I’m not seeing him excusing himself when he’s the one who should.” Her mother counters, belligerence latent in her voice.

“And as long as I’m around he won’t have to.” Zoro shoots back.

Sanji feels fuming tremors making their way up to his face, it’s flushing and he’s sure if water dripped down his forehead, it’d sizzle.

“Your father–“

“My father is dead.” Zoro cuts her off, a hint of impatience and irritation creeping into his voice, “So instead of always trying to guilt trip me into letting you have your way with me, how about you mind your business and let me mind my own.”

“We were only acting to protect you.” Fujitora screeches.

“And you think that gives you the right to play God and pass allegations?” Zoro grits out, crossly. “You had no right!”

The rest of the pack is looking down, not eating and not saying anything, just listening with an air of horror. Mr. Issho then snaps and huffs at Zoro to apologize to his mother for talking like a brat to her when she’s only trying to do the best for his wellbeing.

“My wellbeing is for her to lay off me with her priggish attitude.” Zoro’s eyes widen and his face flushes with fury. “She disrespects my way of living, she criticizes me and now she’s so bluntly bad-mouthing my mate when we already know she went low by convincing you to return a verdict for her favor.” Zoro lets out a small sour chuckle as he turns to face his uncle. “Makes you wonder how many people you must have unjustly executed, given the fact that you didn’t bring me or my mate to a hearing. You never even listened to our story and you almost killed him.” He narrows his eyes. “And now you’re asking me to show some respect? What, you’re so busy acting haughty that my own wishes don’t matter to you, has it escaped your selfish mind that I’m an Alpha and have a pack of my own? That maybe Sanji and I were fated for each other?”

“You’re favoring him over me –your own _mother_?” Mrs. Ronoa says over a gasp of shock.

“You’re favoring your own title over my happiness, why shouldn’t I do the same?”

Mr. Issho flares his nose and hits the table with a balled napkin, but remains silent.

Sanji has it up to over his head with everyone’s behavior. He thought he made it clear back at the court and they were starting afresh, promises and whatnot. Granted, Mrs. Ronoa was going to be a difficult case because mothers are that much of overprotective of their only sons. And Zoro made it clear the last time Mrs. Ronoa was so onto his mate, though it made Sanji unsettled, he eventually acquiesced. But he never, not even once, wished for a fight to rise like this, and what’s more, it’s because of him. He closes his eyes and the angry and blaming words Mrs. Ronoa and Zoro –Fujitora and Kuina occasionally exchange are slowly working on his nerves.

“Will you all shut up already?!” He barks, vehemently.

Silence skulks in and you could hear a pin drop as all eyes fall on Sanji now. He wets his lips, his chest rises and falls. “This is getting old, alright? What’s done is done and we can’t exactly beat ourselves over it, especially not you Zoro –gosh we’ve been through so much, can’t we enjoy some fucking stew?”

“Butt out.” Zoro warns in a vibrating voice that would make Sanji tremble in his best days, but not today, sugar.

“No, Zoro, I won’t butt out.” Sanji cocks his head at his mate’s direction and eyes the other’s profile. The indefinite power that must be surging underneath those smooth features makes something in Sanji relent. “No one is above the law and no one should abuse the authority they’re bestowed upon.” His voice wavers as he rests a hand on Zoro’s lap, the latter immediately relaxes under the touch. “But we fought them and we won, we’re lucky we’re alive.”

Zoro clicks his lips and bows his head. “Others weren’t.”

Sanji furrows his brows at his mate, who bites his bottom lip and looks away, and then he looks Mrs. Ronoa’s direction. Fujitora looks at the people sitting at his table as he twines his fingers and props his elbows on the table. His eyes finally settle on Sanji’s as the latter braces himself to say something else.

“Well, this is certainly more trouble than we bargained for.” Sanji sighs despondently, “How about I lay it out for all of you real simple,” he starts, “I may have had the biggest influence on Zoro’s… anatomy –call it whatever you want, but he’s not exactly against it and it’s really his business alone whether he wants me or not. And let’s call me nearly dying of inhaling gas some impetuous decision and you didn’t know better, so what’s so nuts about calling an upswing?” This was actually directed to Fujitora. Sanji gulps audibly and switches to glance over at Mrs. Ronoa. “I mean no disrespect but it’s about time you get over the fact that Zoro is a man of his own and has chosen a mate for himself. Poking your nose into his personal life will only serve to prove how incapable you are of trusting him.”

“I’d have asked for your help if I needed it.” Zoro suddenly berates, showing repugnance.

“And you were doing such a butchered job of that too!” Sanji raves about, doggedly.

“I can handle this on my own.” Zoro counters.

“Yea, you keep telling yourself that.” Sanji scoffs unsmilingly.

It suddenly turns into a lovers’ quarrel and the rest doesn’t know what to do exactly to stop them. Zoro, for one, is quite on edge, retorts to everything that’s being thrown at his face. Sanji is using that blasé tone that just works on Zoro’s nerves and no one knows where this is going.

“I pulled your ass outta that damn box, didn’t I?” Zoro dares the other, “I think I can handle an angry mother, thank you very much.”

Some of the guests eye the said mother as she widens her eyes and pales but she knows better than to comment on that, especially with her son’s current foul mood; besides, he’s telling Sanji off, that’s playing a few cards for her favor. Except, why isn’t Sanji upset, in fact, he is looking as if he’s already won.

“And I heard your voice, Zoro.” Sanji reproaches in an air of disgruntlement.

“We all did.” Usopp has some balls to at least share this tiny little input. “He was basically roaring all over the place.”

Nami glowers at him for his effort.

“Not _that_.” Sanji doesn’t look his way as he articulates the words. Looking into Zoro’s eyes now, he says in a silvery voice. “I heard it, I don’t know how, I just did.”

There’s a beat moment where Zoro remains completely still and unspeaking as he looks into Sanji’s eyes. It slowly starts to show over his face when understanding sips in; and he soon crumples the napkin and firmly places it over the table. He excuses himself and aims the direction of the front door. Sanji bites on his lower lip, somehow feeling unable to follow after Zoro.

Mrs. Ronoa makes to lift off but Fujitora has some good grace in him to stop her.

“It’s between them.”

She reluctantly sits back down again, picking her spoon but keeping a watch on Sanji from the corner of her eyes. The rest resumes eating, metal cutlery clinging again as the silence prevails the table. Everyone is too curious and they observe Sanji’s reaction attentively against their better judgment. They can’t help it, the way Sanji won the argument with something ambiguous like that has made them eager to find out why.

Sanji curses beneath his breath with the choicest insults, not minding the company anymore. He rakes a hand through his hair, looking frayed and disheartened. He finally balls his napkin and puts it on the table, pushing off of the chair. He almost recoils under the number of eyes following his movements.

“Thanks for the food.” He says, too softly for his liking. “I think I’ll go lie down.”

Several ‘goodnights’ make their way to him and he nods to show his appreciation. He hops up the stairs with his shoulders drooped. He brushes his teeth –because, cavities, man, those are nasty. And then he walks into his and Zoro’s room. It’s dark, of course, it’s because it’s night time. Sanji doesn’t feel up to turning the lights on because a certain memory is resurrecting undesired feelings, and he knows that if he turns the lights on, he’ll condemn himself to forgetting about it, and he doesn’t want to. It’s true that he inhaled cyanide and lost consciousness, but there was still a part of him that could feel Zoro, not the creature he transformed into, but the real Zoro. The one underneath who screamed and screamed that his voice almost gave. The one whose voice came fainter and fainter every time, the one whose disembodied voice sounded as if coming from miles underwater, the one whose voice sounded so desperate and miserable.

Sanji flops down on the pillows supinely, facing the ceiling. He knows the reason why Zoro said nothing and retreated to his own company is most likely because he never planned to share such a ‘disgracing’ memory with his mate, or anyone else for that matter, and now that he was bare of such a secret, Zoro was going to pull back and sulk alone like a child.

It’s true that the broken voice he heard during his unconscious reverie was quite scarring, but that’s not what got to him. The brunt of Zoro’s sadness on his heart is what did. His mate must have felt quite helpless to scream like that.

The anguished scream replays suddenly and Sanji sits up abruptly.

It doesn’t matter anymore, maybe it did at the dinner table, but it sounds trivial now. Zoro is too much of a masochist if he’s beating himself over this or over the people who were unlucky unlike them. He usually doesn’t like being relegated to a corner, but he sure does injustice to himself well. Sanji looks around himself at the large room, the large hanging wardrobe, the white blinds behind the bed and the two modern nightstands at each side of the bed… the pin-drop silence which makes assuaging his fear of almost dying and losing Zoro laughable. He feels a rapid-fire of an emotional coaster roller and he is suddenly saddled with reservations and uncertainties, and most of all, there’s a trace of loneliness spreading within him like an infection.

“Zoro…” His voice is weary and tentative.

 

They’re discussing the pack’s improvement at school when Kuina’s eyes meet their worried ones at this, because except for Law, they all hear that brittle voice and they all share a mutual understanding.

 

“Just… come back already.” His low voice is barely audible.

Zoro is blessed with heightened senses so he hears it so clearly, and he doesn’t miss on the little twinge of sadness in that voice. He eventually pushes off of the front door’s wood and dusts himself off, out of habit really, and he opens the door and walks in again.

When he opens the door to his and Sanji’s room, he finds the latter perched on the large bed.

Sanji perks up at the sound of the door creaking open, his neck is long and his posture is defenseless. Zoro lingers by the door for a few seconds, only eying Sanji’s outline being irradiated by the sneaking moonlight before coming in and closing the door after him. He stands at the opposite side, his eyes on Sanji’s who is currently looking back into his. He is sitting with his knees on one another and lying askew beneath him. A hand braced over the bed and the other slumped over the calves of his folded legs. His forever plump lips are parted slightly and his almond-like eyes are shimmering. Zoro has always loved the sparkling in his mate’s eyes; it’s quite pleasant to look at.

He finally sits down and Sanji feels the bed dip at the new added weight. Zoro removes the cover just so he’d slide under, and he waits until Sanji does the same before he drapes the quilt on them. He doesn’t lie down completely, only props on his left elbow to look down at Sanji, who lies down flat on his back, his face upward to the ceiling again with Zoro looming over him.

They admire each other’s eyes, lips, hair and face as each looks back at the other with keenness. Zoro brings his free hand to smooth Sanji’s fringe to the back, and he smiles a little when Sanji’s eyes don’t leave his. And slowly those shimmering eyes start to droop and then refocus. It’s quite entertaining but Zoro doesn’t want to torment his mate anymore.

“Sleep.” His voice is smoky and deep.

It’s everything Sanji wants to listen to at this moment. But sleep is slowly pulling him against his will and he doesn’t want to fall into the realm of dreams just yet; he needs to make sure nothing will pop out suddenly and wrench his mate right from his hand.

Apparently, Zoro reads it all over Sanji as he plants a light kiss to his mate’s forehead, murmuring soft assurances. “I’ll still be here when you wake up, I promise.”

Sanji believes the promise against his inner misgivings. He lets his eyes close shut first before he turns to the other side with a satisfied sigh, reassured that Zoro is spooning him and kneading his arm, and intermittently pecking light kisses to his nape, the back of his ear and then his hair. He only wakes up sometime later into the night when Zoro’s shifting causes disturbance. Sanji wakes up startled but barely coherent as he latches onto Zoro’s shirt. “where –no, you said _here_ …”

Zoro fights the urge to burst out laughing at Sanji’s funny hair and his incoherency. He sounds like a little kid afraid of sleeping alone. Zoro shushes and pushes his mate gently back onto the pillows. “I’ll be right back.” He said, “go back to sleep.”

Sanji’s asleep before his head hits the pillow.

Zoro finds Fujitora at the door, apparently, something is going on and Zoro is to be informed. He leaves Sanji under the heap of covers and closes the door before Mr. Issho could even sneak a glimpse of the room’s inside.

“What is it?” He asks, tersely. He is supposed to be angry with his uncle for reasons he’s already mentioned, so acting terse and firm is only part of it, he isn’t diverging from that now.

“Your mother is departing now.” His uncle reports, “If you wish to see her.”

Zoro ends up going down the stairs and meeting his mother at the door, he tells her to be careful and she nods, too worn out and crestfallen to come up with some retort about being “more careful than you are, apparently”. He tells her he loves her and kisses her head. She’s too mad to look his way so she only nods and leaves.

Zoro forestalls his uncle by flinging a haughty “good night” first before bounding up the stairs. He must let them know his patience has its own limits. He’s shriveled up and took their bull for more than an occasion, but it’s about time he dishes it right back and get his life under his control. If his mother is too self-righteous to try to see it from his point of view, then they’re past the civilized conversations, and she can enjoy the silent treatment. Same goes for his uncle too who –no, Zoro isn’t going to do this now. He is united with his mate again and that’s pretty much all he cares about.

He walks into the warm room, slips out of his shirt and his joggers before sliding under the quilt. Sanji is curled up on his side with his knees tucked in, facing him. A smile escapes Zoro’s lips as he tucks the pillows against the headboard before leaning on it, he lifts Sanji just a little to rest his head on his naked chest instead. Sanji sighs and repositions himself over Zoro’s bare chest.

Zoro knows sleep isn’t coming. Lately, he’s been having a lot of those sleepless nights. Thing is, he feels too energetic to actually sleep. He knows insomnia doesn’t affect werewolves but he worries if this was a symptom of something undesirable. He won’t deny his own contentment after sensing the power surging inside him, all thanks to Sanji’s blood that made him much stronger. But this also embalms the onset of many other troubles to come their way because other people will want this power, too. Without his consent, the hand of his arm which Sanji is currently lying on cups the back of Sanji’s head. Maybe this is just the beginning, and he’s inclined to step up his game if he wants to protect those he cares about.

Sanji makes a contented sigh.

Zoro is acquainted with most of Sanji’s traits: his tendency to over-think any problem and worry unnecessary. Zoro has no qualms with dealing with that on a daily basis, in fact, he is reputed to. But now that he lies there, studying Sanji’s sleeping face that gives no care to the world, all the powers he is carrying, all the burdens lying on his shoulders and all the danger waiting on a chance to strike at him, suddenly, all Zoro’s problems seem inconsequential in the bigger scheme of things. His heart does a little flutter and it’s then that he knows for certain that he’s already given himself to Sanji, to always protect him, care for him and… love him.

 

When Sanji groans and opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the touch of skin underneath his cheek. He lifts his head off only to lock eyes with a shirtless and conceited Zoro. The white blinds are letting some of the grayed sunlight gush in, faintly though. Zoro is lying back on a bundle of pillows tucked against the headboard, laying the back of his head on his hand. Sanji wets the inside of his mouth before saying anything, but he soon decides against talking and risking the moment. He feels the weight of the quilt’s hem over his head, his unruly hair sticking out to all places.

Zoro liked to witness Sanji rousing from a deep slumber only for his eyes to see him first before anything else. Sanji’s eyes are slanted and he is slowly smiling.

Sanji scrutinizes how Zoro’s face goes from conceited to fond. The fingers in his hair tickle as Zoro plays with the unkempt strands. The feeling of his muscles under Sanji is firm.

“Good morning.” Zoro suddenly says. The hand in Sanji’s hair glides to thumb his cheek.

Sanji makes a dopy smile before nuzzling against Zoro’s chest, and his arms squeeze around Zoro’s middle. “Umm” He purrs, the smile never leaving his face, “Morning.”

Zoro watches Sanji spoiling himself and the scene warms him. He also watches intently and a little bemused how Sanji leaves a trail of kisses as he crawls to Zoro’s neck, veiling it with innocent kisses. Zoro relents and whirrs under the gentle treatment. Sanji finally reaches his face and he hovers atop him, eyes switching to look from Zoro’s eyes to his lips. The latter waits on, daring Sanji to go for it. Only, Sanji doesn’t go for it and tries to lift off, but Zoro doesn’t let him have it as he unhooks his hand from under his own head to pin Sanji on the sheets, then he straddles him. Sanji lands with a little chuckle. Zoro makes to kiss his mate but said mate hooks his hands over his lips. “My breath.”

“We’ve kissed plenty of times in morning, why is it an issue now?” Zoro grasps Sanji’s wrists and parts them, pinioning them overhead as he ducks to seize those kissable lips.

Sanji softens under the touch of Zoro’s lips on his, and inadvertently lets out a satisfied sigh. Zoro kisses the dear life out of him, and smirks into the kiss when Sanji rolls his hips and squirms under him, wanting to release his immobilized hands. Zoro pulls away to assault Sanji’s neck, the latter takes in an enormous lungful. He doesn’t look away because he usually does and thus allows better process for his mate, but today he won’t. He’ll enjoy teasing Zoro.

A brief knock and the door suddenly creaks open. Sanji looks the other way, his cheek flushing, embarrassed. Zoro doesn’t free his hands as he looks over his shoulder towards the door.

“What is it?”

Frank and Law are actually the ones standing by the door, and Zoro can read what happened like it’s written all over the sky: His pack had a bet on who would go to wake their Alpha, because of last night, they probably guessed he wouldn’t be in the best of moods –which would have been the truth if Sanji wasn’t here beneath him, becoming red beet and trying to wiggle from his hold, uttering a muffled and sexy ‘Zoro, let go’. And then Frank was the unlucky candidate, and so to make it easy for him, they sent Law with him seeing the friendship he shares with Sanji. And in all honesty, Zoro is grateful for that. Well, he didn’t like the interruption, but this or Kuina? Yes, it’s pretty settled.

“We’re leaving soon.” Frank reminds, his eyes never straying from the floor.

Zoro fathoms the meaning and then looks away from the door and back at his embarrassed mate. “Leave us.” After he hears the door click, he makes to pick up where he left off.

Sanji is too embarrassed to do anything else as he pushes against Zoro, willing him to ease the pressure. “You heard him, we’re leaving.”

Zoro wills him to look into his eyes by following Sanji’s stray ones, he deepens his look and it seems to have immense and immediate effect as Sanji gradually quits pulling against Zoro’s hand, and his voice becomes a mere whisper.

“We need to get dressed…”

Zoro doesn’t do anything, only stares into Sanji’s eyes until the latter forgets who he is and lurches forward to seize Zoro’s lips. The Alpha isn’t so much of a tease this morning so he lets Sanji have his fun. They kiss and press their bodies against one another as Sanji continues to moan into the kiss, until Zoro tears off of the kiss all of a sudden and lets go of Sanji’s wrists.

“We better get dressed.” He says offhandedly, sitting up and leaving the bed.

Sanji’s eyes follow Zoro’s back… at that sculptured back, and that tight ass –Zoro spins around abruptly, and Sanji is ashamed he's been caught staring. Zoro gives him a very smug smirk before finally leaving the room. Sanji eyes his own hard-on and hides his face, half embarrassed, and half horny.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

‘Welcome to Wano’ is close to the second best thing Sanji’s has ever read in his entire half-zesty half-dull life.

Back at Isshou’s villa, Sanji –more than Zoro, really– was surprised to find the latter’s car waiting for them by the gate. At some point, they all decided on going back in different cars because they were a lot. Apparently, Usopp didn’t come unprepared. He had brought his dad’s van before the disaster wrecked the courtroom. The pack, then, each mounted his or her seat. Zoro suggested that Law rides with him and Sanji because Kuina wasn’t tagging along.

Sanji sits there on the passenger seat, thinking back on what happened; something Kuina told him when she pulled him aside from everyone’s earshot pops up and he can’t ignore its urgency anymore. He props his chin on his palm after bracing his elbow over the door handle, and he looks out the window, Kuina’s words replay in his head with such vividness.

 

**Back at Isshou’s house**

_“Sanji,” Kuina started, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something since way before Zoro changed. Of course, we thought he was going to become a Lycan but this still doesn’t exactly revoke the outcome.” The furl of her lips was firm, “What I’m about to tell you is quite personal, so if you feel uncomfortable talking to me about this, go ahead and stop me.”_

_Sanji only nodded, he felt somehow curious, and he wanted nothing but to act on it. But then again, Kuina was calling it ‘personal’ when she’s infamous of her vulgar jokes and sexual innuendoes, so that only meant whatever she wanted to say either surpassed everything she believed was good enough to say, or she simply –and cleverly– wanted him to go along with her._

_“You see, now that Zoro is no longer an ordinary Werewolf, there are a few things that you must know.” She furrowed her sleek brows. “Zoro will need to mark you again, and I know it’s already been done and the bite mark vanished in both times, but this is going to be different in many ways.”_

_That piqued Sanji’s curiosity more and he didn’t have the gut to stop her._

_“This is where it gets personal,” she fidgeted. And for her to look like that, Sanji concluded that it was really a topic beyond his understanding of what uncomfortable is. “When brother underwent the bodily changes, his anatomy, if you will, changed as well. He no longer abides by the rules of Werewolves, and doesn’t have to follow them. But some things are just not so different and haven’t changed. He doesn’t have to wait until the next full moon to transform, which means trouble for you.”_

_Sanji cocked his head in a thoughtful silence._

_“He might mark you tonight, or maybe until the next full moon, but, either way, it’s going to be a nightmare for you.” She sighed. “I’m not trying to scare you,” –too late– “but from now on, things are going to be different, starting with your intimate life.”_

_“So what are you trying to say?” He prompted._

_“I told you Zoro will need to mark you again but it won’t be like last time, and however painful your first time was, next one is going to be a lot more.” She said, “It’s going to be unbearable, Sanji, and you’re going to want to run away in the middle.”_

_Sanji now wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to hear the rest._

_“And, heck, I’ll just go ahead and be blunt about it because you deserve to know.” She huffed, “Once he transforms again, his body muscles are going to grow, and so is his penis. He’s going to be brute and just plain animalistic.”_

_He gulped audibly._

_“It’d be bearable but there’s a rub.” She warned, “If you get second thoughts or if you run away in the middle, his wolf is going to have only two choices to pick from.” The look in her eyes deepened, “either take you by force or look for another mate.”_

_Sanji’s brows shot to his hairline._

_“The wolf is like the unconscious side in each Werewolf, it comes out in times of anger or desperate need to… you know.” She trailed off with a polite smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “So if you deny him even that basic need, he’ll retaliate immediately, in this case, his need to mate with you is going to be far greater to be suppressed.”_

_“Wait,” He had to close his eyes in part to try to stomach the horror show she’d painted, but in part to hide his own terror as well. “So what you are telling me is that it’s either fuck or die?”_

_“Basically, yes.” She said, curtly. “When push comes to shove, you’re going to need to make a drastic decision.” She says, “There won’t be any time to hesitate. It’s true what you’re going to see will most likely terrify you, but you can’t hesitate.”_

_He balled his fists._

_“If you choose to mate with Zoro, then you’ll have to bear with the pain, but if you find out you can’t then it’s going to be left in his hands.” She said, “Either ways, I’m sure he won’t hurt you, even unconscious. God knows I know that now after everything that happened. But point is if you back off, he’ll pick another one to mate with.”_

_“Would he…” Sanji fought past his embarrassment to ask, “You said that his bodily anatomy has changed and that he’s… you know, bigger, right? So does that mean he’s going to penetrate me before he transforms? Can’t he do it after?”_

_Kuina nodded as if that was something she hears every day at work. “You get why I’m worried now. Werewolves transform during mating but only after they’ve penetrated, but Zoro’s case is now different.” She said, “and Sanji, there’s something else you must know.”_

_He wanted to scoff._

_“When Zoro transformed last night, I’d feel things I never have before, and I’m certain all the other Werewolves did, too.” She started, “it only leaves me with the conclusion that once he transforms again in order to mate with you, many omegas are going to be drawn to it.”_

_“How?”_

_“Well,” she shrugged slightly. “If you decide that the pain is unbearable and you’re better off, Zoro –if he doesn’t force you, he’ll send mating calls, if you wish, and every unmated omega is going to follow his calls like magnet.”_

_“And he’d mate with them, what about the pain thing, not an issue for them?”_

_“Not at all” She confessed, “Werewolf omegas are different from humans, their anatomy is created to take the brunt of something like the thing Zoro turned into, while you aren’t.”_

_His heart throbbed_.

_“Which is why I’m telling you all this,” she said, “you aren’t human so you’re not obliged to bear with any pain, and you can face Zoro about this if you feel like you need to.”_

_“Yes, but according to everything you just said if I don’t bear with it, he might go for another mate.”_

_“Sanji,” Kuina relented as she gave a synchronized smile. “I’m a werewolf and I can deal with all kind of pain, but when I come to you and tell you it’s going to be painful, I’m not joking.”_

_“We don’t know that.” Sanji suddenly shook his head and wrapped his arms over his chest. “We don’t know any of that.”_

_Kuina keeps silent for a while before she sighs, “Alright,” she breathed out, “but if what I said became true, and I’m certain it will, then I really hope you make the right decision.”_

 

 

**Now,**

The chatter of Zoro and Law brings him back to now. Sanji glances over at Zoro’s profile, and suddenly, most of his fears vanish.

“–it was massive.” Law says on a little sigh, and Sanji restrains to catch up on whatever the two have been jointly talking about. “They had to evacuate the entire building.”

Zoro comments, “No casualties, I hope.”

“Only one,” Law’s face turns grim. “’Remember the fortune teller, Sanji?”

Sanji nods and he looks over his shoulder at his friend. “Her name’s Neferatri.” He reminds.

“Right,” Law swings an index at his direction. “So rumor has it that she was a wop, some people from her country came here and offed her.”

Sanji’s eyes widen at this, “Wait, what 'you mean killed?”

Law frowns. “She died a couple of nights ago,” he says, “burned, actually.”

Sanji’s heart beats like a hammer on an anvil, and his breathing becomes irregular. His lips part and his head rotate to face the windshield. “Can’t be…”

“What?” Zoro demands.

Sanji can’t help but make a scornful snort, “As if you’d believe me.”

“Try us.” Zoro dares him.

Sanji hesitates for mere seconds before his shoulder slump, “She appeared in my dream the night she got killed.”

“Nasty.” Law comments and receives a blistering glare for it.

“Not that kind of dreams,” Sanji corrects, “but she said she had some sort of a prophecy for me.” He said, his eyes slowly trailing Zoro’s as they follow the road.

The three are silent for a moment before Law speaks, “could be nothing, just a dream.”

“Yeah, but now you’re telling me she was burned,” Sanji retorts. “I saw her burn.”

“I EMf-ed the place, Sanji, there was no sign of any supernatural causes.” Law reasons, “if she was really an illegal resident then perhaps what they’re saying is true.”

“What,” Sanji scoffs, his tone dripping with disdain because Law is rubbing him the wrong way, and he doesn’t stay quite to those. “You’re a fan of rumors now? That’s how you used to collect input? Well, no wonder that sucked a big deal for you.”

“And you’re suddenly a psychic seeing warnings about people before they die?” Law counters. “Toby Logan gone rogue there, Sanji? If I’m not carful enough you might dream about me.”

“Fuck you, Law.” The blond huffs.

“Take your girls’ fight outside.” Zoro drones.

“Stay out of it.” Sanji blares.

Zoro suddenly stomps on the brakes and the car grinds into a violent halt. Sanji and Law get tossed to the front and back with the impact. Cars start honking as they bypass them but Zoro doesn’t do anything about them.

“Are you insane?” Sanji berates, “We’re in the middle of the road! We’d crash and die, you bastard!” He sags back when Zoro only glowers at him. “I’m human in case you’ve forgotten.”

Law eyes Zoro’s profile from his vantage point at the back seat as the man keeps on glowering at Sanji but remaining silent. He hears more honking and some drivers showering them with spiteful curses, but he feels more intimidated to actually ask Zoro to move the car seeing that the man in question is not looking pleased.

Sanji eyes the road from his window before turning his head around to eye his mate, “’you deaf?” his hand gestures at the road, “Move the damn car already!”

Law winces inwardly. He knows he has no right to come in between them, but, God, Sanji is being a brat.

“What is it?” Zoro asks, his smoky voice making Law’s worry recede like a tide.

Sanji scoffs with a fuming giggle. “Are you serious?” he bellows, “You’ve parked in the middle of the freaking road! A semi could come onto us from nowhere and send the car flipping –I can’t even believe you’d ask something so stupid –”

Zoro cups Sanji’s left thigh. “What is it?” his voice… it immediately grounds Sanji as he sucks in a sharp breath and leans on the door handle again.

“I don’t know,” Sanji says over his shoulder so Zoro can’t see his face, but his anxious voice eventually gives him away. “It’s just I’ve been having bad omens lately, seeing weird stuff and hearing all kind of crazy. I guess I freaked out.” He frets, “Now, could you please get us out of the road?”

“What kind of crazy?” Zoro inquires, the hand palming Sanji’s thigh tightens.

Sanji sighs exasperatedly and spins his head to look into Zoro’s eyes. “She warned me, Zoro, that woman.” His eyes tremble, “And then she showed me images, nothing that made any sense really, but then” His heartbeats quicken again as the memory replays the scene of flames eating flesh, and the despaired scream… “She looked really off, as if someone was there with her and threatening her. And then flames started to burn her and she screamed.” His eyes are slowly looking away and he feels their corners burn. “She said she was overjoyed that she met me, she told me she wanted to guide me but even then she knew she was gonna die soon.” He clenches his fists. “And I couldn’t do anything. I just sat there and watched her flesh burn.”

Zoro says nothing to that. No one blames him, it all sounds surreal.

Sanji then looks away again and out the window at his side, and he whispers, “Please, just drive already.”

Zoro starts the car again just as requested and presses on the accelerator, rejoicing now as the car roars to life. Sanji is still looking frayed and agitated, Zoro places his palm on his mate’s thigh again, but this time, he doesn’t pull away.

 

The tires eating the asphalt finally slow down and the car pulls over the apartment complex Law and Sanji live at.

They haven’t said a word after Sanji’s sudden little outburst, and since Law is still getting reacquainted with his childhood friend’s old behaviors, he decided to step back and cut the other some slack. Now that the car finally stops, Law thanks Zoro for the ride and bids him goodbye before getting off, and he doesn’t wait for Sanji either to tag along, especially after Zoro called his mate’s name when the latter opened the door.

Upon hearing his name being called, Sanji sits back and closes the door. “What’s up?”

Zoro takes only a moment before he faces Sanji, “I heard Kuina.”

Sanji’s brows twitch.

“She doesn’t know better.” Zoro reasons, his face crinkled just a tiny bit to show his disagreement with her words. He cocks his head. “So don’t let it get to you.”

“No, no.” Sanji shrugs and looks out the windshield; the sky is fleecing with dark clouds this morning; probably autumn won’t be as merciful this year. “I know. I told her I wasn’t buying any of it.”

“They’re only speculations, J; how the fuck would she know anyway?” He says, somehow giving Sanji the impression that the gentle tone is coating something vile which Zoro doesn’t want to let his mate in on. “There’s no way I’m choosing some random omega over you, you of all people should know that.”

The knot under Sanji’s ribcage undoes and it feels like he can breathe for the first time. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

He suddenly ruffles Sanji’s hair, “You’re too harsh on yourself.”

Sanji feigns annoyance under the attention, and swipes at the other’s hand, “And you on my hair, let go you bastard!”

Zoro uses his hand to frame the back of Sanji’s neck and pull him closer so he can kiss him. Sanji immediately relaxes when their lips touch. Zoro pulls away and the two smile shyly to each other.

“I’ll see ya later?” Zoro turns the ignition on.

Sanji wets his lips, gulps and nods, “Yeah,” he shows his teeth in a bashful smile. How Zoro can make him feel like some maiden is a true mystery. “I’ll see you.”

Zoro speeds off once he made sure Sanji walked into the building. The latter hops up the stairs but lingers by the front door of his apartment, momentarily glancing at Law’s door. Suddenly, the one he’s standing by swings open and Robin is greeting him with a smile on her small lips and her large eyes.

“You came back!” She gushes, pecking a kiss to his cheek. “How’re you?”

Sanji nods and he enters his apartment as she ushers him in. “What about you, how’ve you been?”

She shrugs and flops on the sofa, “Been good, you know, just hanging around.”

“You’re still training?”

She nods, “I have to.”

He’d raise some uproar right now if he wants to, but the urgency to get back to his normal life is more persistent so he curbs his inclination to blow off steam. She shows him to the food in the fridge that he can reheat and pretend it’s edible. He declines the offer in favor of a quick shower.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Guest: Dellinger as himself

 

 

Sanji calls after stepping out of the shower, checking his phone and finding three missed calls and text message in which Zoro said he was leaving town tonight and that he would like to see Sanji first. Robin had made a little joke about how lovey-dovey people grind her gears, which upped him to take the call to his room for some much needed privacy.

As the phone rings next to his ear, Sanji nears the window and pulls the curtains back; the afternoon is darker than he remembers.

“Hold on.” Zoro’s voice is breathy, making Sanji wonders about it but still do as requested. The call gets cut off and Sanji wants to curse Zoro for being such a prude but he refrains as the next call comes in. “Had to put the phone on the holder, you can talk now?”

“The holder?” Sanji echoes with furrowed brows, “You’re in your car?”

“Yes,” Zoro sighs, “I’m out of town.”

Sanji shakes his head in disbelief, the son of a bitch! “Well, thanks for letting me know first, you jerk.”

“You didn’t pick up any of my calls and I was in a rush.” Zoro justifies. Sanji then hears some far-off honk blaring. “There’s an urgent business situation in the capital and they need me.”

“Zor, it’s fine.” Sanji’s shoulders are slowly drooping but his face is beaming nonetheless. “You don’t have to explain anything, I get you.”

“I’m not choosing this.” Zoro’s voice is soft.

“Hey,” Sanji whispers, “I get it, so don’t worry, go do your thing” –he wiggles the fingers that are not holding the phone– “save the world.”

Zoro lets out that sweet chuckle that never fails to send butterflies to Sanji’s stomach. “The world can wait though,” he said, “first I have to save my bank.”

Sanji’s brows meet in a deep furrow again, “Is it serious?”

“Nah” He breathes out, “but mother is intervening with my work again.” He says, “probably to get back at me for last time.”

Sanji leans on his window sill. “She can do that?”

Zoro’s chuckle is more cynical than engaging, Sshe’s the first Alpha, J.” He said, “She can do anything she wants.”

Sanji rubs his free hand over his face, “Well, is there something I can do, talk to her or something?”

“No.” Zoro says curtly, “I’ll take care of this, don’t do anything, you hear me? Stay out of it.”

“You call the shots, man.” Sanji acquiesces, “but did you eat anything. I mean we just arrived and now you’re already hightailing it outta town?”

“Can’t be helped” He states, “But the reason why I called isn’t really this.”

Sanji gulps.

“I’m probably going to stay in the capital for a few days.” He tails off and Sanji reads the unspoken words.

“How long?”

“Haven’t decided yet,” Zoro says on a weary sigh. “I’m driving to the airport now, already booked a room and considering all the mess mother left for me to clean, I’d say three to four days.”

“Not long.” Sanji hums, “well then, you’d better ace it.”

“I will.”

Sanji smiles proudly, “Just keep me updated.”

“I’ll call you when I get there, meanwhile, I want you to stay out of trouble.” He warns, “at least try, for me.”

“Trouble?” Sanji hisses, “When have I ever done that?”

“You really don’t want me to answer that.” Zoro’s tone is patronizing.

“Tsh,” Sanji grits out but it’s playful and he is smiling., “I understand. I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Later.” Zoro quickly hangs up before the hatred toward leaving rectifies his decision to leave.

Sanji then dresses warmly, that black racer jacket is doing it good for him, the leather will make its brilliant appearance again and those happy days are back. Sanji is clever. He knows autumn’s weather tends to be ‘bumpy’–getting climatic mood swings out of the freaking blue, so he wears a white T only beneath the leather. Besides, it looks pretty stylish, who is he to complain?

He tells Robin to lock the door as he makes a trip to the place he works at. Honestly, he feels a heavy responsibility towards Robin who is choosing a different path in her life. He knows school is the best place for her to be at right now, not brandishing hand-made weapons and sharpening silver machetes, but she isn’t ordinary anymore. And this is the part that gets him the most. He wants her to have a normal life; he dropped out of school but she can get better education than he ever did. She’d become something big and she wouldn’t need the residue of the Gumiho’s little tricks to get her by. His responsibility now is to sit tight and watch over her from afar.

The sloppy drizzle is making his eyelashes wet so he swipes at them with his sleeve. The shop finally comes in to view and the open sign outside makes him rile up from within. Inside, there’s a spectacled teenage boy at the counter, scrolling down his phone. He doesn’t even lift his head when the door chirps.

Sanji notes this down on his brainial memoire. He takes his phone out and dials Zeff’s number. The old man connects the call after a couple of prolonged ringing. The two finally agree to meet and Zeff tells him stay still where he is and that he’d meet him in a few. Upon his arrival, Zeff finds Sanji and the new part-timer shouting at the latter’s phone screen, and Sanji is actually rooting for him as he scores a goal. The two erupt screaming and congratulating each other.

“You two are getting along.” He comments, that smiley face makes him look younger.

The part-timer, Del Linger, makes a fist and beams, “this guy is so cool! He showed me this little trick and I don’t have to get stuck at the same level every time.”

Sanji smiles along, “We even swapped phone numbers.”

“We’re texting buddies now.” Linger giggles like a child.

Zeff nods but the gesture is a little slower for it to not look provocative. “Can I talk to you for a moment, Sanji?”

The two walk out of the shop and Sanji scans his surroundings before looking back at the shop owner. The man wets his lips while wrapping his arms over his chest.

“He’s a little naïve,” he starts, “a pushover, but he’s a hard-working young lad.”

Sanji carries his silent smile on.

“I’d hate to burst his bubble, especially now that he’s wrapped his head around the ropes.” He sighs, “So I decided to divide the work between you two.”

Sanji nods.

“You get the mornings, he gets the afternoons.” He says, “Paycheck stays the same for you since you’re the senior and started here way before, he gets half.”

“Is that really OK?” Snaji questions, “You said yourself he’s a hard worker so it isn’t fair if he gets half the paycheck when we both work equal hours.”

“He needs the money to buy a new bike,” Zeff’s eyes glimmer, “unlike you who’s putting food on his table.”

See why he wants Robin to go to school? Poor life struggle is real.

“Works for me.” He agrees, and with that, Zeff suggests he starts the next day.

 

He leaves with an eased mind because he won’t have to worry about his income thanks to some part-timer’s little determination to buy what he wants. Sanji admires the young man’s resolve, but the job isn’t quite lucrative, and he needs a license for that bike.

He then remembers his little fiasco inside Zoro’s car and his stupid argument with his childhood friend; it wouldn’t have been so dramatic if Sanji stopped pondering over the haunting words about Zoro’s libido and his anatomy change. But give the guy a break, he just ended a potential war with the Ronoas and the court and then he learns that Zoro might choose an omega over him. Yes, Zoro himself assured him that they will have none of it but he didn’t exactly build that promise on something concrete either. What if everything Kuina said is going to happen, how would Zoro know even better? Kuina was smart enough to put two and two together, and although they’re only speculations, the possibility is still there. Darn, but if push comes to shove, Sanji’s lived with a constant headache, he’s suffered pain and Zoro’s cock couldn’t possibly compare. Ah, he’s going ahead of himself again, mopping and stewing over what-ifs. He then decides to ball his doubts/questions and throw them behind his back, he’ll worry about that when it comes, for now, he needs to fix him wronging Law.

He sends him a text that reads: ‘That hunter hunch of you still functions?’

Seconds and Law replies back: ‘Never rusted on me.’

Sanji scoffs because Law bragging is not something you see every day, so he types: ‘Meet me at Vivi’s.’

Law replies right away: ‘See ya in a few.’

Sanji is quite impressed actually, Law hasn’t asked who this person might be but instead he came out as decided, as if he’d read Sanji’s moves and his sudden decision to head to hers is something predictable he can read with his eyes closed. It’s not really insulting because this goes to prove how Law’s improved remarkably fast.

Sanji then shoves his hands inside the side pockets of his jacket and heads towards the shop of the diseased woman. He can’t exactly fathom the idea yet, he knows he’s seen her in that dream –a nightmare actually, but to hear she died, he doesn’t really know what to make of all this. For now, he’ll go and see things with his own eyes.

He smells the suffocating stench of burn and ash before he sees it. The image finally clears out and he is standing next to a smoked wall, broken-glass and burned-furniture-strewn ground which he caught a glimpse of easily after looking into the windows. There’s a yellow ‘do no cross’ tape covering the entire shop front and it seems as though it’s telling him to keep away because he wouldn’t handle the truth.

“Looks horrible.”

Sanji jumps out of his skin. He clutches at his chest and looks to his side. “Law,” he breathes out, “you scared the shit outta me!”

“Oh,” Law's eyes are uninvolved, “sorry.”

They both look at the wreckage with slumped shoulders.

“So she really died?”

Law nods, “burned to death.” he sighs, “to die like that, I feel bad for her.”

“What started the fire?” Sanji tags closer to the burned debris by the sidewalk but they soon turn to ash as soon as he steps on them.

“Police is still investigating, but there are rumors that say her people started the fire to kill her.”

“You’re still on with that.” Sanji shakes his head dejectedly, “In any case, those rumors haven’t been proven and what I saw in my dream didn’t look like it was some impulsive attack.”

Law approaches him with his hands in his pockets, “What do you mean?”

“She looked terrified.” Sanji crouches beside the ash, “it’s as though she knew something was going to happen to her yet she didn’t run.”

“You think she knew who it was?”

Sanji looks up at him with a sneer, “quick on the uptake, aren’t you?” He scoffs, “but yes, that was my guess too.”

“I brought the EMF just in case,” Law pats his chest pocket, “what’ ya say, Kojak”

They share an equally mischievous smirk before looking around and venturing into the burned shop. The dying smoke that’s still desperately wafting into the air infiltrates into Sanji’s lungs and he coughs, readily hides his mouth and nose. Something then tingles inside his head, something with a slight prickle but at the same time soothing. Sanji ignores it very quickly.

“This place is torched down but there isn’t a lot of damage.” He comments, “wouldn’t gasoline vapor send this place into fragments?”

Law remains silent until he concludes this, “Something’s fishy about this,”

“You don’t say!” Sanji scoffs again, eyes scanning the blackened walls and the roasted wood. “But it still doesn’t add up, I mean wouldn’t this place crumble down if the woods burned?” He wonders loudly, the prickle at his head is more spoken by now.

“That’s what I initially thought until the cops said they were still investigating the fire cause,” Law shrugs, “something’s not right.”

Sanji then faces his friend, “There’s some sort of unnatural presence in here, I can feel it.”

Law perks up, “As in spirits? But the EMF is not acting up.”

“No,” Sanji shakes his head, “something more powerful, not an entity for sure.”

“Then what could it be?”

“No idea,” he sighs, “but I don’t think the fire cause was natural, something went down in here.”

After some prolonged silence, Law snorts, “Adding psychic powers on top of that stubborn streak of yours,” he says, “how does Ronoa Zoro deal with a handful like you?”

“You too?” Sanji rebukes, “And you’re such a chameleon, by the way.”

“Don’t go spouting nonsense now,” Law smiles, “you know I’m good at analyzing you.”

Sanji chuckles and shakes his head. “Lay off me.” Because it’s such a pet peeve when someone picks on his traits and how they’re conceived by people.

Law scans the place with his big eyes before calling it quits, “there isn’t anything here,” he concludes, “just like I told you.”

Sanji rolls his eyes at the enunciation but eventually submits to the invalidity of their observation. They leave the burned shop and head to Law’s working place. On the way, Law can’t help but take it back to this morning.

“It’s probably an intrusive question to ask but has Zoro always been like that with you?”

Sanji glances over at his tall friend and there’s a puzzled look on his face. When Law’s blush makes an appearance, Sanji looks ahead as the chilly breeze caresses his face. “I don’t know, yes, I guess.” He says, “I mean he still scowls and keeps to himself, but when it comes down to it, he’s quite caring.”

Law nods, “it’s just I’ve known the Ronoas for a long time, and I’ve talked to Ronoa Zoro in many occasions.” He starts, “but he’s never really showed such gentle demeanors towards anyone.”

Sanji doesn’t allow his happiness to show on his face, “He’s just bad at showing it.”

“Obviously he has no problem doting over you.” Law says on a smile. “That’s probably why you can’t understand what I’m talking about.”

Sanji grinds into a sudden halt. Law then stops too and walks back to his friend. Sanji chews on his bottom lip for a second before he speaks. “You’re my friend, and there’s really no reason for me to lie to you, especially with our kind of life.”

Law cocks his head.

“It’s true that Zoro and I are mates, and it’s true that he spoils me tons.”

They both share a nod at that.

“But,” he sighs, but it’s that sort of bitter sighs you make when you’re just so lost in thoughts. “I don’t know, it just… it feels like something is missing.”

Law acknowledges the effort Sanji’s putting into opening up to him, but he wonders if he’s the right person for the job because he doesn’t know a lot about love affairs. However, if his friend is seeking him out for this, then that’s everything Law needs to mend the open wound. “Missing, how?”

Sanji shrugs, but it looks tentative. “I’ve never told a soul about this.” He starts, his eyes then lock with Law’s, a wordless imploration to take this seriously –which Law does wholeheartedly. “Sometimes, when I’m with him, it feels like he’s not really there. I mean his body is but there’s always something else on his mind.”

“Well, for starters.” Law begins, “ever tried to talk to him about this?”

“You serious?” Sanji throws his hand in the air and walks past Law –who follows suit like a duckling. “It wasn’t long ago when he told me to scram and go back to my place, it’s a miracle he’s let me by his side all this long.” He says, “He’d kick me to a pulp if I say any of this.”

“Not so sure though.” Law disagrees. “After everything I’ve seen, I truly believe that he’s in love with you.”

“You,” Sanji snorts after a beat, “talking about love?”

“Hey now, I had a few heart breaks, too!” Law retaliates, “I’m not a virgin, you know.”

“How old was your first though?” Sanji sneers, “Thirty? Forty?”

Law looks certifiably annoyed, “So funny I forgot to laugh.”

Sanji’s laugh gets over him and he bends over, laughing his heart out. Law then nears him with a serious look on his face.

“It’s the secrets that sabotaged our friendship in the past and I’m not letting that happen again,” he says, “I suggest you do like me and just talk it out with him. He’s your boyfriend, he’ll tell you if something is in fact weighing on his mind or if it’s just your imagination.”

Sanji then gives his friend a very benevolent smile.

 

It’s ten in the evening and Sanji has already had dinner with Robin and is now on his bed, reading an online article about werewolves’ transition during sex on his laptop when his phone suddenly chirps. He grabs it and there’s a text that reads:

[I arrived safely. There’s a meeting early tomorrow. Good night]

Sanji is itching to press the dial-up button, but there’s a reason why Zoro said ‘early’, means he doesn’t want to be bothered. Especially after the long hour drives and the flying. So Sanji gives the man a break. He types his reply and flings the phone aside.

[’night.]

 

Leave it to Sanji to trip over this hurdle in his path when he’s clearly been told to at least try to stay the hell away from embroiling himself into something that would get his ass kicked.

 

He’s inside the shop, standing face-to-face with a blue-eyed dog-shaped creature, the grey excess skin around its head makes the poor thing look like a victim of a liposuction surgery gone terribly wrong. The rest of his two-three feet tall and skinny (read: bony) body is slowly crouching.

 

Sanji was doing his morning shift, getting back to the purchase emails when this little guy here snuck in and started snarling, immediately garnering the attention of Sanji, who’d already been anxious due to his slight headache.

 

Now, Sanji slowly lifts his hands off of the keyboard, heedful of any sudden movement from his part that would prompt the dog’s attack. It’s no ordinary dog if the fire-blue eyes are of any indication. Ah, it’s just his luck to get enmeshed with something like this, and it’s only been two days since he got back to town. Robin is going to kill him. Zoro though? Well, better not poke at that now.

“Hey doggie,” He gulps when the ‘doggie’ snarls wetly at him. “Good doggie?”

The front door flies open and Frank leapfrogs on the dog, growling with his face all wolfed out. Sanji hops down from his stool and quickly makes to the two making a mess inside the shop; he’s just cleaned the damn place!

“Frankie!” He rebukes, “stop it right there!”

The breaking and the smashing finally ended with Frank holding the whimpering dog down to the floor. He looks over his shoulder at Sanji with those glowing yellow eyes of his. For a moment, Sanji almost laughs. It’s like a freaking circus with the clown taming the lions. Laughable! Also, it’s amazing how the eye colors don’t deter him anymore.

“Why did you stop me?” Frank chides between all those spouting fangs.

“He’s not hostile, look at him,” Sanji gestures at the dog, “he’s scared.”

Frank’s brows do a little twitch before he looks down at the thing he’s immobilizing, and that’s when he notices it, the terrified look in those blue eyes. He tentatively starts to let go of his captive. The dog straightens up on his haunches, but other than that, he remains harmless. The other two let out relieved sighs.

“And what are you doing outside school?” Sanji gives the boy a smack to his head, and when Frank justifies that it’s his turn to watch over Sanji, the latter acquiesces. “In any case, what is this thing?”

“It’s the same Chupacabra we’ve been chasing the past few days.” He reports, solemnly.

Sanji’s brows fly up, “this is the Chupacadabra?”

“Chupacabra.” Frank corrects, “And yes, it’s the same one.” He sighs, “Back then, the trail went cold and Law told us to drop the pursuit until that mess at the court was over with.”

They eye the Chupacabra as it eyes them back.

“What do we do with him now?” Sanji asks, dejectedly.

“Waste him.” Frank doesn’t look him in the eyes. “He’s been causing the farmers a lot of troubles, and I’ve already been given the order, with everyone else, to put a stop to him.”

“You want to kill the poor thing?”

“I know it’s a little hard to take in, but that’s just how things are.” Frank then gives a consolatory squeeze to Sanji’s shoulder. “Sorry.” Saying so, he jerks his hands and sharp claws start to spurt out. He lifts his hand, ready to swipe at the trembling creature, and without knowing, Sanji dashes to stop him again.

“Wait, wait!” he grasps the boy’s hand, “I have an idea.”

Frank only cocks his head.

“You said the farmers complained about this little guy here, right?” He says, “And since they’re the only ones, I think we can do something about it.”

“We can’t.” Frank deadpans, “This thing here is only six years old. He’s going to grow bigger, faster and more dangerous.” He says, “His victims so far have been only goats, but it’s only a matter of time before he takes a chunk of someone and starts feeding on humans.”

Sanji falls silent, his fists tightening beside his hips. “Even so,” He glances over at the creature. “You really want to gang the poor thing, you said it yourself, he’s still practically just a child, he doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

Frank shakes his head and pushes Sanji aside as gently as he can afford, taking in the circumstance, and then he tries to tear at the Chupacabra with his claws. Only, he doesn’t expect Sanji to push him and hug the dog-lookalike and create a portal.

When Frank sits up from his impromptu nap, he finds that it’s only him and Del Linger in the shop. The latter perks up from the counter, his eyes blinking under the round glasses. Frank then realizes they’ve been moved forward in time and it’s the evening.

That Sanji, what a troublesome guy.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Sanji closes the door to his bedroom, locking himself and the Chupacabra inside. He knows the pack is going to sniff him out so he does the same trick he did on Lin and Zoro back at the woods, and masks his scent and his heartbeats. It’s a good thing Robin isn’t home; he wouldn’t have to explain how he warped into his room without walking through the front door. When it looked like everything was settled down for now, Sanji faced the Chupacabra that’s crouching in the room center.

“Alright,” he sighs, “now, what do I do with you?”

_Hopefully, you won’t kill me._

Sanji’s body shudders at the sudden gruff voice that’s not his. He looks around –of course he’s the only one biped in this room and is, in fact, vocal. But wait a damn second, didn’t Law say something about some telepathy ability that these Chupacabras have? Could it be the same thing and the ‘doggie’ is actually communicating with him?

One way to find out…

“Did you just talk?” Snaji tilts his head, giving the Chupacabra a puckish grin.

_This isn’t a fable, I can’t talk._

Sanji hums his understanding, “pretty cranky, too.”

_Your pal just tried to off me, so excuse me._

“Touché” Sanji whistles, and then he rests his hands each on his hips. “So, you won’t bite my face off if I came closer?”

_You saved me. I could never hurt you when I owe you my life._

Sanji relaxes at last, now deciding to trudge closer to the Chupacabra with his hands in his pockets. “You’re pretty noble-ish for someone who sucks the goats dry.”

_You eat their meat, I drink their blood. Why should I be the only one condemned for trying to feed myself?_

“That’s a solid point; only, you’ve been stuffing your mouth for free. It’s probably just me but if I were a farmer, that oughtta piss me off.” Sanji curls the corners of his lips before he sits on the edge of his bed, graciously. “So what did you want from me?”

_I’m not quite sure._

Sanji arches a brow, “that’s insufficient.”

_Then why did you save me?_

“You looked scared shitless,” Sanji grins, “Or would you rather I stayed put?”

The Chupacabra seems to relax as well as it sits on its hocks, its head facing Sanji’s.

“Whatever,” Sanji drones doggedly, “it’s only a matter of time before they find you here, so you’d better scoot outta town now.”

_Hunters have been trying to kill me for as long as I remember. I went to many places to hide but I don’t know where else to go._

Sanji hugs his arms to his chest, “probably because you don’t plan it out.” He concludes, “Look, you can’t just run on a whim, it needs some planning and, no offense, you suck at it. You’re practically leaving dead goats after you, so it’s bound to lead to your whereabouts. It’s common sense.”

_Look at me, I have paws for hands in case you haven’t noticed. I wasn’t created to put strategies for drastic times. I don’t even know why I went to you before._

For a moment, Sanji feels a sudden loneliness washing over him. He scans the skeletal, wizened dog that looks tired. Sanji can guess –from his story too– that he must have had it pretty rough. There are people like Mrs. Ronoa who get away with it, yet hunters are going after this dog because it’s feeding itself.

“Listen, you can spend the night here” Sanji starts, “but I’m taking you away from town soon.” After a beat, he can’t keep the truth to himself anymore, “You have to change your pace, man. Can’t have you making the same mistakes over and again and then ending up stuffed by some psycho taxidermist for display–”

His phone rings. He takes it out and his eyes immediately widen at the sight of the caller’s ID. Before he connects the call, he turns to the Chupacabra and warns him against making any sound because it is an important call.

“Evening–”

“What did you do this time?”

 “Nice to hear your voice too, Zoro.” Sanji smiles thinly.

“Cut the crap,” the other rebukes, “I specifically told you to stay out of troubles, did I not?”

“’Had no idea Fank was such a chatterbox.” He scoffs, “did he tell you about the Chupacabra?”

“I felt the time leap, you bastard.”

Oh, that.

“I was just practicing, things went out of control for a second and then I suddenly opened the portal.” all lies. “It’s just the usual, nothing to worry about.”

Zoro gives a sigh that implies how close he is to losing his shit. “You’ve just told me it was the Chupacabra.”

_You’re such a sore loser, Sanji._

Said male crinkles his face at the creature, “thanks for pointing it out for me.” But he quickly looks away, “look, Zoro, Frank was about to waste the thing and I couldn’t stand it. I had to do something for him. You should’ve been there, he really is harmless.”

Zoro pauses for a moment before he growls. “Don’t anthropomorphize the damn thing.”

The shocked look in Sanji’s face lasts for a fragment of a second before it’s replaced by a pair of fuming eyes. “You know what,” he snorts, “screw you, Ronoa Zoro.” And with that, he hangs up and tosses the phone somewhere behind him, but judging by the thump, it probably landed on the bed.

_Is that any way to talk to your mate?_

Sanji stands upright with disbelief and biased anger. “Are you serious?” He fumes, “didn’t you hear what he just said?”

_He does what keeps you safe, how he speaks of me is not important._

“Well, it is, to me.” Sanji huffs, and then he flops down on the edge of the bed. “Besides, it’s none of your business.”

Upon hearing so, the Chupacabra rests its head on its outstretched forearms and closes its eyes. Sanji knows it’s pretty late for taking any of it back, but Zoro is acting like a total dick again, calling the Chupacabra a thing when he hasn’t even seen him, the ‘damn thing’, the loneliness and the sadness wrapping round him. It’s just unbearable and Sanji had felt it the moment Frank pounced on the Chupacabra. That’s probably the reason why he stood up to the werewolf in the first place. And Zoro, the bastard, he’s using that _tone_. As if the Chupacabra is such a vile thing that needn’t be discussed.

In any case, Sanji took in the Chupacabra, it’s _his_ responsibility now and he won’t allow anyone to discriminate him for doing the right thing.

He makes dinner, a bigger quantity because there’s a guest who obviously prefers goat blood over normal. Whatever, this isn’t the Hilton where he gets to choose, the lot is going to eat this whether he likes it or not. When Robin comes home from Hoshi’s, she can’t help but send narrow glances towards Sanji.

“I heard something really strange today.” She starts, the drawling at the end of her sentence is a hint for him to add something if he so much chooses, apparently, that was a bad move.

“’About your checkered coat?” He scoffs, dropping another spoonful of rice into his mouth, “that’s not very surprising, Bin, you practically look like a zebra.”

She presses her lips together and gives him a forced grin, “No, smartass.” She denies, although she knows it’s such an offense to get lectured on fashion by Sanji, of all people, but she ignores this in favor of telling him the thing she heard. “It seems you defied an order from the pack’s alpha and you took off with the Chupacabra they’ve been hunting.”

Sanji gives a soundless chuckle, “that’s the rumor?” He scoffs, “well, banzai for me because that makes me look like a hero.”

She puts her chopsticks and her bowl onto the table, her shoulders sagging in declination. “If there’s someone who hates doing anything that douche-y alpha says it’s got to be me, J.” She starts, “but even _I_ know better than to interfere with their hunt.”

“The sauce is a bit salty.” He tells her on a mouthful.

Robin lets out a sigh, she knows that when Sanji acts like this there’s no way of changing his mind, so she gives him another hopeful smile. “He’s not going to like this, at all.”

Apparently, her regret is a little altered as Sanji glares at her, something daunting about his eyes. But when he says nothing, she picks her chopsticks again and eats in silence.

Sanji takes some food with him before he flings a ‘do the dishes’ over his shoulder. Inside his bedroom, the Chupacabra perks up but doesn’t change its posture. Sanji places the food on the floor and makes his way to the wardrobe, picking out his pajamas. He can hear the Chupacabra chewing the scarce of food lengthily, it’s such a pesky sound, but at least he’s eating. Sanji then calls Law, wanting to know more about that day of the fire incident. Only, Law is busy at the moment and can’t talk.

_I was there the night the fire happened._

Sanji’s brows meet in a crease, “You saw who did it?”

The Chupacabra chews the food more, swallows it and then looks at him with his fire-blue eyes. _I saw a woman that night._

“Who was she?”

_A witch, she was the one who set the place on fire using an incantation._

Sanji’s lips part open, he quickly snaps out of it though. “Do you know her name, anything?”

_I don’t. She vanished as soon as the place went aflame._

So this is a new clue. He knew Vivi’s death wasn’t an accident, someone did set the place on fire on purpose. And if it was really a witch, then something big must have gone down.

 

The next day, Sanji gets harassed at work by a very enraged Usoff who worships the land Zoro walks on. The two get at each other’s throats because, apparently, the pack tried to sneak into Sanji’s room but –surprise-, surprise– they got zapped by the barrier protecting the door of the room. Thus, getting their hands on the Chupacabra appeared to be more difficult than they’d originally thought.

“I know you don’t care about orders” Usopp grits out eventually, “but don’t put the pack on pars with your recklessness.”

“Looks like you forgot something,” Sanji counters, “I’m not a wolf. Those orders are worthless when it comes to what I’m doing.”

“You’re disrespecting Mr. Ronoa!”

Sanji gives a thin smile from behind the counter, “then it’s his battle to fight, not yours.” Sanji then sighs and starts fumbling with the notebooks stacked over the counter. “Look, I’ve already talked to Zoro” –cursed the life out of him is more like it– “I’ll look after the Chupacabra until he gets back, then we’ll decide what to do.”

Only, Zoro has stopped calling all together. It’s been six days already and Sanji is getting antsy, his boyfriend usually sends a text when he can’t talk but he’s done none of that lately and it’s a little worrisome. Not that he’d admit this to anyone, mind you, but defying orders is finally taking its ugly toll on him and Sanji is starting to feel the craving within him growing untended to.

Let Zoro sulk, Sanji will continue to do what he thinks is right.

 

Monday 7th, September 2015 marks the beginning of the new week and Zoro hasn’t called or messaged his mate.

 Sanji is inside his room, changing into his pajamas because he’s just got home from working two shifts since Del went and caught a cold, and then he gets a surprising call from Kuina.

“He’s sulking.” Sanji tells her, curtly. But it’s gruff and it sounds like he’s the one sulking.

“I’m sure he has his reasons.” She assures with a small chuckle, “I heard about what mother did to his bank, it’s only natural that it’s taking him a lot of time to clean up the mess.”

“But he hasn’t called or sent any texts!”

Kuina ho-hos, “are you worried about him?”

Sanji feels his face gain a blush and it starts getting hotter, “He can go sulk like a kid. I don’t really care. Besides, I have more important things to do.”

She gives that incredulous ‘hmm’ before she sighs, “he’s also having it rough so please don’t take it the wrong way.” She said, “I’ll give him an earful the next time I talk to him, how’ that sound?”

Sanji feels his heart crush because he’s been thinking of himself alone, putting his principles and beliefs over his relationship. If Zoro is really having it rough then the reason why he hasn’t called is so not to trouble Sanji. This continues to prove how noble and thoughtful Zoro is.

God, he feels like a total jerk now.

“No, don’t.” Sanji tells her, “It’s between me and him.”

Kuina ends the call with goodnight wishes and he bids her goodbye. He eyes his phone, Zoro’s number glaring back at him with such intensity. He knows he made a mistake the other day by blatantly cursing his boyfriend, but, Zoro has to give him a break this time because he was also having a very difficult time trying to do the right thing while everyone seemed to yell ‘don’t’. Darn, this isn’t the least convincing; just what was he thinking.

 He hears a small snarl and then he looks at the Chupacabra as it paces the room, looking visibly unsettled.

“What’s got your panties in a wad?”

The Chupacabra snarls some more before hitting its head against the wall.

Sanji jumps to his feet. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks, “You’ve been acting really strange these past couple of days!”

The Chupacabra, albeit silent, sways like a sot. It shakes his head from whatever that’s come over it.

Sanji nears it, his voice low, “hey, are you alright?”

The Chupacabra growls at him, showing those long razor-shaped fangs. Sanji recoils to the back, landing on his haunches. When he looks at the Chupacabra again, he finds it sidestepping him like the perfect predator. The eyes on him and the prolonged deep growls tell Sanji that the Chupacabra is preparing to attack him. It blocked his path to the door and he can’t exactly jump out of the window, his head could splatter on the ground like a pumpkin.

“Hey, buddy.” Sanji coaxes, “’you pissed off I didn’t serve you a second bowl of beef?” He gives a side smirk, “Well, that’s pretty expensive so.”

The Chupacabra latches at him and the latter squirms to the back, his eyes bugging out in shock. It was only a few days ago when the two were having a conversation about life, and now they’re trying to take each other down? What has his life come to, really? Sanji rounds the bed and gives his figurative middle finger to this ‘life’, and leaps to the other side, only inches away from the window. If he succeeds at getting the Chupacabra to attack him then that window might be his only way to defeat the other, he’d use it to defenestrate his pal that’s started acting nuts.

“Yo.”

Sanji swivels around at the voice, finding Luffy squatting on the window sill. “What’ you doing here?”

“Saving your ass.” The other grins, but with his school uniform, he only looks like a cheeky punk.

The Chupacabra seizes Sanji’s distraction to attack, and although Luffy warns him by calling out his name, Sanji ends up on the floor, fighting off a Chupacabra gone rogue –rabid, whatever because although it looks like a dog, it really isn’t. “Take your time, Luffy!” Sanji scoffs, but it’s strained since he’s fighting the Chupacabra, “It’s not like a Chupacabra is trying to bite a chunk out of my neck or anything.”

Luffy, for some mysterious reason, can’t get into the room through the window. He doesn’t share his discovery because Sanji is already in a tight spot. He finds no harm in reminding Sanji, though, of his mistakes. “You’re the one who treated that monster like a pet. Now tell me, you honestly didn’t see this coming?”

The Chupacabra’s growling grows deeper and scarier, its nasty drool falling over Sanji’s arm which he’s currently using to block the other’s freaking teeth.

“To tell you the truth,” Sanji starts, “I honestly didn’t.”

Luffy examines the window to see if there’s a way somehow to break it. “Guess you deserve what’s come to you.”

Just as he utters the words, Sanji lets out a pained cry. Luffy perks up, alerted, and he looks inside. He finds the Chupacabra sinking its fangs into Sanji’s neck. The urgency grows spoken and he hollers to call the rest of the pack. He knows that, even with them, they wouldn’t know how to enter the room when it’s heavily warded. And if something was to happen to Sanji, even if he deserves it, Zoro will still tear their hearts out.

Sanji then tries to resort to his magic, rely on it in times of despair, right? He doesn’t know what’s caused the Chupacabra to attack him but he’s adamant on not killing it, end this without bloodshed. He repels the Chupacabra off him and quickly makes for the door, but his attempt to escape is cut short when the Chupacabra pounces on his leg, piercing the flesh with its claws until he mewls and drops to the floor.

The door to the room then flies open and Robin bursts in, armed with what’s left of the Gumiho’s powers. The Chupacabra forgets about Sanji for the moment when flying daggers hit its body, it whimpers but quickly bounces back from the hit. Now, it turns the table and attacks Robin, however, Sanji won’t let the Chupacabra have it. He shoots a beam of electricity from his hand that manages to knock the Chupacabra off-balance. He, then, grabs Robin by the arm and stumbles out of the room, closing the door after him. The two fall to the floor, panting and phew-ing. The pack walks into the apartment from the front door, their eyes scanning the entire place, careful and ready.

“Are you hurt?” Keimi crouches by Sanji’s side, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Sanji gives a weary smile, his hand on his neck as the blood spills through the void spaces between his knuckles. “I’m fine” he winces –the door to his bedroom suddenly rattles and they flinch visibly.

Nami then approaches him, her eyes usually get bugged out when she’s angry, but by the looks of it, she’s more than angry, she’s furious. “We’ll take it from here,” she said, “Can you please leave it to us now?”

Sanji levers up to his feet, his hand still cupping the abused side of his neck. “You want to kill him?”

“Do you have any other suggestion?”

He cocks his head, “you can’t” he deadpans, “He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’ll snap out of it real quick so let’s not jump the gun here.”

“I’m afraid he won’t.” She gives him that soothing smile again which he wants to wipe off of her face.

“You can’t keep a Chupacabra locked like a pet, Sanji.” Frank tries to reason, “the normal food don’t sate their hunger and eventually that thing will continue to hanker for blood, heck, I think it’s already out of control. Now that it’s taken a taste of your blood, it’s going to want more.”

A flash of the Chupacabra refusing food and recoiling from it flashes before Sanji’s eyes.

“It’s not like we wanted to waste it for fun,” Usopp’s voice is deep and his face is serious, “but Chupacabras are troublesome like that. If they don’t drink blood, they retaliate.”

“We know it must be hard on you, but this is how it should be.” Keimi is looking charming as if she’s grown into a woman without anyone realizing. “We have to kill that Chupacabra.”

Sanji’s eyes tremble aimlessly. He scrutinizes the furniture and then each of the pack mates. “No.” he says, his eyes defiant.

The rest sighs dejectedly.

“You said he must die, right?” Sanji asks, and getting a couple of tentative nods decides for him. “I’m the one who brought him. I’ll take him out of his suffering.” He starts, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was me who kept him in here thinking I’d been helping him, when, in fact, I was making it worse for him.”

The rest says nothing in response to that.

“I’ll take responsibility for this.” Saying so, he turns to the door that’s currently being banged and rattled, and he ignores how they tell him not to walk in by himself because the Chupacabra is dangerous. Robin actually gives him five minutes’ leeway before she charges in. But then, he hears it, that gruff voice that belongs to the Chupacabra, crying and pathetic.

_Someone, anyone… just end it_

Sanji’s heart shatters to pieces, and he knows that if he listened to them in the very beginning, he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this now. The Chupacabra wouldn't have to become like this. He breaks into the room with his mind set and decided. He finds the Chupacabra barely standing on its locks, blood smearing its snout and its fangs, coating the door and some parts of the wall. Sanji feels a pang in his heart as he slowly approaches the Chupacabra, even though it continues to snarl deeply at him, he doesn’t flinch away. There’s light coming from his outstretched hand that is slowly starting to surge. The bulbs of the two lamps in the room flicker before they blow up, it’d have become dark inside if it wasn’t for Sanji’s shining hand.

“I’m so sorry.” He trembles with remorse, his tears welling up in his tears. “I really am.”

_End it_

The light coming from Sanji’s palm engulfs the Chupacabra’s body, and the grayish skin color turns into a less saturated golden shade. It blends in, leaving out the cerulean eyes roaming into Sanji’s. The Chupacabra must be feeling peaceful because its eyes are slowly drooping.

The five minutes are not even over and Robin charges into the room, intrigued by the peculiar hues floating inside the room. She, along with everyone else present, they don’t know what Sanji is doing, but whatever it is, it is definitely working. She realizes that she can’t take her eyes off Sanji’s smile, loving it, however lonely it seems. The Chupacabra sleeps on its forearms and closes its eyes, and bit by bit, its body slowly fades into glittering dust.

There’s a moment where nobody says anything, still trying to process what just happened when Sanji collapses on his buttocks, his shoulders slumped. He uses the back of his left wrist to wipe his eyes, though there were no tears, but Robin guesses he’s wiped them before they’d fall.

“Sanji?” She calls out, slowly tagging closer to where he’s hunched.

“I should have listened to you guys,” he says over a prolonged sniff, he then chuckles as if everything is still not over. Of course, it’s not over. The Chupacabra may have died, but they’re still here and the road of their life is still awaiting them. “Sorry.” He sighs, now lifting up to his feet and walking past Robin in order to get out of the room, “Now that's been dealt and done with, I think I’m going to leave town tomorrow.”

The pack, along with Robin, frown at the revelation. They’ve just managed to evade a potential disaster and now he’s dropping this bomb?

“What kind of mess are you planning on making this time?” Nami rebukes.

“You didn’t listen to us last time and look what happened!” Luffy gives his fair share of chiding.

Sanji heads to the kitchen and aims the sink, opening the tap to rinse a cloth.

“Where are you leaving to?” Fran’s voice is the calmest amongst them.

Sanji winces the moment the cloth touches his skin as he tends to his abused neck. He turns around, leaning on the counter as a smirk makes an appearance over his plump lips. “To see my boyfriend, you got any problem with that?”

Frank’s brows twitch and his face shows an apparent flush. The rest of the pack blushes and Usopp looks away, stuffing his pockets with his hands.

“Oh,” Robin drones, on cue. “That’s big news”

Sanji folds the damp towel to the cleaner side so he’d wipe the blood on his neck, and then he gives her a serene smile.

 

 

 

The next morning, instead of going by plane and wasting the whole day perched on his ass until it start to hurt, he creates the portal that will lead him to where Zoro is according to the address the pack gave him the previous night. He’s packed his stuff in his small back bag and called Del to cover for him for the next couple of days, he’ll call to let him know.

 

The portal leads him to a secluded modern house with high glass walls that reflect the sinking sun. Talk about excellent bait-and-switch. He thought Zoro’s house would be somewhere in the city because there’s an address, but now that he’s here, he starts to wonder if a house inside the woods needs an address at all. He Approaches the front hewed door, knocks a couple of times but no one answers. He sidesteps the naked house, limping, but he finds no indication that someone is inside. He thought of calling his boyfriend but it’s not like he has a SIM card usable in the outskirts of Krakow, Poland.

He sits by the porch with his back bag beside his legs, waiting.

 

His eyes flutter open, and he finds that he’s dozed off thanks to the coaxing rustling and chirping around him. He has been resting his head on the handrail, also, unbeknownst to him, there’s a man standing before him wearing a short black coat. Sanji’s drowsy eyes shoot open and he straightens up.

That ruffled hair, the deep and dark eyes and that conceited smirk gleaming over perfectly lined lips. He knows this man.

Sanji wants to run towards the man, take him into a hug because, maybe he didn’t realize it before, but darn how he missed him! The craving’s been crushing him from the inside, wanting nothing but to at least hear his voice, jonesing for his necessary presence… but now that Sanji is looking at him, he feels completely motionless, unable to even twitch his digits. Something overcomes him, something like mad yearning and nostalgia and he wants to cry his eyes out. Yet, he doesn’t. He knows, aside from missing each other, that man may still very much be mad at him.

Sanji relaxes, or tries to anyway, because being able to finally see his mate has caused his emotions to rock like a ship in the face of a cyclone. He starts to slowly lever up to his feet, cold and a little numb from sleeping in the open in an uncomfortable position. He looks away from the man but his eyes don’t catch anything significant, he chews on his bottom plump lip for a beat before he looks back at the other, his own eyes teary.

Zoro removes the space between them by stepping a little closer, but with Sanji standing on the first stair, their height looks now the same. Sanji turns off the urge to curse his shorter height in favor to eye Zoro’s face more. He wants to touch it, stroke his cheeks, damn it.

“What’ you doing here?” He asks, instead, after a brisk gulp.

Zoro gives that deep chuckle that just drives Sanji out of his mind. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

“Right,” Sanji blinks too quickly as he hangs his head in embarrassment, “because I came here using the portal and didn’t really inform you beforehand about me coming–” the sleeve of his racer jacket gets pulled and Sanji finds himself nose-to-nose with Zoro, looking into his eyes. One onceover at his lips and his whole being is suddenly ignited with feelings which he can never speak about to a soul. Zoro doesn’t let go of his wrist, and he doesn’t look away either.

“So let me rephrase,” he starts, the vibrating voice reminds Sanji of waking up drooling all over Zoro’s chest. “What are _you_ doing here?”

All the words slip away from him, scattering all over the place and leaving his mind a blank page. He can answer Zoro easily, but he doesn’t really know from where to start. He’s wanted to see him the moment they set foot in town and each went about his business, it’s been killing him ever since. He wanted to hear his voice ever since Zoro stopped calling. And Okay, maybe he made a mistake by not calling Zoro to check in, but you don’t know how it feels when you want to talk to someone so much it hurts and all you’re concerned about is how desperate you’re going to sound. He’s wanted to know how Zoro has been doing all this time, has he been eating well, sleeping well? The thoughts drove his sleep away countless of nights, and those nightmares had nothing to do with it. He wants to say it out loud until Zoro’s eardrums explode, just scream it for the world to know.

Yet all that comes out is “I can’t face your pack now. I’m too ashamed of what I did.”

Zoro keeps his eyes on Sanji’s, reading him perhaps. He slowly lets go of his hand to skim through his own pocket, coming out with a key. “Let’s go in first.”

Sanji keeps on looking at his feet, ignoring how his bottom lip is trembling. There’s something beyond the ocean-like refreshing scent that wafts after Zoro after he walk past him. There’s something darker, something huskier and muskier; Sanji felt immediately drawn to it. He follows suit eventually.

Zoro unlocks the door and remains by it, giving Sanji a swift comprehensive glance over his shoulder before walking into the glass house. Sanji walks into the house as well, admiring the modern furniture and decoration. He removes his shoes by the door before heading to where his mate is, and judging by the sectional sofa, he assumes it’s the living room.

“What do you wanna drink?” Zoro asks. He is graciously taking his coat off, ushering to Sanji to do the same.

Sanji unzips his jacket and takes it off, revealing a grey open cardigan over a white T, and gauze on his neck. He shakes his head, “Anything’s fine.”

Zoro lingers to eye the gauze and then he vanishes from the room. Sanji collapses on the sofa. This has been a real mental wreck, and he doesn’t know how to move things along now, at all. He orders himself to calm down first, if he’s too nervous, Zoro might feel offended. Speaking of the devil, it seems that he picked the first thing he found in the fridge before he came back, tossing a soda can to Sanji.

He sits on the opposite side, his elbows propped on his parted thighs. “So what is it? Why are you here?”

“I told you,” Sanji is a little taken aback at the cold treatment, but who is he kidding, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t expected it.

“Yeah, you made a mess and took off again once the goings got tough.” Zoro rubs his nape with the hand that’s not holding the can, “What else is new.”

Sanji’s stomach lurches and he sits up properly, rigid with anger, “You weren’t there,” he says, doggedly. “You don’t know what happened.”

Zoro gives him a dull look, “You shoved your nose into their hunt, ran off with the Chupacabra and then locked it up inside your bedroom since it’s warded,” he is counting with his fingers when he suddenly stops, now giving Sanji a cocky smirk. “That about sums it up doesn’t it?”

Sanji is currently seething with fury, he wants to holler ‘that’s flawed on so many levels’ but he knows he has no right to make himself look like the victim, especially with everything Zoro has just said, because it’s all true. He watches as Zoro rises to his feet, the change in altitude makes him look intimidating, then places the can on the round glass table and thrusts his hands into his side pockets.

“Look,” he starts, almost irritably, “I’m already dealing with a lot here and I really don’t need you to pile it on. You’ve always been reckless and careless too, venturing ahead without calculating the consequences, causing us troubles by doing whatever you like.” He said, “I don’t know if my lectures have any effects on you at all. You always kick my words out of the window as they go in one ear and out the other. You’re selfish and you’re irresponsible and that’s not what I want to deal with right now.”

Sanji parts his lips, his eyes widening in instant shock.

“You can use the place all you want,” Zoro said, “but leave when you’ve manned up enough to face a bunch of teenagers.”

Sanji’s heart squeezes. It’s painful and he feels his breath leaving him for moments and then coming back to tease him, only to leave him again. He wants to say sorry but Zoro is out of the room before he gets the chance to.

His coming here was a big fucking mistake. He isn’t what Zoro needs right now. Not his swashbuckling bull and certainly not the sorry excuses he’s been stacking up to tell. Sanji doesn’t know what to do anymore. He doesn’t even know if anything of what he’d been thinking was the right thing or not, and it makes him feel stupid.

For several minutes, he sits there too still for his own liking because he’s notorious for his combative and uncooperative nature –and he’s proved that many times– his energy and his liveliness are his trademarks. Now, it looks as though you took that Sanji and placed it with an entirely different being.

It’s only when he hears footsteps approaching the living room does he rouse from his depressing thoughts, and levers up to his coltish legs in jerky movements. Then, he is standing before Zoro again. He looks away, his fists paling beside him, “I’m sorry,” he says, it’s husky and tentative and he’s too shaken to be embarrassed, “I’m leaving now. I didn’t think I’d be causing you trouble by coming over, but I did come uninvited and that was a mistake–”

Forceful lips are suddenly pressing against his, and Sanji, although a little stunned, he eventually kisses Zoro back. He doesn’t dare wrap his arms around the other’s neck like he wanted to the first time he saw him after coming out of his little nap, but clinging to the collar of Zoro’s white dress shirt is enough. He feels the fingers of Zoro’s left hand sneaking into his hair, fondling the scalp and the smooth strands. Sanji moans into the kiss. Fuck, he’s wanted to kiss Zoro for so long now. It’s built up and he feels ready to jump the man and do all the things he’s dreamt of doing, and when Zoro’s too impressed to talk, he’d ride him and drive him mad.

Zoro surprises him by nibbling his bottom lip after a long suck, and Sanji makes a soft whimper. He cups Sanji’s cheeks and rests their foreheads together, still looking irritated though. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.” He pants, “I just had a call from Frank,” he looks into his mate’s eyes now, “why didn’t you tell me that it was you who put the Chupacabra to rest.”

Sanji shakes his head slowly and it makes him look like he’s wised up. “Doesn’t change the fact I screwed up big time,” he says, “Zoro, I want you to know that I’m really sorry. I really am–”

Zoro silences him with another heated kiss, and when he pulls away, they are both panting. “Get dressed,” he says out of the blue, “we’re eating outside.”

Zoro turns around, picking up his coat and donning it, Sanji behind puts on his jacket as well.

That smug look on his face is anything but assuring. “Are you taking me on a date?”

Zoro’s face is all serious as he shrugs, “yes, I guess I am.”

He says about that and heads to the front door, leaving Sanji’s head steaming with embarrassment. How can Zoro say embarrassing things with a straight face which you can go into an job interview with? Well, it’s probably one of the reasons why he likes him.

 

The car is grooving on the asphalt, and Sanji asks his mate about how he has been dealing with the business situation, to which Zoro only shrugs; they can talk about that later. And he did word it to Sanji who only nodded.

Sanji, then, seizes the chance because Zoro’s eyes are transfixed on the road so he eyes him keenly; his profile, his arms and his thighs, his neck and his hair. Sanji’s eyes slant as though he’s being drugged. He feels his entire body relaxing on the vinyl, loving the scene of Zoro right beside him.

Zoro glances at him swiftly, and the latter looks out the windshield, covering it up by a curt cough. He can see Zoro from the corner of his eyes, making that haughty smirk, so he thinks of something to talk about before he’d point it up.

“You never told me you were coming to Rockies.”

“You never asked.” Zoro’ voice is velvety and calm.

Sanji overlooks the hinted accusation of neglecting their relationship because that’s a can of worm he doesn’t want to open right now; not after they’ve kissed it out.

 “I’ve been investing my money here for ten years now.” Zoro elaborates, “Bighorn is a small town though, but I’m relying on its economy growth to start working on bigger projects.” He added, “It’s not like I’m racing against time.”

“Feels good to be immortal, huh?” Sanji sneers cheekily, “but good for you man. Personally I prefer Drum. It’s the capital and many investors opt for it, but in any case, I hope your work will prosper.”

Zoro’s face looks serious, well, more serious than usual; “anywhere is fine with me, as long as nobody messes with my business.”

Sanji deciphers the implication without Zoro having to word it, but honestly, he doesn’t know what to do for him. He doesn’t even know what Mrs. Ronoa did exactly and Zoro has made it clear he didn’t want to talk about any of that now. Wait, didn’t he also mean he didn’t want to talk about that now because he and Sanji are finally reunited together. This could be a good thing actually, and maybe, just maybe, Sanji isn’t all that lost and he does have a thing or two to say for his boyfriend, or _do_. He brings his hand to Zoro’s neck, stroking and undoing the knots under the skin until he feels Zoro relax under his touch.

That physical contact is enough to melt away their insecurities and uncertainties.

 

Sanji doesn’t remove his hand until the car comes to a smooth stop in a packed parking lot. He slowly retrieves his hand and looks out the windows at the illuminated streets.

As they walk the vast and attractive streets side by side, Sanji keeps eying the place and the people –the vendors and tourists, admiring their liveliness and the harmonious atmosphere. The two, then, walk into a very traditional restaurant. Sanji probes the brick wall just after they seat themselves at the corner table, and Zoro’s eyes don’t leave him. The other finally snaps into his sense and realizes he’s acting like a kid.

“Um,” Sanji chuckles blushingly, “actually, I’ve never traveled outside the country so I’m a little excited.”

Zoro smiles warmly and it’s a smile that makes Sanji’s heart do a somersault. He leans his jaw line on his knuckles and studies Sanji’s face. “Then how about you take a few days off, we can go somewhere together.”

Sanji’s eyes widen, “For real?”

Zoro nods. “Of course,” he says, “we can go anywhere you want, just name it.”

Well, talk about a generous offer. It’s very tempting and Sanji is finding himself inwardly agreeing to the idea. But then he shakes his head, already decided on something which he doesn’t let Zoro in on. “That’d be great,” he starts, “but maybe some other time.” Because he’s not a girl, he won’t stand it if Zoro suddenly started treating him with kid gloves. He’s already doing so much for him –buying him clothes and taking him to fancy restaurants and risking his life practically every day for him. And even if Sanji does want to go somewhere with him, then he’d pay for it at least. Yes, maybe he’d surprise his boyfriend by paying for all the travel expenses. It’s a plan then.

A waitress comes up to them and smiles to Zoro. She speaks in a language Sanji doesn’t understand and he guesses it must be the language the inhabitants of this country speak. She nods when Zoro makes his order and leaves them be. Sanji’s curiosity is piqued so he asks if Zoro can speak their language, the man tells him he picked up a few words from his time here. They order some fish dish for the main course, and Sanji wonders if Zoro is still keeping that habit of his –eating raw meat– but the man in questions soothes his worries.

“I can’t do business if I can’t play the part. That includes going on business dinner or lunch with people who do not possess supernatural powers, and eat whatever that’s on the menu.” He spins the contents of his glass and drinks it in one go, “In any case, I can’t shirk duty, that’s the most troubling thing about it.”

 

A chilly wind makes Sanji’s entire body tremble when the two get out of the restaurant, so he embraces his own chest and waits for Zoro to guide the way. The latter walks past him, and Sanji follows at his heels with his recent limp, smiling to himself at their restored closeness while munching on a pastry twister.

“I’m giving you only five minutes to look around, we can sightsee tomorrow.” Zoro suddenly announces, his eyes glaring somewhere in the distance.

“We’re already here so let’s make best of it,” Sanji, without realizing it, wraps his arm around Zoro’s after he was done eating, giving him that dopey smile now. “You know I can’t stay that long.”

Zoro doesn’t debate the point here and Sanji doesn’t push it. Trying to gauge a reaction from Zoro won’t serve any higher purposes and he knows better than to mull over it. Zoro, apparently, gets this as well as he fixates his gaze on the bundle of the world and says nothing about the hand holding on to his, a gesture speaking volumes of Sanji’s incapability to remain by his side for now, and that’s something their social status will continue to prove.

“It’s a conservative town so all you’re going to see is ancient churches or museums,” Zoro breathes out, “Is that how you want us to spend time together?”

“There’s no accounting for taste, Zoro.” Sanji chances a look at his boyfriend, something whirls within his chest and it doesn’t bode for anything good. Zoro is being loquacious and Sanji might, at a push, jump the man where he’s standing. He is suddenly blessed with a visceral mental image of it. There’s no going around the fact that they both want nothing but to be with each other right now, does Zoro honestly think Sanji is favoring the ‘sightseeing’ over him? He hasn’t fallen out of favor so what’s with the childish insecurity. “Besides,” Sanji presses against Zoro, stealing some of that famous werewolf body warmth. “I don’t really care about sightseeing” –he draws his lips closer to Zoro’s ear to whisper– “as much as I care about spending the night with you.”

Zoro pauses and boggles at Sanji’s bold statement, and although the latter finds the dumbfounded face comical, he doesn’t laugh. He only snickers darkly as if he’s just won Zoro over again. He probably has.

“Are you…” Zoro narrows his eyes and gives him inquisitive brows, “seducing me?”

Sanji shrugs and Zoro remains wordless, but something flashes between his slightly parted lips and Sanji scrutinizes it, finding out Zoro’s just licked behind his upper teeth and it’s sexy to hell and back. Sanji can’t really fight it anymore, and despite the fact he’s still unable to bring himself to wrap his arms around Zoro’s neck, he thinks that if he gets Zoro to touch him then that might break the residue of the tension between them. He leans in even closer until the passersby give them the look and mumble between each other.

“Well?” He drones, suggestively. “Is it working?”

Zoro’s unfathomable eyes glide over the passersby and then back at Sanji, and without wasting his breath, he wraps his arm around Sanji’s nape, bringing him closer only to guide him back to the parking lot where the car stands there waiting.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Sanji doesn’t remember how they got back to the glass house –he’s going to call it glass house from now on– so fast, but he’s content Zoro has at least considered his poor ‘seduction’ attempt; give him a break, last time he tried to pick a girl from the Paradise’s (he’d been having a confluence of insomnia-induced nightmares and he wanted someone he could be physically active with until he dropped from sheer exhaustion, and soccer wasn’t a choice), the lady slapped him across the face after he told her he wanted to get some.

As he gets off the car, he commits the reminder into his memory to never try that ever again; the seducing Zoro debacle. He follows a silent Zoro to the door, and in his walk, he casts the waning crescent a fervent glance; it’s thickly layered by clouds, but it still radiates nonetheless.

The click of the lock is the last thing Sanji hears before he is pulled inside and pinned to the closed front door now. Zoro is seizing his lips again and working on unzipping the jacket, and Sanji is… he’s dumbfounded. Zoro is blatantly showing his aggression which is positive, by the way, but, usually, he is composed and takes things step by step. But, now, he’s aggressive and impatient, groaning when the zipper locks on a knot. It all but makes Sanji’s heart melt with something universally enigmatic –Zoro getting like this for him, showing sheer want in his fervent actions...

Sanji eyes the man sharply and then his eyes glitter, it must mean Zoro’s been thinking the same things all along. There’s a reckless moment where Zoro tries to lift Sanji’s injured leg and the latter mimes a wince, and although he tries to stifle it in, Zoro’s supersonic hearing picks up on it anyway. He pulls away from the heated kiss, his own cheeks are flushed.

“I hurt you?” His voice is breathy and Sanji likes the sound of it, if possible, he wants to hear Zoro whisper into his ear with that sort of voice.

Sanji doesn’t give an answer because it’s not time for that; it’d only spoil the mood.  He pulls Zoro down for another kiss, and the man is quick to react. Sanji works on unbuttoning Zoro’s coat but careful not to break the wet kiss.

“Mmmgh” Sanji moans into the kiss, and just as he feels his legs giving out under him and his body starting to slide down the hewed door, Zoro’s lips push against his, helping him up

They’re both growing bulges in their groins and they know it’s only a matter of time before one of them comes in his pants. Sanji bets on himself because his endurance is laughable even if he is a master at compartmentalizing his life. So to save himself from the embarrassment, he comes up with something smart. But, damn it, Zoro’s tongue is doing weird things to him and he feels faint, sinking more and more into the feeling and forgiving the tightness down _there_. “Zoro…” he utters into the kiss, “farther in… sofa.”

Without any warnings, he feels his legs lifting off the floor and then Zoro is carrying him bridal style. Their eyes never leave each other’s. Sanji doesn’t argue with his boyfriend for his stunt this time because he seriously wants relief, and walking with a hard-on is seriously painful. So maybe if he’s not so noisy, the Alpha might reward him. He flops on the sectional sofa with a moan, because all the blood rushing into his dick just rattled, making the tightness unbearable. Zoro ravishes his lips again, and it’s kind of flattering that he can’t seem to get enough of Sanji’s lips.

The cardigan has fallen off one shoulder but Sanji doesn’t bother with righting it. Zoro is practically giving him the time of his life and nothing can take this moment away from him. Zoro slides a hand under Sanji’s shirt, lifting it from one side to reveal his pinkish perked nipple. He sucks on it to distract Sanji from what his other hand is doing as it snakes towards the blond’s groin, grabbing his crotch and making him mewl at the resultant sensation.

Sanji tosses his head to the headrest of the sofa when he feels Zoro, in no significant time, freeing his hard cock only to fist it, still suckling on the now-sore-nipple. Sanji makes soft and contented noises under Zoro’s touching. He loses himself in it because it’s been so long and he’s found his home again. For a moment, he doesn’t know what to do with his saggy hands, but Zoro gets on his knees on the floor, pulls his pants down along with his boxers and takes Sanji’s cock into his mouth. Sanji tosses his arms over the headrest as well, clutching at it and moaning his heart out because it feels heavenly.

His parted legs eventually tire and he knows he isn’t allowing Zoro enough space, so he places one over the sofa and spreads them wider. A hand still clutching at the headrest and the other in Zoro’s hair, letting him know how much he loves this by sighing out prolonged moans. No one’s around so why muffle his voice?

Zoro’s mouth slowly pulls away, and long strings of Sanji’s cum still connecting him to the head of the latter’s cock, Sanji becomes hard again. Wordlessly, he sits up to take his cardigan off, aware of Zoro’s eyes following every one of his movements. When he tries to get the T past his neck, he gasps, but immediately tries to cover it up by biting his lip mischievously and probing Zoro’s hard-on with his toes. “Your turn.”

Apparently, it worked. Zoro allows his mate to manhandle him into a sitting position over the sofa, only, he’s reclining on the sofa’s armrest so his legs aren’t touching the floor, and Sanji doesn’t have to get on his knees for him. Sanji helps his mate out of his pants, but freezes when he notices the sack that he’s quite sure wasn’t this big last time he checked.

So wait a freaking second, could it be that everything Kuina said back then was true?

Ah, damn it, his head is too hot and dizzy to think of anything else right now. And wouldn’t he offend Zoro if he keeps looking at his ‘pride and joy’ as if it’s intimidating him out of his wits. He strokes Zoro’s erection over the fabric, feeling its hard touch against his fingers. His own nipples stand erect at the shudder that runs down his spine.

“This is going to go up my ass?”

It comes out before he’d chase it and take it back, and instead of whacking him on the head, Zoro lifts his chin and smiles warmly. “You don’t want it to?”

Dude, that warm smile doesn’t exactly fall under the same heading. Besides, is that something you ask with a face like that? On a second thought –Sanji gulps– it might not be so bad, although, just thinking about it makes him tremble with fear and excitement fused together. He swallows his hesitation and furls the waistband of Zoro’s boxers downward; the cock springs out erect and proud. He holds eye contact with Zoro and doesn’t plan on breaking it. He ducks onto the cock, slowly taking it into his mouth.

 

Sanji pulls away at the sound of muffled ringing coming from the heap of clothes piled on the floor. He sits up and then looks at Zoro, who rolls his eyes and walks up to his coat. Sanji’s eyes feed on the shape Zoro’s body has turned into; there is definitely more muscle than there used to be when he first saw Zoro naked, and he looks bigger now, his everything is just bigger unlike his own scrawny body. Petulant and mortified by the new found fact, Sanji leans on the backrest with his knees hugged to his chest. He keeps on watching as Zoro leans a hand on his hip, flaunting his hard-on like a caveman. He is grumbling into the phone and there’s a crease of annoyance over his brows. He is taking awfully too long and Sanji is itching for more here, wanting to be touched and touch Zoro more. It’s killing him, god damn.

Zoro is crossly grumbling when he, suddenly, hears it: Sanji’s soft moan. He reels around, phone still on ear, and he finds Sanji rubbing his own shaft and fondling his balls. Zoro’s mouth waters at the sight. Sanji’s flushed cheeks get redder, the pupils under his slanted lids glint when their eyes meet, and he makes another pleasurable moan.

“Zoro…” he breathes out, hotly, “I wanna come again.”

But to torture him, maybe, because that’s the kind of jerk Zoro is –not really, Sanji is just giving himself reason to be a bigger jerk– Zoro keeps the conversation going with whoever he’s on the phone with.

Sanji’s fingers go to his ass hole, inserting in, which punches a moan from his lungs.

Zoro disconnects the call and throws the phone somewhere. He tags closer to Sanji’s body, inches from it, taking his lips yet again into another heated kiss, deeper this time and Sanji is breathless when they pull away. Zoro leaves a trail of kisses along Sanji’s ear, behind his earlobe, and down his neckline. He knows how to drive Sanji insane. He’s working over his tender spots until he accidently grazes at the gauzed wound, Sanji hisses and his eyes shut close on their own. Zoro pulls away, frightened. Sanji then opens his eyes, meeting Zoro’s wide and stricken ones. He realizes what’s just happened and he knows the Alpha would stop midway if there’s enough conviction that he’s hurting his mate, which is stupid if you ask Sanji, but, at the same time, he doesn’t fault him for his principles.

So he cups his injury and smiles to Zoro. “It’s taking longer to heal because it isn’t shallow,” he says, “but it’s going to go away, I promise.”

Zoro’s brows twitch, still reluctant by the looks of it.

Sanji gives a naughty sneer, “Wanna see?” and as Zoro says nothing, Sanji works on unwrapping the gauze until livid bruises and mending fang marks make their appearance. Zoro eyes them with such concentration it makes Sanji’s cock twitch. “Hopefully, it won’t leave more than an indent.”

“You really screwed up big time.” Zoro comments, ending it with a small sigh. “It –He’d have snapped your neck in two.”

Something like fatal sadness flashes across Sanji’s eyes, but it’s gone almost instantly. Instead of going back to that, he covers the crestfallen face with a naughtier one as he spreads his legs, now grinding against Zoro’s crotch. “Maybe I need punishment?”

Zoro is speechless for only a second before he sneers back, “Turn over.”

Sanji does as order, forearms on the headrest and his ass swinging up in the air. Zoro leans over him to nib at his neck and his nape, making Sanji shudder involuntarily. He glides that hot tongue along Sanji’s back, making his curves spasm and his nipple ache because they can’t get any more erect. Sanji actually gasps, his lips parting and his eyes widening because Zoro’s never done this before and that tongue of his is poking on some sensitive spots he never knew could react like this. Zoro ends his ministration with a soft kiss before he parts Sanji’s buttocks with his thumbs, rimming him now. Sanji can’t help but moan, exhaling gutturally and then moaning and cursing incoherently next. He interrupts Zoro’s effort soon after by spinning around, panting so hard.

Zoro helps him sit back properly, and he stealthily braces his arms on the sofa after hooking them behind Sanji’s knees to part them open. Sanji looks up, searching his mate’s eyes beseechingly as the latter grunt when his cock thirst for that wet hole. He leans in to take Sanji’s lips in his again, all the while, lining the crown of his dick over the hole that is twitching, hungry for him. He pushes in, and the two whimper at the tightness and the hotness. Sanji clutches at the fabric beneath him because he hasn’t been given the permission to put his arms around Zoro, yet. Said male cuts off the kiss as he bends over, pushing more into the tightness. Sanji’s head falls to the back, now deciding to stifle his moans and whimpers instead. Zoro thrusts in finally up to the hilt, groaning at the amazing feeling.

Sanji’s damp hair and his fringe cling to his clammy forehead. He keeps looking away from Zoro’s eyes as the man thrusts steadily fast into him.

Zoro eventually pauses and furrows his thick brows. “You aren’t vocal anymore,” he hardens his glare at Sanji as the latter finally looks back at him. “At least put your arms around me.”

There’s always a misunderstanding and Sanji is legitimately lost now. How could Zoro even think that Sanji didn’t want to –he quickly drapes his arms over Zoro’s shoulders, loose enough so that there’s space between them. Zoro picks up his hips movement, thrusting with deadly accuracy and hitting Sanji’s prostate without a break.

Sanji is a moaning mess by now, but he manages it at least, manages to tell Zoro what he’s failed to the second he saw him again after a week of useless stubbornness. “I…” he snivels, his eyes never leaving Zoro’s, “I came here because I wanted to see you, Zoro.” His arms tighten their grip and he’s hugging his Alpha dearly, crying into his ear. “I missed you…” he sobs, “I missed you so much, you stupid fur ball!”

Zoro remains motionless and silent for a beat before he hugs Sanji back, a hand pillowing his head and the other clutching at his back. And without a stop, he thrusts into Sanji’s hole. The sticky slaps send a blush to Sanji’s cheeks, but at least he doesn’t have to face Zoro right now because he’s tucked into his chest. He locks his ankles behind Zoro’s back and moans pleasurably, admiring Zoro’s skill, voicing his admiration because Zoro is his mate, there shouldn’t be any reservation between them.

“Good…” he grits out, but it’s unmistaken that his voice is strained by immense pleasure, “feels _so_ good!”

 

 

The next time he wakes up, Sanji finds himself on a bed and lying on his left side. He groans and turns over; the last thing he remembers is feeling Zoro coming inside him, and then blackness. The rustling prompts him and he finds Zoro lying next to him, the light of the lamp turned very low so it’s not irritating their eyes. He faces Zoro and then smiles since they’re laying their heads on the pillow, nose-to-nose.

“How long have I been out?”

“Twenty minutes, give or take.” Zoro answers, his hand coming up to push Sanji’s stray hair strands away from his eyes. “Had to bring you here before you caught a cold, cleaned you up, too.”

“It seems I’ve troubled you again,” Sanji admits on a thin smile, not proud of himself.

“Say,” Zoro starts, “you really meant what you said?”

Sanji is baffled a little but his memory takes him to the sofa; his own embarrassing confession. His eyes tremble under the faint light of the lamp but he knows there’s no escape from the question. He nods shyly. “Yea, I did.”

Zoro smiles with more relaxed features across his face this time. He draws nearer to Sanji’s lips and takes them in his, kissing him and not failing to notice how Sanji is also kissing him back, drowning in the feeling and the sound of their lips touching, kissing and sucking. Sanji rests a hand on Zoro’s neck, borrowing his body heat.

 

The next morning meets Sanji with a radiant light hitting the glass walls. He feels the place next to him faintly warm, which means Zoro has left it but not long ago. He borrows the man’s clothes from the armoire and makes for the shower, only, he finds Zoro there as well. Just when he apologizes for bursting in, Zoro stops him with a crude order, tells him to place the clothes somewhere and make his way over to him. Sanji, albeit reluctant, does as ordered. Zoro pulls him under the sprayer, smirking at first at Sanji’s spontaneous reaction when he squeaked, but then those dark eyes of his slowly drug Sanji. The latter feels his lids drooping and his back hitting the wall.

 

Echoing moans are making their way out of the hewed walls, prolonged and erotic.

Sanji is wrapping his legs around Zoro and the latter supports his mate in his arms, pushing him up against the wall. Sanji’s forearms are draped over Zoro’s shoulder and his head is against the condescended wall.

“Oh _fuck_ …” Sanji winces as Zoro thrusts relentlessly into him. He can’t believe it, Zoro’s hot dick going in and out, probing him from the inside, it’s ticklish and hot. Sanji squeezes around the crown and releases it before Zoro pushes to the hilt, and he squeezes again, feeling his anus stretch, wanting more, and hungry for more, _holy fuck!_ “It’s… so good!”

Zoro parts Sanji’s ass and pounds it, hitting it with his balls, “you like that, huh?” He asks with that breathy voice.

Sanji almost comes from that alone but he holds it in, drawing it as long as he can so they can both enjoy this. “Yes. Oh God, yes!” He whimpers wantonly, “Do it more, Zoro” he drops his head on Zoro’s shoulder, sighing into his ear. “More, I want more…”

 

 

“So what you’re telling me is that she called to ask if I got a one-way ticket to this place?” Sanji inquires, bewildered. He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, already dressed in a white T and black trackies, and is drying his hair with a small white towel.

Zoro picks out a dress shirt and a v neck sweater from the armoire. “More or less” He sighs, “Kuina knows you came here through the portal; they must have sensed the time leap. But to put it bluntly for you, she called in to ask about the” –he swivels around, scratching his cheek with a slender index– “marking and mating.”

“You said those were speculations.” Sanji reminds him.

“’and I’m still holding onto that.” The other clarifies; picking out a grey coat, he says “I just, I don’t want to keep contemplating it. I don’t believe it’s true so why even bother talking about it.”

“Just a guess,” Sanji startes, “but probably because if it did prove to be true, then I might end up torn?” He jokes, but somehow, Zoro’s shoulders flinch so he quickly takes it back, “you know, last night wasn’t bad. I mean we had stopped doing it for the past week and I got pretty tight, and I saw your sack, dude, I have to say, I thought for sure it wasn’t going to go in, but I ended up enjoying it.” He beams, “who’d have thought!”

Zoro, then, makes a soundless smile and quickly dons on his clothes.

Sanji heads to the kitchen to make some coffee. Then, Zoro comes down, gleaming with that side hairstyle and those brand new clothes, and the pungent perfume. It’s so sharp Sanji can taste it in the back of his tongue.

“Dude, you need to tone it down a little,” he feigns a cough, “people might suffocate if they smell you.”

“Sniffing people is impolite.” Saying so, Zoro slurps his coffee with ease.

Sanji is taken aback by the childish argument but then he smiles wildly, “You look good.”

Zoro looks at him, and there’s a shared moment they’ve just had as they smile at each other, but Zoro finds no other option but to cover it up, “only good?”

Sanji rolls his eyes but it’s all playful. “You look so handsome” he huffs, “like a prince who’s stepped out of a painting.”

Zoro does that conceited smirk before he puts his cup down on the counter, pulling Sanji now for a languid kiss. “If you need something, you can use the phone in my room. I scribbled down my number, so call.”

“Atta, my diligent boy.” Sanji pats his butt, “I’ll manage, but if you’re taking your sweet time, then I’ll go back by the portal.”

Zoro cocks his head.

“Heck,” Sanji sighs, “I’m not threatening you, alright? I just, you know, I also have work.”

Zoro is fleetingly looking disappointed before it morphs into that usual poker face, “Alright,” he says, “I’ll try to be home as fast as I can.”

Seeing Zoro off and counting the minutes for when he’ll finally come back is going to make the wait worth it.

 

The twelve inch vase gets elevated to the ceiling and then turned into a flame ball, and Sanji watches the work of his hands crumble down to ashes. He curses his luck because if he goes about ruining the furniture with his premature magic, Zoro is most likely to ruin his face.

After avoiding the possible disaster, Sanji decides he probably shouldn’t practice any magic indoor. He steps out to the veranda, loving the pull of the tree rustle and the air on him, the scent of dewed wood and wet soil. Lately, he’s been feeling this peculiar sensation as though something, or _someone_ , is bewitching him through a whispered chant. He doesn’t dislike the feeling, but he wonders if it’s the powers he acquired throughout the past hectic and crazy month that are making him feel like this.

Which takes him to the other embarrassing feeling of how it’s been a month and a few days since he met Zoro and his pack, and it feels like it’s been years. He knows people say that times flies when they’re with their loved ones, but to him, it feels like it’s been ages since that night he woke up in the woods. A lot has happened and certainly a lot will, so it’s not like it’s because of Zoro that the time goes slowly for him, it’s just his life’s been so busy lately that he felt the drag of the days on him. And in all honestly, Sanji is alright with this new lifestyle.

Around eleven, he decides to prepare some lunch even if he’s dubitable about Zoro’s early return. The man said he’d been quite busy the past few days, besides, it’s not like he picks from the food menu anymore. The man developed his own meal regime and there’s really not much Sanji can do about it.

He’s set the table with whatever he’d make and is now in the living room, staring at off distance, the boredom slowly spreading like dawn fog. He eyes the dazzling table and a smile creeps into his lips. He looks around for a paper and a pen. Luckily, there’s a case of pens on Zoro’s desk inside his study. He pulls the first drawer to look for any papers, except more than papers, he finds something that immediately makes him feel like his heart has just sunken. He takes out a photo and eyes it for a prolonged moment.

There are currently no thoughts inside his head, his mind feels completely blank.

When Sanji opened up to Law the other day and told him about his darkest insecurity, he never expected the answer would be this blunt and harsh. He never expected to feel this heartache. It’s the same photo of the young lady; her watery eyes glittering thanks to her wide grin, her arms wrapped around Zoro’s belly, who, by the way, is also smiling, a smile that is cheerful and worry-free –a genuine smile. Sanji found the same photo before in Zoro’s bedroom; he’d been trying to find the duplicate key when he rummaged inside the drawers and found this instead. In fact, he did face Zoro about it before but he admits now that that was a very bad mistake. Zoro didn’t hesitate to show his anger and accused Sanji of going through his things. Even though the misunderstanding was cleared in that day, Sanji feels unease resurfacing again. He knew something was off about Zoro from the get-go, as though he didn’t give this his hundred percent, and Sanji couldn’t really complain. Zoro has been showing more of himself lately so he had that feeling that if he pushed his luck, Zoro would shut down on himself completely. But this picture in his hand right now, the picture of Zoro and the other woman is great evidence that nothing has changed. And maybe, just maybe, Zoro had been right all along, maybe the reason why he felt attracted to Sanji was because of his blood.

The truth eludes him yet again.

Sanji’s hands tremble like a leaf. His parted lips do a little twitch and his eyes are wide with shock.

Flashes from the past month surge like a cassette and he is slowly starting to have doubts. And he knows well enough that once he gets suspicious about something, it will continue to nurture more doubts in him.

No. Zoro’s been showing a lot of effort lately; besides, he wouldn’t have gone out with Sanji if he really didn’t like him. This little hope that suddenly flickers gifts him with enough faith to let go of the photo and pretend he never saw anything.

Eventually, he finds a notepad, scribbles something and tears off the paper. He returns to the table in the living room and lines the paper on the dishes. He eyes his handiwork with a smile pulling at his lips.

He creates the portal, lingers merely to take a final look at the spacious room before he walks right into the portal, ending up inside his bedroom with the clock showing two in the afternoon.

His phone chirps right after and something tells Sanji that Zoro is going to get him for this. Besides Tony, there’s no one else who can conjure up another portal for Zoro to warp here and kick his ass. But when he reads the text message, he actually gladdens that he didn’t prejudge Zoro’s future plans to kick him in the balls.

[I’ll be home soon.]

It reads.

Sanji blushes on the spot and nibs at his bottom lip. He imagines the sort of scenario that must have happened before Zoro texted him. He knows the note he left was cheesy and more, but he also knows that, since Zoro says the most embarrassing things with a straight face, he ought to do something back for him at least.

[I’m waiting for you at home.]

Is what the note read.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Sanji deflates in on himself with his elbows on his knees, tugging at his fingers only to twist and crack them nervously. He glances sideways and then looks back at the ground, as if making sure no eyes laden with suspicion are haunting him.

“So it’s really happening…”

 

_**Three weeks ago.** _

After Sanji warped back to town by the portal, he decided he’d wait for Zoro’s return like a good boy and to please keep his ass away from causing the ones around him any more trouble. It’d been working so well for him until Kuina called on the 14th of the month about an emergency. She told him to hurry home because Zoro was dying, and without even listening to it all, he rode his bike up the hill to Ronoa’s residence like his life depended on it. He’d taken a violent fall before he picked his bike up and pedaled again, millions of thoughts running through his head. Upon reaching the house, Sanji tossed the poor bike aside, not really caring where it landed. He bounded up the stairs in haste and burst through the front door like a bullet. Once the door swung open, chants of “happy birthday” filled the house.

Still dazed, Sanji stood planted to the spot, staring wide-eyed. The lights illuminated his vision and he could see Kuina, Law, Robin and the pack standing before a tiered cake with one candle on its top. He’d almost collapsed. His feet pretty much gave out under him but all thoughts of sweet relief or longed-for celebrations were postponed until he made sure Zoro wasn’t dying. So after he worded his worry, Kuina actually giggled at how much of a care bear he always insisted on being. Not that he planned to though. Just then, headlights of a car roving outside flashed across the inside walls and one glance at Kuina told him everything he’d wanted to know. Zoro was home, at last.

All eyes were on the front door, anticipating for when the Alpha would walk in. Sanji’s heart had needed only extra seconds to shoot right out of his chest. And when the door creaked open, Sanji’s stifled tears were about to overflow had it not been for the persistent thought that he would become the pack's new laughing stock, and even with the debate of ‘being Zoro’s mate’, he still wouldn’t have a leg to stand on.

He watched keenly as Zoro examined the room for a second before he let out a sigh. “So you went ahead and did it.”

Kuina chuckled softly, “Gave you heads-up,” she said, “don’t look so upset about it.”

Sanji didn't quite get what they were talking about so he followed the conversation like a tennis match. It stopped at that when Zoro let out another sigh and approached him.

“For the record,” he started, “Scaring you into coming over was not my idea.”

“He wouldn’t have had a reason to come otherwise.” Kuina justified.

So, Sanji understood two things: one) the call was a prank to get him to head to Zoro’s without asking any questions, and two) Zoro was finally home.

Sanji finally allowed himself to relax and his danger detectors to take a breather. He thanked everyone for celebrating his birthday with him and apologized genuinely that they had to go through so much trouble for him. He took it upon himself to keep from giving them the back-handed compliment because, when it was all said and done, the people inside the house did go through some trouble to make that for him, even if they were a little extreme –huge understatement– when they could have used a simple excuse.

That night, Sanji was blessed to receive presents from everyone. Although, he thought it was a waste of money, and he’d said it out loud, but they insisted that that was nothing compared to the times he’d saved their bacon, even if sloppily.

Sanji sat down on the sofa and Zoro dropped onto it as well, a little space between them. Everyone else scattered around on the floor, presents bundled in the center. Sanji put his portion of the cake down on the coffee table and reached out for the box nearest to him. He received two pairs of socks from Usopp, and he was really glad for that since he always rescheduled shopping for clothes because he’s a lazy bum. The smallest box was Luffy’s and it contained a zippo lighter; Sanji protested that he ‘doesn’t even smoke’, and when he looked at the engraving embedded, he chuckled because ‘his name isn’t Richard’. Luffy then confessed that he’d found the lighter somewhere when he was a kid and had held on to it ever since, and Sanji gladdened that Luffy gave something like that away.

Sanji moved on to the box from Keimi and opened it after sharing a sheepish grin with the said girl. He found a red wool beanie and admired it and wore it, especially after she said she’d knitted it by herself. The next box was Nami’s and it actually nerved him because he and Nami still had some unresolved tension between them, not that they hated each other, but sometimes, some people are like that together. He found two fat books, one discussing werewolves and the other about supernatural entities in general. He just hoped her boyfriend wasn’t getting the same from her because that would be really awkward. Frank’s box contained a wooden cup with a text that read ‘I’m the boss’ and Sanji liked the compliment.

He moved on to Robin’s and delighted at the AXE perfume box, and before he got the chance to lecture her about wasting her money on something so expensive, she beat him to thanking him for taking her in and looking after her all this time. He knew he didn’t have a comeback when someone was being too sweet for words.

Law’s present was a fancy watch, and he told Sanji to not sweat it after the latter said he couldn’t accept such an expensive gift. And that the gift was really nothing compared to the things Sanji had done for his sake. They bumped fists at that.

Kuina’s box looked bigger than the rest'. And as he loosened the ribbons, everyone else –sans Zoro– looked eager to find out what’s inside. Once he lifted off the cover, he immediately put it back down with his face becoming red. “Please tell me it’s not what I think it is.” He begged her.

Kuina was sitting on a chair and upon hearing that, she smirked openly, “You like it?”

The others asked what it was but Sanji wrapped the ribbons again and set the box aside.

“Well,” she started, “that’s more like a present for Zoro, really, which is why” –she held out her index and bent down to lift another box– “I bought you these, too.”

Sanji hesitated.

“I promise this one is safe.” She grinned, “Take it.”

Indeed, he found a mahogany docking station; a smart-phone already mounted on the interlocking plywood, square sunglasses and a leather wallet.

“You can cash the check in the wallet, too.” She says, “It’s yours, a freebie.”

Sanji took out the check and eyed the series of zeros after 2. “You call this a freebie?”

“More or less,” she said, “Consider it compensation from uncle for what he did.”

“He really didn’t have to,” Sanji’s shoulders slumped. “We already talked about that, besides, I really can’t accept the money. It’s a lot.”

Kuina shrugged, “Don’t involve the messenger,” she said, “I’m only telling you what he told me, also, he should’ve added more zeroes if you ask me. He did go overboard with you.” And after Sanji kept eying the phone and gushing on about how fast it was, Kuina decided to shift his attention and everyone’s to something else, something more interesting. “So, little brother,” she started, “you bought him anything?”

Sanji perked up at that, along with everyone else.

Kuina smiled knowingly as though she’d figured out something the rest couldn’t. “You forgot,” she drawled, “didn’t you?”

Zoro shuffled in his seat and sent her a fuming glare, “Mind your own.”

“No way,” she shook her index at her brother and looked smug, “You actually forgot about Sanji’s birthday,” she let out a laugh at that, “you could have bought something on your way after I called.”

“It’s fine, really.” Sanji meddled in, “I told you before, I don’t really care, and I’m not about to change my mind now.”

“J,” She droned, flipping her hair off her shoulder. “Stop covering up for him. There are things which we can forgive and things that we can’t, forgetting his mate’s birthday is unforgivable, and I won’t allow you to defend him either.”

Sanji’s laugh then was awkward, “This is exactly why I said I didn’t like birthday parties, it feels as though I’m a leech, I already said I wasn’t.” he huffed, “I’m really grateful to all of you for everything you’ve done for me, for the cake too because it’s delicious. The fact that all of you are here tonight for me is enough to make me the happiest. So please drop it.”

Kuina managed to stop herself from teasing her little brother and joined the pack, Robin and Law for a fun game. Zoro then excused himself and headed to his room. Sanji didn’t push the subject and allowed to give his mate the private time he needed, even if that wasn’t what he wanted to do. He’d wanted to pounce on the man the minute he walked in through that door. But the Mafia game sounded like a better idea than he’d expected it to be so he concentrated on having fun instead. Only, he didn’t expect Zoro to join them after he changed into his sweats.

They had been playing the Hat of Dares by the time Zoro flopped onto the sofa. And after a couple of turns –after Nami had done fifteen rabbit one-legged leaps while singing the anthem and Kuina finished an entire layer of cake by herself– Zoro picked his dare, unfolded the paper but quickly balled it after reading it.

“I’ll accept the penalty.”

His plan to escape the dare failed because they demanded that he read the dare for them first.

“Grind on the person at your left.” He read, and waved the paper at Kuina’s direction, “I’m pretty sure you wrote this.”

“Such a spoilsport, little brother.” She countered. “Just do the damn challenge.”

Sanji wondered if his boyfriend was going to actually do something obscene like that. Of course, if he did, Sanji was going to be the person he would grind on because he’d been at the other’s left. He tried to imagine it, didn’t really pose a very neat image, especially with his childhood friend and surrogate daughter amongst the audience.

In his defense, Zoro said almost the same, only, a little cheesier than expected. “It’s reserved for him.”

 

After everyone left, Zoro kept his word and gave Sanji the sexiest grind, clothed, and unclothed.

When Sanji woke up the next morning tangled in between Zoro’s arms after a mind-melting night, his eyes fell on a rolled paper over the nightstand which he was sure hadn’t been there when Zoro carried him into the bedroom. He straightened it open and his eyes bugged out at the text which read ‘certificate of adoption’.

“Sanji Has Been Formally Adopted Into the Ronoa Family by the Second Alpha Ronoa Zoro” he read, “and is Entitled to all the Rights and Privileges there to as His Mate. ON THIS 10TH DAY OF SEPTEMBER 2015.”

Sanji had to rouse Zoro to get a confirmation or a denial. He had to make sure what he’d read wasn’t some sort of a prank. Except, Zoro’s adoption certificate was taking it too far sort of pranks. “What the hell is this?”

Zoro sat up, wordlessly scratched at his nape.

“I asked you a question!”

“Your birthday present.”

“A certification of adoption is my birthday present?” Sanji narrowed his eyes because none of it made sense.

Zoro rolled his eyes a little, “You can tear it up if you want, I won’t be mad.” Saying so, he swung his legs out of the bed.

Sanji stopped him before he’d leave the bed entirely, “Tear it up, why would I do that?”

Zoro looked at the other with an arched bow. “You aren’t looking exactly happy about it.” He said, “Besides, I shouldn’t have made that without your permission.”

“No, no,” Sanji shook his head and tagged closer by his knees, his voice relenting into a whisper, “I’m a little shocked, is all, it’s not like I hate it.”

“You don’t?”

“There’s a big line between shock and hate. No, I don’t hate it.” He smiled and stroked Zoro’s back in circular motions, “but, wouldn’t this cause you even more problems, your _mother_.”

Zoro leaned into the touch, “adopting you was my decision as the second alpha, if she wants you out she’ll have to take me down first,” he says, “and since she can’t really do that, then it’s our win.”

“Is it?” Sanji wondered, looking down for a beat.

“Look,” Zoro lifted the other’s chin up, “All I care about is you. If you’re not against me adopting you into the Ronoa family then I can handle anything else.” He said, “Don’t make me feel like we don’t deserve this.”

Sanji regretted sounding reluctant, especially after the Alpha went through the trouble of making something like that. His face lit up and he smiled mischievously, “So” –he fondled Zoro’s back– “am I Ronoa Sanji now?”

Zoro breathed out a small chuckle, “You get to keep your family name,” he said, “I wouldn’t dare take that away from you.”

And just like that, Sanji knew he made the right choice by accepting the certificate.

 

The days after that went by really smoothly. Kuina was still in town, using the villa at the preserve to crash. She’d occasionally invite Sanji out for a few drinks. He also introduced her to the street food the vendors sell in small tables just like he promised he would back at Foodvalten. Things with Zoro were also really steady, and there was even that afternoon when Sanji brewed some coffee and headed to Zoro’s working place. He’d planned to hand him the coffee and leave, but never expected it to turn into him half-naked on a desk inside Zoro’s office with the latter thrusting and grinding into him.

 

But then the devil decided this harmonious pace wasn’t to his liking so he texted Sanji. The latter was walking out the white poodle of Mrs. May when his phone chirpped. When he checked the ID of the text sender, the letters Mia stared back at him with menace.

[I’m in town. Let’s meet.]

 

Sanji ignored it for the next couple of days, but Mia’s calls were becoming more and more frequent and it sounded rude to block his number. He decided then to just call him and see what was so important that he had to call every single day. Surely it wasn’t to invite him out for a cup of coffee.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Dracule, hey,” Sanji greeted with a calm voice. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” The other replied, “it’s just I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I’m afraid it’s a little complicated and the phone won’t do.”

Sanji wagered on that to pan out just fine or else he’d end up with a black eye, because Zoro would definitely punch him on the eye if he found out about this. “Alright, um, let’s meet up later.”

And for the next few days, he continued to dodge the man’s calls, coming up with excuses. But to be honest, they weren’t excuses. Every time he and Mia set up a time to meet, Zoro would somehow manage to ruin it unknowingly. Kuina also imposed great challenge to Sanji because she is quite observant and the reserved attitude got her detectors off-kilter. So in the next day, Sanji made his mind to meet Mia and get it over with before it escalated to something none of them was able to handle.

Mia was waiting inside a café shop when **Sanji pushed the handle of the door** and walked in, hands in the side pockets of his jacket. Mia stood up to greet him, and said male took his hands out of his pockets and greeted the man as well.

“It’s been a while, how’ve ya been?” Mia asked as soon as he seated himself back on the cozy chair.

Sanji nodded, taking the knitted beanie off; Keimi did him a huge favor when she knitted that for him because, this way, his ears stay protected. “I’m sorry I stop you up before, really, the pack’s been keeping an eye on me lately so…” he trailed off and motioned to the waiter to bring him a glass of water. “So what’s so important?”

“Right off the bat,” Mia snickered softly. “You don’t beat around the bush. I like that.”

“Time is a luxury for me.” Sanji responded, and accepted the glass of water from the waiter then nodded to Mia to start talking.

Mia took the hint and nodded back, “How much do you know about werewolves?”

Sanji was taken aback at first, but he quickly shrugged and took a sip from the water. “I know enough.”

“Ever heard of the Blood Moon?”

“You mean the total lunar eclipse?” Sanji asked, there was a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Mia nodded and then braced his elbows on the table, twined his fingers and propped his chin on them. “It’s a rare eclipse of super full moon, and it doesn’t happen really often.” He said, “It occurred back in the nineties, which means it takes many years to happen.”

Sanji listened intently. He wasn’t sure if that was turning into an educational session or if there was a point Mia was trying to make.

“Last time it happened was back in 1982, but the meteorologists predicted another Blood Moon in two days from now.”

“That’s freaking fantastic,” Sanji commented, unenthusiastically, “but what does that have to do with me?”

“Of course, the scientific explanation to the reddish hues of the Blood Moon is the Rayleigh scattering. But the old legend has it that the Blood Moon is actually a warning because it increases aggression in werewolves, sometimes it unleashes their inner power and they go berserk, turning people and all.” His scary words didn’t really fit with the romantic melodies surging around them. “But that’s also not true.”

Sanji contorted his brows.

“The first time our clan experienced the effects that come with getting exposed to the Blood Moon was disastrous.” He said, “And since then, they decided to protect our secret. They created the rumor and somehow it became a legend most people believe in. Normally, I’d have said nothing to you about this because, if word gets out, all werewolves could die.”

Sanji gulped audibly. No pressure, dude!

“But since you’re mated with the Second Alpha, and are part of the Ronoa family now” –he smirked at that– “small community.” He justified, “it means telling you should be safe.”

“You mean the secret?”

Mia nodded, “In every Blood Moon, werewolves don’t go berserk; they lose their werewolf powers temporarily.”

Sanji stared blankly at the man.

“In other words, we become humans.”

Sanji only continued to stare.

“When our eldest found out, they came up with the rumor that werewolves are more dangerous during total lunar eclipses so that no one would approach us and find out the truth.”

“Wait,” Sanji held up a hand, shaking himself out of his daze, “So why are you telling me something super important like this?”

“Because, in two days from now, Ronoa Zoro, his pack and every werewolf on earth is going to turn into a regular human.” He said, “If anyone catches a whiff of this info, there’s going to be a war. That’s why, I’m telling you all this so you’d be cautious.” He warned, “Ronoa Zoro has too much ego to come down on his own and tell you this, he considers it a weakness –which probably is. I’m also confident that he’ll shut you out somehow so you wouldn’t find out. Now, Ronoa Zoro and I may have our own differences, but he’s still family and I’ll always look out for him.” He admitted, “So if they’re not willing to tell you beforehand, I’ll do it. I don’t know you too well to give you a free pass. I still can’t trust you. Ronoa Zoro does but how do I know he isn’t under some sort of a spell?”

“Now” –Sanji sunk in the chair and smirked– “why can’t I have a friend who’d go around threatening people for me?” he joked, “Zoro is lucky to have you.”

Mia licked his lips and said nothing to that.

“As far as I’m concerned, what hurts Zoro and the pack hurts me as well.” He started, “I don’t really need an outsider to criticize my relationship with Zoro. In fact” –He pushed back the chair until it screeched and he stood up– “screw you.”

Mia tilted his head.

“Whether you trust me or not, that doesn’t change anything.” He said, taking out three dollars from his wallet and slamming them on the table. “I hope I don’t see you again.”

 

Later that night, Sanji was called over to Zoro’s, and he’d guessed the said man wanted to talk about the effects of the Blood Moon since it was all over the news. When he got there, he suddenly had the crippling feeling that Zoro wasn’t in the mood for small talks. Kuina was there, but upon his arrival, she took her leave, casting a knowing smile to Sanji on the way, which nerved him.

“Show me your phone.” Ordered Zoro out of the blue

Sanji wanted to stall a little until he deleted the incoming and outgoing calls he’d forgotten to take care of before. It was wrenched out of his grip by Zoro who scrolled down the calls with a scowl slowly appearing on his face.

“Zoro,” Sanji shifted closer to where Zoro had been standing beside the sofa. “I can explain.”

Zoro turned the phone off and returned it to him, nodding absentmindedly. Sanji delighted for a second; he thought Zoro understood and was giving him a chance to explain himself, but then the man hardened his glare.

“Get out.” He ordered in his smoky voice.

“I said I can explain.” Sanji’s voice rose up a little, as though if it was loud enough, Zoro would get in line and do his bidding.

“Look at me,” Zoro held eye contact with the other, there was a hint of a snarl creeping around the edges of his usual monotone. “Do I look like I want to hear it?”

“You honestly think I care about what you want at the moment?” Sanji countered, “I’m not leaving until you’ve heard me out.”

Zoro pinpointed something in the air, “that’s _exactly_ your problem” He gritted out, “you don’t care. You never do, and I’m sick and tired of hearing you out.” He said, “Get out.”

Sanji folded his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

Zoro remained still for a moment, then he gripped Sanji’s elbow and pulled him along, making his way to the front door. Sanji continued to squirm to try to wiggle his way out of his grip, but he was ridiculously stronger. He ordered Zoro to let go already and that what he’d been doing was ridiculous, only, Zoro showed him how very little he cared. He yanked the front door open and tossed Sanji out.

Sanji staggered a little but found his foot pretty quickly, and then he felt Zoro’s hands probing his pockets. He knew he was looking for the duplicate key and it terrified him. At first, he’d thought Zoro’s anger would dissipate if he played along, but signs of that happening were becoming very slim, almost nonexistent, and Sanji started to protest.

“This is ridiculous,” he huffed, “You’re being ridiculous!”

Zoro’s eyes fluttered up to catch his, the crimson within the pupils making Sanji speechless. “Where is it?”

“Not on me” Sanji mumbled. Despite the suffocating air, he loved Zoro’s face near his. “Zoro,” he relented, stepping even closer to the other ma. “Why are you being like this?”

The crimson in Zoro’s eyes swirled into ink black. He ducked to Sanji’s neck, sniffing in lungful breaths, and Sanji rejoiced at last. He tilted his head a little and Zoro pressed against him, sniffing along his neckline. Sanji’s hands landed on each of Zoro’s hipbones, fondling with such apparent sensuality.

Zoro let out a tiny growl before he hugged Sanji and whispered into his ear, “Get the fuck off my property.” Saying so, he pulled away and walked back into the house, slamming the door shut after him.

Sanji rapped and rattled the damn door, cursing his boyfriend to open it so they’d talk like civilized people. But the closest he’d ever come was the spooky silence that followed the thump which came from inside the house.

Snarky bastard didn’t even listen to Sanji’s piece of story. Sanji somehow came to the conclusion that Kuina was the one who tattled on him after he did a mental double-check on that day’s events. He’d been so sure he wasn’t being followed but… Damn it. It was bound to happen anyway, it’s a small town and he didn’t really count for his luck to cover up for him.

 

The next day, Del, the part-timer, called him around four in the evening for an emergency at work. But on his way to the shop, Sanji sensed eyes on him, he sensed evil in them. He ignored it and hurried ahead. Upon arriving to the shop, Del was already freaking out about the corrupted folders in the computer. Sanji told him to resume his work while he worked on figuring out the problem with the computer because he was sure he’d left it working when he’d left that morning. Except, there was really nothing wrong with it and he made to tease Del about it; everyone knows kids these days don’t even need a manual on how to handle a freaking computer.

 The door chirped suddenly and Mia sauntered in, a smirk taunting his lips.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Just as he asked, he felt something solid hit the back of his head and that had been about the last thing he remembered after waking up. Everything was still foggy and not in focus for him. He could hear someone chanting, the voice coming in a mumble, but his lethargic limbs and brain would not cooperate with him.

When he woke up again, he was on the sofa at his apartment, snoring like a jet about to launch. He jerked up and checked his watch. The first thing he noticed, he was late for work because eleven past ten glowed back at him with a figurative sneer, and the second thing, there were no calls or unread texts on the screen of his phone.

Sanji quickly donned his clothes and picked out an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter, on his way out, he bumped into Tsuru and she looked too preoccupied with the lock of her door to notice him, so he sneaked stealthily so she wouldn’t see him. Now, he is polite, and he’d chat with her but he couldn’t afford to lose his job. He’d already received many warnings, prior to the recent ones, and honestly, even a wise man like Zeff could lose his temper, and Sanji wasn’t planning on taking a bite of that. When he reached the shop, he was quite surprised to find it open, and he’d become so sure Zeff as going to fire his ass, but inside, he found Del at the counter, staring off at the shelves.

“Dude,” he breathed out in relief, “You’re a life saver.”

The other raised a brow at him.

“By any chance, did Zeff show up this morning?”

The other shook his head after narrowing his eyes.

“So you’re gonna be here for the rest of the day?”

Del nodded, reluctantly.

“Man, you’re the best!” Sanji gushed, “I swear I will make it up to you, alright? I’ll see you later then.” He belted out and walked out of the shop, didn’t even bother to take over Del; poor guy got caught up with such a handful.

If Sanji wanted to lay it on the line real simple, there was something far more important than the job. It was true that the way he handled Zoro was, more or less, childish. But there had been other things on his mind lately and he’d thought his boyfriend was getting the hang of it when it concerned the way he kept things bottled up. On a hand, he genuinely regretted seeing Mia alone, but on the other, he knew he made the right choice, even half-assed. That way, Mia revealed his true colors and Sanji had a good idea on who liked him and who didn’t. And to him, it seemed like many people didn’t even like the idea of his existence. Which is why, the job right then wasn’t important. He had to fix things with Zoro and an entire night is enough for someone to cool off.

By the time he reached the villa in the woods, the clock of his wrist watch was already showing one in the afternoon. All because he stalled on the way there, fiddling with the trees and admiring the flowers, exploring the path he’d spent a month crossing and never cared what was there. He’d decided not to use the key so that if some of that famous werewolf temper was still active, Zoro wouldn’t confiscate it.

Sanji sighed out a slow breath, his heart jack-hammering his rib-cage. He walked over to the door to rap on it three times. He decided to knock again but the door opened while his hand was still in the air.

Zoro wasn’t the one who opened it, unless he’d grown hair and boobs out overnight and Sanji didn’t know. It was a young woman, the same woman Sanji had seen before on that photo which Zoro kept with him everywhere he went.

She cocked her head at him, “Yes?”

“Um,” Sanji stuttered at first before he collected himself together; her floral dress was quite distracting to be honest. “Is Zoro here?”

She eyed him for a second, as though he would vanish if she took her eyes off, “Honey?” she called out over her shoulder, “Someone’s here to see you!”

Wait.

_H-honey…?_

Sanji willed himself to calm down before he’d shake the answers out of the woman. Besides, jumping to conclusions was and will never be the right thing to do to the other party involved. The events of the night before proved it. Sanji waited for ‘honey’ to make his appearance.

A disheveled Zoro, in slippers and sweatpants, stood by the woman and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sanji’s eyes burned at the sight. Don’t get him wrong, he’d handle this, but the image of Zoro being sweet to someone was just so not cute. He would tease him about it some other day, now, what the actual fuck? –their eyes met and Sanji wanted to crumble under the gaze that had somehow relented. No sign of the sharp and ink-black gaze, the contorted eyebrows and the forever adorable scowl. The first thing that he wanted to point out was the slippers, really, Zoro? You’re a werewolf for Pete’s sake, don’t disrespect the species. But the thing that came out was ‘Ronoa Zoro’ rasped out in a small whisper. Sanji wanted to punch the frame of the door for that but the last thing he needed over everything was a plastered arm in a sling.

Zoro narrowed his eyes slightly, “Ah,” he started, “do you need something?”

_Make-up sex would be really great, thank you._

“Dude,” Sanji snickered awkwardly. “If this is your idea of punishment, I have to say, it’s a little extreme, even for you.”

The pair before him gave quizzical looks to each other before they looked back at him.

“Excuse me?” Zoro chuckled softly, “I don’t understand, do I know you?”

That’s when the smile on Sanji’s face started to fade away and a deep scowl replaced it. So you mean to tell him, that after everything, Zoro decided on this approach? Really, how lame. He wasn’t so adamant on breaking up, either. Sanji couldn’t tell anymore if that was Zoro mind-fucking him, or something strange, _really_ strange was going on.

“Just a sec,” Sanji requested and scurried a little farther, fishing for his phone while smiling thinly at the two staring blankly at him. He scrolled for Kuina’s number and immediately dialed it up. As it rang, he smiled at Zoro and the woman and jutted his head towards the trees. “Beautiful day, isn’t it–”

“Hello?”

“Kuina, I swear if it’s you, you’re dead.” He said the words through an asymmetrical smile. “You set him up for this, didn’t you?” not a question.

There was a beat of silence before Kuina finally spoke, “Who the fuck is this?”

Sanji’s eyes widened, he actually gave her acting skills credence, before he snapped out of it. “Don’t screw with me,” he bit out, “I know you tattled on me last night,” he snorted humorlessly, “I gotta hand it to you though, you almost got me played like a fiddle.”

“Look, mister angry-for-no-reason,” She huffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about and I’m in the middle of a meeting right now, so I’ll tell it the nicest way possible” she sighed, “if you call me again, you’re dead.”

The call disconnected.

Sanji stared at the screen, and then Zoro called him out, “Sir, is there a problem?” he said, “Do you need help?”

_Oh, will you knock it off with the benevolent attitude already!_

“Just a moment, please.” Sanji requested, scrolling for another number. “Hey, Del, I’m just calling to let you know that I’ll be busy for a while, think you can cover for me?”

“Are you a part-timer?”

Okay, it was getting a little serious.

“Del; Delly, man, it’s me, Sanji.” Said male pointed at himself, frustrated that he couldn’t yell.

“I’m sorry,” the other croaked out, “I don’t know anybody by that name.”

When the call disconnected, Sanji’s shoulders slumped and he stared vacantly at the planked porch. So let him get it straight, somehow, it seemed that a handful of people didn’t quite know who he was? Talk about an idea harbored on madness. Well, if it was really happening, how come he didn’t sense anything beforehand, and his danger detectors would have been on a high drive by then. But then again, there was still the possibility of them setting him up for the cheesiest prank in history, even if well-directed.

Sanji eyed them again, hiding his phone in his pocket and approaching the couple staring back at him. “Sorry about that,” he said, and as he glanced up, his eyes fell on Zoro’s kind ones. And something overwhelming crushed his lungs. He took a staggered step to the back and Zoro’s hand was already reaching out to him, Sanji recoiled from it and bounded down the stairs in jerky movements. He could feel his lungs heaving and his stomach somersaulting. When he could not hear them asking if he was okay, he stopped by a tree and spilled out the contents of his stomach.

He swiped at his mouth with his sleeve and rummaged inside his pocket for the phone again, calling his childhood friend this time because things were too unbearable and he needed a shoulder to lean on.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Law,” he started, his voice an awfully weak whisper. “I want to see you.”

“You have balls, Sanji.” Law berated, “how dare you call me?” he said, “Where did you get my number?”

Sanji’s heart started picking pace again and he almost cried, begged for whomever there to stop this. It had to be a dream, or else it was just too heartbreaking.

“This might sound weird but can you tell me why you’re being cranky?”

“You crazy bastard!” Law shouted, “I’ll kill you if you call again.”

And the call, once again, disconnected.

Alight, so the four of them didn’t recognize him, and there seemed to be some sort of a grudge between Law and this new version of Sanji. That left out the pack and Robin. When he woke up in the morning and didn’t find her, he’d assumed she was staying at Law’s for practice, but what if… –he shook his head, Robin wouldn’t forget him. So instead of calling her, he set his mind to look for her at school.

 

Except, when he got there, something didn’t feel right.

According to her homeroom teacher, who was kind enough to step out and save what needed to be saved, there was no student registered under the name Nic Robin. He would ask Law about her or call her later, he thought asking the teacher about the pack would be easier and faster than calling them one by one and receive one disappointment after another. So, according to the teacher, again, Nami was the stuck-up, straight-A student of her class, typical Nami. She didn’t get along with the rest and only cared about being first. Keimi was the smart type who scored high grades without making a lot of efforts; yeah, some students are like that. But she and Nami were friends, sort of. Good grief, finally good news. Luffy, Frank and Usopp were the little gang of the school –troublemakers wherever they were, even in a different dimension. And, nobody in school liked them, including Keimi and Nami.

_What’s up with the settings, though?_

Sanji couldn’t help but wonder, if that was really happening, then why was Sanji able to remember everyone? If it was some sort of magic or witchery, wasn’t he supposed to get affected by it, too? A lot of things didn’t add up so he arranged to meet the pack. Only, when he cut the road for Keimi and Nami, who were walking home together after school, the latter glared at him and Keimi tensed up next to her.

“Not here to hurt you,” He promised, “ever heard of the name Sanji?”

“What’ you want?” Keimi chided out.

Sanji lifted his brows, “I just told you,” he breathes out. “Do you know someone by the name–”

“We’ll call the cops!” Nami threatened and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes dramatically. “My friend does judo!”

“That’s good for her.” Sanji smiled patiently, “Now, could you please answer the question?”

“Go away, you freak!” they berated in unison.

Yep, they forgot, too.

 

He needed to call Robin and make sure she didn’t end up in another planet or something; the whole thing was starting to sound unrealistic. The ringing stopped and the call connected.

“Hello?”

“Um, is this Robin?”

“Oh, Sanji!” the chirp of her voice… Sanji almost wobbled off the edge of his chair with happiness!

“Robin!” he gushed on, “You remember me!”

“Of course I do!” she gushed back, “as a matter of fact, I’m more surprised you remember me.”

Wait, something was off about that.

“What gives?”

“Well,” she trailed off with her words, “After what happened with Law and you, I thought for sure you hated me.”

So it wasn’t a prank, Sanji checked this option off the list. So what was it? Some sort of a spell, a disease that causes amnesia in certain people, just what, exactly.

“Would it be too insensible of me if I asked just what happened?”

Although Robin sounded a little reluctant about it but she did end up telling him everything; how she used to be in love with him, but Law loved her, and because he and Sanji used to be friends he didn’t confess to her, and how Sanji broke her heart and Law couldn’t forgive him. When she was done, he genuinely looked around for hidden cameras.

A show for gags was checked off the list, too.

 

When everything became unbearable and too heavy on his already stressed brain, Sanji sought the sanctuary of a small park where kids played like little possessed souls. He sat on a bench and felt its cold touch freeze his butt on the spot, he sat down, hunched in on himself.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

**Now**

 

From his seat, Sanji looks around and realizes that many people have already vacated the park and it’s only him and the balloon vendor left. It’s gotten darker, furious clouds hanging low in the sky, promising a heavy rainfall in any second from now.

Sanji can’t feel his backside anymore, the tips of his nose and his toes have gone numb, and he’s pretty sure if he lingers there any more, he’ll freeze.

The push he needs to get off the bench is almost not there, and his drooped shoulders aren’t exactly helping. He knows that, in order to figure everything out, first he needs to leave his seat. But he’s too scared to.

Alright, he’ll take this one step at a time. So what’s the last thing he remembers? He dives back into his memory well, trying to recall when all this started. He met up with Mia, and then he went to see Zoro at his house, except the latter found out that Sanji had gone to meet Mia and he kicked him out. Kuina was there too so that means she’d seen him with Mia and told her brother.

This part is safe.

Now, what happened after he left Zoro’s house? Sanji does remember receiving a phone call from Del, and he did go to the shop to fix the computer, but, then, someone else was there. It was Mia. Yes. Sanji remembers him walking into the shop but then it’s all blank from there. To confirm it, he takes his phone out and dials up Mia’s number, only, it keeps on ringing and no one picks up. He sends a text that reads ‘call me back when you get this’ and he waits.

The first raindrops land on his cheek, intermittent, falling here and there and bobbling on the bigger leaves. Then it picks up pace, infiltrating the fabric of his clothes, like that’s what he needed on top of everything else. Sanji finally leaves his spot and heads home, slides out of his sopped sneakers and jacket, and scurries to the fridge. There might be a crisis outside, everyone has somehow forgotten that he ever existed, but he will satisfy his stomach that’s been growling like a baby crying for attention, and he shall not fail. A humble meal will do, he can’t focus if he’s too full anyway.

So back to the dilemma he has in hand. Somehow, the people he came to know as of late have forgotten who he is and that he existed one day in their lives. But that doesn’t really apply on Law because he’s known the lad for years, before he even knew some people could spurt out fangs and claws, or that he has magic.

Magic…?

What if Sanji can conjure up some sort of a spell to find out what’s going on here, just what went wrong so he’d fix it? It’s a borderline case but it’s possible. Maybe his magic will turn everything back to normal, bara bing bara bom, everyone happy. To warm up, he tries to levitate his chopsticks off the table, when the first attempt fails, he calls it trial and error so he wouldn’t look lame, he tries again, and again and again, nothing significant like levitation happens.

Okay, this is getting way too serious.

He goes over all the spells he knows but nothing works, not even a little. He decides _that’s it_ and makes to go at Law’s. He can take a punch or two, and then he’ll kick some sense into Law, because him having a grudge on Sanji over a girl is just not like him. When his hand reaches the door handle, he aborts the movement. It’s already dark and Tsuru might receive a heart-attack if someone pounds on her door at this late hour, she’s usually fast asleep when the stars haven’t made their show yet.

He resigns for the night; besides, he’d use some sleep before his adventure in the next day.

As he lies there on his pillow, eyes staring at the window absentmindedly, he gets coaxed into sleep by the sound of rain drumming on the asphalt and running in the sewers. His hand goes to the nightstand, probing its surface for his phone. He isn’t quite certain what will come of this but he scrolls for Zoro’s number, and after a moment where he only stares at the digits, he finally taps.

It rings for a couple of prolonged seconds that make Sanji’s heart twist with anticipation.

“Hello?”

The velvety voice sends a shudder through his body and he bolts up, sitting upright like a soldier called for duty, phone still on ear.

“Who is it?”

Sanji shuts his eyes, his lips parting on their own. And as he parts his lips to speak, Zoro ends the call. Sanji’s lids part open and his pupils tremble, looking around his room aimlessly.

After he puts the phone on the nightstand again, he knows there won’t be any sleep to hope for.

 

In the next morning, he takes a shower because he was lazy to last night and only dried his hair, but here’s when he comes to his second discovery. The tattoo shape on his forearm has changed, so to speak, new symbols have been embedded on the outline of the tattoo, making it look a little odd –well, more odd. This actually triggers something in his memory and he remembers the chanting; he’d assumed it was a dream but now he is sure that’s not the case. He goes back to when Mia entered the shop, what happened after that, he wonders.

He’ll just have to call Del and ask him directly, there’s no use mulling over something that he can’t even remember himself.

There is no milk and he’s not laying it on thick when he say the fridge is practically shouting ‘save me please’ with that electrical wheeze because it’s so empty, so Sanji heads out for a quick grocery run. Only, he comes across someone unexpected.

“Hi there, Sanji.”

He looks around and his eyes fall on Robin’s big ones. He almost takes her into a hug because he did miss her. He holds it together so they can talk without feeling awkward with each other. They take it to a small café, their grocery bags by their feet. And after the small talk, he decides to get to the point already.

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” he asks, fingers twining around his cup.

She tilts her head like a dog and chuckles, “that’s sudden, but sure, Yeah, I do, I have an open mind. Why do you ask?”

“I need you to listen to me carefully, and wait ‘til I’m done talking.” He says, “Can you do that for me?”

After she gives her word, he tells her everything and manages to ignore her expressions that vary from scoffing to paling. She must be thinking how absurd he sounds right now, but he needs to take it out of his system. Someone needs to make sense of what he’s saying and remember him so they can fight whatever this is with him.

“So you mean to tell me,” she starts, “That I used to be a Gumiho, and then a human, and somehow I still have supernatural powers?”

“Actually, you were a human before and then a Gumiho, and then you turned back to a human again.”

“Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?”

“Can’t fault a man for trying” he tells her, “I’m kinda racing against time here, so if you’d just hurry up and remember.”

Robin takes another sip from her mocha, and then she smiles to him, “If you’re trying to make fun of me–”

“I’m not!” he cuts her off, “You think I’m making this up? You think I’d embarrass myself like this if any of that wasn’t the truth. I’m telling you, something weird is going on and nobody seems to remember who I am.”

“But I do.”

“Yeah,” he snorts, “and that’s some story you’ve got.”

“I need to go now,” she says after her eyes flicker quickly at her wrist watch, “We can talk later.”

 

Sanji didn’t ask where she lives now, didn’t even bother to. He’s going to fix this and he’s going to make sure she comes back home, so she won’t show that lonely face again.

A few hours later, he makes his way to Zoro’s again after seeing Del who looked as puzzled as expected, determined to find a solution to all this.

 

Three gentle knocks and the front door opens, the same young woman from before is greeting him with a ‘ah, it’s you again’.

“Sorry about the other day,” He smiles, “Actually, I was sent over by my boss, but since it was my first time doing that I got a little nervous.” He said, “I’m Sanji, a cook from the Ken’s.”

“A cook?” she echoes.

He nods, “We’re currently trying to expand our expertise. If you want, I am willing to work for you for 20 bucks a day.”

“Forty if you can do house chores.” She said over him.

“So it’s a yes?” he tries to confirm, and she sighs in return.

“To be honest, my fiancé is usually working late and I also have work. When we’re home, we’re too tired to cook so we eat out.” She complains, “It’d be nice to come home and find a meal ready for us.”

Well that went easier than he expected.

“It’s a deal then.”

In fact, she tells him to start today because she has work and she won’t be back until seven in the evening, and when he shows a little hesitance, just to convince her that he indeed has other business to attend to as well rather than stalking Zoro, Mr. busy guy, she raises the price to 47 bucks. No living creature with enough brains can decline an offer like that.

“I’m Violet, by the way.” She said after stepping aside from the front door so he’d walk in.

 

The interior is the same as he left it, a little vacant though without the pack sprawling on the floor. The sofa, the TV, and the coffee table are still there and he feels a sense of relief that is too overwhelming for words. Violet leads him to the kitchen and he tries to inspect it for shows; he’d come across as suspicious if he acted like he knew his way around the house. She tells him to clean the first floor because she’s already cleaned the rest of the rooms, and as he stares at her vacantly, she stops and asks.

“What is it?”

“It’s just...” he scratches his nape, “Aren’t you trusting me too much, what if I was a thief?”

She gives a haughty snort, “If you’re here to steal, then you’re a fool.”

His brows twitch questioningly at that.

“I’ll see ya later then.” With that, she turns over and heads towards the front door.

Sanji is reeling after the revelation, and to be honest, he sort of understands what kind of person Violet is. She might not look it, but she is quite brave. She isn’t gullible, her judgment isn’t really lacking. That actually makes her quite interesting.

After her leave, Sanji spends what’s left of the afternoon cleaning the house, wiping the glass of the windows and mopping the planked floor like a live-in jobless wife. He only makes his way to the kitchen when everything is spotless.

Now, he can’t really believe he came up with such an idea, of course, it was spontaneous and he didn’t think it up beforehand –that’s part of who he is, but maybe he was too rush in getting involved in all this. On the other hand, he gets to be closer to Zoro; maybe, he’ll use this chance to bring Zoro back to his senses. So far, he hasn’t sensed any malevolent vibes coming off Miss. Violet, but it’s probably more because he can’t use magic anymore. In any case, he’ll stay sharp.

At six and a half, the front door creaks open and Sanji is too absorbed in turning the contents within the crock pot to pick up on the small noise.

“Who’re you?”

Sanji flinches and turns around; he knew it was his Zoro judging by his voice, but he still couldn’t help but jump out of his skin. He eyes back the man who is eying him from head to toe. Sanji’s hands inadvertently wrap around himself, as if one more stare and all of his clothing would come off.

“You’re the guy from yesterday.” Zoro drawls and approaches the other, “What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“Your fiancée didn’t tell you?” he asks, his hands fisting into balls.

“Tell me what?” Zoro inquires.

“I’ll be working at yours.” He answers, “Cleaning, cooking, stuff that you two are too busy to do on your own.”

After a moment where Zoro only furrows at the other, he lets out a sigh. “Well, that’s a lot like her.” He said, “Ditching the house chores and dumping it on you.”

Sanji loves the flow of the current conversation, and what’s more, he loves this cranky, easily-irritated Zoro. It feels as though it’s already back to normal and Zoro is just being his usually grouchy self again. But he knows that none of it is true and he still needs to fix everything.

“I’m getting 47 bucks for this, pal.” He smirks, “Quite the deal if you ask me. Besides, I’m not given a menu to choose from. I cooked Honey-Garlic Chicken and I know you’re going to love the shit out of it.”

Zoro’s lips slowly furl into a smile, “Let’s hope you’re good at cooking as you are at boasting.”

Sanji’s hands finally relax and he unclenches them, even his shoulders stop tensing. “I’m good at both.”

Soon after Zoro left the kitchen, Sanji’s legs almost give out under him. He holds on to the edge of the counter and prays he doesn’t collapse entirely.

That went a lot better than he thought it would.

And as the ingredients burr inside the pot, Sanji can hear running water upstairs. It takes him back again to when he first stumbled upon the pack, first time he walked in through that door. It reminds him of his unrequited-love for Zoro. But he went beyond that and became the man’s family, by law and whatnot. And soon after Sanji turns everything back to normal, he and Zoro will remember this and laugh.

 

Violet arrives home, walking in the same time Sanji was bringing the dishes to the coffee table and Zoro descending the stairs, she pauses and smiles.

“I see that you’ve already met.” Saying so, she approaches Zoro and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Sanji is still holding the pot with his gloved hands, standing like a lost puppy beside the table. He averts his eyes when Zoro tucks Violet’s long side fringe behind her ear. Damn it, Zoro is going to smell him, the disgusting feelings oozing out of him abundantly. He jerkily puts the pot down and bows a little, announcing his departure. But Zoro makes a generous offer to him.

“There’s a lot of food for just two people,” he says, “and it’s kind of late so how about you have dinner with us.”

Sanji’s eyes fall on Violet’s, and something scathing twinges inside them. He smirks triumphantly to himself and nods, because he won’t give her the satisfaction of having a blast with Zoro alone over a meal he prepared himself. “I won’t decline.”

 

“So you said you work at Ken’s.” Violet says, “Don’t you think this kind of food would have sold better at the restaurant”

“You’re saying it’s to your liking?” Sanji kind of deciphers the hint.

She shrugs, “Would have tasted better with onion instead of soy sauce,” she says, “but definitely a keeper, worth the 47 bucks.”

Sanji doesn’t even thank her for complimenting his food. If she has time to criticize, she should cook it herself. She’s probably a werewolf too but it doesn’t mean she’ll claw his head off if he doesn’t humor her. Lauding her isn’t something he endeavors to do, especially not in front of Zoro.

The talk shifts to his personal life and there’s a moment when Sanji smiles to himself, kind of reminds him of his first meeting with the pack and how they bombarded him with questions. Good times. Sanji doesn’t give them details about his profile and only keeps it brief. He still doesn’t know if this is a work of witchery or what exactly, so he can’t risk spilling his heart out to a stranger who suddenly appeared in Zoro’s life the same day everyone else lost their memories.

There’s a moment when Zoro accidently scrapes his hand with the corner of the glass table, he hisses and it soon starts bleeding. Sanji isn’t too freaked out about it because he knows werewolves heal quickly, and a scratch like that doesn’t even count. Except seconds or so later and Zoro’s hand has still not regenerated from the wound. Worry kicks in and Sanji is soon on his feet, rushing to dampen a towel to give it to his mate. Zoro takes the offered towel and Violet applies more pressure on the wound.

Zoro doesn’t heal, what’s that supposed to mean?

 

Actually, the next couple of days go on like that. He’s tried to contact Law more than once but it’s always been useless once the former hunter set his mind on something. He really didn’t use to be like this, Sanji guesses he probably picked up this habit from him. He gets a taste of his own medicine.

The six o’clock news promise a nice weather outside until tomorrow, and Sanji wonders if something could change today. So far he hasn’t gotten a chance to tell Zoro anything because he’s either home late or Violet is there to listen in.

 

Upon reaching Zoro’s house, Sanji sets his mind on telling his mate about himself. Hopefully, he’d trigger something, a memory, anything. Violet has left the door unlocked because she usually leaves before Zoro is even up. Sanji is tempted by the silence of the house, his feet climb up the stairs right to Zoro’s room which has become Violet’s. He shakes his head to dislodge the depressing thoughts and pushes the door open very gently. A bundle of naked arms and legs is not hiding under the covers and Sanji, although moved by the scene, grits his teeth because if Zoro impregnates his current fiancée, then there’s really nothing he can do.

 

Half an hour later, Zoro walks down the stairs, evidently lured in by the scent of coffee. He sits at the counter and wordlessly takes the cup of coffee from Sanji. Not even flinching when their fingers brush again.

“’tastes fucking amazing” He sighs, wistfully.

Sanji smiles at the half-assed compliment and shrugs a shoulder, “I know it does.”

Zoro looks up and gives that sassy smirk, “Whoa, what to do, you’re so arrogant.”

“Perk of being fucking amazing.” Sanji hints, mischievously.

“The coffee is,” Zoro counters, “not you, you bastard.”

Sanji squares his arms over the counter and bites down on his bottom lip, “and wasn’t this amazing bastard who made that amazing coffee?”

Zoro scoffs and averts Sanji’s almond-shaped eyes “Crazy bastard.” He mumbles to himself but Sanji hears it.

Sanji has been enjoying each morning of the last few days, having Zoro all to himself, just like before, no one to bother them. But then Zoro always has to leave for work and it’s just Sanji inside the house. And hey, he did go into the pack’s rooms, but instead of finding their possessions, there was actually nothing that belonged to them.

 

Later that night after dinner, Violet goes to bed earlier and tells Sanji to do the dishes and clean the table, and he has to grit his teeth to keep from hollering ‘I’m not your maid’ at her face. This is his only leverage and if he does blow it up, he will have no other alternative to turn to. After cleaning the table and washing the dishes, he makes to leave because he’s assumed Zoro also signed out for the night. However, he finds him outside on the porch, a glass of wine in his hand. And as Sanji stands by the door, only watching the other man’s peacefulness and stillness, his emotions swirl within him and all he wants to do is give Zoro a back hug and whisper the words ‘I’m missing you so much’ because, sometimes, it does feel unbearable. He doesn’t end up embarrassing himself after all. He trudges to where the other is sitting and admiring the sky, his soles tramping lazily on the planked floor. He sits beside him and smiles thinly when the latter’s brows furrow at him, and he follows his eyes with his own.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay out here.” Sanji pinpoints, his hand taking the glass from Zoro’s, and the latter watches fixedly how Sanji takes a sip from the glass and doesn’t return it.

Sighing, Zoro settles for the half empty bottle, sways it until the liquid within sloshes.

Sanji feels the abundant heat coming off Zoro and covering his entire left side, and his eyes flutter shut at the feeling. He has only a few inches and he’d be sitting hip to hip with the other, but he knows better than to pass the limit and is currently satisfied with their knees knocking against each other. “Are you well informed about the founding legend of Hyeokgeose of Silla?”

Zoro narrows his eyes at the bizarre question, “Okay, random, where did that come from?”

Sanji smiles thinly and looks ahead, the impending fog swallowing the faraway mountains, and the dewy air damping his skin. “Well, some say it goes beyond the ordinary tale.” He said, and the memory takes him back to Zoro telling him he always laughs in his head… and how he is happy when he’s with Sanji. So instead of rephrasing, Sanji uses the same exact words because he never forgets anything Zoro tells him and ending it with how all the descendants with Hyeokgeose’s and the queen’s blood can’t die or turn if bitten by any supernatural creatures.

“So you believe in fairytales now?” Zoro scoffs around the mouth of the bottle. It knocks his teeth when he grins.

“I used to mock it, too.” Sanji smiles and stares vacantly over a spot on the ground, “Would you like it, if you had supernatural powers?”

Zoro cocks a brow. “There’s no such thing.”

Sanji’s stare hardens a little when he looks up into the other’s eyes, “What if I said there is.”

Zoro shares with him a silent moment before looking ahead and bringing the bottle to his mouth, “Just because you say there is doesn’t necessarily make it true.” He says, “Besides, it’s a tale for children, nothing more.”

There’s no way Sanji can prove his point without having something concrete with which he can convince Zoro that he is, in fact, a werewolf. Besides, other than losing his memory, Zoro seems to have lost his werewolf powers as well. So did the pack.

Sanji grits his teeth, can’t he, the damn fur ball, can’t he remember any of this? Sanji is going to lose his mind over this. “I’m…” he gulps with such apparent difficulty, and he knows if it gets out, he’s going to be banned from stepping any closer, and that’s more difficult to even think about. But it’s all he can think of, and he’s lost sleep over it a few nights now. He might start losng sight of the fact that he belonged with Zoro once. “Zoro…”

The said man warns in a low voice that he wants his name accompanied with honorifics.

Something blinds Sanji then and all he can think of is taking what’s originally his. He trails closer and ignores how Zoro frowns deeply at him. And as he draws nearer, he can hear the trees rustle and the wine in his glass slosh.

Zoro’s eyes are roaming in his and something pulls Sanji in, and he drowns in it. His lips brush against Zoro’s, just a peck at first, but as the other doesn’t resist, Sanji presses more. Zoro, for a _wonderful_ moment, kisses Sanji back. Their lips seizing one another and pulling, pressing again and pulling, sucking even and one tiny mistake, one tiny ucking mistake destroys everything when Sanji moans into the kiss.

Zoro pushes him away until he hits his back with the railing. He looks horrified at Sanji and sweeps his sleeve over his lips.

“What the hell was that?” He demands, eyes glaring fumingly at Sanji.

“Ever heard of a kiss?” Sanji scoffs, bouncing back from the impact.

“I know what it is.” He huffs, “I’m asking why you kissed me.”

Sanji shrugs, “Because I wanted to?”

“I’m not gay.” Zoro deadpans, still stiff and wary.

“Neither am I.” Sanji’s heart throbs but he hides it so well, and it doesn’t help the fact that Zoro is acting really wary around him, sitting far away in a strange position.

“So why did you kiss me, if you’re not really gay?”

“I told you,” Sanji gives an empty smirk, “I just wanted to. And maybe because I’m borderline gay for you.”

Zoro doesn’t seem to buy it that easily, but he eventually relaxes a little and stands up, “Don’t do stuff like that again or you’re gonna get your ass fired.” Saying so, he opens the door to the house and walks in, and the last thing Sanji hears are the slow creaks of the hinges and then the ‘batam’ of the door closing. He sits motionless, glass still in his trembling hand.

Why the hell couldn’t he control himself? Why couldn’t he have more self-restraint?

The magic isn’t working anymore, nobody seems to remember who he is and Mia isn’t getting back to any of his calls or replying back to his texts.

Just how much more of this can he still handle?

 

When he reached home, he didn’t even bother with changing as he sprawled on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

 

The next few days go by with Sanji trying to seek online help but it’s nothing noteworthy. He burned chicken feet and even sacrificed a whole mush of garlic, he was having none of it anymore because it didn’t work and it’s never going to. He did bump into Law once, but he felt too much anger targeted towards him and he thought it better safe than sorry.

As he stands there by the oven, waiting for the cinnamon rolls to bake, he does the automatic walk-down-the-memory-lane to try and see if he remembers something today because if he sees Zoro and Violet kissing again, he’s not really sure if he’d keep it together. He stares at the buns, the rolled shape reminds him of something, and he focuses more, and god damn, why did he forget about the certificate of adoption?

He goes back on what came of it and he remembers Zoro telling him something about hiding it somewhere safe. Sanji never bothered to ask where and, _fuck_ , if only he did.

So what other options does he still –barely have?

 

As he takes the baking tray out of the oven and places it on the counter, someone speaks from behind.

“Smells nice.”

Sanji reels around with his hands on his hips, eyes Zoro from head to toe, a smile creeping on both their faces.

“Baked some buns,” Sanji reports, “I know you don’t like sweet food which is why I lowered the dose a little.”

“Violet told you that?” Zoro approaches Sanji and ducks a little around his torso to smell the buns.

Sanji shakes his head.

“Then how did you know?” he straightens up now.

“A snarky wolf told me.” Sanji gives a mischievous grin.

Zoro rolls his eyes but flashes a smile nonetheless, “You’re still on about that.” He sighes, “What are you, a kid?”

“He told me a lot of things actually.” Sanji’s brows meet across his forehead, his arms slowly coming up to wrap on one another over his chest, as though there’s something he wants to keep from revealing, or to keep himself from getting any more letdowns.

Zoro indulges in the childish game, humoring Sanji for the sake of the buns, because, wow, they smell amazing. “What else did he tell you?”

“That you’re a moody, self-centered bastard who keeps to himself,” he elaborates, and Zoro looks quite insulted. Of course, hearing negative things about yourself from someone whom you don’t quite know well is bound to give you that kind of shock, you wouldn’t normally sheer them on, would you. ‘Woo! Keep degrading my self-worth!’

Sanji quickly mollifies it with his wittiness, “but most of the time, you’re so gentle, and loyal.” His eyes tremble when they look head-on at Zoro’s, “You’re so generous and you just love taking care of people in your own creepy way, which’s adorable.”

Zoro looks speechless.

Something urges Sanji to go for it again. He didn’t learn from last time, instead, he feels like this time he has more luck. He unfolds his arms and tags closer to Zoro, eyes stinging with unshed tears. “That even though you don’t remember who I am, deep down, you still care about me. Part of you does, it has to, Zoro.” He lets out a shaky breath, willing his tears to keep from rolling down his cheeks, “Why can’t you remember me? Why is it so easy to forget when you told me how happy you were with me?”

Zoro’s brows twitch, “When have I ever said such thing?”

“You did, and it grounded me ever since,” Sani tags closer, “Say, Zoro…” he starts, now standing a breath away from the said man, their breaths fusing together. “Haven’t you had enough already?” he asks, his hand slowly darting to cup Zoro’s cheek. He rejoices inwardly when the other doesn’t flinch away from his touch. “I’ve had enough. I want this to be over already so I can be with you again.”

“What kind of nonsense are you spouting now?” Zoro grits out, “the fact that I got angry with you the other night wasn’t enough, is that it? Do you want me to hate you now?”

“You don’t even know who I am!” Sanji chides, his hand pressing more on that cheek, loving the touch of his mate’s skin under his palm. “If you’d only try and remember…”

“You said it yourself,” Zoro smirks vaguely. “I don’t know you.”

Sanji’s face falls serious, “No, you don’t.” he admits, “but your body does.” Saying so, he seizes Zoro’s lips again. He goes for more than an innocent peck this time. This Zoro tasted his lips the other night so there is no real need to be bashful about getting his way with his mate, whose memory of Sanji has been mysteriously wiped. Sanji wraps his arms around Zoro’s neck. The man recoils at first, but quickly surrenders under Sanji’s pull. The kiss is even deeper than he originally planned to make it, and the heat, oh _fuck_ , it feels as though they’re both melting away. Sanji hears the wet sounds of their lips sucking on one another, and instead of deterring, he feels like he wants more. “My neck, Zoro” he whispers into the kiss, “touch it.”

Zoro doesn’t touch Sanji’s neck; he pulls away from the kiss. For a second, Sanji predicts a slap or a solid punch to his face, but Zoro grunts heatedly and plunges into the hot skin under Sanji’s earlobe, kissing it forcefully. Sanji’s breath hitches down his throat, and he remembers to try his best to keep from moaning because that’s what ruined his plan the other night. “Zoro” Sanji breathes out, his lids fluttering and his lips parting on their own.

Zoro’s hands glide their way under Sanji’s pullover, searing the bare skin as his lips work on sucking their way to Sanji’s collarbone. The latter’s voice is muffled but the moans still manage to make their way out. Zoro doesn’t seem to really mind as he trails the saliva back to the area under Sanji’s earlobe, blowing hot breath on it and sucking all the way. And Sanji is slowly being driven wild. “God, Zoro…” he croaks out, his fingers tugging at Zoro’s hair, loving the hidden warmth over the scalp. “Zoro” he repeats, voice huskier and more desperate each time.

Said man suddenly stops and pushes Sanji away again, vigorously this time, until Sanji’s back and head slam against the wall behind. After wincing, he looks back at Zoro who is staring at him with a pair of horrified eyes.

“Get out.” He orders, indignation creeping into his tone.

Sanji is stupefied to the spot, his own eyes widening in shock.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Zoro yells a little louder until he startles the other, “Get out of my house.”

Sanji finally gains control over his limbs. And as he slowly moves, walking past Zoro, the latter makes a throaty noise and sighs, “this is today’s worth,” he hands him 50 bucks, “You don’t need to come here again. Take today’s paycheck and leave.”

Sanji snickers until his shoulders jounce. He rakes his fingers through his tousled hair and sends Zoro a brazen stare. “You’re thick,” he says, “it was never about the money.” Saying so, he tosses a nonchalant ‘bye’ and aims the front door.

He never, not even once, looks back. He stomps on the wet leaves and pebbles, thrusting through the brisk wind and staring off into the distant treed mountains, he feels the places where Zoro touched him burning hot.

He’s getting this fixed, sooner than later, and he’s going to get Zoro back.

 

He heads straight to Law’s place. He knocks on the door four times and then it flies open. A furious Law comes out, flaring his nose.

“What’ you want–”

Sanji balls his fist and jabs Law in the face, the latter totters to the back and Sanji seizes the chance to kick him off balance. He straddles Law when he falls down, throwing one punch after another. Law looks up at him, dark eyes radiating a fierce glare. Sanji strikes his cheek again, “wake the fuck up!” he barks, “if you don’t, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”

“Calm down!” Law berates, “I know what’s going on,” he screeches, and adds more calmly “at least I think I do.”

Sanji stills, fist balled mid-air, “You do?”

Law pulls Sanji by the collar and pivots him to the ground so he’d straddle him instead. He sends a right hook to Sanji’s eye and heaves out a sigh when the other doesn’t fight back. “That’s for hitting me first.” He said, slowly getting off of Sanji and heading to the living room. He makes sure the other is following closely by, and relaxes a little, “It’s been a while since last time I talked to my mother, but she called the other day to check on grandma.”

Sanji nurses his throbbing eye and flops on the sofa, groaning. “I’m happy for you,” he says in monotone, “but what’s that got to do with me?”

Law sends a cold glare to his direction, “I’m coming to that.” He said, now sitting on the sofa opposite Sanji. “We were talking when she started asking me about you, nothing weird, just wondering how you and I have been doing considering we’re childhood friends.” He twines his fingers over his lap, “when I told her I didn’t care about you, she started nosing, and eventually she told me something was wrong because I couldn’t remember being a hunter.”

“Yeah,” Sanji shrugs, “but you jumped outta that boat a few years ago. You were so adamant about it, too.”

“But when I talked to my mother, I couldn’t remember any of it.” He admits with his shoulders flabby, “After that, I couldn’t trust anything or anyone, and I started doing my own research.” He says, “Called up some people and found out that everything my mother said was true.”

Sanji’s solemn eyes settle on Law’s.

“I need you to tell me everything, or else, I can’t make head or tail of any of this.”

By the time Sanji finishes telling his story, they are both drinking tea and there re ice bags on their faces. Law almost spilled his tea and got a meltdown because none of the juicy details about him being a hunter made sense, Sanji tells him to suck it up because they’re having a crisis. Sure, that hunter drive he has would come in handy, but he’s not useful if he’s freaking out about whether or not werewolves exist.

“I tried everything,” Sanji whines, screwing his eyes shut for a moment before giving the other a leveled gaze, “nothing worked.”

“I’m not sure I can help either,” Law confesses, his eyes carrying a mixture of defeat and confusion. “I still feel like I need to wrap my head around this first, and if you’re saying that many others have forgotten you, do you honestly think that I can make a change if I can’t even make myself remember?”

“Law,” Sanji rubs his bleak eyes, his movement sluggish. “If you say you won’t do this then I’m on my own again, and to be honest, I don’t think I can get anything done by myself, tried that, didn’t work out.” He points at himself with his other unoccupied hand, “the only thing I’ve got is a black eye.”

“If it’s any consolation to you,” Law says, “I’m really sorry that this happened.”

Wordlessly, Sanji bobs his head in a brief nod and stands up, his knees cracking in protest, “Me too.”

 

So Law, the only person on this planet who actually believes his story, is chickening out. Not that he expected much from this version of Law who would whack his ass over a girl than try to find a solution to their current dilemma. Sanji feels the blustery wind whooshing and icing his bangs and the tip of his nose, and as he stares off ahead, he can see the nightfall approaching.

Damn it, Law.

But wait a second, so if Law’s mother remembers, that means not all people have forgotten about him. And the fact that she reminded –or tried to remind Law of his childhood friend, it means there’s a big possibility that many others still remember who he is and if he can get them to speak, then he can put two and two together to solve the puzzle. He wonders if he can call Law’s mother, it’s not like she would have anything out of the ordinary to say, but this actually gifts him with a new theory. What if –steel yourself for this– what if anyone who has somehow come in contact with him had their memory erased? The reason why he’s saying this is because he only heard stories of Law’s mother, never actually saw or talked to her in person.

It’s a plausible theory, more or less.

 

The day after that, he wakes up a little groggy from lack of sleep. He stayed up half of the night going over all of this, trying to figure out the cause. Remembering how he got kicked out of Zoro’s, twice too, that was the optimum of his failures, yet. But, he is quite confident that today is going to be a little different. He’s going to take the shortcut and be blunt to the pack about their werewolf juices, someone has to do it. Luckily, whoever created this mess didn’t really have the time to erase the phone numbers from one another’s phones.

Sanji makes arrangements to meet up with each one of the pack members, he calls them one a time and fabricates a lie about how he has something really important to deliver in person. He isn’t certain that they will indeed fall for this petty lie and show up, but he’s out of options here.

 

Around five in the evening, he heads to the location at which he’ll be lecturing five teenage werewolves, who are currently having identity crisis, and he’ll knock some sense into their heads. The place he chose is the shop he works –used to work at. And as he stands there, hands in pockets and face tilted down, boots scraping at stray pebbles and back absorbing the dewiness of the exterior wall of the shop, two people approach him.

“I’m wondering what a freak like you wants.” Nami notes out in a matter-of-factly lilt, and honestly? Sanji is kind of used to it by now.

He perks up and looks at her. Keimi is standing at her right, eyes risking a peek from under her thick fringes.

“I’m so glad you came.” He smiles amiably at them.

“What’s this?”

Sanji and the two girls look behind; the troublesome trio is there, sending scathing glares to the opposite trio. Sanji breathes out a sigh of relief, but it’s somehow a sigh that feels like it’s the last sigh of relief he’s going to be making from now on because everything, starting from now, is going to change. “Okay, Usopp, Frank and Luffy, please knock it off with the dancing eyebrows and the cold glares, I ain’t buying it.”

Usopp fumes, “What, you punk!”

“Okay, everyone,” he tries to shepherd them into a circle, “gather around please, I’ve got something really important to tell you all.”

“Were you the one who called us here?” Luffy inquires; his patronizing tone stronger than ever.

“Not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?” Sanji winks, “Yes, I was the one who called all of you here.”

Nami and Usopp turn around, each aiming to leave altogether, but Sanji breathes out through his nose, impatient and all. He grabs their arms and brings them to the circle. “At least listen to what I have to say.”

“Why should we?” asks Frank.

“This is going to sound a little weird, actually, scratch that,” Sanji gulps, hard lines set over his face, “this is going to sound crazy.”

After they give him the quizzical glances, Sanji readies his body and soul for this.

 

“Werewolves, betas, magic..?” Usopp echoes with disgust, “are you fucking nuts?”

“Don’t swear.” Sanji warns, but he quickly takes it back to the talk they’re having. “And no, I’m not crazy; I did warn you that this would sound crazy but all of it is true.”

“Sounds crazy?” Luffy scuffs, “You’re the poster boy for psychosis, dude, you’re weird.”

“Thanks for the compliment.” Sanji counters with a bite of indifference.

“But you’ve just said that we’re humans now.” Nami reminds, brow cocking in cue.

So he tells them the second half of the story where their memories got erased for some mysterious reason by some mysterious entity. Apparently, that was a wrong thing to do. They lash out at him, calling bull on his strange story, and, because he currently has no evidence to present and no recollection of something personal about them, he shrivels up under their anger.

 

That was a huge failure.

 

He leans back on the backrest of the sofa at his apartment; the fatigue slowly wiggling its way to his defenseless body. He is completely wrecked, body and mind. He flickers his hand and it lands on the remote, he turns the TV on and tries to distract himself from the uproar rising in his head. He switches between channels until he miraculously lands on a German TV show. He sits up with such a speed he even amazes himself that he didn’t break his spine, but he doesn’t care, not after he’s come to a marvelous discovery. He giggles at first, but it soon crescendos to a cynical laugh.

 “Tony” he utters, his voice shaky from excitement, “Chopper!”

Thick smoke develops out of thin air, wafting inside the room in a harmonious dance. Sanji is grinning from ear to ear; this hellish nightmare could end here with the help of the magical Jackalope.

Chopper finally comes into view, a scythe bigger than him in a hoof, yellow eyes fixating on Sanji’s.

“It worked!” said male gushes in a half a cry and half a laugh. “It really worked.”

“So I see you again, Sanji.” Chopper comments, a little less enthusiastic than usual.

“Cut the small talk,” Sanji demands, urgency evident in his tone, “something big went down, haven’t you heard?”

“Oh yes, the memory loss,” Chopper guesses. “That we know.”

“Then why the heck aren’t you doing anything about it!” Sanji bellows a little indigently, “what’ve you been doing up till now?”

“The first Alpha was already informed, and while she considers the part where the second Alpha and the pack have forgotten you a blessing” he said, “She is also in great worry that they’ve lost their werewolf powers.”

Sanji snorts humorlessly, “As expected from her majesty.”

“We are doing our best to retrieve their powers back to normal, but I’m afraid the magic that was unleashed on this town is far stronger than anything I’ve seen before.”

“So you’re saying there’s a chance that you can’t fix this?” Sanji wonders, fists tightening beside his sides.

“Unfortunately.”

Sanji grits his teeth to suppress his anger, which wants nothing but to lash out at something, but he keeps from doing it because it wasn’t Chopper’s fault that this happened. “Can you at least tell me who did this?”

“Not tell you, per se” Chopper hums, “but I’d like to hear your theories first.”

“Mine?” Sanji repeats with a taken-aback expression, “Why would it matter?”

“Because” he drones, “You’re a Mage before anything else.”

“How did you” –Sanji holds up a hand– “It doesn’t matter how you found out. I just want this nightmare to be over already.” He sighs.

After he tells him his side of the story, starting from when he left Zoro’s house that night, Chopper lets out a prolonged hum of someone who is in deep thoughts.

“Since it seems you have also lost a piece of your memory, why don’t you let me help you see it?”

And Sanji doesn’t even want an explanation on how Chopper’s going to. He grants the hoofed rabbit his permission and abides by whatever he is being told. This and that, and Sanji feels himself diving back in his memories to that night, and after he hears Chopper telling him to open his eyes, he realizes the background and his surroundings have changed. Chopper explains it curtly. It seems he’s used his powers to create an imitated semblance of Sanji’s memory like a projector so that they can both watch what went wrong that night.

There’s another Sanji walking into the shop, and Chopper says that that’s him from that night. There was a downturn though; they couldn’t hear anything because that’s how Chopper’s misshaped magic works.

**After Mia walked into the shop, Del surreptitiously fetched a solid Matryoshka doll and hit the back of Sanji’s head. The latter fell down like a sack of potatoes and Mia didn’t have any problem carrying him over his shoulders while his limbs dangled loosely. Mia unceremoniously tossed him in the back seat of his Porsche and petted Del’s head for his thorough work.**

_So Del’s working for that douche!_

**Mia drove them to a secluded barn at the outskirts of town, and inside, someone was waiting; a young woman who looked awfully familiar. Mia put Sanji on the hayed ground and strode towards the woman, and at that close-up…**

Sanji is bewildered **.**

_That’s his goddamn shrink!_

**Mia took a shiny object from her and headed to where he laid Sanji down, and the object later turned out to be some sort of a curved, medieval dagger.**

Sanji’s mouth runs dry at the sight of Mia cutting the flesh of his forearms and the blood spurting out all over the place. How could he forget about all that! It’s true that he wasn’t conscious when that happened, but, damn it, at least something.

**Mia filled up two small jars with Sanji’s blood and thankfully, his wounds healed on their own after that. Mia took the two jars to Hancock, Yeah, that’s her name, and she took them like it was an offering. She placed them on a barely-standing table along with the other bizarre substances. She slit her own palms and poured her own blood into each of the jars, and then she started chanting.**

Sanji remembers the chanting well, he is certain that that’s what he heard that night.

**Sanji shifted in his place, he looked around but he seemed too out of it to really fight past the haziness. So he fell back into darkness.**

If only he put more fight into it...

**After he blacked out again, Mia smirked to himself and looked from the man lying on hay up to the roof, and through the wide slits, they could see the moon looming on them, shiny and _red_.**

**Hancock kept on chanting until the blood in the jars started to gurgle, popping after creating viscous bubbles. She casted some sort of a spell, and a paper –which looked more like dried skin– was set aflame, the odd writing on it wiggling as though to flee the fire. Hancock split the paper in two and tucked each in a jar and the blood went aflame as well.**

**Sanji’s tattooed arm jerked, and that’s when those strange shapes started to appear over his arm. Mia then carried him back to the car right after cleaning him up, and took him to his apartment, laid him down on the couch and left.**

The images spontaneously combust and the scenery goes back to his apartment. But he and Chopper are too shocked to even twitch.

“It was Mia!” Sanji notes out, but he’s not sure himself if it’s a question or a statement, “it was that fucker all along!”

“It would seem so.” Chopper comments.

“Hey, you showed me all this,” Sanji motions at all his surroundings. “Can’t you do the same for the pack?”

“I’m afraid I’m not that strong. I am going to need to recover after exhausting my powers today.” He says, and Sanji doesn’t say anything back to that, he adds, “I should have realized this before, but the reason why I can’t lift off this spell is because it was casted using your blood.”

“So you’re saying it was my fault?” Sanji scoffs.

“No, what I mean is,” Chopper corrects, “Your blood embodies power that even I can’t overcome. For me to undo all this, it’s going to take me months, years even.”

“Years!” Sanji exclaims, “Chopper, I don’t know about your lifespan but I don’t have that much time!”

 

Chopper evaporates into smoke after giving his word that he’d try to look for a way to undo the markings on his tattoo because those are, according to him, a seal that keeps him from using his magic. And Sanji has no other option but to depend on the hoofed rabbit. Also, it’s good to know that Mrs. Ronoa is making some effort to help out, even if her method is as inhumane as ever. Not caring about the memory loss, he scoffs; to her, this must feel like a damn celebration.

 

The next day, Sanji goes for a quick grocery run. He takes the bag and the change from the cashier and makes his way to the sliding door entrance, and that’s when he bumps to Zoro and Violet.

“Oh, Sanji,” She gushes, scrutinizing his bruised eye, “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

He feels his face becoming hot as he fidgets nervously, “Right back atcha.”

“Zoro told me you suddenly wanted to quit,” she says, “did something happen?”

At this, Sanji’s eyes fly up to Zoro’s, but the latter averts them. “Yeah,” he says on a sigh, “I’m working at another place now.”

Zoro wraps his arm around Violet’s neck and pulls her closer as though Sanji needed only seconds to latch at her with his claws. “Come on,” he coaxes, “we’re in the way.”

“Oh,” Violet hums in understanding, “You’re right,” she looks at Sanji now. “Um, I’m glad you’re doing well. We have to leave now, bye.”

And as they walk past him, Sanji stands frozen to the spot, not succeeding in willing his legs to start moving.

Shit, he shouldn’t have gone and kissed Zoro, the guy loathes him now, and it’s so obvious.

 

As he sits there on his bed, phone in hand, he wonders what possible consequences that might follow if he did actually make the call, but he’s hopeless, literally. If Chopper doesn’t turn in, then there won’t be anything to save him out of this ordeal. His thumb brushes over the digits and he lifts the phone to his ear, waiting.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t hang up.”

“Because I think I can prove everything to you, no, I’m definite I can.”

“What?” it’s curt, and it’s cold.

“Look into where you stash your valuables,” Sanji says, his voice too calm for his liking. “There’s a certificate of adoption dated the 10th of September of this Year.”

“Is that it?”

“Promise me you’ll look for it.” Sanji hates himself for sounding so meek, but whatever, he’s already embarrassed and humiliated himself as it is. “Zoro, please, you have to promise.”

“I asked if that is it,” again with the impatient tone that just seems to tell Sanji to hang up already because this is boring Zoro out of his mind.

“Yeah…”

There’s a click, and then the beeps signifying Zoro has just ended the call.

The compelling feelings crushing Sanji right now are somehow making him question whatever this is he feels towards Zoro, because he is pretty sure love doesn’t feel uncanny. His lungs suddenly feel too smothered to function on their own, and he clutches at his sternum, breathless. He knows it’s just a slight panic attack and it will pass, but with everything that’s happened lately, he is not sure anymore. He can feel his chest lifting up and down, racing after every speck of air. His mouth hangs open, eyes wide and terrified.

 

He actually doesn’t know how many minutes have passed when someone finally knocks on his door. In fact, he’d have been lying there for hours but because his lungs are too busy fighting for oxygen, he doesn’t really count.

It creaks open, so whoever it is have just invited himself in. The wooden floor moans under the intruder’s feet as they march towards the bedroom by the sound of it. And then the slightly ajar door gets pushed open.

“Hey…” the voice sounds too worried to be some thief who’s here to deliver the icing on the cake, “hey, buddy, what happened here?”

Hands are probing Sanji’s back and he finally realizes that he’s fallen back shoulder-first on his bed sheets. His hands still clutched at his chest and he is wheezing by now.

“Sanji, hey,” The bed dibs as the man sits behind him, his hands snaking under Sanji’s middle to lift him up, “It’s okay, just breathe.”

Sanji’s delitescent fear shoots to the roof when he sees Law, because he’s never wanted anyone to see him like this, especially not his childhood friend. He tries to wiggle out of Law’s hold, but that only manages to rouse more fear in him and his breathing becomes worse than before.

“It’s only me, it’s me.” Saying so, Law maneuvers him so that he is sitting with his back to him. Law feels the flushed back making his own chest heat up. Sanji is all sweaty and his heartbeats are erratic, not to mention his wheezing that just sounds so unnatural. “Just slow your breathing down, J.”

Sanji’s head tosses to the back and falls on Law’s shoulder, and a stifled moan tears itself out of his blue-tinged lips. The angry veins along his temples, his neckline and his arms are protruding, it’s insane. For a moment, Law tries to pull Sanji’s cramped hands clutching at his chest to his side, but they are too rigid.

“Come on, man,” Law almost pleads, “You can beat this, okay, just breathe with me.”

“C-can’t… breathe…” Sanji wheezes, still panting so heavily.

“Yes, you can!” Law insists, “If you can talk then that means you can breathe, too.”

But Sanji isn’t listening. He’s in a state where raw fear smolders him and, thus, worsens his breathing.

“Sanji,” Law speaks into his ear, “just take a slow deep breath, okay? You’re going to be fine, but you have to work with me here, man.”

 

Sanji has finally calmed down, and his cramped fingers have finally relaxed and are laid on his thighs. His head is still on Law’s shoulder, and Law isn’t racing to get out of the room.

What happened here today takes Law back a few years, to when they were just two foolish kids playing around. Sanji used to have these anxiety attacks all the time and Law was the one who always helped him through it.

“Feeling better now?” he asks, his hand stroking Sanji’s upper arm.

Sanji nods lethargically, like the movement alone causes him discomfort.

“Do you want to talk about what happened here, what was the trigger?”

Law doesn’t expect an answer, and doesn’t hope for one, but he is totally taken aback when Sanji keeps the conversation going.

“I was…” he starts, his voice low and weak, “upset, I guess.”

“’About the memory loss?”

“About everything” Sanji replies, scoffing cynically.

Law’s lips part open to say something, but then he takes a moment to observe Sanji, the room and the situation he’s dealing with on his own. Law suddenly feels an urge to cry because he hasn’t been fair to his childhood friend, and all Sanji wanted was for them to be friends again. Law has seriously lost count of how many times had Sanji tried to hold on to him while all Law did was bluntly push him away, again and again.

Law’s memories have returned to him eventually so he knows why Sanji is upset. Of course he is upset about everything, it doesn’t help that the people he’s come to know recently have all kissed the memory of him goodbye. Even his mate, who is supposed to be the one to at least have some part of him that wants to remember, is basking in the love of someone else.

There’s no other sound but the sound of their labored breathing, and it makes Law ponder just how lonely Sanji must have been feeling the past couple of weeks. It breaks his heart and all he wants to do is take Sanji into a hug and cry his eyes out.

“I’m not a good friend, am I?” He wonders.

“We’re even then.” Sanji says, but Law reads his attempt to not make Law feel bad about himself.

Even at a time like this, Sanji is trying to lessen the burden on people.

He lowers his head and pecks a light kiss on the crown of Sanji’s head, “try to get some rest now, huh, sleep it off.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

The next morning meets Sanji with the smell of food soaring inside his apartment, which is odd, these days; before this started, Robin used to wake up after him so the task usually fell to him. He follows it anyway to the living room, and finds Law at the front door, slipping his feet into his shoes.

“’Morning,” He mumbles, but his voice is husky from all the heaving he did the night before.

Law turns around, his features brightening up in this adaptively cloudy morning. “Good morning to you too, how’re ya feeling today?”

Sanji’s eyes are downcast for a moment, looking a little lost in thoughts before looking up, clouded just like this morning. He nods slightly. “You’re leaving for work?”

Law nods back. “I’ll check on you later, okay?”

“Please don’t.” Sanji grits out in indignation, but the other knows it’s spoken through a smile. Sanji heads to the table festooned with several dishes and just stands there. “You’re not my mom.”

Law accepts the remark with arms wide open. “Also” –his voice rises in a ‘we’re going to Disneyland’ sort of squeak– “I’ve gained my memories back.”

Sanji looks up with a fixed expression, “Say that first, asshole.”

“Oh, sorry.” Law chuckles charmingly, “I’ll fill you in when I get back, until then, don’t do anything foolish.”

“Can’t promise,” he hums, throwing himself on the couch now. And when Law gave that threatening rumble, Sanji rolled his eyes and smacked his own lips together as though he’s tasted something sticky, “I get it. Besides, I can’t do anything but wait for Choppy.”

Law tilts his head.

Sanji throws a hand in the air, "the magical Jackalope."

"Tony Chopper?" Law almost barks a laugh.

"He's a live-in rabbit, basically a pet." Sanji justifies, "besides, Choppy is easier to say."

"You're gonna get yourself zapped by the ' _pet'_ someday." He even air-quotes. “And he’s a reindeer.”

 

Two days after that, the bleak weather of October 17th brings biting cold that is anything but comfortable. Sanji is walking out that haughty poodle which does absolutely the opposite of his commands wherein come is heel and sit is run. The leash doesn’t help in the least as Sanji backlashes every single time the white poodle runs after something with its tongue lolling sideways. But he’s bearing with it because its owner is a generous lady who always pays him handsomely.

After he takes the crazy dog back to its owner, he takes a walk because he can use it to clear his mind. His phone rings and he quickly fishes it out, finding Law calling him. He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels disappointed because he certainly wasn’t waiting for someone else to call.

“Any leads?”

“What are you,” Law scoffs, “a cop?”

Sanji gives that hairy eye roll, “So, anything? Or are you just calling to annoy me?”

“Listen up real good,” Law’s voice drops deep and Sanji knows something important is about to get stated. “We’re proceeding with the plan tonight.”

“What plan?”

“Hey!” Law shouts through the other end of the line, “At least sound a little interested!”

Sanji gives an insouciant shrug, “This is not a role-play” he tells him, “I seriously don’t know what plan you’re talking about.”

 

So after Law told him the ‘plan’, Sanji headed home. But, oh dear, he can’t really stay put until he’s created some sort of a stunt. On his way home, he headed to the antique shop first, deciding to confront Del about his cruel betrayal.

“Oh, you’re the guy from before.” Del gushed, bushy eyebrows flying up.

Heavy-lidded, Sanji gave that I’ve-seen-it-all look. “Cut the crap, Del. I know what happened.”

Said male’s brows slowly fell down under his round glasses and a deep smirk replaced his stupid grin. “’Took you long enough.”

Sanji bit his own bottom lip and tightened his fists by his sides to keep from doing something really foolish like blasting him on the face. “I trusted you.”

“That’s your fault.”

Sanji didn’t say anything to that because, yes, it was his fault. He fervently licked his lips and hardened his gaze. “So are you working for Mia? How long have you two been working together?”

There was something wicked in his eyes behind the round glasses that sat crookedly on his nose. “Why should I answer any of that, it’s not like it’s any of your concern.”

“It is.” Sanji bit out, “Do you have any idea the kind of crisis I’m stuck with because of you!”

“Technically, it’s because of your blood.” Del sing-sang.

Sanji almost yielded to that, but he squared his shoulders and lifted his chin up. “Where is he?”

“Who?” Del asked in false confusion.

“Don’t feign ignorance, shithead,” Sanji’s eyes were piercing. “I know he’s hiding somewhere. You harboring fugitives now, you two are together in this? Are you his pack?”

That twitch of Del’s brows told Sanji everything he wanted to know.

“Oh, struck a nerve?” His triumphant grin was slowly morphing into a grin. “Doesn’t matter anymore,” he shrugged, “I’ve learnt my lesson, now it’s your turn.”

“What’ you mean?” Del asked hurriedly.

Sanji’s eyes glinted roguishly, “who knows?” Saying so, he flung a ‘take care of the shop until I take over’ over his shoulder and left.

 

At six o’clock in the evening, Sanji receives the call from Law, the call about the plan.

He dons his jacket and rushes out of his apartment like Superman on a call. He makes his way downtown in a hasty jog. The lights at the supermarket Law works at are turned off, signifying the late hour. They agreed to meet in the parking lot so he turns left and right to see if he’s being followed before heading to the aforementioned lot. He finds a white van, with Law and another standing at its back door.

“Hey.”

Law turns around and sighs at the sight of his friend finally arriving, “You ready?”

Sanji checks the other person and finds Robin. “What’re _you_ doing here?”

“We can talk about that later,” Law says, “First, we need to get outta here.”

“Are we going to use this van?”

Law winces. He ushers Sanji to follow him as he swings the back doors of the van open.

Sanji peers inside, his eyes slowly widening. “What is this?”

“It’s part of the plan.” Law assures.

 “Kidnapping high school students is part of the plan? How come I wasn’t informed of any of this?” Sanji’s voice cracks.

“You wouldn’t have agreed otherwise,” Robin chimes in.

“You bet your ass I wouldn’t" he seethes, "You don't just throw that hot potato on me. Can't just make me an accomplice in a potential kidnapping that I have nothing to do with before telling me about it first –wait, you’re in this too?” Sanji makes a face.

“She recovered all of her memories,” Law said, and added, “Now I need you to trust me, okay? We’re not going to hurt the pack.”

Apparently, _somehow_ , Law managed to lure the pack into the van, but they seem deep in slumber so Sanji is a little lost on just how he managed to do it without bloodshed. He also knows that his friend wouldn’t do something foolish as hurt the pack. Now that Robin has regained her memory, which he still can’t figure out how, he is somehow positive that this is going to pan out as less than a disaster.

“How do we even know any of this is going to work?” he asks, seeking a reassurance, Law is too realistic to give him one.

“We don’t.” He deadpans, “but I’ll take my chance. After last night, I’m ready to cast caution to the wind, J.”

So he finds no other option but to let Law take the wheel from here. Besides, deep down, he’s desperate. If Law is showing just a tiny spark of hope, he will latch at it as if his life depends on it.

 

They sit in the front seats with Law behind the wheel, Robin beside the window of the passenger seat and Sanji sandwiched in between.

“So where are we headed to?” He breaks the silence.

Law is turning the steering wheel with such frightening concentration. “Zoro’s.”

Sanji aborts the snort to ask, “Come again?”

“Look,” Law starts, eyes squinting through the windshield. There’s a vertical wrinkle between his brows. “I owe the Ronoa’s, and I owe you.” He says, “I have to do something to help fix this now that I have my memory back, and taking a risk like this shouldn’t come as a surprise, J. You really thought I wouldn’t fight dirty?” derision is tainting his tone, “You catching my drift here?”

“Unfortunately.” Sanji blows out a sigh, “but if things go south–”

“I’ll make sure they won’t.” Law cuts him off, “We're doing something noble here, okay? If, for some reason, Zoro flips–”

“Oh trust me, He will.” Sanji beats him to portraying the disaster that’s waiting for them. “Anyone would if they’re shown five captive students.”

“Like I said,” Law’s lips furl just a tiny bit, “I’ll take my chances.”

Sanji eyes that raw determination with admiring eyes. So, this is the hunter side of Law. He never thought he’d admire it this much or this soon but he can see now why his mother’s family wanted to brainwash him. But there’s still something Sanji ass yet to understand.

“So,” he starts, “how did Robin regain all her memories?”

Law’s grip tightens on the wheel and there’s a blush spreading across his cheeks. Robin is also shifting and fidgeting on her seat, looking uncomfortable.

Sanji’s eyes narrow to slits as his lips widen in a mischievous smirk, “something went down there between you two, didn’t it?”

Their flushed cheeks tell him the answer.

“Did you kiss to break the spell?” He jokes, but momentarily pales as their heads nod. “You guys are serious?”

“When my memories came back to me,” Law starts, “the first thing I did was contact her, and then I suggested we meet so I can explain. She looked like she needed a push because she showed signs of really considering the story I told her.”

“Before all this mess,” Robin talks now, “Law and I had already been developing feelings for each other. When he kissed me, it’s like he flipped a switch and all my memories started to flow back to my head.”

Sanji is speechless for a second and then he barks a loud laugh. “You guys are something. I’m really impressed.”

“I know it’s a cliché, but that’s how it really happened.” Robin says in her defense, “and maybe if you tried it too on Zoro, who knows, he might have recovered all his memories too.”

The traces of the smile on his face start to vanish instantly. “Done that, twice, guy flipped, and not in the festive way.”

“Don’t worry,” She shows that wide smile again, “you’ve got us now. I’m sure if we team up, we can beat this.”

He isn’t very optimistic.

 

The rolling tires come to a gradual halt on the graveled road, the three people get off of the van and scatter around it, now eying Zoro’s house.

Sanji’s heart drops down to his chest; the anticipation is what makes everything so hard. He feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and Law’s smiley eyes immediately calm him down.

“You know what to do now.”

Sanji nods and fishes out his phone. He dials up Zoro’s number and waits for the call to connect.

“Bastard, did you take a look at your watch at all?”

It’s been a while since he heard Zoro’s voice and, now, it feels like his chest is bursting. “Come out.”

“Huh?” Zoro says in undertone, “Why would I?”

“You wanted proof,” Sanji’s voice deepens, “I brought it.”

Zoro’s silence lasts a few seconds only before he sighs, “Not now,” he said, “tomorrow.”

“Listen to me, you dick,” Sanji grits out, “I drove all the way here to show you the proof you so much wanted, and I’m not going back empty handed. So you either come down or I make you.”

 

Zoro walks out of the front door dressed in black joggers, a grey cardigan and outdoor slippers. All eyes land on him as he walks down the porch, approaching Sanji who had been sitting on the last stair and levered up to his feet when the door opened.

“So where is it?”

Sanji’s eyes flick over the two who brought him before he looks back at Zoro. “First, you have to answer my question.”

Zoro’s eyebrow cocks.

“Did you look for it?” Sanji’s shrinking in on himself and he looks impossibly smaller next to the originally-born werewolf.

Zoro averts his eyes, looking fleetingly troubled. “That’s no proof.” He says, “I still don’t know who you are.”

Sanji, at least, acknowledges Zoro’s effort in looking for the certificate. But if that’s not proof enough, he doesn’t know what else can be. His eyes fall on Law’s, and the two of them share a nod before Law slides the back doors of the van open. Zoro follows the source of the rattling and sees people inside the van, looking peaceful in their sleep. But, because he doesn’t know the situation, he recoils to the back with an angered expression.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

“They’re your pack.”

Nobody fails to hear the resolution in Sanji’s voice.

“Is this some sort of a sick joke?” He raises his voice, “you kidnapped those kids?”

“Technically, they wanted a ride in the van.” Law winces because, now that he worded it, it just sounds so wrong. “They’re just asleep. Any minute now before they come to.” He reports, “They’ve been drugged, though.”

“I’m calling the police.” Zoro retreats from there, ready to take the stairs three in a leap. Sanji attempts to work quicker before Zoro does call anyone.

“Don’t move,” he bites out, “or I will kill them.”

Law wants to burst out laughing at the poor threat. He is amazed, however, that Zoro complied and walked back to his earlier spot, his piercing eyes never leaving Sanji’s.

“You’re sick.” He says curtly, perturbed.

“That’s what my shrink keeps telling me.” Sanji jokes. He is, too, stunned that the threat has actually worked on the Alpha. “Now,” he resumes, “why don’t I show you something really good?”

Law deciphers the meaning as if it’s spoken in a clear order. He takes out a full five gallon bottle, uncaps it and starts splashing the water on the five teenagers sleeping inside the van. They promptly jerk up and start thrashing, not knowing where they exactly are.

“If they try to run,” Sanji starts, a daring glint in his eyes, “shoot them.”

“Oh, I will.” Law swings his gun in his hand nonchalantly, puffing out his chest to make the play more convincing. And, God, he is fighting the urge to laugh; he is fighting it with passion.

“Look,” Zoro speaks and, honestly? Sanji is a little curious about what the man is going to say. “They’re just kids. Let them go, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Sanji’s eyes turn a cold glare at everyone that even Law and Robin are taken aback. He takes a rearward step and lowers his head, looking at the ground. “Kids” his eyes slowly look up, landing on Zoro, “Zoro” he called, and added “don’t blink.”

All of them give quizzical looks to each other before silently looking at him again.

“Tony Chopper,” He mumbles, “I summon thee to me.”

An owl hoots in the far off distance as silence sips in and nothing happens.

Sanji cracks an eye open. He looks around to locate a particular hoofed rabbit, but there’s no Tony.

Zoro seizes everyone’s moment of distraction to disarm Law, and the two commence fighting like a pair of maniacal chicken. The kids inside the van leap on this chance to run away too and Sanji gets even more determined to get this over with tonight as he lifts his voice higher.

“Tony Chopper,” he starts, “if you don’t show up, the pack will kiss their inner wolves goodbye.”

Robin is pushing and getting pushed when, suddenly, smoke wafts through the air, creating a cloud that even the darkness of the night can’t hide. Everyone pauses, eyes examining the smoke that gradually clears up. Tony comes into view, floating midair with his scythe in hand.

“My deepest apologies, Sanji.” He bowed his head slightly, “I was delayed, but I have brought you something valuable.”

“I looked like an idiot for second, but whatever.” He waves it off, now turning to face everyone. He almost barks a laugh again at the sight of their tousled hair and messy clothes. They have been fighting like cats and dogs. The pack and Zoro’s face, too, are pale and baffled. “So, Chop-Chop here is going to show you some tricks, but what you need to know before we get the show on the road, it’s all real.”

“Mr. Vins,” Chopper frowns, “I have not come here to entertain them.”

“They’re not going to believe us if you don’t.” Sanji counters, “We need their trust before anything else. Then we can move on to breaking the spell, that is, of course, assuming you’ve brought something with you.”

“I have.” Chopper utters in a patient tone. “But you will owe me.”

“I’m practically doing you a favor here.” Sanji fumes, “why do _I_ have to shoulder a debt out of the freaking blue?”

“Do not fret.” Chopper requests, “Equivalent exchange is merely part of the magic.”

“Can’t believe I’m being extorted by a freaking rabbit,” Sanji huffs to no one _,_ “I understand.” he barks, “Now do your part of the agreement.”

Sanji and Chopper face the others, everyone –sans Robin and Law, the accomplices in this crime, gape. Zoro lets go of Law’s collar and straightens up, bracing himself for any sudden attacks. Only, Chopper makes glittery and shiny specks of something unidentifiable roam in the center for everyone’s eyes to see. Somehow, they get pulled in by the breathtaking golden ribbons and it’s convincing so far. But a once-over at Zoro and Sanji is already ordering Chopper to change tactics. Chopper eventually acquiesces because they have a deal. As everyone waits with expectant eyes, Zoro’s feet start to levitate off of the ground. Disbelieving gasps are heard here and there as Zoro stomps his feet midair like an angry kid, demanding Sanji to get him down.

“Don’t put him down just yet,” Sanji orders, and Chopper complies without a complaint. Sanji approaches the man hanging in the air and gives him a pointed look, “Calm down,” he said, “you really think I’d hurt you, or them?”

“You kidnapped them and threatened to kill them.” Zoro fumes.

Sanji hums indifferently, “I have no comeback for that.”

“Idiot,” Robin reproaches from behind, “You’re not convincing anyone like that.”

He gives a thin smile before looking back at Zoro, who is currently glaring down at him. “If we put you down, you’re going to retaliate somehow because that’s just who you are, too fucking stubborn to even listen.” He said, “That’s why you’re going to listen to me and Chopper and the two over there, and you’re going to keep your mouth shut until we’re done.”

Zoro snorts.

“Mr. Bunny,” Sanji calls out over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Zoro’s, “please do us the honor of explaining what’s going on here.”

 

“… I have been ordered by your mother to look closely into all this.”

“My mother?” Zoro echoes, bewilderment settling in.

“Indeed,” Chopper confirms, “but rest assured, unlike all of you, she did not lose her powers, nor did she lose her memory of Sanji.”

Said male can’t help but wonder, “How come?”

“I do not know,” Chopper admits, “the fact that you never had any physical contact with her leads me to assume it’s the reason.”

“That’s plausible.” Sanji said in understanding, “Actually, there’s been something bothering me this whole time,” he starts, “you said that this was some sort of a spell to make the pack and the Alpha forget me, but it doesn’t make any sense, it’s as though I’m in an alternate universe, another dimension. Robin’s and Law’s memories were fabricated, the pack’s belongings aren’t inside the house and even Zoro here has a fiancée.”

“Everything” –Chopper begins– “is an illusion.” As they keep silent, Chopper takes it upon himself to explain further. “You and I already know about the power surging in your bloodstream, and Dracule must have wanted to use it for this. In other words, he seized the chance on the Blood Moon night to make their humanness permanent.”

“The fucker,” Sanji gasps, “He came to me two days before the lunar eclipse and warned me about this!”

“But you were too arrogant to heed his warning.”

“Well, not really,” Sanji mumbles, but the flush of anger is evident on his cheeks, “Still, this doesn’t explain their fabricated memory and Zoro’s fiancée.” And he ignores the tiny detail where Mia abducted him on the 26th of September when the Lunar Eclipse was not going to happen until the 28th, but he guesses the complete phase of the moon appeared earlier in the dawn of 27th, that’s the only explanation.

“It does.” Chopper deadpans. “Looking closely at this spell, I can assure you that everything is an illusion. What exists now originally doesn’t. And what doesn’t, originally does.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak bunnies.” Sanji is genuinely lost.

“Alright,” Chopper says on a sigh, “I will simplify things for you,” he starts, “Robin and Law’s memories were indeed fabricated; false memories were implanted. So what they believed during their memory defect was real, simply wasn’t. The pack’s case is a little different because only their memories have been trifled with, they also lost their werewolf powers but it still doesn’t terminate my theory. You said their belongings aren’t inside their rooms in this house, and I say it is an illusion because they are inside but they were made to be unseen.”

Sanji nods, ushering for the rabbit to continue.

“Zoro’s fiancée is also the same, an illusion.”

“An illusion is something you can phase through,” Zoro interrupts, “my fiancée is corporeal.”

“The illusion you speak of is a trick instigated by the brain,” Chopper clarifies, “this illusion is magical.”

“There’s no such thing as magic!” Zoro finally bellows, flaring his nose. “Werewolves, Alpha and pack, it’s all in your head.” He says, indigently, “a myth for God’s sake!”

“Says the guy who’s floating five feet off the ground.” Sanji mutters, eyes rolling. “We can ask your mother over if you’re still denying any of this. She wolfed out once; dude, it was morbid.” Now he looks at Chopper, “Any idea on how we’re going to fix this?”

“I have been searching for a way to undo the spell since the moment we parted ways,” he says on a wistful sigh. “I am glad to inform you that I have brought two spells with me.”

“Great,” Sanji claps. “Let’s get on with it then.”

“I will break the seal on your arm first, but I have to warn you, it is going to be very painful.”

“I don’t care,” saying so fervently, Sanji takes his jacket off and folds his sleeve up, the defected tattoo glares in protest. “I just want it to be over.”

 

By the last chant that is gruffly uttered by Chopper, something like burning fire wiggles its way to Sanji’s arm. At first, he hisses, but as the heat spreads across his arm, he crumbles down to the ground, twisting and moaning in agony. Robin steps forward but Chopper prevents her.

“It won’t be long now,” he tells her, “If he sees any of you he might falter. He can’t give in to the pain.”

Just then, Sanji’s body arches off the ground as he lets out a garbled scream, and in his mind, he almost sees tattooed symbols wriggle their way into his open mouth after they’ve taken over his body, in the vividness, a door opens.

The pain leaves just as suddenly.

Sanji sits up, a little disoriented and groggy. “Remind me to never do that again.”

Law and Robin smile endearingly.

“We don’t have much time now,” Chopper scurries towards Sanji, handing him a paper, “this is the only incantation I found that can break this spell, but with your blood, it will be effective and even more powerful.”

Sanji takes the paper and reads off the words. Something is nagging at him because all this seemed to have been achieved really easily. “So what’s your catch from all this?”

“If you use that incantation, I will take away twenty years of your life.”

“Say so first, ugly-faced rat!” Sanji exclaims.

“Twenty years!” Law roars, “You’re such a rip-off!”

“J, this is not worth twenty years of your life!” Robin cries.

“Equivalent exchange, remember?”

The fingers holding the paper slowly tremble, and Sanji stares at them blankly.

“I did keep my part of the bargain, so now it is your turn.” Chopper reminds them, “Let me just remind you, if you try to cheat, I won’t hesitate to end your life.”

Bright headlights flash on everyone as a fancy Porsche slides onto the road and parks at the entryway. They wait as Dracule vacates the vehicle. He smirks bemusedly at everyone before his eyes settle on Sanji’s.

“Quite the party you have here,” he comments, “what manners, not even inviting me.”

Sanji throws a ‘put him down’ to Chopper, and said rabbit heeds the order. He puts Zoro down and watches him stumble to reach his porch. Just then, the back doors of the vehicle open and Del and Hancock make their special appearance. Sanji tenses and clenches the paper in his hand.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mia chats away, “I took the initiative this time and invited myself, and my pack.”

“Not even a fruit basket,” Sanji jokes back, throwing in hints nonetheless.

“How’s the head?” Mia asks, nonchalance speaking volumes of his latent motives.

“Grew a bump the size of a potato,” Sanji replies, in monotone, “but not like you really care. I mean I could have died in my sleep and that would have made your whole year.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Mia tilts his head, “I could have easily killed you that night.”

True.

“So what,” Sanji scoffs, “You’re showing remorse?”

“Not a chance,” Mia chuckles, “I just want you around so I can torment my beloved cousin over there.”

Everyone looks from Mia to Zoro and then back at Mia. Sanji doesn’t fail to notice the lost look on Zoro’s face.

“Cousins?” He repeats, implying to Mia to elaborate which the chatty man does wholeheartedly.

“He never told you?” He inquires, “weird, but then again that’s like him.”

“Tell me what?” asks Sanji, eyes defiant.

“How about I take you a few years back,” Mia suggests.

“Oh God,” Sanji grunts, “He’s gonna tell a story.”

“Zoro and I are cousins, but it’s a little complicated so don’t fall asleep.” Mia jokes, and ignores how Sanji’s brows twitch at his statement. “Zoro’s father was the eldest of my uncles, and the strongest.” He said, “My father was the eldest of grandfather’s _second_ marriage. I originally carried the family name Ronoa but, because my father was cast out, I chose my mother’s last name. Our family conflict originally started when the two half-brothers took over grandpa’s inheritance. You see, the eldest usually takes 73% percent of the wealth while the rest tear each other apart for the 27% left. And since my uncle was the natural successor to the inheritance, he eventually took the 73% plus the properties the gramps owned overseas. Luckily for my father, he didn’t have many siblings to divide his share with, so the 27% was his.”

“Not changing the channel.” Sanji informs him.

“But somehow, someone managed to dig up my mother’s true identity just before grandpa legally bestowed the 27% left to my father,” he scoffs, “You see, my mother was a witch.”

Sanji gulps audibly.

“So she was burned, alive.” Mia utters the words as though they burn his lips, “and my father was exiled to no-return land.” He lets out a heavy sigh and looks away from Sanji, sorrow swirling within his eyes. “I was really young then and I couldn’t understand, but they made me watch my mother scream while fire ate her alive. Something about taking my lesson; didn’t really care. After my father was cast out, I eventually had to leave the household, too.”

Sanji’s eye ducts feel stuffed with unshed tears.

“Before that, I came across something remarkable.” Mia’s smirk deepens, “before he passed away, grandpa had made arrangements for me, the grandchild whose father inherited only 27%, to marry someone from a well-endowed family.” He snorts humorlessly, “Our family used to be very traditional so an arranged marriage wasn’t out of the norms. They also told me about this person I was going to marry, and I’d met her a few times and fell in love with her.”

A sudden wind brushes Sanji’s hair but he doesn’t take his eyes away from Mia’s.

“But with father’s exile and mother’s execution, all my privileges were terminated, and the woman I was meant to marry… was given to Zoro.”

Sanji’s heart throbs again.

“Violet Don Quixote,” He enunciates every letter, his eyes fixated on Zoro’s.

Sanji’s heavy breathing could be heard a mile away.

“His father took everything from us, and before I left, someone from the household told me that it was Mr. Ronoa who ordered to have my mother investigated.” The spiteful words are spoken with such intense hatred, “but it doesn’t stop here, Sanji.” He faces said male now. “When I confronted Mr. Ronoa about him wronging my parents, he laughed at my face.” His fists ball by his sides. “I will never forget that. How he laughed as though my parents didn’t matter, as though _I_ didn’t matter.”

Suddenly, the front door to Zoro’s house opens and Violet steps out, perplexed and all. “What’s going on here?”

Zoro quickly dashes to her side, wrapping his arm around her back.

Sanji looks away from them to gauge up Mia’s reaction because they’re both in the same boat here.

“That’s why,” Mia smiles creepily, “I decided to wait until I grew up a little more and became stronger to avenge my parents.” He starts, “First, I took half of the old fart’s inheritance. A couple of nerdy hackers and 56% of their fortune was mine, and then I killed Violet and made Zoro watch so he’d feel the agony I felt back then.” He said, “And then I set Mr. Ronoa up, called him to ask for help and the fucker walked right into my trap, ended him right then.” His head bows dejectedly, “the court found out eventually and issued a warrant to catch me alive. I turned myself in and was exiled, too.”

“But you came back again for revenge?” Sanji scoffs.

“I won’t rest until Zoro’s suffered like I did.” He looks determined. That stray wind whooshes again and flutters the lapses of his open coat.

“Wallowing in self-pity over something that has already been settled, what are you, a kid?”

Mia immediately growls at him, “What do _you_ know?” he hisses, “You so readily opened your legs for him. You were so smitten by his words you couldn’t even see his true colors.”

Sanji’s lips furl a little, not in anger though, it just looks as though he’s pouting. “I agree” he says, “I did readily open my legs to him. What can I say; sex with that guy feels great.” He folds his arms over his chest, “and about the second part, umm, I’m not sure because he’s a man of a few words. I wasn’t smitten, I just got hooked.”

“All the more reason to crush you along with him”

“Haven’t you been insufferable enough?” Sanji sighs, “Maybe they wronged your parents. Making you watch as they burned your mother is a shitty thing to do to a kid, but it’s not like it was Zoro who gave the thumbs down. He was also just a kid. You can’t really lay the guilt on him.”

Mia grinds his teeth at the other.

“One more thing,” Sanji resumes, “the fact that Mr. Ronoa came rushing to your aid, doesn’t it tell you something?”

Mia narrows his eyes.

“It seems to me like he didn’t hate you,” he says on cue, “he genuinely wanted to help you.”

“He felt guilty for stabbing my father in the back!” Mia grits out, acidly. “He wanted to atone for what he did.”

“Maybe so,” Sanji shrugs. “In any case, Zoro isn’t to blame.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

“Sorry but it is,” Sanji glares at the other, looking serious for the first time. “You waste his father, murder his fiancée before his eyes and now you’re dragging me into it, using me to get to Zoro. Say again, why is it not for me to decide?”

Mia’s smirk twitches, almost faltering.

“Not only that,” Sanji scoffs again, bitterly this time. “You involve those two in this sordidly sick ploy for revenge,” those two being Hancock and Del, “not even caring what would happen to them if things go sideways.”

“Preaching me now?” Mia scrutinizes the man, that tilt of his voice shouts ‘challenge’.

Sanji smirks coldly. “I should probably beat it into you.”

Just as the words leave his lips, Mia growls and wolfs out. More hair covers his body replacing the clothes, eyes widen and become darker, and his height amplifies. Fangs and claws sprout and pointy ears spring up.

Violet lets out a horrified scream that gets everybody moving like disturbed ants. Law shepherds the pack back into the van, and Sanji orders Zoro to go back inside and lock the door. Not long after that, Mia leaps on Sanji. Shockwaves result from the impact. Mia attempts to claw Sanji’s face off but the latter warps his body to the place across the clearing. Mia throws himself at the other again, and the two engage in a series of exchanged punches and blows. Nothing compares to the strength coming down with a werewolf’s punch though, but Sanji lessens the impact on him by resorting to magic.

Del transforms too and targets the van. Law turns the ignition on and gets the van moving, but the werewolf on the roof rocks himself left and right, shaking the van sideways until it falls on its side, tires still spinning in the air.

Sanji hears the screams of the pack and looks away from his own fight. Mia literally jumps at the chance, inserting his claws into Sanji’s chest, and the latter lets out a pained moan.

Law brings his gun and shoots at the werewolf stomping on the side door of the van, and Del halts for a second, wailing in pain when the bullet pierced his ankle.

Sanji coughs and blood spurts out in specks, but when he smiles, those blood-layered teeth make him look like someone who has no humanity left in them. “I got you.” He beams, now using the spell to repel the attack. Mia totters to the back with his own claw holes on his chest.

Chopper stands by the front door of the house, guarding it. Hancock heads his way, she uses an incantation to push him back and immobilize him to the door.

Robin has left the van and is currently side by side with Law, fighting that werewolf off.

Sanji blasts fire bullets at Del and dashes towards the front door of the house, throws Hancock aside and follows it with an electricity beam that turns into several arrows that hit her all over as she squirms in pain.

“I have to take them out of here,” Sanji says, cut off shortly by a violent cough, “Also, I’ve decided to activate the spell. You can have those twenty years, it’s not like I was meant to live long with all the shit going on in my life and making me grow grey hair.”

“I shall wait then.” Chopper nods.

Robin’s scream attracts Sanji’s attention. He looks around and finds Mia lifting Law up by the neck. Law’s feet thrash and his hands swipe at the ones on his neck stopping his lungs from getting any air.

“Keep him safe,” Sanji tells Chopper, “you hear me?” Saying so, he hops down the stairs and creates energized spikes that generate midair and impale Mia’s back. The latter throws Law aside and Del snatches him like that knuckle tossed to a dog. So Sanji quickly launches another spike that penetrates Del’s back, and the other wraps around Hancock’s leg, pulling the three together back to the center of the clearing.

“Law, keep everyone safe.” Sanji hollers. He conjures up the infamous portal and tosses the three inside, throwing himself into the inky dark hole as well.

 

Sanji trips out of the portal back to the same clearing again, and he has no idea just what went wrong because he’d planned to go down fighting the two werewolves. But this is all the better, no distractions to keep him from lifting off the curse. He takes out the paper and reads off the incantation. A bolt of lightning strikes and hits Sanji’s arm, but it’s not electrifying, just burning.

Just then, Zoro bursts out of the front door of his house, Violet’s hand in his. Sanji looks away from him and resigns to the burning feeling in his arm. The intensity of the light grows larger and, suddenly, several concentrated beams of magic shoot from the lightning and aim the pack members and Zoro, penetrating their chests until they shout and double over. Sanji is gradually feeling like his energy is leaving him but the urgency at hand is more persistent. He promised to fix this so this is exactly what he is going to do, even if it hurts, even if it’s going to cost twenty years of his life, he’ll fix everything.

The lightening blasts like a gamma explosion, repelling everyone and everything in the way. Through the blinding light, Sanji looks over at Zoro, who has knelt down, his body trembling. Sanji gains knowledge on how this spell is working, as though someone is walking him through and reading the guidebook for him. So he knows that, only a few seconds from now, every illusion is going to get modified and amended to its original state, and as much as he wants to call it a win, he doesn’t really know what to make of Violet’s illusion, especially if Zoro is looking so awe-stricken like that.

Sanji could end all this now, more energized magic and everyone will gain their memories back, and the illusion will go away. But, somehow, the look in Zoro’s eyes shifts his resolve. Even if she is an illusion, that doesn’t change the fact that she was Zoro’s fiancée once and he loved her. And now that Sanji looks at his mate, he almost falls under the brunt of sadness inside Zoro’s eyes. He knows, damn well, that if he does end her now, he’ll be doing the same thing Mia did. He can’t stand seeing Zoro sad, and what’s more, he won’t forgive himself if he’s the one causing the sad emotion.

 

The lights vanish, and are replaced by the darkness of the night sky. Sanji looks around as silence follows the earlier lash of the lightening.

“J,” Law calls out. “Are you alright?”

Sanji scratches his temple, wincing with the effort. “I just lost twenty years of my life, would you be?” he chuckles, “I’m alright, a little drained though.”

“Guys” -Robin approaches the pack lying on the ground- “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

They sit up with groans and moans uttered, disoriented from the lightening zap.

After making sure they weren’t hurt anywhere, Sanji is glad to know that they are also back to normal because they tell him they remember him. He, then, pats himself on the back because he’s done well. He looks at Zoro now, who is still on the ground, groaning as he shifts. Sanji quickly rushes to him, helping him sit up.

“Zoro, can you hear me?” he asks, “talk if you can.”

Zoro only groans more and it worries Sanji who clutches at his shoulders and shakes him a little. “No, you need to talk. I need to see if you can talk.”

“Stop shaking me so much, bastard.”

Sanji’s face lightens up and he kneels beside his mate, eyes on his. “You remember me now?”

Zoro’s scowl disappears and soon his eyes water. He looks away, but when he does, he sees something that makes him shudder. Sanji follows his eyes and that’s when he sees her, Violet, still standing at the far side of the porch. Zoro looks back at him, demanding an explanation with just a twitch of his brows. Sanji’s smile is amiable, but sad at the same time.

“I couldn’t finish her off,” he says in a gentle voice. “I couldn’t do that to you.”

Zoro palms Sanji’s cheek and rests their foreheads together, hot breaths falling on one another's. “It’s been hard on you," he says on a wince, as though his very soul is bleeding. "I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

"Zoro..." Sanji's eyes flutter shut, and all the tears he's been holding in roll down his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's what, in three days, I'll be posting another chapter, and then another on the 25th. After that, I'm going to go back to posting once a week. 
> 
> A little warning (because I'm not going to apologize for I have planned for this), you read the preview so you probably know that there's more angst awaiting Zosan. One word, plot twist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : HEAVY ANGST

 

 

Sanji hoped that after the debacle, he would have a chance to be with Zoro alone so they’d bask in each other’s love and make up for the past couple of weeks. That proved to be just a hope.

That night, after the commotion subsided and the uproar dwindled, Sanji felt too weak to even keep his eyes open so he kicked his consciousness to the abyss. And when he woke up again, he was already in his room. Although it felt as though everything was just a dream, he knew better than that.

After he made sure he still had the job and that Del had mysteriously quit, Sanji arranged for everyone to meet in his apartment; the pack, Robin and Law. The fact that he felt reluctant before calling Zoro made him realize how big of an impact the recent events had had on him. He fought past that because Zoro was still his rightful mate, and he called the man who surprisingly declined the offer to come over. Instead of respecting his wishes this time, Sanji threatened to use his magic on the werewolf if he didn’t talk about what he had been hiding. Eventually, Zoro admitted to being too mortified to face Sanji after everything that had happened recently. Said man couldn’t force the Alpha to show up at his place but he did tell him to not take it to heart, it was the work of witchery and he had known it all along.

 

The pack walks into the apartment, and takes over the plank surrounding the sofa, sprawling on it with such ease. Law and Robin come shortly after, announcing their arrival with ‘it’s been a while since we had a reunion like this’ and ‘sorry for the intrusion’ which he thinks is stupid, because this place is everyone’s home. Speaking of, Sanji has prepared a lavish meal that will surely satisfy everyone.

As they sit there, eating the food and talking about how it felt to have a memory loss, Sanji gets that lonely feeling because, although he hates to admit it, but Zoro’s empty spot beside him on the sofa has gifted him with the feeling that something was amiss.

Robin notices Sanji’s withdrawal from their chitchat and she prompts him, something warm glinting in her eyes. “He’s probably still cranky from everything that happened.”

Law and the pack pay attention now, their eyes on Sanji who shifts.

“I didn’t say anything.” He chuckles.

“Your face did.” Nami approves.

Sanji surrenders; they’re way more powerful than him. “He’ll come around,” he comments, straightening up a little. “Now, who’s up for a movie night?”

Frank and Luffy give a bit of a heavy sigh before they stand up, aim Sanji and start dragging him by his arms.

“You two are too stubborn,” Luffy whines, “just go there. Go see him.”

Sanji squirms from their hold, which proves futile because, hello, Werewolves?

“After everything that happened recently,” Franky comments, “You two should be together.”

“Stay out of it!” Sanji suddenly berates with a scowl. They eye him over such an eerie silence, and he regains his composure and palms his face. “It’s fine. I called him before, he said he wasn’t coming.”

“And you’re fine with that?” Usopp’s voice is sharp in everyone’s ears.

“Sanji,” Keimi starts, her brows meeting across her forehead. “You’re really fine with leaving the two of them alone together?”

Of course he isn’t. Of course he’d rather go there and be with his mate, but why can’t anyone understand that he just _can’t_.

“J,” Law’s voice is the gentlest. “After taking on two werewolves and a witch, you’re getting cold feet now?”

Sanji’s heart thumps because, damn it, that really struck a nerve. “Shut up.” He grouses through gritted teeth.

“If you’re scared now, then everything you’ve worked for so far was for nothing.”

Sanji’s glare shoots towards Law’s direction, “You’ve said enough.”

“I don’t understand,” Robin said, “Just what exactly are you scared of?”

 

The conversation stops at that after he shifts the talk to something else, telling them to only worry about not getting caught up in another memory-wiping debacle again because he will kick their asses if they ever forget him again.

 

Everyone goes back to their house, leaving the dirty dishes piled up under the sink for Sanji to deal with. In the dread of the night, Sanji lies on his bed, eyes on the ceiling.

Yes, he is scared of going over at Zoro’s. He is _terrified_.

What if Zoro rejects him again? What if, this time, even without being under the effect of a spell, Zoro would still defiantly reject him?

And they want him to buckle up?

 

The next day, Sanji wakes up earlier than usual, sweat drenching his clothes. During the past couple of weeks, he should have enjoyed the disappearance of his bad dreams. He regrets every minute he spent awake. But now that the door to the Imugi’s room has opened, those dreams are back again.

 

He meets Law and Robin in the hallway, and they all take the stairs together.

As they part ways outside, Law tells Robin to go before him since he’s been walking her to and from school lately. Sanji wonders about the conflict he could start if he banned Law from seeing his surrogate daughter, who’s still in high school despite her history of being possessed by a psychopathic entity and rampaging in town, and he wonders about Law’s reaction to that. The girl eventually excused herself to leave them to their talk.

“So what’s the big deal?” Sanji’s purses lips, drowsy eyes directed at his friend.

“J,” Law wets his lips, and adds “Zoro has so much pride, and you know it too. It’ll be some time before he comes down on his own. Maybe he is still shaken by everything that happened; meeting Dracule like that and getting exposed…” He trailed off a little before resuming again, “I think this is where he needs you most, and he’s just too embarrassed to say it.”

Sanji scoffs, his eyes glazing over the asphalt as a car passes by.

“I mean it.” Law places his hands on Sanji’s shoulders to ground him. “So, J, please, I know it’s a lot to ask but don’t tag out now. It’s been unbearable and you’ve been doing so great so far, don’t fall down now.”

Sanji lets out a sigh. “I get it already.” He bites out as though even speaking the words would prickle his tongue. “You can let go now, Oprah.” Saying so, he takes Law’s hands off of him and walks towards the direction of his workplace.

 

He thought Law’s words over. Now, he feels confident again. Those words will remain entrenched into his brain, because having your childhood friend finally pinpoint your good traits and compliment them is such a confidence boost.

Around lunch break, Sanji decides to pay his mate a visit; the idea of going to _the_ house is still unsettling for Sanji, and thus he decides to go to the place where Zoro works instead.

So, _decidedly_ , Sanji takes his disposable coffee container and makes his way to his mate’s workplace. With each step bringing him closer, his heart beats stronger. He walks in, eyes the busy employees and the busy faces (as busy as it’d get on a Monday morning), and then a young worker in a suit approaches him, asking if he needs help.

“I’m here to see Ronoa Zoro.”

The lines on the man’s face harden, as though something invisible slapped him across the face. What, was it so rare for a guy dressed like Sanji to ask to see the owner of the bank? “Do you have an appointment?”

“I have coffee.”

The man cocks his head which forces a chuckle from Sanji.

“Just tell him Sanji is here to deliver something.”

“I’m afraid Mr. Ronoa is quite busy at the moment,” the man says with a slight bow of his head, “would you like to leave a–”

“I’ll take it from here.”

The man and Sanji look up. They see Zoro coming up to them with a scowl on his face –the fur ball’s trademark feature. The man bows and scurries away, a relief! Sanji finally looks away from the retreating man and at Zoro, whose droopy eyes look even colder than Sanji used to see in the past, he sighs.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, fur ball.” Sanji intones, on cue.

Zoro rolls his eyes. “I’m busy," he said "so out with it.”

Sanji arches a questioning brow, “Thanks for working hard.” He tells him, “Here, I’ve brought you some coffee.”

“Is that all?” Zoro demands while taking the container from the other’s hand.

The latter shrugs and plunges his hands into his pockets, “The coffee’s just an excuse to come see you, you idiot.”

Zoro’s droopy eyes twinkle as they land on Sanji’s. He keeps quiet, though. His tongue snakes out just a little, wetting the inner side of his bottom teeth.

That expression makes Sanji smile genuinely. “Don’t look at me like that” –like he’s undressing Sanji with the power of his mind– “it’s embarrassing.”

Zoro scoffs and looks away, shy smile on his lips. “Now that you’ve seen me, you can leave. We’ll see each other later.”

Sanji nods, his smile widening without his consent. He walks out, his stomach fluttering with happiness. He leans back on the wall outside to calm down before he ends up hyperventilating again; this time, though, for an entirely different reason. He can’t help but look through the windows, and he spots Zoro heading to his office, the container in his hand. It makes Sanji grin like an enamored idiot. But the grin disappears when Zoro flings the container in a trash can by the door and swings said door open. Someone is inside waiting by the desk. Sanji is a little of a laidback, yes, but he isn’t stupid. He knows that woman waiting inside is Violet.

Just as doubts start to whisper into his ears, he shakes himself out of it and gives Zoro the benefit of the doubt. They can always see each other later and talk about everything.

 

Later that night, Sanji takes his bike and rides it towards Zoro’s house. By the time he got there, the rain had already started falling, heavy and cold. He knocks, just to make sure since he can see all the lights are off. He takes out his duplicate key, tries to open the lock but the key doesn’t even fit in the slit. Which leaves out only one explanation: someone must have changed the lock.

He raps on the door again so that if someone is inside they will allow him in from the cold. Sanji loses hope when he’s knocked a few times followed by no answer, and waits for the rain to let up. After a while, Zoro’s car finally approaches the clearing. Sanji levers up to his feet, looking at the car as if it’s a portal to Oz. Zoro gets off, followed by Violet who leaves the passenger seat.

“Dude,” Sanji says, following Zoro, who takes out his key and unlocks the door, and grumbles more. “Did you change the lock?”

“Yes, I did.” Zoro says as he enters, “what of it?” He stomps his way to the fridge in the kitchen, taking out a bottle of water.

Sanji is a little taken aback, to say the least. “Well,” he mumbles, “you could have told me beforehand. Do you have any idea how long I waited?”

“I guess I forgot.” Zoro shrugs, now taking two long gulps from the bottle.

Sanji nods, but it’s attentive and short. Is Zoro planning to give the duplicate key for this lock? He wonders, then, he leans back on the counter, fingers drumming over its surface. “So, I wanted to talk –”

“Not now,” Zoro cuts him off with a hand in the air, “I’m really tired” he said, “I just want to lie down a little.”

“Are you alright? Did the spell affect you?” Sanji’s eyes are searching Zoro for any signs of discomfort beside the heavy lids.

“One night of good sleep and I’ll bounce back.”

“What about dinner?”

“We ate outside.”

“We?” Sanji echoes.

“Yeah,” Zoro shrugs one broad shoulder, “Violet tagged along.”

Sanji’s head slants slightly and he hums, amused.

“Look,” Zoro breaks the silence, “We can talk tomorrow, okay? I’m beat, gonna go hit the sack.”

“Ah, right.” Sanji agrees, “good night.”

Zoro nods and leaves the kitchen.

Sanji lets out a prolonged sigh, now using both his hands to scrub his face. Indeed, it’s been a long and tiring day. He also feels exhausted and just for that, he lets Zoro off the hook. He hopes that Zoro can understand that, eventually, they’ll have to talk about what happened.

He looks outside the window and sees that the rain is still falling.  He crushes on the sofa, his head lead heavy and his eyes fluttering shut as though under hypnosis. And just like that, he slips into a deep slumber.

 

In the morning, Sanji stands by the coffee maker after he’s scrambled some eggs and made some toast bread. He glances at the clock of his phone and notices that he’s running a little late and, taking into consideration the distance from Zoro’s house to the shop, he knows he won’t make it in time if he lingers there. So without stalling, he prepares the table and heads out. The rain is still falling but Sanji has to take the risk pedaling under the downpour.

 

He arrives at his apartment after work, and notices how his entire body has somehow become heavier than a bolder. He drags his feet to the kitchen, barely standing, and the heat spreading within him signifies the onset of a nasty fever. He shouldn’t have stayed under the rain for that long, he’ll face the consequences now.

 

Throughout a slumber cut off by startling nightmares, Sanji has been going on and out of his disorientation and inability to distinguish between dreams and reality.

As he finally wakes up, his need for his mate pushes him to grope the surface of the drawer for his phone, pull it after he’s found it and dial Zoro’s number.

He brings the phone to his ear and waits. He wants to hear Zoro’s voice. It won’t matter if Zoro frets over getting roused in the middle of the night by a tactless boyfriend. Sanji is yearning for a little comfort it’s hurting him physically.

“The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service, please check the...”

Sanji’s eyes widen and he stares at his phone screen, disbelieving. He redials the number again, and again.

“The number you have dialed has–”

His heavy lids no longer care as they fall, pulling him to a fever-induced sleep. He escapes the thought of how his sickness and vulnerability take him back to his lonely days, and he guesses that, maybe, it’d have been nice if someone or something other than forced blacking-outs nursed him back to health. Even at a time like this, he will continue to have to look after himself alone.

That sounds so pitiful.

Sanji has lived by himself for years, learned to look after himself, and he never needed anyone; he isn’t going to now. This is how it should be, boyfriend or not, best friend or not, surrogate daughter or not and pack or not, people are born for themselves.

 

In the next day, the idea of already feeling better brightens Sanji’s day. He heads out after having breakfast, running into Law and Robin again. As they chat away, Sanji can’t deny the brilliance of Robin’s smile, and he knows it’s thanks to Law that she no longer broods or shows that lonely face anymore. True, it’s been really quiet without her around in his apartment, and he misses her like that, but he is man enough to let her go after her own happiness. Besides, Law is no longer the ‘dick bag’ he used to be, and he cares for Robin as much as he does, so it’s a win-win.

“Law,” he calls out and Robin walks on ahead, leaving the two men to their business again. They have seemed closer lately and that gladdens her. And as Law frowns, wondering what could be the matter, Sanji smiles affably to his friend, ruffling his hair as he says “thanks.”

“For?” Law requires, a smile pulling at his lips.

Sanji scoffs, grinning now. “Have a good day.”

As they part ways, a sense of relief engulfs Sanji and he smiles to the new day.

 

Instead of going to Zoro’s after work, Sanji goes to his own apartment. He eyes the mess and rolls up his sleeves to his elbows, determined to turn the junkyard into a decent looking place. By the time he was done, the interior looked spotless. Now, he might not be Gordon Ramsay with the extra dickery in attitude, but he can cook a meal that would melt people’s hearts away. He sets a couple of candles on the coffee table and places a vase of plastic flowers on its center. Now, he only needs his date.

After taking a shower, donning his best clothes and spraying the perfume he received from Law all over him, Sanji takes his bike and heads to Zoro’s place. He knocks but Zoro tells him to enter because it’s open. Sanji does, finding his mate on the sofa, reading a book.

“Hey there,” he greets, bashful all of a sudden.

Zoro eyes the clothes, and by the twitch of his nostrils, Sanji can tell he’s sniffing in the perfume as well.

“What’s the big deal?” Zoro asks, bemused. He lifts off of the sofa after discarding the book to make his way to the TV.

Sanji fidgets at first, shying. “Well,” he starts, following Zoro to the TV. He faces the man whose outline is shaded with static light. “I know it’s sudden, but you’ve been shunning me after the accident and I think I’ve been fair so far. But, instead of having a serious talk –” Saying so, he darts his hands to Zoro’s shoulders and wraps them around his neck, slowly leaning into the man’s warmth. “We can just spend the night together.”

Zoro’s brows furrow and his eyes glint again, as if the last line was everything he needed to hear.

“I told you it was sudden,” Sanji chuckles, now nibbling at his bottom lip nervously. “But it’s been a while and I think we both need some time off, to spend together.”

Zoro slowly leans into his mate’s space, his eyes enrapturing Sanji, who, just as expected, doesn’t stay put but drags his fingers into Zoro’s hair. The werewolf’s eyes close on their own as he loses himself in the sensation–

“Oh, it’s you, Sanji.”

Said male turns around and finds Violet standing by the entryway, and that’s not what really gets him, the way Zoro takes his hands off of him is what does. He is absolutely bristled at the realization that his mate is bluntly avoiding his touch.

“What is she still doing here, Zoro?”

Violet snorts from behind, “What kind of question is that.” She marvels, “Do you want him to throw me outside?”

“You” –he glares at the woman– “stay out of this.”

“What will you have me do then, J?” Zoro’s voice is deep, “it’s not her fault that any of this happened.”

“I know.” Sanji grits out, and because he knows, it makes it even more difficult. “But she can’t stay, okay? There are a lot of places where she can stay, doesn’t have to be here.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Zoro looks utterly dismayed.

Sanji is horrified for a second, “Just whose side are you on, really?”

“Don’t you turn this into some childish argument about juvenile favoritism,” Zoro warns, “She is going to stay here, whether you like it or not.”

“Over my dead body!” Sanji interjects, his eyes fuming. Fever or not, he will get this settled now. “I did you a favor and didn’t finish her off, but that doesn’t mean I want her near us.”

“You’re quite slow, Sanji.” Violet gives a pointed look at the said man, “Let me rephrase things for you so you can understand perfectly. He changed the lock, he changed his phone number and he keeps telling you off.” She recounts, “And you still don’t get it?”

Now that she puts it that way, Sanji can finally see the bigger picture. So all those things were on purpose, all the times Zoro told him he was busy was just to get him to go away. And the lock, he changed it because Sanji has a duplicate key. And the phone, of course, it sounded strange for Zoro to do it so suddenly, but it’s because Sanji kept calling.

But, why?

“Is it true?” He hardens his glare at Zoro, “what she said, is it true?”

Zoro’s silence is a clear answer. He should be raising hell if it wasn’t; Zoro is a proud bastard, isn’t he?

Sanji scoffs, finally fathoming the hinted meanings. “The ex is back in the picture so I’m no longer needed?”

“Quick on the uptake, aren’t you?” Violet smirks.

Sanji is currently stuck in a cloud of questions to really care about what she is saying to him. “Zoro, this is ridiculous.”

“Honestly, you’re being too much.” Violet sighs, now her eyes do that eerie glint again, the same glint that never made Sanji trust her. “Homosexual relationships are already looked upon with a negative eye. The fact that Zoro was dating a man is enough to tarnish his reputation. Besides, it’s just wrong and disgusting for two men to be in a relationship like that.”

“Didn’t I tell you to stay out of it?” He tries to shoot a beam of electricity her way but Zoro’s speed gives the latter enough momentum to abort the attack.

“You’ve gone too far.” Zoro warns in his deep voice, his hand letting go of Sanji’s. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Sanji’s lungs feel stuffed, and the wider he parts his lips, the harder it gets to breathe. “So what, you’re just gonna end this?”

“It’s never going to work anyway.” Zoro admits.

Sanji grabs him by the collar, his own breathing erratic. “You fucking bastard!”

“Honestly!” Zoro bellows for the first time, making Sanji and Violet flinch. “Why can’t you get over the fact that I moved on from you!”

Sanji’s hands grip tighter. “I’ve given you everything!” he bellows, his entire body heating up from the fever, and the anger. “Everything I had!”

Zoro sighs coolly, “It’s not enough.” He says, “You could never be enough.”

Blinding anger takes over Sanji and he throws a punch to Zoro’s face, the latter titters to the back and lands on his back. Sanji straddles him, immobilizing him by the collar with a hand and, the other, he uses it to jab other punches on Zoro’s face. And if Zoro dares use his werewolf power on him, then Sanji won’t hesitate to resort to his magic. But it all goes downhill when Zoro claws him across the chest to get him off.

Sanji falls to the back with a groan. They both sit up, and Sanji feels a searing pain burning his chest, he palms it and is surprised when it comes away smeared with blood. He eyes his chest to assist the damage, and there are three deep diagonal claw marks that begin from the area under his left collarbone and ends at the area over his sternum.

The heartache he feels at being clawed by his mate is even more painful than the injury itself. But Sanji, delusional from shock and pain, he chuckles.

“You’re not joking.” He croaks out, clutching at his injury when he realizes it’s bleeding profusely. It looks as though he’s clutching at his heart, protecting it from another ache.

“You brought it on yourself, taking on an alpha.” Zoro reminds, slowly sitting up.

Sanji’s face is paling dangerously fast. He coughs suddenly, a throaty sound that sends his alarms off. Something liquid spills from the corner of his mouth, the metallic tang tells him the bad news. He swipes at his lips with the back of his hand, wiping away the blood. Only specks remain on the plump lips, tainting it like a sin.

Sanji ignores it because the last thing he wants to think about is his drowsy and fuzzy brain. “So you just end it whenever you want, huh?” he chuckles again, his voice weak and low. “It seems I’m the third wheel in this. Obviously, I can never be enough.”

Zoro and Violet eye him without saying a word.

“I’m not an idiot, Zoro. I know that part of you still cares about me, so I won’t hate you.” He smiles, and he hates it because he knows, without anyone telling him, he is making a disgusting face. “I’m not a woman. I can’t give you what she can.” Saying so, he straightens up properly on his feet, grimacing and keeping his bloodied hand on his injury. “Despite knowing that all along, I still took your word for it,” he says, now a smirk creeps into his lips. His bloody teeth make his face look even paler. “For a spare, I’ve been pretty convenient, haven’t I?”

The pitter-patter of rain on the windows morphs into a more forceful beat, drumming, cold. Sanji looks away from the couple before him, eyes the blurry windows and smiles again, a smile that just says everything is over.

“Damn it,” he comments, “I didn’t even bring my umbrella.”

The footsteps of Violet nearing Zoro take him out of his daze. He looks at them again, hating the wary eyes directed at him as though his very existence is a threat. He heads towards the general direction of the front door and pauses suddenly in his walk. “Listen to me, Zoro” he begins, “what’s standing next to you is an illusion. She might look real, but she is still just an illusion. One snap of my finger and she’s gone.”

Zoro’s watery eyes tell him not to.

“Hold on to me before it’s too late,” Sanji’s tears spill down his cheeks and he can’t differentiate between sweat and tears anymore, he’s too tired to care. “I mean it, once I leave that door, I’m never coming back.”

Zoro lowers his eyes and shifts closer to Violet instead.

Wordlessly, Sanji opens the door and walks out, closing the door after him. Outside, the swirling wind whelms him entirely, freezing the droplets of sweat and tears on his face. The corners of his lips feel stiff with the dried blood, the back of his hand, too.

He walks away, hoping to ease the sharp stab of envy piercing his heart. This feels more than a panic attack, this feels like a heartache he only read about in books and never thought much of.

It’s just so painful, being tossed like that, it’s so painful.

 

Sanji stands beside two tombstones that read ‘the resting place of Mrs. and Mrs. Vins. Chin on chest and eyes bleary. His hand still clutching at his wounded chest and his entire body wet from the rain. He falls down to his knees, a woeful sob tears out of his lungs. Soon, his shoulders are rocking as he wails with a hand holding on to the headstones. Blood loss slowly robs him of his strength, and he collapses back with a scary thud.

His torrent of howls eventually weaken to a snivel as he sits there, back and head resting against the headstone.

“I’m so tired…” his voice is a whisper that can’t be heard in the resonation of all that rain, “so… so tired.” Saying so, his eyes slowly slide close. The hand clutching at the gush on his chest loosens its grip and slowly falls by his thigh.

 

The angry clouds that have been crying the whole day finally dissipate, and the sun sends its rays on the earth, covering everything the rain has washed with its warmth. The pond beside the two headstones is glittering with a shade of crimson.

Sanji is finally resting, a peacefulness over his pale countenance.

 

Ronoa Zoro feels it the moment it happens: Sanji has suddenly just stopped… existing.

 

 

**Eleven months later.**

Just as it suddenly disappeared, it suddenly reappears.

After months of not being able to sense his mate, after eleven months of looking everywhere, ROnoa Zoro finally feels it the moment it happens: Sanji has suddenly started existing again.

 

He is surrounded by his pack, providing the comfort their Alpha needs, the comfort that could never soothe his anger when suddenly, he looks up from his seat on the sofa. It prompts his pack that fall silent, following him with their eyes as he levers up to his feet and scurries to the front door. He swings it open, and they all peer down at the heap of limbs lying on the ground outside, a German shepherd by its side.

They approach it with Zoro in the lead, and the closer they get, the more familiar it smells.

It’s a man, no mistaken it, even his shoulder length hair hiding his face can’t hide his Adam apple. He is wearing an oversized orange sweater and skinny jeans, shoeless.

Zoro, in his moment of frenzy, tries to tag closer but that sets the dog off as it bares its fangs at him, barking at him with intermittent snarls that are clearly a warning. Zoro can toss the damn thing aside with one flick of his finger, but the fact that it’s protecting its owner with such devotion; he feels he’d be wronging it otherwise. So he hushes it, he’s a wolf so communication is not a barrier. The dog whimpers when Zoro pets its head, moving aside to allow him closer to the man lying on the ground.

Zoro can almost hear his heart pulsating in his neck. The excitement, happiness and the whole package of feelings overwhelm him when he slides those strands of hair off of the man’s face.

His breath hitches and his chest heaves, not knowing whether to inhale or exhale.

“You’re…” he bows because the emotions are too much, “You’re really back.”

Keimi falls to the ground, eyes blank and tired. Luffy pulls his girlfriend closer to him to hide his face in her hair as they appreciate the relief. Usopp and Frank hold themselves together, although they want nothing but to cry their eyes out, because the past eleven months have been unbearable with their Alpha going out of control like that, but the keep it together.

It’s finally over.

Zoro slips his arms under the man’s neck and knees, lifting him up to take him inside. And as he carries him closer to him, he picks up a sound of something utterly amazing: another sequence of heartbeats beating simultaneously.

Zoro halts in the hallway, eyes examining the man’s middle. Then he notices when before he couldn’t due to that tall oversized sweater, there is a big swell across the man’s belly.

“What’s wrong?” Keimi demands, red-rimmed eyes questioning.

“He’s…” Zoro starts, but all words run away from him and he scoffs, how can this be? “Sanji is…”

“What?” Luffy chides. Out with it already!

Zoro looks away from the man in his arms and at his pack members, his own eyes wide with confusion. “He’s pregnant.”

 

 

 

**Eleven months ago**

It resembled the first sublime ray the sun sends out when it rises every day, it’s habitual, but you still notice it. Ronoa Zoro felt it the moment it happened: Sanji’s existence got absolutely eradicated from existence. Now that was something Zoro had never expected would happen, so as he stood there the same spot Sanji left him at, he grew livid. He lifted up his eyes very slowly to look at Violet Don Quixote, and there she was, chatting away about Sanji’s obliviousness, clearly hadn’t picked up on the sensation Zoro was having. So she didn’t know –he flicked his wrists, his claws spurted out sharp and long– she didn’t know. He jumped at her before she’d realize something wasn’t right.

As though sensing the danger creeping up on her, Violet turned around and something cut through her chest, subtle, yet deadly. Her eyes grew wide with shock and her breath clogged down her throat. Trepidation seized her, and she slowly looked up at Zoro who was currently holding her shoulder to steady her, just so he’d finish the job properly nothing else. He had cut through her chest to single-handedly clutch her heart and pull it out, a long string of blood still wanting to connect to her body. Without a word, she slid down with pleading eyes glaring at the man, finally falling to the planked floor with a thud.

Zoro stood atop her, the heart he’d just pulled out of that uncouth woman’s chest still twitching in his hand and it was a feeling he doubtlessly abhorred. With a squelchy squeeze, the heart burst, blood splashed over his face and plopped onto the floor in the spurts of chunks of bloody and thick meat.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Sanji shuffles in his slumber, and Zoro, desperate and scared, he straightens up on the other sofa. His twined fingers shake like a junkie’s overdosing; and when Sanji groans, Zoro’s stomach somersaults and his heart throbs. That sound, that breath of life, however weird it may be, is the first thing he has heard from Sanji after eleven months.

Right now, he just wants to hear his mate’s voice. Never mind the interrogation about his swollen tummy, where or how it happened or if it’s really a baby in there. It all doesn’t matter as long as he finally hears Sanji’s voice and look into his beautiful eyes. He wishes for a moment of intimacy where Sanji looks back into his eyes, and his alone.

As though listening in on his prayers, Sanji’s eyes flutter open. Clear blue pupils tremble as they examine the ceiling before looking away from it after hearing Keimi call him out. Her voice almost a croaked whisper but no one is embarrassed in her stead.

Sanji looks at the pack; Nami and Luffy nested on a solo sofa just next to his, and Keimi is peering up at him from the foot of the couch he’s occupying. Frank and Usopp perched on a coffee table behind her. He shuts his eyes for moment; this must be a dream because last time he checked he was still on the other side of the freaking planet. He had finally left town and everything behind, he wasn’t ready to be dragged right back in and face the things he hated or the people he– … He brushes his own hair, willing the thoughts to go away. But then his name is being called again so he knows there is no escape from this, as he reopens his eyes. This time, he daringly searches for another face. He’s seen the pack’s so there was still one left.

“Are you alright, Sanji?”

The velvety voice, the voice that wants to tumble him on the sofa so Zoro could kiss his tears away.  His entire body trembles.

Sanji left everything behind so why, why does it feel like his emotions that he had succeeded in concealing in the past eleven months, why are they resurfacing again?

Without looking at the owner of the voice, Sanji attempts to sit up. He doesn’t know what happened or why he is here with everything and everyone else from his past, but it’s time to face it, close the lid on it again and move on with his life. With his tummy this big, sitting up has become quite the mission lately, and, God, now that he remembers, the pack must be –he doesn’t know how they’re going to feel about his pregnancy because, yes, he is pregnant.

Someone is soon at his side, wrapping their arm around his back and helping him up. When he glances at their face, he is stunned to see a face he doesn’t recognize.

Since when did Zoro have eye-bags so deep that you could fit your entire closet in? Since when did he look so thin and hollow cheeked? Sanji feels as though the entire foreign room is swirling. Since when did Zoro look like bones and skin only?

He can’t linger there any longer, he will falter otherwise. He will forgive the past so quickly if he looks more at Zoro, and he can’t afford to do that, not after everything that happened, and not after everything he went through.

He inches away from Zoro’s arm, a telltale of his no-desire to be fussed over by someone he cut ties with almost a year ago, someone who used him –Sanji grits his teeth and looks away from the man’s shocked eyes. He won’t falter.

Even though he expected no different treatment, Zoro still feels the brunt of shock heavy on him at his mate refusing his help and shifting away from him altogether. He bears with it because Sanji went through what’s worse. He retrieves his hand and sits beside him, the gap between them is so obvious but it’s not like there’s an alternative to which they can resort to.

“You still haven’t answered.” Zoro says through a smile so wry. “Are you feeling alright?”

Sanji nods only once, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Maybe the time Sanji spent off-radar has, indeed, made something in every one of them change. He doesn’t know for sure, but the way they are eying him through a heavy silence makes him even more aware of the extra sixteen pounds he is carrying around. His arms hide his belly, trying to escape the penetrating gazes aiming him from every direction.

Like the midlife crisis which hits you when you least expect it, the realization that none of this is his engulfs him. It suddenly occurs to Sanji that he no longer belongs with them and nor they with him. Maybe something did bring him here, to where the pack is, but it would never define what his true wish is. With this in mind, Sanji levers up by supporting his weight on his right hand that is clutching the armrest, and the other on his swollen belly. And it doesn’t escape him how everyone else follows suit, standing up as though expectant that something is about to happen.

Zoro has figuratively bitten his nails not to help Sanji up because he really did look like he could use it, but then he quickly realized that Sanji must have been dealing with his extra weight all by himself, so why play hero when it’s already too little too late. He can’t let go just yet, he doesn’t want to. As long as Sanji hasn’t personally told him off, he still has a chance to fix everything. At least, it’s more reassuring when he thinks of it like this, otherwise the thought of Sanji begrudgingly rejecting him would be too painful to mull over, or accept.

Sanji bows his head to everyone, and heads to the direction of the front door. At first, he couldn’t name this place, but after thinking back on where he’d seen the furniture and the décor, he finally realizes he is at the villa near the preserve. This was the place he and Zoro joined bodies for the first time, connected body and soul and melted in each other’s love. And because he doesn’t want for his resolve to falter, he decides it’s wise to leave. But the pack is soon at his tail, asking him to stay and bringing up all sorts of excuses to talk him into staying. He only bows again and walks ahead. He still likes them, he still thinks goodly of them, but it’s better not to interfere with them anymore. They’ve had enough of each other and life will continue to show them so if they stay together. Sanji whistles once, waits enough until the dog trots by his heel before he vanishes from sight.

Zoro is standing still, two opposing thoughts pulling him to their favor –to stay or to go after his mate, and, fuck, he misses Sanji so much. He knows he promised to back away if he saw his face just once, but getting greedy wasn’t something he didn’t count for. He knew it would pan out like this. He snatches his car keys from the coffee table and makes for the front door.

“Wait!” It comes out once he’s opened the front door and hasn’t even seen what’s outside.

Upon hearing his name being called again, Sanji spins around. Zoro is rushing out of the house, almost out of breath.

Zoro feels a bit embarrassed to find that Sanji hasn’t left the porch yet, but his embarrassment is soon replaced by blatant worry as they eye each other. Wasn’t Sanji leaving? That is, until Zoro looks down at the naked feet and then at his own boots. Oh, he looks up at Sanji who looks elsewhere to hide his flushed cheeks.

Zoro smiles warmly, “Wait here.” Saying so, he walks back inside and grabs the first thing from the shoe closet –which happened to be a pair of furry slippers, and then he walks out again and puts the slippers down before Sanji’s feet. The latter looks at them as though they’re some hairy creature that wants to be ruffled, before he looks up at Zoro who shrugs slightly at him.

It matters not. Shoes are shoes as long as he has something on his feet to help him walk on jutted or pebbled ground. So no, he won’t argue about why Zoro gets the boots while he gets girly slippers. And as he tries to put them on because they have so much fur that it’s tickling him nonstop, Zoro lingers by, keys in hand.

“I’ll give you a ride,” he starts, “it was raining this entire morning and I bet the road is pretty dangerous to walk on right now.”

Sanji looks up at the man, as though processing the information, and then he looks away at the trees surrounding the house, the fog covering the mountains and the cold prickling the tip of his nose which is boldly jutting in the face of the chilly air. He then spots the black Tucson parked just ahead outside the entrance, and then all the pieces come together. He nods tentatively before heading towards the entrance with his dog following closely behind.

Zoro’s heart feels about to burst, every nerve in him is tingling with excessive joy and he wonders if a werewolf can die from too much happiness. Assured that his pack will know what to do even without orders and instructions, he closes the door behind and walks after Sanji and his Shepherd.

Sanji pauses by the car, something on its side had him really curious. He nears it for better inspection, and he concludes it’s a dent on the passenger’s side, a deep dent most likely caused by one nasty crash. At the sound of the car beeping and the headlights flickering, Sanji opens the back door for his dog, which hops right in, and then he closes the door and opens the one to the passenger seat now, seating himself inside and shutting the door from the cold. This miserable town has always had fucking arctic cold, and he finds himself wishing for a sunny afternoon, especially after the time he spent at the other town.

Zoro has eyed all of this with loving eyes, too nostalgic to even be real. He is being sentimental –probably every other werewolf would be appalled by this fact, but all this is nostalgic. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he aims for the driver’s side and sits inside, shutting the door close. He brings the key to the ignition starter, and before he twists it so he’ll get the ignition running, he flings a look at Sanji, who is sitting with his knees parted and a hand on his belly and the other on the manmade sill of the window, propping on it to palm his cheek and look out the window.

Zoro ducks to Sanji’s side until the latter changes his position to a more alert one. He shrinks away from Zoro who simply tags at the seatbelt. He can feel Sanji’s breath fanning on his cheek and can hear his heartbeats high rocketing under his chest, and although it saddens him, he has no other option. But he thinks if he explains then Sanji would relax a little because this really could scar the two of them.

“The car’s been in a violent accident,” he starts, still pulling the annoying strap. “It’s been through remarkable damage. The window retainer isn’t working, the pillar loop is also a goner which is why I’m using force; it wouldn’t work otherwise.” He chuckles awkwardly soon afterwards, “but the car is still safe so don’t worry.”

Sanji seems to slowly relax, but just a little because he is still sitting stiffly. So the observation he made was accurate, and he wonders if someone was driving it when it underwent the damage, or was it Zoro who was in an accident. He looks fine though to him, so maybe it was someone else?

The strap finally loosens and Zoro connects its end to the buckle after tucking the lap belt under Sanji’s tummy. He then flops on his own seat, turns the ignition on and the car finally slides smoothly on the pebbled ground.

 

So many things, there are just so many things Zoro wants to ask. He wants to know where his mate had been all this time they were looking, why he didn’t contact them and if he didn’t miss Zoro. Because Zoro did, he missed him so much and wanted to see him so much. But then he theorizes that it might be best not to talk about any of that, to not bring up the past, Sanji might still be hurting.

Zoro glances fleetingly at his side again, loving the sight of Sanji finally near him. It’d suck if all this was just a dream, but the overwhelming feeling is too realistic to be merely a dream. And Sanji’s long hair, the side fringe that’s elegantly sliding from his ear to his face, and he quickly tucks it behind his ear, but it soon slides down to his face again but fails to hide his blush. Zoro wonders how it’ll feel if he plunges his fingers through it, and fondle the scalp. For it to get that long, Sanji must have started growing it out the day he left town, he conjectures.

Sanji feels the weight of the speculative gaze on him so overpowering, and he fidgets under it, not really knowing what to do. Before, he would underline it as the title of mockery and laugh it off, but now, everything is different. He feels as though the one staring at him isn’t the Zoro he used to know, but someone entirely different.

Signs of the town he grew up in start to come into view, and with every meter the car proceeds farther in, Sanji’s heart beats faster.

“You might already know this, but everyone here thinks you were in the capital this entire time,” Zoro reports, “and you don’t have to worry about Zeff either.” Zoro winces, damn him and his miswording. He didn’t mean to make it sound as though they took all precautions to make Sanji disappear without anyone doubting it, damn it.

Sanji nods to him and looks out the window again, remaining silent.

After that, Zoro copies the other and remains silent; it’s probably better this way.

 

The car reaches the building Sanji lives at, finally pulls by the entrance. He gets off to open the door for his dog that jumps out, happy that it finally left a confined space for a spacious ground where it can hop and jump with its tails wagging. Zoro quickly leaves his seat and goes after Sanji; he suddenly hated the idea of being separated from him when they’ve finally seen each other. So when the latter bows to thank him, Zoro’s limbs work on their own, pulling him out of his seat and dragging him behind Sanji like magnet.

“Sanji, wait.” He calls out, and when he reaches the other, who paused just in time, Zoro scratches his nape shyly. “I know it’s a little too early for this but I was wondering if we’d–”

“Ronoa Zoro?” a female’s voice cuts him off, and said male and Sanji both turn towards the voice coming from the entrance of the building, finding Robin coming down, mitten-gloved hands fixing her woolen scarf, waterproof ankle boots that match her grey coat is thumping the ground as she scurries to their direction. After she saw Sanji’s face though, her entire face lit up. “So you decided to come home after all.”

Zoro expected a far more dramatic reaction than that, knowing their history. Her words tell him a different story, however. Never mind, isn’t she shocked or, at least, confused that Sanji is _pregnant_? It probably looked on him so it doesn’t come as a surprise when Robin explains her reaction.

“Ah, you see” she starts, “your pack must have kept it from you just like I instructed, but I knew where Sanji’s been all this time.”

Zoro’s eyes widen. Shock and anger competing which will take hold of him first.

“We just didn’t wish to be involved with you anymore.” She tells him on a thin smile. “It’d have been a big hassle.”

Zoro tries to control his breathing before he does something he’d regret. He watches as Sanji bows his head to him in a ‘thank you’ and gets led to the entrance by Robin. Zoro returns to his car, rests his forehead on the steering wheel and tries to breathe through his anger.

He’s going to get Sanji back whether everyone likes it or not, whether Sanji himself likes it or not.

 

Sanji walks into the apartment he used to live in with his parents, a tender flash of old memories flow back to him and he welcomes the feeling.

“Like I promised,” She intones, “I’ve kept this place clean, so you don’t have to worry about using the bathroom. Go ahead and take a shower, clean your dog as well.” Saying so, she ruffles the mane under the said dog’s chin, and smiles, “and I’ll cook something for you. I’ve learnt how to cook from my soon to-be mother-in-law, so you are going to be amazed.”

Sanji scoffs, shares a tiny smile with her before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

 

What did Zoro want to say back then?

Sanji wonders as he lies on his bed, but the wind whooshing outside is the only reply he gets. He looks away from the ceiling, trying to locate his dog that is sprawled soundlessly on its four next to the doorframe. He throws his head on the pillow again, this time he turns to sleep on his side. There’s another pillow between his legs, and his right hand is massaging his belly.

Zoro didn’t look well, if anything, he looked more like a walking corpse. Was he really eating well? Sanji wonders, was he injured? Well, there’s that dent on the car so maybe Zoro sustained some serious injury… Sanji sighs, what’s the point of him pondering this about a man he’s no longer involved with. They might have had a thing in the past but it has long since it died. Zoro is just a stranger to him now, and he won’t lose sleep over anything that is related to him, not after everything that happened the past months, especially the last four months.

 

The next morning finds Zoro, clean-shaven and properly-dressed, inside Sanji’s apartment. The latter –just woke up and is exiting his bedroom– eyes the man with a cocked brow. What is he up to? He wonders, ruffling his bed hair which is longer than anyone’s last seen.

“I was thinking maybe we could eat breakfast out?” Zoro offers, his Adam apple bobs and the other can tell he’s nervous.

Sanji’s sleepy eyes finally open properly, his perplexed face turns into a scowl. He walks away and into the bathroom, slams the door shut until a photo frame falls off the wall at the reverberating shake. Zoro flinches at the force and bites down at his lower lip; he rules it out in a flash: he is in for a tough ride. He sits on the sofa to wait for the man who used to be his lover, and as he does just that, the feeling of this couch brings memories to him of Sanji wrapped between his arms. His bright face falls and the tears threaten to fall down his uncharacteristically hollow cheeks.

What the hell does he think he’s doing? Sanji mutters the same moment the door rattles. He can’t be thinking Sanji would be lured by the treat and throw the past away for scrambled eggs on an al fresco luncheon, or could he be thinking that with this he’d atone for the pain he caused him. Zoro is apparently not taking this seriously, and Sanji is more than willing to put him in place.

Sanji gets out, the first thing that strikes him is the crestfallen look on Zoro’s face as he zones out. Sanji can’t understand it but every time he looks at Zoro, it feels as though he is looking at a man who’s given up hope on life. As though Zoro is dead inside and something like sharp consciousness is the only thing that drives him. And he knows he said he’d put this man in place, but he suddenly realizes that arguing with a guy who looks dead on his legs won’t worth his while. He heads to the kitchen, opens the fridge and gladdens at the sight of food inside. He is also happy Robin kept her promise to fill up the fridge and the cupboards with food. Of course that went off his money as, despite his looks now, he does have money.

There’s a knock on the front door before Law barges in, cheerful in his greeting. He pauses in his track when his eyes fall on Zoro’s, the eye contact then is broken by a clang echoing off the kitchen. Law quickly bows his head to the alpha and scurries to the source of the sound.

Zoro stands up and eyes the two as they bump fists, and he examines Law’s face that doesn’t show an ounce of shock after seeing the belly.

“You knew?” it gets out shaken.

Law falls silent –he’s the only one who’s been talking since coming in, and then he and Sanji look behind at Zoro. Law looks away from him and back at Sanji, and then back at Zoro again, he nods. “All along.”

Zoro’s thick brows do a slight twitch, as though he is doing a mental check on everything he’s learnt in the span of two days. So everyone knew, including his pack –his chest suddenly tightens.

“So, J,” Law breathes out, “it’s Sunday and the weather is nice, how about we go out? Let’s walk your dog while we’re at it.”

Zoro looks up. Sanji can’t go with Law. They’re supposed to have breakfast outside together.

Sanji nods with a thin smile, and when Law asks if he already made plans with Zoro, Sanji shakes his head slightly enough to emphasis the rejection in there.

“Great then, go put something on so we can leave.”

Sanji drinks that cup of orange juice in two large gulps before disappearing in his room.

Zoro reads the message, it was probably wrong of him to plan this out on his own anyway.  He flings a ‘nice to see you again, Law’ before leaving the apartment. He’ll come by again. He can do that since Sanji is back in town, right? He’ll try again.

 

Indeed, the weather is nice outside, the streets are jam-packed with people and the entire species filled with chatter. Law knows Sanji has come to hate being around people, so he steers them to the direction of the mountain foot, where not many people go.

“So, um,” he starts, “what was Zoro doing at your place?”

Sanji shrugs, “He invited himself in.”

Law asks “Really?”, but if Sanji looked more into it, he’d find that that was an incredulous remark. The dog’s barking catches Law’s ears, and he looks around before looking back at the path he’s walking. “So, are you interested?” Law swallows his saliva, and it’s never been that hard, why is it now? “I mean in starting a new with him?”

Sanji glares at him and Law quickly quells under that glare, wrong thing to ask, he knows now.

“But he looked really upset upon hearing me knowing about your pregnancy all along.” Law notes out, “Do you think it was the right thing to do, hide it from him?”

“I don’t see why it’s any of his business.” Sanji reasons.

Law nods, “Of course” he said, “you’re right.”

But a part of Law really sympathizes with Zoro. Sanji is probably acting like this because he is afraid the past would repeat itself, which is why he and Robin decided to hide things from him, things that might cause him a change of heart. And he already knows that Sanji might never forgive him for hiding those things from him, but that’s a risk Law has signed up to take in order to protect his childhood friend. But, in retrospect, Zoro did not deserve to be treated like that.

Everything is just so complicated and Law isn’t sure anymore.

But whatever Sanji wants, Sanji will get. That’s something he and Robin agreed upon a few months ago. He might be the royal guard of the Ronoa clan, but Sanji is his best friend.

 

Zoro drives the car to his workplace, it’s true that it has been months since he stepped foot into this place, not after Kuina took over so he’d rest and heal. So when he walks in, he is welcomed by underlings and minions with gushing greetings radiating with delight. They all seem too excited at his return, only he can’t find it in himself to keep lying to them so he tells them that his sister will continue to be taking charge in here until he gets better. The workers are apparently more understanding, and to them, the health of their boss is more important than anything else, to which he is very grateful. Kuina then walks out of his office. At first, she only stares at him, and her hand that’s holding yellow folders falls by her hip.

“I’m sane.” He whispers and knows her werewolf ear will pick it up.

She blinks and looks at the workers, “What are you doing loitering around, back to work!” and as the workers bow to them both and scatter around, Kuina approaches her brother, “what’re you doing here?” it’s not a reproach because there’s blunt worry in her tone.

“I needed to talk to someone.” He dips his chin, and just then, something in Kuina breaks because her brother used to look so strong and intimidating, but the sister in her sees only a hurt child. She nods and takes him to his office, closes the door so the curious eyes and ears won’t pry.

“I’m guessing you still haven’t eaten anything.” She says right after seating herself next to her brother on the same sofa.

“I wanted to eat breakfast with Sanji,” he tells her, and just after she looks at him as though he has finally lost his mind, he assures her, “he came back yesterday, through a portal most likely.”

She sighs, but whether because Sanji is finally back or because her brother hasn’t been proven to have finally gone crazy, she doesn’t really know.

“Ina,” his drowsy eyes finally look at hers, eyelids fluttering. “Did you know it too, about his whereabouts and his pregnancy?”

“He is preg–” her lips part open before she quickly collects herself together, “but he can’t conceive, he’s not an omega.”

“He’s always the exception to the rule.” This is said through a smile, but just as Kuina admires it, it suddenly vanishes. “Apparently, Robin, Law and my pack too, they’ve known about his whereabouts all this time but they all decided not to tell me. I don’t know, I think somehow I should respect that but a part of me can’t forgive them for lying to me.”

“Well, did you see if Sanji was the one who asked them not to?”

Zoro shakes his head, slumped shoulders signifying the weight of his pain on him. “I couldn’t.”

Kuina’s expression relents; she pats her brother’s back and smiles. “I’m sure there’s a valid explanation for that,” she said, “we can’t jump to misconceptions if we don’t even know what’s really going on.”

“Yeah,” he drawls, “you’re probably right.”

“So how’s he? Did you guys talk?”

Zoro shakes his head, but another smile lines his lips. “But he’s become more beautiful, and although I don’t know about the baby inside him, if it’s really mine or not, I still think he is beautiful.”

Kuina smiles along, wishing if only he knew his smile alone was even more beautiful.

“Look here, brother” she says, she knows that giving Zoro hope is a really cruel thing to do to him, but he’s suffered alone enough as it is and her brother deserves to be happy. If his only reason to be happy is back in town, then she is going to do anything to make sure that it serves him. “After what happened, Sanji will shun you out relentlessly. He’s going to blame you for everything and show you blatant hate, but you mustn’t lose hope. And if you still need a reason to keep you going” –she studies his eyes– “the baby Sanji is carrying, that’s your reason.”

He looks into her eyes with his own doleful ones.

“The baby could be yours.”

As though clear realization sets on him, Zoro’s face hardens with sensible comprehension, a crease blooms on his forehead, and then he nods.

Kuina nods back.

 

In the dread of the night, Sanji wakes up from another dream thirsty. He was happy he finally lost the ability to have any dreams about his ancestors, but now that he is back in this pesky town, pesky things are going to happen to him all over again. He leaves his bed and heads to the kitchen to fill a cup of water; only, he doesn’t expect to find Zoro on his couch with a dozen of unopened beer cans on the table.

What does he think he’s doing, barging into people’s houses like this and deliberately sleeping on people’s couches? This is not funny. Zoro must learn that.

“Zoro,” Sanji calls out, and the other doesn’t even stir. Shouldn’t werewolves have super hearing powers or something; this one sure is acting reckless. “Zoro, wake up.”

Said male finally wakes up, but of course he doesn’t wake up normally, he sits up abruptly with a poorly stifled gasp. His hair is sticking to his clammy forehead and his shirt is sticking to his sweaty neck and collarbone; must have been quite the nightmare. He finally seems like he’s coming out of his daze as he blinks a few times before looking at Sanji, who is currently sitting on the coffee table. His chest is heaving. But now he looks terrified as his eyes bug out when he sees Sanji. “Are you hurt?”

Sanji shakes his head fervently.

Zoro, as though relief leaves him wobbly, he falls back on the armrest of the sofa, “I’m sorry,” he mutters, now draping his forearm on his face, probably to hide it. “’Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“What’re you doing here anyway?” Sanji’s voice is steady and modulated, pleasant to listen to. “How did you get in here?”

Zoro’s lips curl up into a smile, those are the first things he heard Sanji say after eleven months, it’s strange so he smiles more.

“I asked you a question.”

“Two,” Zoro corrects, now sitting up properly and taking in Sanji’s blush. “I actually just came in. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come and get shit-faced with you before I remembered you couldn’t drink, but you were already fast asleep and the couch was empty, so...”

“That doesn’t explain how you got in here.”

“The landlord,” Zoro confesses sheepishly.

Sanji scoffs, “that piece of shit,” he shakes his head as though in disbelief, “I’ll deal with him later.”

“Please don’t,” Zoro appeals to him, “He gave the key to us when we were looking for you and I kind of held on to it.” he admits, “it’s not his fault.”

“I’m sorry but I have to confiscate it from you as well,” Sanji suddenly demands, his hand palming out. “I can’t have you breaking into my apartment every time you want.”

Zoro looks shocked for a bit, before he licks his lips to try to look composed, “but I’m not causing you any trouble,” he said, “and if you are still feeling unsafe, I won’t use the keys anymore, I promise.”

“I don’t trust your promises anymore.” Sanji’s silvery voice resonates across the room and lands harshly on Zoro’s ears.

The latter’s heart throbs, it’s as though some unseen entity is clutching at his heart with its evil hand, squeezing it to make him wither in agony just like that vile woman did.

Zoro eventually finds no other option but to give the key away, and it really hurts to let go of something you’ve held on to so close to your heart, literally. But the way Sanji is still waiting with his hand palmed out leaves no room for argument. Zoro unbuttons the first three buttons of his dress shirt and pulls out a silver necklace with an Ouroboros dragon pendant and a small key. He fumbles with the chain claps but it soon comes undone, and then he slides the key out of the chain and hands it to Sanji.

“Thank you.” Sanji fists the key and then he stands up, “now can you please leave.” It might be late in the night but Zoro is a big wolf, he’s sure the guy can take care of himself.

“I’d rather stay.” Zoro confronts but stands up nonetheless.

“I’d rather you don’t.” Sanji counters, “take the beer with you.”

Zoro’s nod then is hesitant, but he eventually collects the beer under Sanji’s watchful eyes. He opens the bag, in which Sanji sees some sort of a plant with purplish and bluish petals, and then he throws the beer in it, not even minding the noise it results in. He looks up at Sanji, hating to part from him after he’s managed to get this close to him with nobody around to interfere. “Well, good night then.”

Sanji nods in acknowledgment.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello
> 
> My break isn't over so no promises of steady updates.  
> Thank you Kars for never giving up on this. It means a lot, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy?

 

 

 

 

Zoro drives the car around for the rest of the night until an abnormally dense morning covers the town. The car finally stops with the gas gauge needle staggering over the E indicating an empty tank. Zoro finds that he’s halfway towards the direction of the preserve. He calls Kuina when he doesn’t find a gas tank in the trunk, tells her the coordinates which aren’t even remotely precise, but Kuina figures it out anyway and tells him to sit tight and wait. But since when does little brother listen to anything she says, really?

How long has it been since he had a proper meal? He doesn’t eat the usual food –can’t even keep it down, and he hasn’t been keeping up with his diet of raw meat, but it’s the absence of the feeling of hunger that causes him all this. Something to be recorded in the supernatural archives of new entities sited. His family did try to help him through it, especially after his second withdrawal which took place a month after Sanji’s disappearance. So, in other words, he hasn’t had a proper meal in ten months.

Zoro lives off water and beer dipped in wolf’s bane, and he knows he’s lost remarkable weight but he just can’t feel hungry anymore. Naturally, his habit of drinking liquor dipped in aconite is still unknown to the people that matter to him, and he hopes it stays that way. As long as no one is saying anything, he’s good to go. Although he knows it doesn’t have the same effect it used to when he started off this habit –he doesn’t get drunk enough– but the poison is like opium, it really makes him … numb. As for food, he knows werewolves can survive without it for long periods of time, so long as he drinks and breathes well, he can pull this off.

As he trudges into the woods, feet dragging after one another, Zoro listens in to the sounds echoing around him. Birds chirping on separated branches, droplets of rain from the other day’s rainfall still dropping off the giant leaves and resonating across the fogged trees. Zoro could enjoy this for the rest of his life. But he knows he can’t have that, nobody around him can have that. Reality is far harsher and even more demanding, and not even his most private pains can oppose to it. But for now, just for now, he wants nothing to do with his reality –he will fight the fight when he leaves here, but for now, he wants to be lost in these woods, connect to the ground, the nature that is part of him and feel it connect back to him.

 

 

Sanji felt a sudden onset of a nasty migraine first thing he woke up, and although he reminisced in the long-lost feeling of being migraine-free for eleven months, he accepted the fact that some things can’t be avoided. Of course, last night was no different from his recently picked-up habits of thinking back on things from the past, but what’s special about last night is the thought that constantly revisited him of Zoro carrying the key to his apartment close to his heart. Sanji pondered this until very late in the night and felt a stabbing pain in his heart because Zoro was doing it again, making him fall deeper than he can bring himself out.

He spent the morning cleaning his place, saying hello to Tsuru and even bringing up stuff from the past because old people are obtuse like that.

Now, he is walking out his dog, and this is something only he and the dog know, but she can talk. Sanji hasn’t –didn’t go crazy, he is very sane, five digits and five toes, even Chomsky can prove his sanity thank you very much; but his dog can talk. And when he says talk, he really is just stretching it because what the dog does is telepathy, which, okay, sounds even weirder.

 

At the day Sanji left Zoro’s house with a gash on his chest, he went to his parents’ graves because he had seriously thought he was dying, and he had wanted to see them before he was gone. But something really strange happened then, as though to protect him, his magic acted on its accord as if it had a soul of its own, it opened a portal.

Sanji was prompted from his shock and mustered what’s left of his energy to crawl through that portal, leaving everything behind. What he didn’t know, however, was that a human’s soul followed him through the portal. When Sanji woke up in a hospital, he was told it was thanks to his dog that people knew a man was lying in a ditch with a severe chest injury, and although he wanted to deny having a dog right then, a part of him wanted to meet it.

After he was discharged, this German shepherd was pacing by the gate outside, and it barked excitedly at the sight of him finally walking out of that gate.

“Shush!” He rebuked, “Patients are sleeping in there.”

_This one is sorry, Sanji._

Sanji immediately stilled, “did you just… talk?”

_This one cannot talk because this one is a dog._

“Yeah, no.” He ruffled his short hair, “I must be hallucinating again.”

_You are not hallucinating, Bearer of the Dragon._

“What,” only one person had ever called him that but she was dead! “Vivi, is that really you?” He gushed so loud until the security guard guy told him off, and he scurried off with the dog in tow. “So, is it you?”

_It is. This one is happy Sanji still remembers._

“Of course I remember you,” he told her, “but what the hell are you doing possessing a dog?”

_This one found out–_

“I have to stop you right there,” He cut her off, “try starting your sentence with the 1st person pronoun.”

The dog tilted her head at him at first.  _“I… I find out that I couldn’t follow the light after my death.”_ The dog sauntered by Sanji’s feet as the two walked in this unusual place _._ “ _It only means that I cannot rest until I’ve avenged my death.”_

 

That was the first time he met Vivi after she had turned into a ghost that goes about possessing dogs. Oh, he’s just joking. But that’s the third thing he was absolutely shunned by after waking up. First) he wasn’t dead, second) he was in a foreign town and his poor vocabulary wasn’t much of help, and third) Vivi came back as a dog with a tremendous ability for telepathy and a peculiar urge to sniff butts.

Outside, he bumps into Zeff, the store owner, who welcomes him back into town and picks up on his weight gain, comments on it and sums it all up with a shared laugh. He eventually tells Sanji that there’s always a place for him at the shop, although the new part-timer isn’t half bad.

 

When Kuina finally parks her car next to the one left in the middle of the dirt road, she shakes her head at her brother’s carelessness before exiting the vehicle, walks to the car while keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors. She then sees a pair of loafers at the line that marks the entrance of these trees, and just ahead on the grass, a woolen coat, black trousers and a dress shirt lying in the cold. She collects the thrown garments as the last one takes her to the fogged tree lines.

“Shit,” she mutters, her beta eyes widening as she scans her surroundings. “He’s at it again.”

 

Sanji is sitting on the sofa with Vivi resting her chin on his lap. Robin is at the kitchen counter, busy fetching the spatula and smacking the grater which she’s just used to grate some garlic, basically multitasking to employ every utensil in the kitchen since she’s the one who volunteered to make dinner.

 

**[No matter what happens, I’ll protect you. If I’m not there, just call out to me, I’ll come to you wherever I am. Don’t forget that…]**

“J… Sanji…”

Said male takes a deep inhale of air before he lets it out, finally waking up from his reverie. “Yes, Robin, what’s wrong?”

Robin is peering down at him with her hands on her hips. “You’re doing it again,” she breathes out, accusingly, “daydreaming.”

He smiles up to her, his voice modulated. “I can’t help it.”

Robin lingers enough to scrutinize at him, and instead of fidgeting under her eyes, Sanji starts petting the dog’s withers. His eyes look somewhere over the floor again. Something in Robin’s chest throbs and she retreats back to the kitchen, not wanting to witness something she’d rather be aimed at her than at Zoro. She knows Sanji is walking down his memory lane, thinking back on the moments he shared with Zoro, and despite knowing the fact she has no control over it and is no way in hell capable of stopping it, she still hates it. She’s gone to the extreme by Sanji back in the swing of things. So when something like this happens –Sanji drifting off their talk to think of another man, she starts to feel resentment.

Sanji flops back, his nape on the headrest as he heaves a sigh.

**[…as your mate, I can’t allow anyone near you, it might become unbearable sometimes, but I still won’t let you off that easily. You belong with me.]**

His face twitches as though tears held captive want to flee already, and he looks away from the ceiling and pets the dog’s shoulders now after it whimpers, sensing her owner’s distress. “I’m okay.” He whispers on a smile.

 

Zoro wakes up to the sound of the trees rustling as a balmy wind whooshes past him. He looks around, inspecting the background of his house’s backyard near the preserve as he sits up very slowly. He eyes his naked body covered in grime and fallen leaves, and just as he grunts with a hand scratching the back of his unruly hair, Kuina walks in on him, looking cozy and warm in her dotted coat.

“Going wild, little Tarzan?” She jokes, now approaching Zoro who rolls his eyes away from her.

“And the fun never ends.” He counters as he stands up, staggers when everything spins in his head for a second. “What’ you want?”

“You think just because you’re the Alpha you get to treat me like your servant?” She wonders, but there’s no malice in her tone. “What have you been up to?”

He walks past her and into the backdoor, knowing all too well that she’ll follow suit. “Nothing much,” he shrugs, “been patrolling the borders all night.”

“Have you, now?” She hums, watching as Zoro skids into the bathroom and shuts the door in her face.

She knows Zoro himself isn’t sure what happened the night before, how he ended up covered in mud or how he managed to make it back to the backyard. She hasn’t told anyone about his recent odd habits, but she made amends that if it becomes too much, Chopper and her mother will be involved. So for now, she will just watch him from a distance, be the big sister Zoro is so adamant to act as though he doesn’t need.

 

 

Sanji is walking back from the mini-mart downtown with several bags in both hands, and Vivi is sauntering by his heel with her tongue lolling out merrily. He is going to enjoy some rice noodles and soybean paste stew, and he’s going to cook it by himself. Another bite of the food Robin cooks and he’ll throw himself out of the window. Don’t get him wrong, he’s not being overbearing, admiring his cooking skills and mocking hers, but he’s been cooking for years so compared to the food cooked by a newbie, well, no room for comparison. But then the black and dented Tucson from before slides smoothly along the sidewalk, and when Vivi barks at it, Sanji stops in his track and ducks a little to look through the window.

The car grooves to a stop, and then Zoro –dressed in an olive green double-breasted topcoat, a beige V neck sweater, dark trousers and brown wingtip boots– [#](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/62/f8/2262f82030c7030804df4dc5292b3180.jpg) steps out of his car. A very dark scent wafts around, something close to rosewood and amber, Sanji’s nose immediately picks it up and, involuntarily, he drowns in it.

“’Evening,” Zoro greets the other as he walks up to him, his complexion looking a lot better than last time Sanji saw him. “How’re you doing?”

Sanji nods to give his silent reply; there’s also no helping the fact that he stayed up last night reminiscing. What’s more, it was mostly things from when he and Zoro were a thing.

Zoro smiles thinly and nods back, and then he notices the bags. “Oh, please, let me.” Saying so, he takes the bags from Sanji’s hands and walks ahead. Of course, the reason why he didn’t head to his car instead is probably because Sanji’s place is close by. “These are quite heavy, Sanji, you should be more careful.”

Sanji eyes the man before him, his broad back, his nape and his hair. Things Sanji used to take for granted, didn’t really realize how much of an impact it’d have on him if they were snatched away from him. Besides, what is Zoro doing kissing up to him, doesn’t he have someone he should go home to. Sanji is quite sure Violet wouldn’t appreciate Zoro hanging out with him. This whole thing could result in really meaningless drama and he isn’t apt for that. He left the town and the people to start anew, and he left Zoro because he had no place for him any longer. So what is Zoro doing now?

“Zoro” he calls out, wearily. “’give those back.”

Said man finally stops when they’re just a meter away from the building’s entrance, and he turns around, a vague expression covering his face.

“Are you trying to be nice to me?” Sanji grits out, “you dare?”

Zoro’s irises tremble, looking somewhere over the sidewalk before looking up, pleading eyes on Sanji’s.

“You proved your point when you clawed my chest” –Zoro’s heart drops to his stomach at the ugly reminder– “so whatever you’re trying to do now, whatever this act of atonement is, I don’t need it.” Sanji’s voice is steady as he wrenches the bags from Zoro’s hands. “Stop meddling with my life because I don’t think I’d keep my composure and not punch your face next time you try to be friendly with me.” Saying so, Sanji walks past the other man and through the entrance, leaving Zoro standing stupefied to the same spot.

 

Zoro has known it all this time: he isn’t going to be granted forgiveness just because he is willing to be forgiven; he has to earn it. But the cold look in Sanji’s eyes –Zoro punches the steering wheel until the honk goes off as though it was startled– Sanji never looked at him with eyes so cold they rattled his core. But, Kuina, his idiotic sister, she was right about one thing: this isn’t going to be as easy as he thought it’d be, and the hatred he sensed targeted at him from Sanji… he really needs tremendous willpower to keep himself from capitulating.

 

Sanji thoughtlessly flops on his bed until his tummy muscles protest. He winces and sits up, rubbing his belly and apologizing to his baby for being too rough.

“Sorry, hunny-bunny.” He chuckles, “daddy’s been having a really tough time dealing with a certain guy.” His eyes cast down at his belly as though he can see the baby’s face through the skin. “You know, we used to be so close” he tells his baby, “that guy and I.”

 _“Was it fine to leave him like that?”_ Vivi wonders loudly, interrupting his thoughts by doing so.

Sanji shrugs at her, “He left me first.” He reasons in a matter-of-factly tone.

 

 

**[…being mates transcends everything, even ethics. You and I, we’re mated. It means I’d go against anyone or anything that comes in between us, even if it’s my own mother.]**

**[You’re not a thing, Sanji. I care about you, and I want what’s good for you.]**

**[You are my mate.]**

**[I want to make love to my mate…]**

 

Sanji’s eyes snap open to the darkness in his room, and when he realizes that it was just a dream, he lets go of a sigh and scrubs his face.

He’s been having these dreams ever since he left town, every single night, even awake. He just can’t understand how someone;, who showed so much love towards him, would throw everything aside for the sake of someone else. Sanji can’t understand, he doesn’t  _want_  to understand. Whatever happened, it’s a thing from the past; these dreams are merely dreams, nothing more.

 

Yet something so tiny but strong within him is steering him to the past, as though imploring of him to not turn a blind eye on these dreams, that if he looks deep enough, he’ll find a truth.

 

Just as he sits up to check the time, he feels the baby kicking, and he chuckles as his hands rub the stretched skin.

“Someone’s being naughty staying up,” he says quietly, “did I wake you, snuggle-bunny?”

The first drop of rain hits his window pane, announcing its arrival. Sanji looks up and leaves his bed dressed in his over-sized shirt only. He approaches the blurry window and looks out the glass, making out the street lights swirling as the rain slides down the glass, a dance, a thought of warm homes. One glance over his shoulder at the neon clock over his nightstand tells him it’s three in the morning, and very suddenly, a terrifying and deep, yet familiar, howl reverberates from the mountains, through the trees and across the town’s buildings. Sanji’s neck throbs at the same moment.

Vivi outside perks up snarling, she starts barking hysterically. Sanji forgets about his neck to shush her but she eventually runs towards the front door, ramming her head against the wood. He goes after her, a hand at the base of his big belly so he won’t feel the exertion when he dashes to her. She jumps away from him and runs to the wall instead, hitting it with the top of her head. Sanji’s arm darts to her muzzle but she ends up parting her jaw and baring her fangs at him, and he quickly recoils to the back, grazing his hand against her fangs by accident. He keeps a protective arm around his belly as he runs to his bedroom and locks the door.

He doesn’t even consider the past or the present anymore as he fetches his phone with his shaky hands and dials up Zoro’s number. The prolonged ringing finally comes to a stop as the man picks up.

“Sanji,” he says, “is everything okay?” his voice is breathless, as though he’s been doing planks with rotations before he settled for the phone call.

“I don’t know, there’s something wrong with my dog,” Sanji’s voice is shaky and the two of them don’t miss on the croak in there. “She’s gone nuts.”

“Stay in your room and lock it,” Zoro orders, fear and care seeping into his voice. “Don’t come out no matter what, you understand? I’ll be there in a few.”

Sanji nods wordlessly, “Hurry.”

Vivi’s guttural barking hasn’t stopped and he wishes she could. She is still hitting the door with her head and shoulders, and Sanji is too lost and scared to do something about it. He also doesn’t think it’s a good idea to use his magic. Ever since he came back in town and his magic returned, he decided not to try any sort of spells so it wouldn’t hurt his baby, but it’s not exactly easy to watch Vivi going out of her mind and keep on standby either.

There’s a clattering sound, a door being slammed after Vivi’s barks grow angrier, and then there’s a whimper. Sanji quickly opens the door, and finds Law and Zoro inside his apartment with Robin standing beside the front door. Zoro is holding the dog up by the fur of its shoulders, and Law is sporting a defensive pose with his 45 in his hand.

“Don’t hurt her!” Sanji implores loud enough to draw their attention, “Zoro, don’t hurt her!”

“It’s okay,” Zoro quickly assures as he puts the dog on her pillow. “She’s just asleep.”

“But what happened, why did she become aggressive?” Sanji asks, yet still hesitant about approaching her.

Zoro lifts up to his feet, and when he turns around to explain, he sees some blood smears on Sanji’s white shirt. He scurries to him with his eyes bugging out in excessive worry. “Are you hurt somewhere?” asking so, he starts searching Sanji for any injuries, frantic in his actions.

Upon hearing the words, Law and Robin prompt up, was Sanji really injured?

Sanji’s trembling eyes take in the scene of Zoro freaking out for his sake, and it’s a scene that makes his heart melt. “It’s healed” –Zoro is still searching him up– “Zoro,” Sanji calls out more seriously to snap him back to his senses. “I’m fine now, it was an accident and the wound is healed now.”

Zoro’s brows contort and his legs almost give out under him. He pulls Sanji to his chest and wraps his arms around his back. Sanji –beside Zoro’s drenched clothes and hair– he can feel firm warmth spreading through him. Zoro is shaking, he is shaking too, but Zoro’s entire body is. A trembling hand is soon palming the back of his head and pulling him even closer to Zoro’s chest. Sanji’s eyelids close on their own accord as he loses himself in the feeling. Damn it, it’s always beside this guy that he feels the safest.

“I thought something bad happened to you,” Zoro whispers into his ear, “scared the life out of me.”

As he listens in on Zoro’s every single pound of his heart, warm tremors run through his entire body, a tide of so many emotions wrap him along with Zoro’s arms. It’s too fucking much and he knows his feelings are taking control, but just for a moment, everyone inside this room is going to pretend the past didn’t happen, at least Sanji is, and he is going to drown in the feeling and even hug Zoro back because this is heavenly.

At the realization that he’s just been hugged back, Zoro buries his face into Sanji’s neck, and lets out a deep purr that hot breath immediately fans on Sanji’s  neckline and makes his body quiver.

“I hate to interrupt,” Law says on a brief cough, “but what the hell happened here?”

Zoro and Sanji finally pull away from each other, their eyes not even meeting one another at the exposure. Sanji then approaches his dog under everyone’s watch, and then he crouches slightly to pet her brown mane.

“I heard a howl coming from the mountains, and then Vivi here started snarling.” He recounts, bitterly at the memory. “She ran into the door like she wanted to go outside, when I tried to stop her, she jumped away and I accidentally grazed my hand against her teeth.”

“A howl,” Robin echoes, “as in a werewolf howl?”

Sanji lifts up to sit on the sofa, “it sounded familiar, too.”

“Oh,” Zoro scratches at his forehead, dismissing the mystery in there, “that was actually me.”

“Care to elaborate?” Law demands.

“I was patrolling the borders last night when I sensed a new intruder,” he tells them, “and today, I woke up at the scent of blood. I followed it and found a dead body in the woods.” His voice is too deep in the dreadful silence. “I howled to call my pack.”

Sanji blushes secretly at the fact that he didn’t mistake that howl; he even reacted to the pack call.

“But that doesn’t explain why the dog became like that,” Law reminds, “those growls she made, they were pretty threatening.”

“Not just her,” Zoro confesses, and when they gawk at him, he clears his throat to explain further. “We’ve been witnessing aggressive dog behavior all across the town since yesterday, just after I sensed a new intruder, which led me to think it was a skin-walker disguised as a dog. I’ve never heard of a skin-walker who triggers pack-like behavior in dogs, though.”

“I heard something similar from my coworkers,” Law admits, “but if your theory is right, then all dog owners are in a great danger.”

Zoro looks away from Law and at Sanji, who fleetingly fidgets under his stare. “Sanji,” he starts, “she can’t stay.”

Sanji shoots up to his feet, a scowl on his face. “Says who?”

“Says me,” Zoro defies, not even flinching at his bold statement. “You saw how aggressive she was. I can’t promise it won’t happen again.”

Sanji almost convinces himself to see reason in this, but he is quickly reminded of Vivi’s soul. “She can’t leave me,” he tells him, “she’s different from any regular dog.”

“What do you mean?” Zoro asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sanji looks back at the man now, “She has to stay with me.”

“Fine.” Zoro acquiesces, and Sanji almost bumps his fist in the air in celebration before Zoro burst his bubble. “Then I’m staying, too.”

“What?” The three of them ask in unison.

Zoro succeeds in keeping in his scoff. “Like I said, I’m staying.”

“Well, that’s helpful.” Sanji scoffs for him, shaking his head.

Zoro approaches the other, and Sanji, wary and expectant, he stills at the feeling of his space being invaded. Zoro’s eyes are warm and bright, his entire complexion is looking a lot better than it did three days ago. He clears his throat before he speaks, “Something snuck into these territories, something with a sick penchant for eviscerating its victims, something that triggers aggression in dogs.” He bites out, “She is a dog, regardless of whatever you say. She did become aggressive, and if you’re being reckless you won’t be lucky to get off with just a wound next time she gets outta control.” He sighs wearily, “But I know my attempts to scare you aren’t going to work on you so instead of playing this game, I should just take the short cut and stay with you as well.”

Sanji works his lower lip between his teeth meditatively.

“Listen to me, Law,” Zoro addresses the retired hunter now, “I need you to lead this hunt this time.”

“Why me?” said man wonders.

“I’ve received news about a delegation of hunters heading to our town,” he informs him, “They should arrive at noon.” He remains silent for a moment, as though lost in his own thoughts before he steers to the situation at hand. “I think it’s only wise to let them see that a former hunter is also taking part of hunting this thing.”

“But” Law stutters, “What about you?”

“Yes,” Robin agrees and is soon defending her boyfriend. “You’re the Alpha, you should lead the hunt.”

“I can’t.” Zoro confesses as a twinge of something close to remorse spirals within his eyes. “I’m officially ‘incompetent’ of leading my pack so I’ve been denied authority until a further notice.”

“What?” Law is genuinely taken aback, “why would they do that to you?”

Yes, why, Sanji is so curious.

Zoro smiles amiably, “that’s not the problem now,” he takes it back to the situation they have. “I fear that there’ll be more victims if we don’t stop it soon,” he said, “Its method is gruesome, not to mention it dines on humans as well.” He looks up at Law. “Say, what causes aggression in dogs and possess agility?”

“I –I don’t know,” Law shrugs, he looks at Robin if she has any idea too. She used to be a Gumiho and her expertise might come in handy now, but she shrugs as well.

Sanji snorts, “A cat?”  He mutters to himself next, “Though cats don’t disembowel their food.”

“Cats,” Zoro repeats the word with strange comprehension on his face, and when Sanji nods, he starts mumbling things under his breath. “Dogs are usually aggressive towards cats, I mean in the domestic sense,” he said, “but if we’re dealing with unusual cats then that’s a plausible theory.”

“Now that you mention it,” Law gushes, “I heard this weird myth about were-cats a few years ago at a hunt. Apparently, they are your regular shape-shifters, except they are a lot more aggressive when they lose to their feline side if corrupted and turned into wild breeds.”

“Were-cats hunt humans, too.” Zoro provides, “they fit the bill.”

“Yeah, but how do you kill one?” Law requires, his furrow deepening. “Silver can take out a werewolf, but what takes out a were-cat?”

As they all fall silent, pondering the problem with their brows meeting over their foreheads, Sanji takes out his phone, clicks and scrolls, and then he clears his throat, “Gold.”

They look at him like he’s the exhibit A in a zoo.

“It says here that you can waste a were-cat using gold.”

Zoro suddenly gushes until the rest jolts up, startled. “Of course!” he said, “I just need to inform my pack now. We’ve been really irked by the trespassing and not knowing what we were up against.” He takes his phone out of the pocket of his lightly damp jacket while looking at Sanji. “You’re a genius.”

Sanji’s lips curl, inwardly admiring and even loving the compliment. But he is knocked off balance when Zoro pecks a languid kiss to his cheek before disappearing out of the apartment, flinging an ‘I’ll be right back’.

Once the door closes and Zoro is no longer in eyeshot, Robin proceeds to Sanji to give him an earful. “Why the heck did you call him?”

“Because my dog was acting like she’s been possessed?” he narrows his eyes, “wait, that’s wrong.” Because she  _is_  possessed, get it?

Robin obviously isn’t listening to his blabber, “Sanji, you promised to stay away from him, calling him over to your place isn’t exactly staying away from him.”

“He was the first one that came up to my mind,” he reprimands, “besides, what would you had me do, exactly? Endanger my baby and pray my dog doesn’t snap her neck hitting the door?” Sighing, he retreats to the kitchen to bring out food from the fridge.

Law has signaled for Robin to calm the fuck down. She takes a deep breath before approaching Sanji again, “so,” she starts, “Are you going to let him stay?”

Sanji sits on the stool at the counter, a bowl of ice-cream before him. “Mm” he says as he sucks on a spoonful of delicious vanilla-flavored ice-cream. Now he shrugs, “if he can keep Vivi under control.”

“You don’t even know why he’s been denied authority to lead the pack!”

“Do you?” He counters with his voice calm and face stoic.

She fists her hands to try to keep calm, “Sanji,” she tries again, “have you forgotten what he did to you?”

“No, I haven’t.” Sanji shrugs. He looks up, his eyes look somewhere behind her, when she looks over her shoulder to see what he is looking at, she finds Zoro next to her, phone in hand. He wordlessly goes up to the kitchen counter, perches up beside Sanji whose heavy-lidded eyes pierce through hers.

She wobbles to the back, how could this be?

Zoro is standing beside Sanji as though nothing bad has ever happened between them, as though that’s his rightful place and their lapse in judgment has failed in showing them just how obvious that is. She feels faint. The two of them look ridiculously grandiose next to each other.

“And because I haven’t,” Sanji elaborates, scraping the contents of the box into rolls, fastidious in his actions. “I’ll make best use of him.”

At this, Zoro pushes those wet bangs to the back, redness swirling within his eyes as he looks down at her.

She flinches away from him.

Zoro is looking satisfied, and Sanji is looking confident; the two of them almost completing each other.

Robin suddenly realizes the two men are in a place different from hers and everybody else’s, she realizes that she’s been only lying to herself thinking she finally succeeded in removing Zoro from the picture because, apparently, he never left. Sanji was always thinking of him, day and night, and even when they were chatting together, Sanji’s mind would always wander off to this man, this –she resents him, Ronoa Zoro, this hideous creature of earth…

“Robin,” Law suddenly interrupts her thoughts, “that’s enough.”

She blinks a few times before finally looking away, “yes, for now,” she says, a wicked promise hidden in her words.

 

 

After Law and Robin left, Sanji also retreated to the bathroom. He is pregnant, so of course he uses the bathroom more than it should be allowed. Zoro slips out of his jacket, his dress shirt too. Next, he removes his trousers, spreads them on the coffee table, and as he straightens his handiwork, Sanji gets out of the bathroom and approaches him.

“You can’t lead the pack anymore?”

Zoro stands up, his height a foot taller than Sanji’s, so the latter has to jack his neck up in order to look into his eyes, and it’s such a fulfilling sensation of superiority that his inner wolf indulges in. He eyes Sanji’s over-sized shirt, faint traces of blood from the dog’s attack earlier tainting its white. The big belly, the outline of his bellybutton, and lastly his long legs and Zoro is suddenly relishing the real meaning of ‘legs to die for’. A smirk of sort pulls at Zoro’s lips until Sanji’s brows twitch but still stands his ground.

“It’s temporary.” He confides, but he looks just as he’s not really interested in this talk more than he is in Sanji’s collarbone.

“What gives?” Sanji wonders, coolly.

Zoro shrugs to show how trivial the whole situation is, “it’s complicated.”

“Huh,” Sanji muses, lips furling in false understanding. “I guess some people don’t learn from their mistakes.”

It takes Zoro a fragment of a second to finally decipher the meaning, and when he does, Sanji is already almost at his room. He dashes to him and grabs his arm only to swivel him around, and as Sanji balefully glares at him for an explanation, Zoro’s eyes tremble and his voice croaks. “Sorry,” he rasps out, “I’m so sorry.”

Sanji yanks his hand from the other’s with too much force. He walks into his room, and just before he closes the door, he grits out a bitter “shut it”.

 

It’s wrong, it’s dishonest but Zoro can’t resist scenting Sanji’s mood. Undeniably, Zoro took the order well and stopped dwelling on it because he was already given the heads-up by his sister. But he couldn’t help wanting to know just how Sanji was dealing. He heightens his hearing and his scenting, and it doesn’t even require him much of an effort since he’s an Alpha; after he does, he immediately regrets it.

His ears catch that tiny sniffle, the sound of Sanji’s poorly stifled sob. And his nose scents in the despair coming from the bedroom.

Just how did it come to this, really?

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fudge, guys!  
> I posted the previous chapter and didn't bother to check my inbox; I genuinely expected only two or three to read it. Imagine my surprise coming back to all those overwhelming comments. I mean 10 threads!  
> It's going to get better starting next chapter, so this is the angstiest chapter so far; I think. 
> 
> Azoog, don't do anything crazy like breaking your phone T_T I beg!  
> Alwagner31, if Sanji knows the truth too early, this season will have no reason to exist anymore :"> I'm sadistic like that.  
> SykoFanGurl, Oh yes! Zoro would look feral, in a sexy way. I'm down for that!  
> Kars, I wasn't disappointed.  
> SGA, Aw, *hands you more tissues* does that mean I'm allowed make you cry one one time?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

In conclusion, it is impossible to avoid Zoro’s eyes.

No matter how apathetic Sanji pretended to be, or how over it he wanted to seem, his eyes always wound up following that man’s. It was impossible, but he also didn’t have to face it. So when he opens the door to the bathroom in the next morning and finds Zoro inside, standing before the mirror stripped down to his boxes only, he chooses to ignore that burning feeling in his own body, quivering at everything Zoro has: his voice, his body and the look in his eyes that shifts when it so much suits him. And he walks in, lifts the lid off the toilet, knowing all too well and (trying to) ignore how Zoro is fixating at him through the mirror.

“This guy likes to hop on my bladder,” Sanji says on a small yawn, “so don’t mind the intrusion.”

Zoro doesn’t reel around completely, but he turns his head enough to see Sanji. “Guy?” he repeats, curiosity tints his tone. “So it’s a boy?”

Sanji flushes the toilet and stands beside Zoro at the sink to wash. He wipes his face with the towel on the rack and hands it over to Zoro, who mutely takes it from him. “I don’t know.” He says before leaving the bathroom.

Zoro stands motionless in front of the mirror. Wait, did Sanji just say he didn’t know? And he sounded pretty asseverate about it too, and –Gosh– Zoro wants to give Sanji a break already; judging by the latter’s puffy red-rimmed eyes, Zoro knows for certain that even after he dulled his hearing, Sanji must have continued to cry. And for that, Zoro wants to give Sanji some space to bounce back from all of it, even the shock of his dog going berserk, but he’s not exactly batting a thousand here if Sanji himself is saying nonsensical things about his pregnancy –which, mind you, is a big freaking deal– in a freaking breezy attitude.

Zoro storms out of the bathroom, towel still in hand. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Sanji turns his head to eye the man and then shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Zoro’s brows fly up.

Sanji nears his dog that is still sleeping on her pillow, and he pets the mane over her ears and shoulders. Zoro understands the implied answer at last, deciding a different approach for this because Sanji is not as assertive with him as he used to be, and so, he walks up and crouches beside him as the two stare down at the sleeping dog.

“She is one fearless dog though,” Zoro comments, now draping the towel over his shoulder. “She did sustain a few injuries to her shoulders, but I removed her pain yesterday so she’s going to sleep some more.”

“I had no idea.” Sanji’s eyes water at the painful memory of Vivi hurting herself. “I should probably get her examined.”

“You don’t have to,” Zoro assures, “I’d have smelled it if she had any internal injuries.”

Sanji nods, wetting his lips. “That’s a relief.”

“Sanji,” Zoro’s voice, again, is sending Sanji’s body into frenzy. “Want to get an ultrasound scan?”

Sanji whips his head to glare at him.

Zoro is genuinely confused at the unexpected reaction; he seriously thought Sanji would bark a laugh instead, but not this, this heated and fuming glare fixing on him. “What,” he wonders, voice still gentle, “don’t you want to know the gender?”

“That has nothing to do with you.” Sanji deadpans as he stands up with the help of the sofa, since he uses it to prop on it, and Zoro is copying him, but he is steadier on his feet. He watches as Sanji aims the fridge, scans its content before slumping his shoulder dejectedly. “We’re out of milk,” He notes out after he spins around, facing the other. “I need to make a quick grocery run.”

“Or we can eat out?” Zoro offers, “There’s this diner which opened just recently?”

Sanji is looking as though he is considering the offer; just a push and he’ll head downtown with zero worries about people’s habit of talking in his back.

“My sister is a regular so I can get a private booth,” Zoro persuades, “I mean if you don’t want to eat around people.”

He watches as Sanji falls silent, studying his choices with a thoughtful look on his face. Zoro’s lips widen in a smile because he could never tire of this Sanji who would think hard on something so trivial like going to a restaurant as though it’s a life-or-death situation. Zoro guesses his mate must have developed some sort of insecurity, trying to keep out of people’s incredulous prying, and he understands, but Sanji isn’t entitled and he should just live as he wants; people will always talk so why bother.

“I’ll go put something on.” Sanji informs the other, circuitously telling him to do the same and stop roaming the apartment naked.

 

Vivi then wakes up, head propping up over the pillow.

Zoro crouches beside her, already dressed in the same clothes from the day before. They’re a little dewed and cold, not very comfortable to wear, but nonetheless dry.

“How’re we feeling today?” He asks her, scratching behind both her ears while she purrs under the enjoyable rub. “You’re a tough girl, aren’t you?” saying so, he grabs that bowl of dog food he’s prepared, and he puts it down next to her pillow. He watches as she sniffs at it at first before plunging her muzzle into it, eating what’s in the bowl with low munching noises. When he probes her shoulders, she lets out a slow snarl. “Easy,” he calms her, and she immediately complies. “Shallow cuts, nothing some rest won’t heal” he rules out, “you gave him quite the fright, so be sure to get better soon or else he’s going to kick my ass all over.”

The door to Sanji’s bedroom creaks open, and Zoro turns around, finding his mate dressed in a striped, oversized sweater and skinny jeans, a brown leather tote bag on his left shoulder, and his long golden hair wrapped in a messy bun with a side fringe. Zoro’s jaw drops a little before he quickly snaps right out of it. He beckons to the dog now, to distract himself than anything else. “She has to stay.”

“But what if she snaps again?” Sanji is not very approving by the sound of it.

“Exactly,” Zoro enunciates, “at least here she won’t hurt anyone, and we’ll lock the door so it’s safer. If she tags along, she might snap outside and hurt someone. Besides, we won’t be long.”

Sanji looks at his dog now, she lifts her head off the bowl and looks back at him, “are you going to behave?”

_“It’s exactly as he said, it’ll be safer if I stay home.”_

“I’ll walk you out when I get back,” he promises, “then we can talk about what happened.”

_“Bring some meat when you come back.”_

Sanji rolls his eyes at her and walks past Zoro towards the shoe closet, “It’s expensive.”

Zoro is taking all this in with a cocked brow and a lost look on his face. “Sanji,” he goes after the said man, “you can understand what she says?”

Sanji sits down to put his neumel boots on. “Do I look like a dog whisperer to you?”

Zoro takes out his shoes from the closet as well, “No, no” he denies, hurriedly, afraid it might have sounded like he was making fun of the man. “But since you can manipulate magic, I thought maybe you concocted some mind-melding potion and now you can read her thoughts?”

Sanji barks a laugh as he stands up, Zoro can’t help his instinct towards his mate as he helps him up, and Sanji doesn’t look annoyed by the gesture. “Of all the weird pile of shit that you ever said, that’s got to be the weirdest.” Saying so, he pushes the front door open and walks out, and Zoro is soon following suit.

Zoro doesn’t know what to make of the sudden soothing antics, but the smiling expression on Sanji’s face tells him to not worry and just go along with it. “Well, excuse you guy who’s carrying three entities including a baby.”

Sanji locks the door, “touché” he comments on a low chuckle. Now, turning around, he winks at Zoro mischievously, “The dog is possessed, by the way.”

Zoro stands stock-still at that spot and only watches as Sanji walks away, it seems he’s been doing that a lot recently. “Wait, what?” –He finally rushes after the other– “you’re harboring a possessed dog inside your apartment? I knew you were an idiot all along but a possessed dog” –he turns Sanji around to face him– “Sanji, that’s a whole new level of stupid!”

Something dark and vague flashes within Sanji’s eyes, but he does nothing to take Zoro’s hand off his elbow. “Oh,” he drones, “I’m harboring you as well, someone who clawed my chest once and chose another woman over me” –Zoro’s chest tightens and his hand slowly loosens its grip on Sanji’s elbow– “Yeah, I agree, that’s a whole new level of stupid, even for me.” He admits, “But Vivi,” his face twitches, eyes trembling as they look into Zoro’s. “Even as a dog, she’s been there for me more than you ever had. Even as a dog, she never used me.” Saying so, Sanji wrenches his hand from Zoro’s and walks ahead, rubber soles stomping the ground.

Zoro’s hands twitch by his side. He knows, he knows too damn well that if he tries to justify any of his acts, Sanji will leave in the middle and won’t even listen. And Zoro wants to explain everything, he wants to tell Sanji that he never used him, and whatever Sanji must be thinking of him now, it’s not true. But a person who’s been put through that much, Zoro knows they tend to be more defensive to try to keep from getting other heartaches. Zoro can’t tell just how much he hurt Sanji for him to say things dipping with vitriol to his face. A shaky hand rakes through his smooth strands, and then he rubs his nape to try to ease some of the stress knotting muscles in his neck.

When he finally gets out of the building entrance, he finds Sanji standing outside waiting on him.

Zoro, for just a little while, he feels as though his eyes can’t meet Sanji’s. He quickly fishes out the keys for his car and scurries to the driver’s seat, waits until Sanji gets in before he veers off the street curbs.

 

The two of them don’t talk until Zoro pulls over at this new restaurant’s parking lot, and just as he opens the door after turning the ignition off, his phones starts vibrating inside one of his pockets. At the sound of the vibration, Sanji can’t bring himself to leave before he’s gotten an idea on the caller’s ID. He never thought he had it in him, he never even taught or molded this certain aspect in his personality where he wants to be informed of every call Zoro, a man he decided he had no business with except for the new Defcon 5 status, receives. But when Zoro quickly turns it off and hides it, Sanji scoffs and opens the door, slamming it shut once he’s outside. Zoro jostles at the slam. If it were someone else, he’d have growled at their face, but Sanji is different so he gets off the hook. Besides, the car’s already been through what’s worse and that door slam is like a tickle in the biggest schemes of things. He fumbles for his phone because the ringing returns, finding Kuina calling from his office again.

Sanji fights the urge to laugh at the fact that Zoro has just had a call from the one he lost Zoro to, and all he wants to do now is turn around and leave, and pretend he doesn’t even know the man inside the now-dented car. But because Zoro chose her, because it was a choice of his, Sanji is going to look ahead. Life didn’t stop eleven months ago and it’s not going to now, so he’ll continue to forge a future of his own.

 

Sanji is admiring the restaurant’s frontal brick walls and the large arched wooden door when Zoro finally catches up. They walk into the place with Zoro leading the way. A couple of workers welcome them in with wide smiles. Sanji eyes the bustling place, his right arm wrapping around his belly protectively and the other gripping the straps of his tote bag, looking as though if he heard a small shuffle, he’d run out of there without looking back. One fervent glance shows him Zoro leaving instructions to the two workers, ‘private’ and ‘unbothered’ fall faint on his ears. One of the workers, a female aged 24-26, he assumes, is charmed by Zoro’s chiseled looks –damn him.

They get pivoted towards a narrow hallway where many doors are lined. It takes Sanji to 1949, his memory recalling the Room of Doors, and he wonders if he opens a random one would it lead to somewhere magical? Sanji guesses those are the private booths Zoro talked about earlier. As they walk in further, a dull pain, tiny to be noticeable, throbs inside Sanji’s head. He runs his fringes through his hair and pushes it to the back.

Zoro is walking ahead when he suddenly glances over his shoulder at Sanji, “stay close to me.” He orders, and Sanji doesn’t even question his reasons as he trudges closer to the man, their elbows knocking.

Sanji inquires in a low whisper, “Werewolves?”

Zoro nods firmly, “Those of us who still socialize get rather authoritative about keeping pedestalled privacy during meal time,” he provides, “most of these booths are booked by sanctioned werewolves” –he throws sympathetic eyes towards Sanji– “which might be a little annoying for you, but I think I got that covered.”

At that, Sanji’s dull headache starts to ebb. He looks down at their knuckles and finds that Zoro has been pain-draining him all the time he’s been talking.

 

They finally stop at the last booth and walk in after the female worker opens the door for them. Sanji walks in to eye the room, the mahogany table and the crafted décor, could be replicas, you never know. His eyes then inadvertently fall on the female worker who is listening to Zoro’s orders again, spare her already, idiotic fur ball. When she suddenly flings a quick look at him, eyes his belly until it becomes uncomfortable and Sanji hides it protectively again. Zoro picks up on this and quickly dismisses her, shutting the door after she bows and scurries out.

When he turns around, Zoro’s face is apologetic, “She’s new.”

Sanji’s brows do that slight twitch again, like he is genuinely confused and what he heard isn’t warding off his impending confusion.

“Never mind,” Zoro waves it off on a breathy scoff. “Let’s take a seat for now.”

They seat themselves across each other at the tatami table. Sanji’s rear is cushioned and he appreciates the setting. He places the bag near him on the matted floor and accidently knocks the rim of the table when he returns his arms to his belly, and Zoro chuckles at that.

“Well,” Sanji hums, “at least one of us is in a merry mood.”

“What,” Zoro folds his arms over the table to lean in, “you’re getting free food offers,” he reminds, “you should be on cloud nine.”

Sanji’s head bends admittedly, and a charming smile soon blossoms over his plump lips. “I probably should.”

Rhythmic melodies start surging around them, and Sanji stretches his neck, following the source of the sound to the small speaker mounted on the corner of the room. And without looking away, he comments “so much soul.” His voice a little spoken over the melodies, “finally good music in the sea of recycled, auto-tuned techno junk they come out with these days.”

He doesn’t look down until Zoro lets out a scoff; he watches intently as Zoro looks elsewhere, his arms slowly slipping under the table to completely hide from view.

“How’s Kuina?” He asks out of the blue, and he studies how Zoro’s shoulders become tense.

Zoro finally looks back at him, that stoicism titling the obvious pretense and Sanji notes it in his head but remains silent. After he was reunited with Zoro, a lot of things seemed different than they used to, and Sanji isn’t really sure to what he should chalk that up. But there’s this new sensation of wanting to be reacquainted with Zoro’s characteristics but that is too weird and embarrassing to admit, that’s why he doesn’t say anything else.

“She’s fine,” Zoro nods, “she’s been good, taking care of business. She’s been a great help, really.”

“Does it have to do with your restraining order?” Sanji asks, secretly curious again about why Zoro was denied authority over his pack.

Zoro snaps his head up, defiant eyes lock with Sanji’s neutral ones. “Wha–” he narrows his eyes in confusion. “Restraining order? No, no, it’s not like that.”

Sanji keeps silent, hoping for a further explanation.

Zoro shakes his head, his lips parting into a smile. “It’s not like that.” He provides, his eyes look away from Sanji’s again, looking at nothing, really, because his mind is busy turning the proverbial wheels of thoughts. “A lot of things happened so concessions had to be made, that’s all.” He shrugs, now gauging for Sanji’s reaction as he looks at him with something close to challenge.

Sanji takes the challenge without a second thought, “Right,” it also sounds like ‘exactly’, “compromising with your pack to look for an alternative because you aren’t leading them anymore and–” Sanji cuts himself off. He wets his lips after Zoro’s conceited smirk, and looks away. “So what’re we having for breakfast?”

“Something traditional,” Zoro replies, eyes not leaving Sanji’s who is currently fidgeting at the embarrassment which followed his meddling with Zoro’s life which, in all honestly, has given Zoro hope. Sanji is still interested in him. “Nothing that’d get you caffeinated, so don’t worry.”

“Just checking,” Sanji sighs, “last time, you brought beer cans to my place. So I wanted to see if you got your head around this yet.”

“Last time I was inebriated,” Zoro says in his defense but his tone is neutral, “it won’t happen again.”

Sanji remains silent for a moment only to let the new input sink in. He absentmindedly rubs his belly when he asks, “So, new threat in town,” he starts on a sigh, “what do we know about it?”

“We don’t.” Zoro deadpans, “You better not fill your head with any funny ideas.”

Sanji frowns, “You’re seriously not going to take part in this hunt?”

“I’ll only make it worse if I’m there.” He admits with an air of veracity around him. “Sanji” his voice suddenly becomes deeper, “Right now, I only want to focus on protecting you. If you try to get us involved with this –and I know you will, but bad things will happen.” He warns, “You’re” –at this he trails off to gesture at Sanji’s swollen belly– “So, cognizance, Sanji.”

There’s a gentle rap on the door before it’s opened. Another worker in a purple dress walks in, carrying a large tray. She starts lining the dishes and bowls over the table, her eyes fleetingly glacing up to Sanji’s belly, the latter shakes his head. How more obvious are people going to be? Awful stealth! When she finally leaves, Sanji is too nauseated to eat; even if there’s sizzling beef presented on the table.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Zoro asks after he’s taken a quick gulp of the tea cup he ordered for himself.

The pit in Sanji’s stomach wasn’t going away, and he knows the prying looks he received from the diners and the workers only fed the embers of fury in him. Even if he tries to see the good side in this, he really can’t forgive the past whenever Zoro is around. It’s a little too late to lash out at the man for what he did but, fuck, Sanji is just so _angry_. He’s spent four months struggling to stay alive in that mountain while Zoro spent his days getting attention from the people around him.

Hormones, yeah, they make Sanji sensitive to harsh words or situations. He thought that that was over with when he made it to the 20th week of pregnancy, but it’s probably here again to make a mess out of him and, hey, now he has a reason to air his grievance without having to be blamed for it.

“Zoro,” he calls out, his voice breathy and faint. When he looks at the man, he finds Zoro staring back at him with eyes wide and attentive. “What are you doing?”

Zoro’s stern face scowls down at Sanji, “What do you mean?”

Sanji is a feather-length away from breaking down. It’s overwhelming as emotions tide after one another, thorough in their sweep. “I mean this,” his eyes look around fleetingly, “I can’t go back to last year. You and I, we can’t go back to that.” He says and the crestfallen look on Zoro’s face almost makes him waver, these emotions –he looks down over his belly and sniffles– they’re contradicting. “You tossed me aside, favoring someone else over me,” he whispers, his shuddery voice cracking from tears having too much pride to fall. “I can’t forget that, because I did all I could to be someone worthy of your love. I wanted to equate to a level that grants me respect from people you know, so I did my best, for you,” he scoffs, “but all that time, you had someone else in your heart.”

Zoro’s tears have welled up and are now falling down his cheeks.

“So I’m asking,” Sanji collects himself after another prolonged sniff, “What are you doing?”

“I want to protect you.” Zoro replies, his voice raspy.

“I can protect myself,” Sanji counters, feeling royally like a jerk for trying to rip this out of Zoro, but it can’t be the man didn’t have it coming. After everything that happened, don’t tell Sanji that Zoro was expecting some free pass into lovey-dovey time with Sanji burying his grief into his heart so Zoro wouldn’t feel bad about this whole thing. “I have magic stronger than anything. I can protect myself and my baby.”

Zoro shakes his head, “Don’t.” He breathes out, but it sounds so despaired when he repeats it. “Don’t take this away from me.”

“What about _me?_ ” Sanji drones, “what about what _I_ want, doesn’t it count? Or Alpha werewolf Zoro is too busy being overbearing to come down his high horse,” he barks by the last sentence, “you never considered my feelings about this; you came right at me and shoved your feelings onto me, thinking I’d wipe the slate clean and forgive you so quickly? Just what is it that you take me for?”

Zoro takes the litany of complaints without one of his own. He knows Sanji has all the right in the world to be angry, and he knows he can’t retaliate even if he wants to. The official order that came to ban him from leading the pack also banned him from getting worked up, which is why Kuina is handling the bank for now.

“Will you knock it off with the Emily Post bullshit already,” Sanji yells, revilement splicing through each word. “Say something!”

“Let’s just–” Zoro points at the table to make his point. “Let’s eat.”

The two fall silent, and Sanji’s tears trail down his nose as he watches Zoro pick a portion of meat and dump it in his mouth, looking revolted by the feat of eating alone as he chews it.

“I’m leaving.” Sanji announces, already straining to stand up when, suddenly, Zoro’s hand cups his. He glares down at the other. “What now?”

“I’ll leave you alone after the were-cat is dealt with,” Zoro makes the deal without looking Sanji in the eyes. “Until then, just bear with it. Besides, more hunters will be here at noon so it will be over with soon, ultimately by tonight.”

In truth, Sanji was more upset because, even after Zoro insinuated himself back into his life, he was still keeping his own a perfect secret, which only emphasized the struggle Sanji had been living even _before_ he left town. Even now, he doesn’t want Zoro to go back to Violet, but he doesn’t want to feel like every time Zoro is with him is because he is obligated by some force other than his own need to be with his once-chosen mate, it’s lonely like that.

But after Zoro says that, after he words the eventuality of this doomed love, Sanji’s worry grows, because Zoro might really make up his mind about leaving Sanji for good, and, with all things considered, is that something Sanji wants? Even objectively speaking, Zoro leaving him still wounds him, makes his soul cry out.

From all this, just what the fuck does Sanji want, really?

He wants to be with Zoro but at the same time he doesn’t –he lets out a deep sigh– should he allow Zoro back in his life or should he go his own separate way like he promised himself to?

Like a Pavlovian response, Sanji’s whole demeanor shifts to a more alerted reaction at the sight of something alarming. “Zoro,” his voice grows sharper, “Zoro, your claws.”

Said male snaps his eyes towards Sanji, the latter beckons at Zoro’s hands, in return, he looks at his hands and sees his claws spurting out, long and sharp.

“What the hell, Zoro?” Sanji’s tone is still warranting danger, “are you turning?”

Zoro hides his hands under the table again, which makes it the third time that he does that so perhaps this isn’t the first time his claws come out of their own consent. “No, I’m not turning.” He assures, “these episodes, they happen every now and then, but won’t last long. I won’t turn.”

“Episodes?” Sanji echoes, sporting a pensive look. “Is there something I should know?”

Zoro’s lids flutter for a moment before he exhales, “I’m not dangerous.”

“Last I checked you clawed my body,” Sanji counters, “if you’re out of control,” there’s threat in his sentence; “me and my baby could be in danger with you.”

Zoro snivels and blinks himself back to normal, brings his hands from beneath the table to place them on the surface, human as Sanji’s, no claws. Sanji relaxes back on his cushion and lets out a weary sigh. Then it filters through that Zoro is keeping his right hand out on the table for Sanji to drop his precautions, to convince him that he is very much in control of what goes on in his body. His other hand is intermittently bringing the cup of tea to his lips.

Sanji’s eyes then squint at that man who’s looking at everywhere but him, trying to get a gauge on him but Zoro’s hair is parachuting the upper half of his face, hiding his expression. Sanji gives up and only stares at the hand that’s on the table, and it’s quite unnerving how the hand is shaking. Zoro must have picked up on it as well because, next thing, he balls his hand to try to stop it from shaking, but he fails.

Sanji’s tears break free again, staining his cheeks. Why did it have to be Violet and not him, he… he loves Zoro too, or is that also not enough. He scoots forward, his left hand lifting up very slowly to land on Zoro’s shaky one, a shudder runs through Sanji at the mere contact. He used to have the feeling of Zoro’s skin embedded into his memory, but the real thing is far more stimulant.

The thing is, the most wonderful thing is Zoro immediately relaxing under his touch.

“I called _you_ ,” Sanji admits. He might be a self-entitled pain in the ass, who usually refuses to take no for an answer especially from a self-effacing piece of shit like Zoro, but this, this he owes to Zoro. “ _I_ was the one who called.”

To Zoro, the first sounded like Sanji was emphasizing the fact that he called _him_ and no one else, but the second was more certifying of the fact that it was Sanji who took the initiative to bring Zoro back to his life, so Zoro needn’t blame himself for anything. He couldn’t sense any disingenuous snipe in the tone Sanji used so that only means that Sanji really meant what he said, which makes his heart swell. Sanji is still trying to go out of his way to pin this on himself.

They both take a long moment to appreciate this, whatever it is.

To liven up the mood a little –because they still haven’t eaten anything and they’re already acting like two drama queens at ten-turning-eleven freaking AM, Sanji scoffs and wipes the tears off his face with his other hand, now settling to lift the spoon. “I don’t have a martyr complex, just so we’re clear.”

Zoro cracks a smile but still refuses to lift his head, “I was starting to worry.”

 

 

Zoro is driving the car back to Sanji’s residence with the latter riding gunshot.

Sanji is propping on the door handle with his elbow and looking out the window. He did want to tolerate the silence, believe him, he did, but it’s getting too much. Especially with Zoro, a man, again, whom he slept with in the open, sitting on the seat next to his. He flicks the CD player on and some music instrumented with fiddles and flutes and even freaking piano accordions blasts out, and Sanji shoots Zoro a glower, wanting an explanation, and he wants it ASAP!

“You didn’t use to listen to this stuff, dude, what happened?” Sanji bellows.

Zoro’s cheeks flush red and he swats at the damn CD player, but Sanji swipes his hand off. Zoro lets out a frustrated sigh and brings his hand to the steering-wheel and his eyes on the road, “it’s… Celtic,” he shrugs.

Sanji scrunches his face in a way that reads ‘what-the’ man! But the deep flute melody syncopating with the piano accordion changes his mind about a lot of things. “Well, it’s not bad, but since when do you listen to _this_?” he still turns up the volume though, “thought you were the prototypical tough guy—strong, silent, and self-contained,” Sanji teases because, apparently, with his blush, Zoro currently has the wherewithal to get the lights teased out of him. “Never pegged you for a Yoga sort of guy.”

“It –it’s not Yoga,” Zoro dips his chin, licks his lips and looks up again. Anything to make his blush go away which is not; sucks for him. “It’s my mother’s.”

Sanji looks even more horrified because that doesn’t make it any better, “I don’t know if I should be indulgent or disgusted.”

“No, no.” Zoro waves a hand and quickly lets it flop on his thigh as he drive one-handedly, “the car is my mother’s, so everything inside belongs to her, including the CDs.”

Sanji cocks a brow, “Why in the blue hell are you driving your mother’s car?”

“I had an accident a few months ago,” he says, a crease grows across his forehead as he scrutinizes the road ahead. “My car was busted so I had to switch, but stuff happened and mother had to make a trip to my place. I don’t remember much from back then but it seems I used my mother’s car and got into another accident, hence the dent.”

Sanji has long since abandoned his smug expression and he sits up properly, concern and anger tiding over him, “You were in an accident, and not just one but two?” He gawks, unbelieving, “well, a-are you okay now? Did you get hurt?”

Zoro’s eyes that are still holding the tarred road as though a fractal tree will pop out of nowhere, they glint, vaguely so. His lips twitch into a tiny smile, but it’s radiant enough to stress his grace. “I don’t remember.”

Sanji realizes that he’s almost lost himself into the gracefulness that’s undulating all over Zoro, and he takes a curt gulp, willing his mind to concentrate before it becomes scented all over him. “You don’t remember?” he drags the ambiguous answer out on a disdainful sneer, “That makes no goddamn lick of sense, Zoro.” He scoffs, “people don’t just forget if they’ve been in some accident, and I know you know your answer is flawed, so why don’t you just come out and tell me to mind my own, plain and simple, instead of playing this game on me.”

Zoro’s face falls into a scowl, now turning the volume a little down so his voice isn’t coming faint when they’re talking about something he considers ‘serious’. “That’s not it, J. I really don’t remember any of it.” He assures. After a hesitant pause, he wets his lips and glances fleetingly at the blond man. “I’ve been having these strange episodes, these holes in my memory, missing chunks that I can’t place together” –he swats at the air near his head to make his point– “I know it isn’t enough but I also can’t make sense of any of this.” He trails with a hint of skepticism of some fear, but that’s hopefully just Sanji’s interpretation.

Sanji nods his assent, looking more accepting of the other’s theory now even if it’s still lacking in so many aspects. “What about Kuina, you never went to her for help?” He offers, “I mean this sounds like something serious going on with you, and I know your sister as well as your mother would never let something like that happen to you.”

Zoro shakes his head, “No, yeah, they’re on standby.” He reports, turning the wheels to the right and the car continues to eat the asphalt, “Apparently, it’s something even they can’t understand, but Chopper said not to mull over it.” He ducks his head as he waits for the traffic light to turn green, when it doesn’t, he looks at Sanji and a smirk adorns his face. “You don’t have to worry, I’m fine.”

Sanji takes that step into the deep darkness within Zoro’s eyes and almost drowns in it. When it downs on him that Zoro is still looking back at him and they’re supposed to be on bad terms, he lets his head drop on the headrest with his hair flopping on his face, but he doesn’t break their eye-contact as he scoffs. “I wasn’t,” he says, his right hand coming up to rub his belly over his bellybutton. “I’m not.”

A honk blaring into the chilly air breaks the longing enveloping their eye-contact. When they look at the traffic light, the green bulb is flickering in cue.

 

Vivi’s ears twitch and she props up when the keys clang behind the front door, and then it gets spread, and Sanji steps in followed by Zoro. But something about the way Zoro is standing tall instead of slumped tells her that something has happened between them and Zoro is more confident now.

“V, we’re home!” Sanji greets breathlessly as he slips out of his boots, and Zoro beside him is doing the same. Sanji then sits on the floor, panting.

Vivi saunters towards her owner, sniffing his side and his tote bag. Zoro then walks in because his shoes are easier to take off, and Sanji continues to sit there, his chest going up and down as he breathes heavily.

“Sanji,” he calls out, gently, “are you okay?” Zoro quires, head tilting to get a better look at the other.

Sanji hacks a scoff. “Jesus, nothing gets past you, does it?” he quips in derision, but quickly nods and waves a lazy hand over his shoulder. “Shortness of breath,” he pants, “something about the pressure on my lungs. Get me a glass of water, will you?”

Zoro nods and heads to the kitchen, momentarily keeping his eyes on Sanji’s hunched posture. Sanji then takes foiled meat out of his bag and spreads it on the floor for his dog. He leaves her be as he trudges to the inside, aiming for the couch. Zoro brings him the water just as he sits down, he takes it with a grunted ‘thanks’ and sips the water in two large gulps.

Zoro’s phone chirps and Sanji fixes him with a sideway glance, the other searches his pockets and finds his cell in the chest pocket, takes it out and reads the text message. And Sanji studies the look on Zoro’s face as it turns into a deep frown.

“Doesn’t look like good news.” Sanji comments lightly.

“Hunters,” Zoro explains, hiding his phone in his pocket to scrub his face, concealing the irritation starting to show on his countenance. “’Can’t believe I’m letting my worst enemy handle things in my territory.”

“I guess that’s to be expected,” Sanji shrugs, and Zoro arches a brow at him for his indifferent statement, which Sanji finds quite amusing because, ostensibly, Zoro is struggling with this and having someone belittle what’s going on does rub him the wrong way. So before he jumps to whatever conclusions, because that’s how Zoro’s always been, Sanji lifts conciliating hands. “I mean you’ve been having strange episodes where you lose your memory, who knows what you’ve been up to or what loutish hooliganism you’ve been throwing.” He says, “It’s probably better this way.”

“Yeah,” Zoro bites out, hating to admit the facts. “I know.”

Come to think of it, Sanji does sympathize with this man. “Look,” he tells him, “I also have an obligation towards this town, towards Vivi as well.” He starts, “and I know you don’t want to sit tight while some random Winchester wannabes wave their rusty rifles about and poke at the townspeople the wrong way.”

Zoro lifts his chin, presumably liking where this is going.

“So,” Sanji lifts up, making his way to Zoro who doesn’t take his eyes away from his. “I say we also take part in this, a derivative of their game, plant help for your pack like Good Samaritans.”

“This isn’t a game though.” Zoro reminds with a little rumble in his voice.

Sanji rolls his eyes, “no, it isn’t.” he agrees, “but don’t tell me you want those guys to beat us into catching some were-cat, I mean it’s just a freaking cat, no way your pack and Law, who I might add is a hunter–”

“–who also retired” Zoro says on a deep smirk.

“But still kicks ass.” Sanji intones, “So with anonymous help” –he gestures at the two of them– “they can waste the son of a bitch.”

Zoro rolls his chin, pondering the offer because he knows if this goes sideways –well, let him not go there. “But we stay off-field,” he tells him, “no going off to take down that thing and no coming in between the pack and Law.”

Sanji nods, “you got it,” he promises. “I’ll quietly play Midnight Secretary.” Except Zoro is a werewolf, who also had a strange knack for drinking Sanji’s blood, so this strangely fits. “I’ll hit the books and see if I can find anything, you’re helping too.”

“I fucking hate books.” Zoro grumbles like a kid.

“Hey,” Sanji chides, “Reading is dreaming with open eyes, or whatever,” he waves it off, “but after you take a shower and change your clothes, you smell like a wet dog.”

Zoro crunches his face at the comparison, “I don’t–” he shakes his head to dismiss the insult. “It has to wait though,” he sighs, “Kuina will be here soon with a bag of clothes.”

Sanji hums lowly, and cocks a brow at Zoro who narrows his eyes at him.

“What?” Zoro hisses.

Sanji furls his lips and shakes his head, “I’ll be in my room.” He whistles and Vivi comes running to him, and the two walk into the bedroom and close the door behind.

He shouldn’t, he can’t, if he does, Zoro will smell him. But Sanji really can’t control the beats of his hearts and the tingling across his abdomen, so he hides his face after he lands on his bed, embarrassed.

_“Your face is red as a tomato, Sanji.”_

“That’s ingenious of you, V, anything else you want to expose about me?” he huffs through his palms, and then his ears pick on the sound of rain slowly picking up pace and the drumming on his windowpane, he starts to calm him down very gradually. “We can’t go out.”

 

Zoro, for a valid reason, finds Sanji’s facial expression before he scurried off to his bedroom quite indecipherable. He refrains from heightening his powers because Sanji is entitled to his privacy at least. Just when he forgets about bursting into Sanji’s room even if it gets him zapped, two raps on the front door wheels him to action. He smells Kuina before he even sees her, and when he opens the door, instead of a cheerful greeting, Kuina splays her hand and slaps Zoro’s cheek until it echoes throughout the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to be rude; I will try to respond to your comments, I promise. I've got some stuff to deal with, and then I'll try to make my updates regular.  
> Enjoy, and if you did, leave kudos or send a thought. Love hearing what you think of this~

 

 

 

Sanji also hears the slap, and he levers up from his bed with a hand secured around his belly as he skulks to the door to open it. Vivi is following close by as he steps out. His eyes fall on the two siblings glaring fumingly at each other by the front door.

“Kuina,” Sanji calls out with a bubbly intonation in his voice. “Zoro told me you were coming.”

Kuina finally seems to collect herself back to normal as she looks away from her brother and at Sanji, lightening up with such a glinting smile. “Sanji,” she relents, kicking off her shoes and walking in to take Sanji into a hug. “It’s been such a long time.” She whispers into his ear, deep wistfulness filling her voice. “I’m so happy to see you again.”

Sanji pats her back and nods. That sense of familiarity he had with her is still lingering, still present. He is grateful. “You too!” he tells her, “How’ve ya been?”

She pulls away to take a better look at him, “Good, I’ve been good.” She hums,  eyeing him with the same glint in her smile. “Let me look at you. You’ve certainly gained weight.”

He flashes a thin smile, “I certainly have.”

“Unlike my brother over there,” she shoots a glare at said brother, whose cheek is glowing red from the slap, before looking back at Sanji again. “ _Well!_ ” she prompts, excitedly “How far along?”

“Um, seven.” He said, “Seven months.” Sanji can almost see it, math gears running wild in both siblings’ heads. He smirks secretly to himself, and decides to save them the trouble. “I didn’t get pregnant until four months after leaving here.”

“B-but that’s” Kuina furrows her perfectly asymmetric brows, “that’s impossible”

Sanji’s features twitch a tiny bit in confusion.

“That means Zoro wasn’t the one who impregnated you.” She concludes with horror in her eyes.

“As a matter of fact, he wasn’t.” Sanji confesses with an air of nonchalance, “This baby is not his.” At this, he flings a quick glance at Zoro, and immediately regrets it.

Zoro is clenching his fists beside his hips and gritting his teeth, “whose is it, then?”

Sanji contains himself and fends off those feelings of guilt. “That’s also none of your business.”

Without him and Kuina noticing, Zoro lifts his fisted hands and slams them down on the wall, startling everyone, including the dog. Kuina recovers from her flinch and faces her brother who hasn’t taken his fists off the wall, splinters of wood have cracked off the wall or pierced his skin, and there’s also blood dripping down from his knuckles when she examined him closer.

“Hey,” she calls, and her voice is gentler than any time Sanji’s heard her speak before. “Hey, Zoro,” she coaxes, “do you want to prove my point here, little brother?”

Zoro lowers his head and mumbles something that only Kuina hears.

“Zoro, uspokój się!” She chides, “Nic ci nie jest?”

Sanji only hears the worry in her voice, but lacks the ability to decode what she is saying to her brother. He watches intently as Zoro nods, throwing a gruff ‘skurwysyn’ as he straightens up, making Kuina laugh. He faces her now, allowing her to fix the collar of his shirt.

“Um, J?” Kuina chirps over her shoulder, but doesn’t completely turn around to face him and Sanji can’t exactly read her expression. “Can I borrow my brother here for a second, won’t be long, I promise.”

Sanji doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t know why she has to get his permission to talk to her brother, of all people, but he wordlessly nods at her. She hooks her arm with Zoro’s and snickers when he tells her off grumpily. The two put those sandals on and walk out of the front door, passing the bags Kuina must have dropped on the floor when she slapped Zoro. Sanji nods to his dog that reads the cue and trots to the door, listening in on the two siblings.

 

“This has got to stop.” Kuina bellows, “You can’t stay here.”

“I can and I will.” Zoro drones.

“Those hunters who came this afternoon,” she says on a bitter sigh, “they know about the ban, they won’t have you spending time with _the_ mage knowing you still check out.”

“I’m not sick.” Zoro defies, “and I’m pretty sure the banning order doesn’t include anything about me staying with Sanji, so your worry is misplaced.”

“You just ruined his fucking wall!” Kuina huffs in an enraged whisper, “maybe next time you’ll have a go at his face!”

After a pause, Zoro let out a weary sigh.

“I’ll claw your face if you don’t back off.”

Vivi hears no humor in his tone.

“So if you still want to look pretty,” Zoro’s voice is deep and eerie, “I suggest you stay out of my way.”

“You’ll hurt him.” Kuina’s voice on the other hand is faint.

“Never.” Zoro asserts with a tone of finality.

 

Sanji comes out of his bedroom dressed in an over-sized maroon sweatshirt that reaches his naked mid-thighs, with black pixilated fonts on its back. His hair wrapped in a ponytail and the sleeves of his sweatshirt rolled up to his elbows. He finds Kuina and Zoro inside with the latter sitting on the couch, and Kuina fumbling with the shopping bags she bought.

“Do you guys want coffee, or tea?” Sanji trails off as Zoro and Kuina reel to him, something quite dark flaring in their eyes at his sight. “I know I’m not dressed properly, but polyuria is a bitch. I can’t wear pants, they’re uncomfortable for me. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Kuina chirps mischievously, “why would we?”

“ _Kuina_.” Zoro snarls, signaling for her to contain herself.

“Such a boring guy!” she huffs at him and enjoys the sound of Sanji’s sweet chuckle. “Oh honey,” she sighs, longingly. “I’d like to stay and chat over a cup of tea, but I have to get back to work” –she lifts her index– “oh, I also brought you guys something.”

Sanji checks with Zoro, who shrugs at him, but the two wait as Kuina places the bags on the coffee table, opens them, rummages inside and finally comes out with a white and pink rabbit ears headband. She rocks it sideways with a wiggle of her brows.

“’Bought this especially for you because you’ll look adorable in it.” She tells Sanji.

Zoro barks a hearty laugh and doubles over on the couch, laughing until tears spill from the corners of his eyes. Sanji shies, and his entire face reddens. And the punch line, Kuina approaches him so she can put the fluffy ears on top of his head herself. “I went to great lengths to get you these, so I, at least, should get the honor to put them on you.”

“What an honor!” Zoro barks another loud laugh.

Sanji gives her a patient smile as she places the headband on his head, and it’s even more embarrassing when Kuina tells her brother to behold the adorableness, because once Zoro looked up at Sanji’s slumped shoulders, his big belly and his miserable face, he doubled over again, laughing until his cheeks hurt.

“Screw you, fur ball.” Sanji almost bitches.

“I also brought something for Zoro.” She gushes and dives into the bags again.

Zoro’s laugh ebbs and he looks up, horror in his eyes. Sanji kisses sweet revenge.

“Look at these wolf-paw gloves!” She intones, happily. “Look how cute they are!”

“Not fair!” Sanji protests, after Zoro put the gloves on merely to entertain his sister but turned out they look bad-ass on him. “Why does he get the good ones while I get the bunny ears?”

Zoro lifts up his gloved hands, gropes the air cutely to tease Sanji, “Awesome people get the best stuff.”

“’Which is why I bought this wolf tail and ears to go with the gloves!” Kuina declares vehemently, a grey fluffy tail and wolf ears headband in each hand. “Up you go, Zoro, come on, put these on too.”

Zoro, of course, doesn’t.

After pulling and tagging at his limbs, Sanji and Kuina still fail to get him into the tail and the ears. They eventually give up, for now, and Kuina moves on to the other stuff she bought: over-sized sweats for Sanji. Two indoor and outdoor clothing, underwear and two pairs of loafers for Zoro and a large toiletries pouch.

She promises Sanji to come by again to see him, and leaves soon after that and.

 

“Well,” Sanji places his hands on his hips as he scrutinizes the front door, “that was weird.”

Zoro is still occupying the sofa, he starts to take those paws off, “and the real thing is far scarier.” He comments in a low voice after taking in the fluffy gloves.

Sanji ignores the ambiguity in Zoro’s words because lunch hour has caught up to them, but with the dark sky you really can’t tell anymore. He takes the headband off and tosses it on the coffee table, “I’m going to fix us some grub, anything special that you want?”

Zoro looks up and shakes his head, “Not hungry.”

“You sure?” Sanji assuages, “because you look like you’d use some.”

Zoro chuckles darkly, “I’m pretty sure.”

 

Sanji goes into the kitchen to start lunch preparations. Zoro takes the pouch and his underwear and makes a beeline for the bathroom. Once the door closes and Sanji can hear the water running, he forsakes his task for a moment to solicit information from Vivi about just what the other two were talking about in the hallway.

 _“It seems there has been some sort of a ban on Mr. Ronoa_.” Vivi reports, “ _He also might be sick but that’s something he denied himself”._

“Elaborate, Vivi.” Sanji grits out, peevishly.

 _“His sister seemed very disapproving of the idea of him staying with you.”_ She elaborates, “ _he called her out on that anyway and even threatened her in his Alpha tone.”_

“What does that even mean?” Sanji demands, “Is he safe to go?”

 _“Best guess_?” Vivi drawls, “ _You’re safer with him_.”

He eventually capitulates to her reassurances, wanting something to hold on to.

Moments later, Robin drops in to say hi and to spoil his dog. To Robin, Vivi is quite the intelligent dog and that’s something you don’t see very often, especially in a small town like this. When she finally stumbled upon the fact that Zoro is still loitering at the apartment and is even in the shower, using it to his heart’s content, she changed her demeanors towards Sanji just to let him know that she doesn’t agree to any of this; speaking less and to the point, not even entertaining Sanji with their usual banter. Sanji, on his part, is not going to humor her either.

Robin leaves under the excuse that she and Law had agreed to meet for a new training session.

 

Half an hour later, Zoro walks out of the bathroom with steam looming up behind him. He makes his way to the kitchen, leaving wet footprints over the planked flooring. “I remember Vivi now.”

Sanji swivels around until his ponytail whips on his other shoulder. He eyes Zoro’s clothes, the dark tapered sweatpants and… that’s it, he is shirtless, and even though he lost remarkable weight, the bastard still flashes those six packs like it’s the easiest thing to achieve when Sanji himself is sporting a belly so big that there’s no trace of his long-lost abs. There’s a bath towel on his damp hair, and Sanji wants to take the spatula and hit him on the head for being so damn reckless, but he quickly remembers that werewolves don’t catch colds.

Zoro heads to the fridge, opens it and takes out a bottle of water. “I’d have just asked you and gotten it over with though.”

Sanji’s eyes are following every shift in Zoro’s muscles, how the joints in his shoulder blades jut and inch in. That musky scent, rich with a bite of agar wood soon wafts into the air, infiltrates Sanji’s nose and he loses himself in it.

Zoro turns around and the towel turns with him, flopping. “But then again, there was no guarantee you’d tell me.” Saying so, he approaches the blond, light steps but heavy at the same time. Sanji can’t, for the fucking life of him, explain it. It’s like a wolf stalking its prey, and a tiny part of him that is too shameless to be his reason wonders if he’s going to be eaten. Bottle in hand, Zoro stops in his track when he is chest to chest with Sanji, who, in return, is pressing back against the sink. His eyes trembling into Zoro’s dark pupils, and he can feel his stupid chest, rising and falling, and as Zoro ducks into his space, closing in on his face, heat waves fanning on him and droplets of water falling on his cheek, Sanji’s lids flutter and his lips part more with a slack, and then he closes his eyes altogether.

The silent pause is not even registered until he hears a clank coming from the dish rack behind, he opens his eyes and finds that Zoro has just lifted a cup from the rack.

“I need this,” he muses on a cocky smirk, “you can continue what you were doing now.”

Red-faced, Sanji turns around to face the sink instead. There’s a basket on the basin and Zoro guesses he was washing the vegetables. “I’d have given it to you had you asked.”

Zoro eyes the back of Sanji’s head and can’t help but smile, the blush was taking over the back of his neck now. “You looked busy.” Sanji remains silent, but Zoro shows the good grace in him as he shifts the spotlight on Vivi instead. “So the thing possessing your dog is Vivi’s soul?”

“Yeah.” Sanji says, curtly, hinting to Zoro to accept only that and not talk more about it, which Zoro does, respecting his wish.

Next thing he knows, Zoro is standing next to him with a kitchen knife in a hand and a lettuce in the other. He gives the man a quizzical look to which Zoro shrugs, “What. I can cook too.”

Sanji highly doubts it but he lets Zoro play in the kitchen to keep him entertained.

 

They’ve set the table after Zoro took it upon himself to wipe it clean and hide the bags Kuina brought somewhere else. Sanji brings the last dish to the coffee table and flops down beside Zoro on the sofa. He places some slices of cooked steak onto a platter and puts it down beside Vivi’s pillows.

Zoro leans back on the backrest, propping on the armrest with his elbow. He’s already put a T-shirt on because, otherwise, Sanji would have continued to nag him into it. He watches as Sanji brings his plate to his belly and puts it on its top, and the familiarity in the action tells Zoro that this isn’t the first Sanji does something like this. He can’t help but quirk a smile and soon laugh.

“Staring at people is impolite, by the way.” Sanji huffs, shyly “and you should eat, too.”

“Not hungry.” Zoro says on another amiable smile.

“You don’t have to wait until you’re hungry,” Sanji shrugs indifferently, dumping a small quantity of chopped vegetables balled by tomato sauce. “Besides, letting me eat by myself, that’s bad manners.”

Zoro lets out a little sigh before lifting a small mince roll from Sanji’s plate, and damps it in his mouth. Sanji has followed all that with keen eyes, but instead of calling Zoro out on eating from his dish, he actually asks him to eat the rest of those mince rolls because they’re a little too spicy for him. Zoro is hesitant for a second for some reason, before he nods and pecks them. A ridiculously childish grin pulls at Sanji’s face then because he’s happy he doesn’t have to eat those annoying rolls anymore. He doesn’t even know why he cooked them, probably because there was some meat left and he didn’t want it to go bad.

“The rain has let up,” Sanji announces on a mouthful, “should we go out after this?”

Zoro shrugs, his arm stretching on the sofa and behind Sanji’s head. “If that’s what you want.”

“And you aren’t going to bring up some lame-ass excuse this time to keep me and Vivi apart?” Sanji narrows his eyes at the other, discarding his empty plate on the table.

“Keeping her in is not healthy for her,” Zoro elaborates, faint beads of sweat spreading over his forehead and his nape. “But I will take precautions if she starts acting strange.”

“I should probably put her on a leash” –he turns towards Vivi now– “Vivi, is that okay with you–”

 _“The Alpha does not look alright_.” Vivi cuts him off.

Just as Sanji crinkles his brows at her remark, the place next to him bounces as Zoro shoots from his seat and dashes towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Sanji snaps his head to Vivi and then at the door of the bathroom, “what the…” he rises up to his feet by bracing a hand on the armrest and the other over his belly, and then he walks up to where Zoro ran off to. He knocks a couple of times and the click tells him that Zoro has just locked the door.

“Zoro,” he calls, voice strained with worry “are you okay in there?”

“Yeah, yeah” Assures Zoro after a daunting pause, “’just bad indigestion.”

Sanji almost lets go at that, but when Zoro retches so deeply that it sounds like he’s throwing up his intestines, his worry returns, intensified.

“Then why are you hurling your lungs,” Sanji gives the door handle a few quick presses and tugs but it proves it still locked from the inside. “Open the door, Zoro, now!”

The sounds of Zoro vomiting into the toilet basin don’t stop and he still refuses to open the door for Sanji.

“Why is nobody vertical in this town?!” Sanji belows until his voice croaks, “Zoro, if you don’t open this fucking door, I’m calling Kuina. I’m not joking.”

The rattling on the door stops when Zoro unlocks it. Sanji is a second away from ripping into him for blowing things out of all proportions, when he suddenly stops, his lips parting and his brows contorting.

Zoro’s sickly pallid countenance makes a week-old corpse look healthier. There’s sweat crinkling over his face, and beading down his collarbone and his arms. And as he rakes a hand through his clammy hair, Sanji takes notice of how shaky Zoro’s fingers are. The bitter tang of acid clings to their noses, sharp and ailing.

Sanji fights the urge to lend out a hand when Zoro grunts and leans on the door-frame with his forehead.

“I look horrible, don’t I?” Zoro scoffs on a low grunt, and the toilet flushing in the background does not even cover the misery in his voice. When Sanji agrees, Zoro detaches from the door-frame to carry his weight by his own legs. “Don’t worry, we’re still going out.”

Sanji parts his lips, but nothing really comes out, no uttered words, no spiteful remarks and no nothing. He follows closely as Zoro walks back to the sofa and drops on it with a deeper grunt.

 _“Sanji”_ , Vivi calls for his attention and only talks when the man looks at her. “ _I had had a vision about something similar that was supposed to happen to Zoro last year. In my vision, the Alpha showed odd symptoms of loss of appetite, fatigue and shaky limbs.”_

“Withdrawal…” Sanji concludes with horror. He spins around to face Zoro, who has sunken into the sofa with an arm draped over his eyes, and asks “Zoro, is your body detoxifying again?”

Zoro groans, “I had my second withdrawal a month after you left,” he says, “and even that wasn’t as bad. These symptoms aren’t going away, but they’re not worsening either, so I call that a win.”

“A win?” Sanji scoffs, scooting closer and sitting beside Zoro, because he can’t just stand there any longer. Not with Zoro looking on the verge of coming apart completely. “Zoro, you’re not eating at all! You just hurled your guts in my bathroom and you’re basically throwing off heat waves, your entire body is shaking, how do you low-key act calm about that?”

“I got used to it, I think.” Zoro’s voice is too calm, unlike Sanji’s. Suddenly he topples over, slumping against Sanji’s thighs with a low groan. “I’ll be fine if I get an hour shuteye.”

“Do it in the other room man, you know I’ll be using the bathroom a lot.” Sanji actually brittles at the fact that he’s just worded his concern about Zoro’s nap getting interrupted than chide him for using his lap as a pillow.

“Come here…” Zoro breathes out, wearily, “again.”

Eying the fast asleep man’s face now dispels the anger clouding his judgment, and he lets Zoro continue to sleep with his feverish head on his lap. Well, it’s true that Zoro had his moments of strange, but this really took the cake. Sanji goes back to the incident in the bathroom and it’s not that difficult to conclude the reason of his sickness: he ate and his body expelled the contents of his stomach in some sort of negative reaction. That’s probably what Kuina meant when she mentioned her brother’s sickness to said man.

This resembles the events back at Mrs. Ronoa’s house when Zoro was showing signs of addiction to Sanji’s blood. It’s happening all over again, and he thought, with Zoro’s transformation, it was over. But he guesses some things never change and the addiction is something Zoro can’t fight, with or without transforming.

Sanji brings a hand to the side of Zoro’s chest, palms it out on the fabric to rub in circular motions. His other hand landing on Zoro’s sweat-coated hair, he brushes the strands away from his face which is white, beetle-juice white, dark circles under his eyes have deepened at some point, Sanji rules out the signs of Zoro’s condition that is officially deteriorating.

“We’re a mess, Zoro.” He comments as he cradles Zoro’s head.

 

 

 

There’s a slight prickle on his neck, the place where Zoro used to nibble or kiss him, or sometimes bite … Doesn’t matter. There’s that prickle, and it’s morphing into something more of a persistent ache and tickle. Sanji’s eyes part open, the first thing he sees is the ceiling. When he props off the headrest, he realizes he can’t feel Zoro’s weight on his thighs anymore so he sits up abruptly, looking at the man’s side. Only, he doesn’t know what he is exactly looking at.

On the space next to his, there’s –Sanji doesn’t know what to call him, and he knows it’s a he because you really couldn’t miss on that sack down his crotch, but he does look like Zoro. In fact, Sanji wonders if it’s just Zoro who’s powered up. Memory serves him right then as it flashes images of Zoro at the court, wolfed out but completely different from his kin. Longer raven-black hair, ears elongated and pointier at each end, his skin has darkened to enamel-like grey-ish shade covered with rows of oblong horny scutes. And his eyes, they are as crimson as fresh blood, same shade Sanji saw them in the courtroom. He also looks bigger, Sanji reckons the other’s anatomy has changed when he nodded off, and apparently, this Zoro doesn’t share a liking to human clothing because he’s torn them all off.

This doesn’t look like a good thing by any stretch of the imagination, at all.

“Whoa” Sanji presses to the back, a hand wrapping over his belly and the other clutching at the fabric of the sofa beneath him, “okay, why do I feel like this is a repeat of last night?”

 _“I did not turn.”_ Vivi grumbles.

Sanji figures that the best course of action is to not move; any wrong movement and this thing could latch at him with his claws, and those are long motherfucking claws. “Uh,” Sanji licks his lips and then twitches a crooked smile, “Zoro, don’t tell me you finally went bonkers?”

Zoro, on his part, doesn’t say anything as he fixates Sanji’s eyes with his own.

 _“I don’t think he understands you_.” Vivi notes.

“Wow, Vivi,” Sanji chuckles awkwardly, “You’re so not helping.”

 _“I’m sorry, but even if I wanted to, I can’t move_.” Vivi admits.

“What,” Sanji frown, “why?”

 _“I think the dog sensed some fear stimuli, I’m now frozen_.”

“You mean you’re paralyzed with fear?” Sanji cry-laughs hysterically, but still not taking his eyes off Zoro’s.

 _“Well, I’m sorry.”_ Vivi says, disconsolately. “ _No one has stood up to a hybrid and lived to tell the story, and half wolf half dragon is not really my cup of tea.”_

Sanji whips his head to his dog, “D-dragon!” He barks on another hysteric scoff, “Those are a thing?”

 _“A lot of things are a thing_ , _Sanji.”_ Vivi reasons, “ _However, the Alpha hasn’t grown into a full-fledged form yet, I believe. Still, no doubt about it, he is a hybrid.”_

Sanji remembers he himself is carrying a grouchy Imugi so he slowly relaxes. He isn’t tense anymore and his eyebrows aren’t furrowing either. He remembers how he once found Zoro’s ruby red eyes beautiful. He smiles longingly to himself, he rests a hand on Zoro’s cheek and, opposed to his earlier horror scenarios, Zoro purrs under his touch. “God, Zoro…” it’s bitterly spoken and Sanji’s eyes well with tears, “what have I done…?”

 _“You two couldn’t have known_.” Vivi comforts.

Sanji breathes out a despaired chuckle, “He said the exact same thing to me once.”

Zoro finally shifts in his place, alarming the other two, but Sanji is calmer now. Something like advanced knowledge that Zoro wouldn’t hurt him suddenly encloses on him with such vividness. And he lets Zoro crawl closer, feeling the reptile armor moderately warm on his skin when Zoro’s taut arms touch his naked legs.

 _“But the real question is…”_ Vivi hums thoughtfully, “ _why did he turn?”_

Zoro purrs more, slowly ducking his head to Sanji’s neck, scenting him in a deep lungful. In his slump where he’s enjoying the sensation of Zoro’s face wedged between his shoulder and neck, Sanji’s half-mast eyes catches sight of something that most likely promises drastic consequences.

“Why is he getting a penile erection?” Sanji yelps, “Vivi, do something?”

 _“Like I said,”_ Vivi intones, “ _paralyzed_.”

Zoro growls suddenly, there are smudges of drool dripping down his long fangs. He is stirring with peculiar ardor as his cock precipitously grows even bigger and his long tail wags smoothly over his back.

“Is he turned on?” Sanji asks, rhetorically, because why would a guy get a boner otherwise. “He _is_ turned on.”

Vivi lets out a soft whimper, but Zoro quickly snaps his face to her and growls like a real wolf.

“What now?” Sanji faces same direction, finding Vivi slowly backing away towards the other room.

 _“Sanji_ , _the Alpha has started producing a certain pheromone that will soon have you at his mercy. I can already scent the premature smell thanks to my dog nose. If I stay, it means I’m challenging you, which could never happen, not in this reality or another_.” She snorts. “ _But it’d be wise not to fight him, he won’t hurt you, I’m certain. He is very turned on and the instinct, I fear, is very strong.”_

“What,” Sanji looks from her to Zoro, and then back at her, “are you suggesting that I let him put that thing in me? Have you even seen how big his thing is?”

 _“Do I have to?”_ Vivi grumbles.

“Ah, for fuck’s sake,” he deflates in on himself, “okay, let’s try it my way first.”

At the sight of the dog drawing back, Zoro relaxes at last and looks at Sanji again, who is by the way recumbent on the sofa now with the back of his head on the armrest, his legs parted to allow space to Zoro to mount him.

“Zoro, look,” he tries a gentler tone, “we haven’t done it in almost a year, any idea how tight I’d be? Tighter than a nun’s, I tell you. Not to mention I use the bathroom regularly so it wouldn’t be very convenient if I interrupted in the middle, would it?”

 _“Oh, didn’t you know?”_ Vivi chirps from the other side of the place, “ _you can’t urinate if you’re sexually aroused, and believe me, you will be.”_

“Still not helping, Vivi.” Sanji seethes, “Okay, okay, I’ll figure it out.” He repeats it like a mantra to himself as he eyes Zoro’s body. “So if you’re so hell-bent in hitting some, how about you let me jerk you off? That ought to take the edge off.” At this, he cups the head of Zoro’s cock that is dripping with precum over the fabric of his clothes, and a shudder runs through him, but the other doesn’t even stir.

 _“And with that, I think you just signaled for him to penetrate you”._ Vivi chuckles, bemusedly.

Sanji immediately draws his hand back to his chest, eyes wide on Zoro’s. The latter fists his own erection, coating his scaled hand with precum. Sanji sighs hotly at the sight, and he doesn’t even flinch when Zoro brings that hand to Sanji’s right cheek, wiping the clear fluid on his skin.

Sanji is dazed.

He did not just get edged over his face by his ex who is now a hybrid. He is suddenly taken out of his stupor when Zoro lifts him by his arm, swivels him around so he is facing Zoro with his back with kneels parted on the sofa. And then he feels it, Zoro dry-humping his ass. Sanji quickly braces a hand on the headrest of the sofa, and the other around his belly.

“Whoa, wait,” Sanji breathes out, flushing hard all the way to his ears. “Um, don’t tell me he can’t even see that I’m still clothed.”

 _“He is feral_ ,” Vivi explains, “ _the only thing he wants right now is to mate with you.”_

“You possessing a dog came in handy.” He half jokes, but when Zoro holds him down by his hips and whimpers because his cock is still not going in, Sanji throws the laugh behind his back. “Alright, Zoro, I hear ya.”

 

 _“What will you do now, Sanji?”_ Vivi wonders aloud.

The question remains unanswered as Sanji lowers his head, willing the wheels in his brain to work, something, anything. He hasn’t had anal in eleven months, and true, he does have a trick or two to make his entrance slick and stretched, but does he want to? He and Zoro are not mates anymore and if he does allow this, Sanji then would be chastising Zoro into cheating on Violet. And that’s something Zoro, if he was in his right mind, would never opt to.

Zoro’s big cock is rubbing him more now.

Sanji’s heart gives a sudden thud. He doesn’t know why but something within him, something across his abdomen is shifting, tickling. And then a strange fragrance breaches through his nostrils, Animalic and musky. He is hit with a feeling of being lost in the woods after a light rainfall with the cold smell of snow-capped mountains surrounding him, it lasts for a couple of seconds before Sanji’s body starts to heat up; a pleasant heat spreading through him from the inside out. He slowly feels all reason deserting him, leaving his brain mushy. Everything spins delightedly in front of him and he feels his braced arm starts to unlock. He lands on the headrest cheek-first with a low grunt.

Zoro leans on his back, growling contentedly next to his ear.

Sanji arches under the tickling air fanning on his ear and his neck, moaning. “Z-Zoro…” he can’t grasp the whole meaning, but thoughts of wanting to be driven crazy by his ex-mate start to swarm up in his head. He is aware his own cock is very much erect, looking like one touch and it’d explode.

 

**“Let my magic work, Weave your strength, Let him and I be one.”**

 

Once Sanji finishes casting the spell, he strains to get his boxers down to his knees. Zoro pauses and wags his tail in delight at the sight of Sanji’s pleasure hole stretched and dripping wet, perfectly ready to be rammed. Sanji braces his hands on the sofa and waits for something.

Zoro rubs his shaft before he brings his cock to the crease of Sanji’s rim, stroking it with his length, which makes Sanji let out small, broken whines. He presses the head of his cock over the wet entrance, pushing into it with a deep throaty groan.

Sanji throws his head to the back, feeling the burning sensation of his hole getting even more stretched by something hot, big and wet: something that is unearthly amazing. He grips tightly on the fabric, willing himself to stop the moans that desperately want to flee his lungs. He doesn’t even know anymore, but this, certainly, he missed.

“Ahh _fuck_ …” he whimpers wantonly when Zoro uninterruptedly thrusts into him with his big cock, plundering him of his eleven-months-old virginity.

Zoro leans onto him again, skimming his tongue over a spot on Sanji’s neck. Just as Sanji sighs contentedly at the feeling, Zoro sucks hard on that spot, ravishing him from both ends. Sanji’s head is completely blank as he stares at the ceiling with two teary, empty eyes, the utmost ecstasy washing over him.

 

Blood is surging towards his abdominal area, and Sanji is ready to ejaculate. He bucks against Zoro’s cock to signal the oncoming climax, and Zoro, apparently, isn’t as feral. Or maybe he is completely taken over by animalistic instincts because next thing, he rams into Sanji’s hole, and sticky slaps echo off. Sanji sobs and convulses at his gland getting galvanized, and he is soon shooting his cum beneath his sweatshirt and falling onto the headrest again, panting.

Zoro doesn’t move his hips after that, only relishes the scents emanating from Sanji’s neck as he rubs the neckline with his face.

Sanji swallows with difficulty since he is still panting hard, and then he tosses a hand on top of Zoro’s head, ruffling his hair. He straightens up again, reels his head to Zoro’s, ruby-red eyes landing on his.

“Again,” he breathes out, “You can’t be satisfied with just that…”

Zoro settles behind Sanji again, draws his cock to the head and then he thrusts all the way to the neck, slamming into him with consummate skill, making Sanji let an involuntary shout. Zoro rocks into him, making Sanji’s entire body rock along with him. His hair coming down to fan over his face, sweat coats his nape, his forehead and his entire body, and Sanji feels like he finally drowning.

“Feels so good, Zoro, you’re so big” he cries, and said male surprises him when he fists his abandoned cock, claws grazing the soft skin but remaining harmless. And the sense of danger fills Sanji with something he never felt before. “Oh, yes, right there…” Sanj mewls brokenly again, “Zoro…”

“ ** _Sanji_** …” Zoro’s voice is barely human, but Sanji’s eyes part open at that, immediately distinguishing the immense greed bare in Zoro’s voice. His arms suddenly wrap around Sanji’s belly, probably to keep it protected. Zoro’s angle shifts a little and soon he is grinding into his mate, working his prostate over. Sanji is sobbing again with his eyes shut close.

“Fill me up,” Sanji gasps breathlessly, his fingernails digging into the arms wrapped around his middle. “Fuck, fill me, Zoro. Want it so bad.”

Zoro growls deeply, snapping his hips harder. Sanji’s hole is sloppy wet with magical lube and pre-come –and Sanji is ready to take his load inside.

Sanji’s breath hitches and he gasps, “M-my neck!” he winces, “my fucking neck is throbbing,” another pleasurable rush sweeps over him, silencing him. Zoro then tops him again, aiming Sanji’s neck with his fangs parted open. Sanji feels the hot breath on his neck before he feels four elongated fangs sinking into his skin. He keens. The metallic smell lands abundant on their noses. Zoro’s hips grinding into Sanji hasten their pace as his fangs dig deeper. He is slurping Sanji’s blood with soft moans that are almost human.

Sanji whimpers, arching beneath him as his cock suddenly spurts more precum, creating more slick mess under his sweatshirt. “Yes, fuck yes!” he goads, eyes spilling tears. “Gimme your cum.”

 

Zoro is soon spurting his hot cum into Sanji’s hole, and his now softening cock slides out, letting some of his cum spill out. He draws his fangs out of Sanji’s neck, watches as the man beneath him quivers and cries. He smirks at the sight of Sanji’s hole twitching, hungry for more. Sanji puts a hand on his wounded neck, panting into the fabric of the sofa.

“That…” he pants more, gulps to catch his breath “was hot.”

Zoro’s tail wags sideways, happily. Sanji flops to his earlier position, only this time he rests his back on the armrest, a hand still cupping his wound. He looks up at Zoro and flashes a sloppy grin. Zoro kneels to the floor beside Sanji, he brings his hands to his belly and lands ghost of touches on it, a beatific smile on his lips.

“What” Sanji inquires, and somehow he just knows what Zoro can’t word for himself at the moment. “No, it’s not yours.”

“ ** _Mine_** …” Zoro’s deep voice pierces Sanji’s ears, leaving him no room to argue.

Sanji scoffs and places his hands on his belly, rubbing it lovingly. “Doesn’t matter anymore, it’s already too late.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uspokój się = Calm down  
> Nic ci nie jest? = Are you okay?  
> skurwysyn = song of a bitch
> 
>  
> 
> The Polish part isn't random. I've been wanting to use a different language for this since the beginning, but haven't decided on one yet. So I'll settle for Polish for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE REVEAL! Sanji finally learns the truth!  
> I actually had to face-palm reading some of your comments, and I mean that in a comical way. Don't worry guys about who the baby's father is, alright? It's going to be fine :"3
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

**Star Guest: Rob Lucci as himself**

 

 

What had started as a normal morning –as normal as it can get with a talking dog and a hybrid-turned Alpha– turned into Sanji on a hospital bed ‘à cause de’ premature labor contractions, prescribed plenty of bed rest and advised to avoid all triggers of severe emotional stress like the one from this afternoon.

 

Zoro had gone back to sleep as soon as Sanji asked him to, and during his sleep, Sanji saw that Zoro had started turning human back again. He could never _stop_ feeling fascinated by that. Sanji cleaned them both, changed into the turtleneck sweater Kuina brought him after his shower, and he hoped no one would get a shock from what had just happened on that night.

Vivi, on the other, was beyond help and nothing could erase the scene from her head.

 

Sanji woke up in the morning at the smell of toast, coffee and eggs, and was surprised to find Zoro in the kitchen, not playing around, but actually setting the table with very a delicious-looking breakfast. He chose to approach the other carefully, asking if he was alright because, well, he did almost hurl his lungs out not long ago, to which Zoro only shrugged and gushed on about how great he was feeling, that his appetite returned and he even joked about eating a horse. Sanji asked the other if he remembered what went on the night before, which now had Zoro halting all motions and paling, asking if he did something because he honestly couldn’t remember, Sanji then felt ashamed; a feeling of guilt washing over him so he lied, told Zoro he had a high fever and kept rolling on his floor after he tearing all of his clothes off.

 

He also remembers Zoro narrowing his eyes at him after a short pause, and asking if Sanji changed his shampoo because, man, he smelled fucking _amazing_. Sanji brought up some snarky joke about sexual harassment, and Zoro shared a laugh with him about that. Poor guy had no idea the hybrid's mojo hadn't worn off.

They sat on the sofa together, eating side by side. And on a scale of one to ten, Sanji gave Zoro’s cooking skills a six, Zoro took it with too much appreciation. Apparently, he looked up to Sanji’s cooking skills.

There was a dear moment where Sanji huffed and Zoro prompted to see if he was alright. Sanji had only motioned towards his swollen belly, and jointly said his baby had kicked, and much to their surprise, the scene ended up with Zoro’s hand on Sanji’s belly, feeling for another kick.

 

Later that morning, when the clock was approaching eleven and a half, Zoro decided to go for another grocery run and he couldn’t exactly take Sanji, who had been sort of queasy that morning, with him. Only problem is, Zoro vanished soon after with Vivi in a leash. The clock soon settled on two in the afternoon and Sanji finally called the man who, very expectedly, did not pick up.

As he kept on calling Zoro, someone opened his door, and he was a little taken to see Robin surging in with Vivi in her arms.

Apparently, and this is the story Robin told Sanji, she had been walking back from school when she found Vivi strapped to a light pole, alone, which, in all honesty, only worked on enraging Sanji more because his dog was freezing and shivering, anymore and she’d have become pneumonic.

Speak of the devil!

Just as Sanji was straining to lift his phone from the coffee table to call Zoro as Robin helped in bringing up the dog’s temperature, Zoro walked in.

“Are you out of your freaking mind?” Sanji quickly lashed.

Not really understanding the situation there, Zoro paused and scowled.

“You left her in the cold and went off!” Sanji bellowed, “For _two_ hours, Zoro, are you fucking insane? You don’t do that to a _pet_!”

Zoro finally showed signs of understanding why he’d been lashed at all of a sudden, “I didn’t know it would take that long.”

Sanji scoffed.

“I felt the presence of something stalking us–”

“I don’t care.” Sanji cut him off. “when I entrust my dog to you, you don’t go about strapping it to a light pole and expect me not to react!”

“She’s a dog!” Zoro finally shot back. “She can withstand cold temperatures.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Sanji tossed the phone at the other, ignoring how Robin beseeched him to take it easy. “You know what, Zoro.” He started, a hand raking through his hair which had been coating his shoulders. “Just leave, okay? You’ll do us both a great favor. I honestly thought I could do this but I can’t.” He rubbed his temples to ease the anxiety, “it’s best if you leave.”

“No.” Zoro deadpanned, “I won’t.”

Sanji growled at him, “Why the hell not?”

“Because I deserve to be here as much as she does.” He jutted his chin towards Robin.

“She lives here!” Sanji countered.

“My reason isn’t flawed either,” Zoro said in his defense, “that baby is mine so I don’t think you have to the right to kick me out.”

Sanji blew out a full-bodied sigh, “for the hundredth time, it’s _not_ yours!”

“It’s mine!” Zoro stepped closer with raw rage, feet hard on the floor.

“This _thing_ is the offspring of a fucking Fertility Deity, you bastard!” Sanji’s voice cracked on a teeny sob. The two of them eyed each other; Zoro’s bugging out with shock and horror. Sanji couldn’t watch that any longer so he faced the other way with his head. “I was zapped by her spell when I intervened with her work, or something.” He scoffed, wearily.

“No,” Zoro protested, defiantly. “Don’t talk as if that’s the spawn of Satan. Fertility Deities can’t impregnate an entity unless it was feasible, in your case, you slept with me, and the residue of my sperm was what made the spell work.” He said with an undecipherable expression. “It had to be.”

“I don’t care.” Sanji shook his head.

“Sanji,” Zoro frowned so deep at the man, “that baby is still mine.”

Sanji’s tongue snaked to graze his upper lip before he shook his head again, and brought a hand to his nape to rub it. “It doesn’t matter, it’s already too late.”

“What do you mean?” asked Zoro.

Sanji looked at the man, then at Robin, as though the reply would burn his mouth and he silently pleaded them not to make him say it. He dropped his hands to his side and sighed again, “I gave it up for adoption.”

Zoro snarled.

He actually snarled.

“You did what!” He roared, throwing a fist to the already assaulted wall and crafting a new hole.

Sanji and Robin, even Vivi who had been listening in on everything, flinched.

“I don’t understand,” Sanji stood his ground, “why do I have to feel entitled to you anyway? You left me for another woman. You practically tossed me aside!”

“I was trying to protect you!” Zoro’s red eyes and fangs made their appearance.

“And some bang-up job of that, too!” Sanji hollered, “You don’t know anything. You don’t know how I had to survive on my own in a place where I did not belong, the kind of shit I had to pull to scrape by! And then there was that deity fiasco and I ended up with a baby, people started poking their nose where they shouldn’t, and I eventually had to run away again. It’s all because of you!” He pointed his accusatory index at the other, “it’s entirely your god damn fault you selfish prick!”

“Then you shouldn’t have left in the first place!”

Sanji winced but nevertheless snorted at the reclamation, “So now it’s my fault? Wow, Zoro, you’ve always had such a way with words!”

Zoro clenched his fists, and took a deep breath to calm his frustration. “The adoption papers, cancel the whole damn thing, J.”

“Or what?” Sanji goaded, his hand cupping the bottom of his belly as a slight pain started stabbing across his abdominal area. “You’ll claw me again? You’re gonna make sure you’ve done your job right this time?”

“Sanji” Zoro grouches in warning, his fangs sprouting out more, obviously not liking what he’d heard.

“Well, whatever you’re planning to do to me this time,” –Sanji winced more, bent a little over and let out a slight moan– “I’m not going to let you finish it.”

Zoro’s anger was immediately switched to instant fear, and he stood in full alert, his eyes scanning the signs of discomfort Sanji was starting to show.

“I have my magic back so–” Sanji whimpered this time. “M-my belly…” he let out a small whine of pain as he collapsed on the sofa.

Zoro was soon by his side, pushing his fringes off his face. “Sanji, talk to me.”

Said man looked up at Zoro, red-rimmed eyes glinting with unshed tears as he clutched at his belly with both hands, “Zoro,” he sobbed, “Zoro, my baby… I can’t. I feel wrong!”

Zoro was quick to act after that as he hooked his arms under Sanji’s knees and neck and hoisted him up against Robin’s wishes to just go away and leave it to her. Sanji needed him at that moment and no one else, and he could never explain it right even to himself. Zoro tucked him in his car and drove off. Sanji’s contractions continued to become more painful each time, causing him to whimper louder. Zoro would assure him with a gently uttered ‘I’ve got you’ every now and then until he stopped the car completely in front of the town’s local infirmary. Zoro honked three times, then a bulky raven-haired man with a curly goatee dressed in a white lab coat over black dress shirt and pants showed up, he gave an inviting, nonthreatening smile upon his arrival, making his eyebrows look sharper than they usually are.

Sanji only remembers getting consumed by excruciating and incapacitating pain that rendered him speechless and gasping, and not in the good way. He remembers calling out to Zoro all the time they whisked him off on a stretcher and rushed to the examining room.

 

When he woke up, he was in this hospital room, with Robin perched on the chair next to his bed.

 

 

Zoro has spent the past night and this morning pacing in the infirmary’s rooftop like a caged lion, thinking back on that quarrel: Sanji falling down on the sofa and shrinking in pain, the blood on the vinyl of the car. Fuck. Zoro feels too much anger targeted towards himself right now.

Rob Lucci, the doctor who received them the day before and the man who owns this infirmary, walks into the open space in the same garments and the same easy-going smile. “I see that you’re still here.” He comments, hands in pockets as the wind flaps his coat like a flock of crows.

Zoro is leaning on the rails now and looking out at the treed mountains surrounding them. He doesn’t even tear his gaze away when he speaks, “How’s he, Rob?”

“Stable.”  Rob provides, now approaching the rails to smoke a cigarette. “He woke up an hour ago a little groggy from the pain relievers.” He says after exhaling a puff of smoke, “but he’s lucid now, you can go see him if you want.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business?”

The doctor chuckles, “Werewolves.” He shakes his head. “In any case, the danger has been avoided and the baby is safe. I advise you against working him up, he really needs all the rest he can get.”

Zoro allows the input to sink in.

Rob drops his cigarette on the dewed tiles and stomps on it, and before he leaves, he shakes an index at the other like there’s a life mystery he would like to unravel together. “You know, for a case like his I can understand, but he had absolutely no medical care coverage prior to his pregnancy. He went for one prenatal checkup, and that’s it. Has zero diagnostic tests nor antenatal screening tests for that matter.” He sighs, “I wonder, is he really planning to deliver that baby at all?”

Zoro knows the reason and he doesn’t want Rob to pry, even if it’s his job.

“Can –” he wets his lips and straightens up. “Can you tell me if it’s a boy or a girl?”

Rob flashes that dumb smile again, “It’s a boy.”

 

 

From his hospital bed, Sanji jacks his head up to watch what’s on the TV. Robin has left minutes ago to bring them something to drink and something for him to eat, and he understands now why Zoro said he’d eat a horse. He is relieved the baby is fine and that the doctor, Dr. Lucci, and his underlings did not treat him like some rare exhibit on their flat-top surgery table ready to be probed. He is also happy to receive only good results about his pregnancy. And although Rob offered to reveal his baby’s gender after he found out that Sanji isn’t keeping regular checkups, hasn’t for a while, Sanji declined.

If he learns the gender of his baby, it’ll be too hard to let go when the time comes.

He suddenly hears voices muffled by the door. He mutes down the volume of whatever procedural cop show going on in the TV to hear what the commotion is about.

“You’re not going in and that’s it.” Robin grumbles.

“Out of my way.” Zoro sighs.

“I can’t believe it,” she rebukes, “You almost killed his baby and now you so readily want to walk in? Where do you get the nerves?”

“You can move or I can make you.” Zoro threatens.

“Haven’t you done enough damage as it is?” She rebukes, “Haven’t you seen him? He talks less, he smiles less. He is broken!”

“And you think you can fix him?” Zoro bellows.

“At least I’ve been there for him when all you did was play the victim and wallow in self-pity.” She scoffs.

Sanji shakes his head sadly, “Guys, this is an infirmary not a wrestling ring.” After a pause, he added wearily, “and I can hear you, you know.”

The other two fall silent.

“Let him in, Robin,” Sanji breathes out, “I need to talk to him anyway.”

The door opens and the two walk in, glaring at each other like kids fighting over a ball, and that’s just wrong on so many levels. Sanji leans back on his pillow and smiles up to Robin, “You can leave now.”

“Are you sure?” She scowls, “I still don’t trust him.”

“It’s fine.” He tells her, “We’re just going to talk.”

She rolls her chin and chews on her bottom lip, flings Zoro one last glare before she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Zoro approaches the bed, his hands quickly plunging into his pockets. “What’s up with the getup?”

Sanji chuckles and rolls his eyes, “maternity scrubs.” He scoffs, “they didn’t have anything else.”

“’s cute.” Zoro comments.

An awkward silence follows.

“Look, Zoro,” Sanji tucks his golden hair behind his ear, “I really think you should stop hanging around me. I can’t handle it anymore, I tried at first but now it’s just painful.” He says, “For now, I just want to focus on my baby, and any more than that is just additional stress.”

Zoro is silent and tentative.

“I’ve had a rough year and I just want to relax a little,” he tells him, “but with you near, I can’t do that.”

Zoro finally looks away at the mottled wallpaper, nibbles at his bottom lip until it reddens and glisters with saliva. “Just,” he dips his chin for a moment, undecided, and it’s so hard to watch. He lifts his head again, “Just promise me the family he’ll be raised by is good people.”

Sanji nods, “They are.” He says, “They live in Kansan and have no children.”

“And they’re safe to go?”

“They helped me a lot the first three months I was there.” he says on a kind smile, “They’re safe.”

Zoro gives himself a moment to process all this, he then nods reluctantly. “I’m sorry it had to be like this.”

“Me too.”

Zoro rubs at his chin, “Um, Rob is kinda like us, well, kind of.” He quickly returns that hand to his pocket. “The infirmary is just a cover, so, I hope you set up another rendezvous, you know, get regular checkups and all. He can help with that, it’s what he does.”

“I’ve handled it on my own all this time,” Sanji provides, “I think I can handle the next two months.”

Zoro’s hypnotizing eyes aren’t even staring back at Sanji’s, they’re looking somewhere under the bed, as though if he looked away something might come out. “Alright,” he chirps suddenly, finally looking up, “Take care of yourself, then.”

“Always have.”

 

The moment Zoro walks out of that door, he fishes out his phone and calls his sister, “Kuina,” he says in his flat voice. “Find anything you can about a childless couple in Kansan.”

 

So, that’s it. Sanji is staring blankly at the TV, that’s like… they’ve officially ended it now.

Something within him, something like his core is thrumming with such a growing force. Sanji has finally ended this unrelenting chain of heartaches, and he took it in his stride as if the other night’s frailty didn’t happen.

But…

Why does he feel so empty now, so hollow like a void has sucked away all his emotions?

 

Later in the afternoon, someone raps on the door a couple of times and Robin goes to open it, finding the pack outside fanned out behind Nami. She widens the door and allows them in, and Sanji’s face brightens up with a smile after seeing them because he’s been brooding the entire time Zoro left his room.

“Guys,” He gushes, righting himself up, “it’s so good to see you!”

The others, still in their school uniforms, they scatter inside the room.

“You too, Sanji!” Keimi’s eyes are glinting along with her happy smile.

“It’s been a while,” Frank smiles faintly, but he’s a shy guy, he gets to get away with it. “We heard you were hospitalized so we came to see you.”

Robin returns to her chair.

“Are you feeling better?” Luffy asks, his grin is adorable as ever.

Sanji nods on a cordial smile. “I’m fine.”

“You’re pregnant, too.” Usopp notes out, and Nami smacks him on the head for his unnecessary effort.

“Not the sharpest tool, are you?” she fixes him with a glare before she looks back at Sanji. “I’m glad you’re well.”

“Can’t thank your tactless Alpha, that’s for sure.” Robin snorts.

“Hey, none of that.” Sanji warns her, now returning his gaze to the sad-stricken faces of the pack. “So, how’ve ya been, guys? What’ve ya been up to?”

“Well,” Frank shrugs and places his hands behind his back like a soldier, “We’ve been tracking some were-cat and patrolling the borders.”

“We also have mid-finals.” Keimi pops up behind the young man.

“Oh,” Sanji nods, his smile slowly fading. “Sorry, I’d meant to slide in notes for you guys about this were-cat, but a lot’s been happening and I sort of forgot.”

“Don’t worry,” Luffy assures good-naturedly, “our Alpha’s been keeping us updated all this time.”

“Has he, now?” Sanji’s brows slowly arch up, “Well, that’s about par of the course, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Usopp demands, self-righteousness coming into play sooner than anyone’s presumed.

“ _Your_ Alpha and I had agreed to allocate the research before all this happened, but I should’ve known he’d do it on his own.” He bites on his plump lip, meditatively.

“We thought you two needed to talk things through, I mean about Violet and everything, so we told him not to bother you about this case,” Usopp offers on a furrow of his brows with his hands slowly snaking out of the side pockets of his pants.

Sanji’s brows mimic his furrow, “Why the hell would I sit and chat about Zoro’s girlfriend?” he adds as misinterpreted info on his part, “I guess she’s his fiancée now, but still, that doesn’t make her my business.”

The pack members tilt their heads at him, and look between each other, quizzical brows lifting and arching.

“What?” Sanji hisses.

Robin next to him shifts uncomfortably on her seat, looking from the pack to Sanji, and then at the pack again with a quick flicker of her tongue on her lips.

“Oh,” Nami drawls, recognition settling on her countenances after one thorough look at Robin’s pale face. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Sanji crunches his face.

“Violet is dead.” Luffy deadpans, “Zoro offed her right after you disappeared.”

“He ripped her to shreds to be precise.” Frank elaborates.

Sanji’s brain takes minutes to finally process the meaning, and oh boy, did he not hear right. “Wait,” he wets his lips, clears his throat and almost chuckles, “Again, say that again?”

“Which part?” Usopp jokes, his sneer so deep, almost evil. “The part about Violet’s death, or the part about our Alpha ripping her filthy body to shreds?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Almost a year ago**

 

Right after the supernatural mêlée, which had taken place at Zoro’s front lawn, Sanji had fallen asleep, too worn out to even hold a steady conversation. He was then whisked away by Law and Robin in the overturned van after they had flipped the totaled vehicle back on its four wheels.

Zoro had been left to deal with the new corporeal illusion which wore the skin of his deceased fiancée, and the pack was there to recuperate from the memory loss and walking around for almost a month with no Werewolf mojo. But then the most unpredictable outcome had happened right in front of their eyes when Violet, the illusion created from Sanji’s blood, laughed.

They didn’t have time to even check amongst themselves when they felt sudden pain under their ribs. Violet soon told Zoro that she had had been in control of the pack’s heartbeats all that time, Sanji’s included. One flick of her wrist and they’d die, painfully so. Upon seeing his pack withering in pain, Zoro quickly lifted placating hands and decided to follow on what she had said: her game, her rules. Until he could figure out how to save them all. Violet had only asked that he let her in on everything he did, take it whether it was work or simple training sessions with his pack inside those woods, to which Zoro agreed to on the condition that she doesn’t hurt anyone.

Problem was, she had forbidden Zoro from seeing Sanji completely or she would kill him. It wasn’t a choice of his, but Zoro knew he had to keep his mate in the dark about it to keep him safe, even if it hurt him.

Although Zoro did try to cheat his way out a couple of times, but he regretted it in both times because Violet had made two of his pack members, Luffy and Keimi, pay for it by giving them a shot of that painful trick to the heart. She later explained it like there’d been a thread woven magically by Hancock, Mia’s witch, and it connected Violet’s fingers to each of the pack’s hearts, including Sanji’s. One squeeze and they could buy the plot. Die.

So for the next few days, Zoro continued to humor her. Meanwhile, kept everyone in the dark about his own research on how to remove the spell Violet had casted on everyone he cared about. It wasn’t long after that when Sanji and Zoro finally decided to settle things using their fists. Only, Violet was watching and Zoro had to make it believable so he gashed Sanji’s chest, thinking a man with Sanji’s regenerative powers would heal from something like that. It spiraled out of control from there on when Sanji suddenly just stopped existing.

Zoro, upon feeling the loss, assumed Violet had had something to do with it so he ripped her heart out, and didn’t even flinch.

He called Frank after that, asked him to look around town and find Sanji. He took his car and drove to Sanji’s apartment, finding Usopp, Robin and Law there; begging the keys out of the janitor after Robin had lost hers during all that memory loss fiasco. Zoro did not have time for that so he intimidated the old man into giving them the keys, and immediately bounded up the stairs after he did. Scattering into the empty apartment, Zoro and the rest eyed the two candles on the coffee table, the vase of roses, and the food that had been sizzling in a pot.

Zoro was silent and frowning the whole time.

They soon received a call from Frank, and then steered their query to the direction he sent them to. They entered the town’s cemetery, and the scent of blood soon assaulted the werewolves’ noses. Following the sent to its source, they were soon standing by the two headstones of what appeared to be Sanji’s parents’ graves.

Although they searched everywhere, Sanji was nowhere to be found.

After that, Zoro, with the company of Usopp and Frank, returned to their base at Zoro’s house. It hadn’t been expected when Zoro flicked out his claws and started cutting the decayed body on the floor into tiny pieces. He paused only when she was unrecognizable. He brought a tank of kerosene from somewhere behind the villa and started spraying it on the heap of meat and blood. Usopp and Frank scurried off to their rooms, carrying what they deemed important before it burned away along with the house. Zoro spilled the easily flammable liquid on the hallway and towards the front door, and then he tossed the tank onto the porch and took out a lighter from his pocket, flickered it lit and flung it on the tank. Instants later, the entire thing exploded and flames ate up the wood.

As they stood a little far, watching as the flames destroyed the house, Usopp and Frank could see something more burning than the heat as the air shimmered around Zoro, and since then, Zoro was never the same.

 

Weeks after that, they still couldn’t find anything about Sanji, or the man. Zoro was always on edge, glaring even more, talking even less. He became sterner at work and with his pack; he returned to being the Zoro people feared. Then, as fate wanted it to be, some unfortunate Omega skulked into their territory, seeking a pack. Zoro was happy to give him more than that as he talked about how omegas had to be beaten by betas to become stronger, and he had sat and watched his pack beat the omega without batting an eye. It was thanks to Kuina who intervened with her air of nonchalance and stopped the stunt.

The omega was eventually escorted away by Luffy and Keimi while the rest stayed behind.

Zoro wasn’t very happy about the intervention, and eventually he and his sister had a falling-out. Although Kuina tried her best to ease her brother’s mind because she wasn’t there to question his role as the alpha, Zoro growled at her like he couldn’t be reasoned with anymore. The pack moved out of the way when Zoro started to turn, baffling everyone until Kuina spoke of his buried anger that came in the spurts of violence. Kuina then yelled for everyone to run and hide so they wouldn’t come between her and calming Zoro down. She dashed to her car and hightailed her way out of the woods into another clearing surrounded by groves of trees, finding Zoro there, daunting with his sharp fangs, before the headlights. She stomped on the accelerator and ran into her brother with the car, and when Zoro bounced off and fell to the floor, she ran him over.

Zoro finally calmed down and shifted back to his human form.

Kuina called for Frank and told him to help with her brother, and the two loaded Zoro into the backseat of the car and drove off to the house near the preserve. Zoro then was incoherent as he groaned and mumbled in different tongues, the name Sanji rolled from his mouth broken a couple of times before he finally let sleep take over him.

Zoro had a car accident soon after that when he lost consciousness while driving, which resulted in totaling his beloved Mercedes. It had been worrying when the pack and Kuina heard about it but Zoro appeared to be fine.

 

It was early to celebrate, unfortunately. His health spiraled downhill from there and he started to show signs of a sickness that included appetite loss, shaky limbs and vomiting, which required the involvement of Chopper and Mrs. Ronoa, who arrived in town in the next day. They were later told that Zoro wasn’t going to get better until he drank from the source of his sickness, that’s just how detoxification worked. And they came to terms with that. Zoro himself accepted those incapacitating symptoms and refused to look weak.

After that, Zoro signed a sick leave and settled at his house, and everyone thought it would stop at that, had hoped it would. For the next two months, Zoro remained as stoic as he’d be around his pack when they reported back to him: incisive in his instructions and enterprising in his decisions, like the leader Alpha of his pack that he had always been, but he was also heartbroken and sick.

Usopp was sad to find the alcohol bottles Zoro stashed in the cupboards dunked in wolfs bane, and Nami had been with him when they lounged in the kitchen for snacks, but she didn’t say anything. Usopp looked up to Zoro, the ever-daring Alpha, and coming to the discovery that Zoro had been drinking poison all that time cut him really deep.

 

The April of 2016 was arriving sooner than anyone had hoped, and the pack, although held back by their on-going exams, they decided to make something for their Alpha because his birthday was coming soon. And, indeed, they planned everything out with Kuina: decorated the house, bought food which Kuina wholeheartedly paid for with her own money, and then they invited some people the two siblings work and are acquainted with. Apparently, it wasn’t the cleverest idea out there, because, as soon as Zoro arrived home from his regular labyrinth walks, he kicked everyone out, not even caring about the ones his family established business with. He destroyed the decorations but without being acrimoniously archaic about it. He single-handedly knocked the food off the table like a deck of cards. Turned to the only people left and told them to get out, he wanted the house for himself that night.

Apparently, the same month had brought things up for Zoro because he was soon acting up again. It started as a deep howl in the night, and the pack had followed it because it was made by their Alpha. The howl was different, however, it wasn’t a call-up signal and it wasn’t even a warning about some new intruder.

It was a mating call.

They were soon, along with Kuina, surrounding a wolfed-out Zoro to keep him from mating with anyone. There had been three omegas at the clearing rounding the house when they arrived, and Kuina had been fighting them off by herself as she waited for back-up. And amongst the omegas, there was the one they had beaten before. Zoro proved to be a handful that night as he lashed out at one of the omegas when it tried to approach him, and they understood that he had been sending those calls to Sanji, and was disappointed when the one who had approached him wasn’t him.

That night, they didn’t just have to protect Zoro from those three omegas; they had to protect him from himself.

Zoro made more mating calls, and fretted every time Sanji didn’t show up. He attacked the rest instead. Kuina was quick to react, thankfully. She went to the car left there by her mother and drove it right at Zoro, sending his body flying by the bumper. Zoro recovered from the collision and was soon leapfrogging onto the car. Kuina turned the car to swivel it, making Zoro hit the passenger’s side, rendering it useless. He soon ran off the scene and into the dark woods, his loud whimpers echoing off ominously.

And up in the sky, the full moon was still as beautiful as always.

 

Zoro’s health deteriorated gradually but he was back to being himself. At least he listened when the pack told him some hostile entity had heard of the Alpha’s sickness and was there to dethrone him. Zoro didn’t even flinch at the revelation. And true to her word, the female entity, which later turned out to be a Lamia, began to feed. Zoro ordered his pack and his sister to step aside, leave that Lamia to him, and they had hardly agreed when Zoro took off without another word. The rest had been really stealthy when they followed him as he trudged into the woods, finally arriving at the mouth of a cave –the Lamia’s lair. He ventured inside and came out dragging the half snaked half woman by her tail, and he wasn’t merciful after she squirmed her way out of his hold and mocked his leadership. He had become impervious to anything said to him. He smirked when she hissed like the snake she was, and he flickered out his claws and fangs, pouncing on her. It ended with Zoro lifting the cutoff head to his eyelevel, admiring his handiwork.

At one point, it looked like Zoro was enjoying himself.

 

When the pack and Kuina later talked him into confessing why he’d garroted the Lamia, Zoro appeared genuinely confused, and even admitted to having no recollection whatsoever of any of it, and of any other things they  thought he had enjoyed doing, which told them that Zoro’s wolf had been the one driving the bus.

A banning order was later adjudicated by the court on Zoro, prohibiting him from leading the pack or embroiling in any other hunts until a further notice.

The order was confidential, and only Zoro’s family had the right to know its conditions, but the pack could tell it’d been because Zoro was going down on a road trip of self-destruction.

 

 

In all the following full-moons, Zoro was kept chained in the dungeon by Law and Kuina since the pack could not approach their Alpha. And he couldn’t be released until three days had passed.

 

They had been minding their own when they heard Zoro’s awfully painful howl reverberating throughout the town and mountains, speaking of his loss that had started on taking him apart, piece by piece, until there would be nothing left to mend.

And before they knew it, it was evening and they were seated around Zoro after a sudden time leap, fixing him with their lonely eyes. Then, in a glorious moment, he shot from his seat and sprinted towards the veranda.

“And then you were there.” Nami can’t withhold her smile any longer, “lying on the front lawn with your dog at your side.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Sanji has listened to everything from each one of them because they’d taken parts in weaving the story according to what each of them had witnessed, and it was monumentally overwhelming.

Aside from the ECG monitor beeping, Sanji can’t hear anything else. When, suddenly, vocal flashbacks wave on him like a choral. The things Zoro did to keep him safe, to keep him away from Violet so she wouldn’t hurt him. Sanji’s eyes quiver as he revels in all the times Zoro seemed to be happy to be with him after the adversity of memory loss. The same night Sanji helped them regain their powers and memories, Zoro had held him and rested their foreheads together, acknowledging Sanji’s ordeal. And how he looked longingly at him when Sanji dropped by at his workplace or how he pleaded with his eyes the day Sanji threatened to end Violet with a snap of his fingers; he wasn’t pleading him not to –Sanji hides his parted mouth with both his hands– he was silently begging him to!

“Sanji,” Keimi tilts into his vision. “Are you alright?”

Sanji’s hands drop to his belly, and he looks up at each one of them, brows twitching to keep a seal on the torrent of tears promising to avalanche down his alabaster skin. Then, he slowly steers his eyes at Robin, betrayal manifesting in them.

“You aren’t saying anything.” Frank notes out, brows crinkled with a slight worry.

Sanji wets his lips and finally looks away from Robin’s downcast eyes, “Um…” his eyelids flutter uncoordinatedly that tears soon spill down his cheeks. “Where,” he starts, “where is he?”

The pack look at each other before Nami speaks up, “If I’m not wrong,” she glances at her wrist watch, “usually he’s in the woods right before sunset, so I think that’s where he is.” She provides, “Why are you asking?”

Sanji fists his blanket’s hem and removes it, finally swinging his legs out of the bed.

“No, you can’t.” Robin is soon standing up as well. “Wait until you’re discharged by the doctor.”

Sanji glares at her until she recoils under its heat, but when he is reminded of all the things she’s done for his sake, his expression mollifies and he smiles to her. “I think that’s enough from you,” he reaches out with a hand, “I can handle it from here.”

Robin’s eyes well up and she is soon taking Sanji’s hand in hers to help him up. Sanji totters for a second when he stands on his feet, the room spinning for a while as he keeps an arm wrapped around Robin’s shoulder for support.

“Hey,” Luffy approaches the man, “You still look sick, maybe you shouldn’t leave bed just yet.”

Sanji chuckles, “What, I’ll get hospitalized every time I get a headrush now?”

Several sighs of relief are exhaled.

“So,” he peers at them, “which of you pumpkin-heads is going to take me to that fur ball?”

“Law can drive you there.” Nami provides, “He’s the one who dropped us off.”

Sanji nods, strains to pick his grey cardigan from the wall hanger, and then he heads to the door with the rest in tow. Just outside, they find Dr. Lucci heading their way with a broad smile on his lush lips and a petite nurse by his side.

“Oh, Sanji,” He waves a brown clipboard to breach the subject, “I was on my way to check on you.”

“Um, well,” Sanji grimaces. Oh, he was so not going to lie his way out. “I was thinking of signing myself AMA, place is kinda boring.”

Usopp and Luffy giggle childishly.

Rob looks from them back at Sanji, his smile never vacillating. “Singing out against my medical advice would not appease Zoro’s anger at you or his disappointment towards me.” He says, now he clasps his hands behind his back, “but,” he enunciates, “24 hours of watch is the deal around here so you’re free to go.”

Sanji smiles widely.

“Make sure you get plenty of bed rest for the next couple of days, and avoid stress at all costs.”

Sanji’s brows hop fleetingly, “I’ll pray for a miracle.”

The doctor approaches him more and uses his right hand to ruffle his hair, but the pack immediately snarls at him. Heading the warning, he quickly takes his hands off Sanji’s hair.

“Be safe.” He tells him.

Sanji nods and finally walks out of there, finding Law and Vivi outside waiting by a beat-up Dodge Caliber. He screws up his eyes, zeroing in on the unsightly scene, and then it appears to him that the pack rode in that.

“You guys came in that thing?” he asks, dumbfounded. “Looks like a death trap to me.”

“It stopped a couple of times,” Luffy elaborates, “we almost got run-over by a semi.”

Law throws a lost pebble at the young man, which he avoids on a stutter-y laugh. “Hey, watch it. She’s the new princess in town.”

Sanji shakes his head on a smile and walks up to the car, ruffles Vivi’s fur before he stands before Law with the rest surrounding them. “I need a lift.” He tells him, “is she up for a hike?”

Law tilts his head, looks at the rest and then at Robin who mouths ‘he knows’ before he looks back at Sanji. “She’s a daredevil,” he smiles warmly, “she’ll hike for you”.

 

“Wait, Sanji.” The pack approaches the said man before he gets into that firetrap, hopeful looks on their faces as they peer up at him.

“What is it?” He asks.

“We know how our Alpha tends to be.” Frank winces at the declaration coming from his own mouth.

“And we know it hasn’t been easy on you either.” Usopp mumbles.

“But despite everything,” Luffy chirps with his lisp.

“Despite what he did to you,” Keimi finishes for him and lets Nami finish the sentence for her.

“Ronoa Zoro is a good man.” Nami smiles delicately.

He mirrors her smile after taking in their glinting eyes, so trustful of their Alpha. “I know.”

 

Sanji has apologized for taking their ride, and the pack has joked about not wanting to die yet. He has cupped Robin’s cheek in his hand and told her to stop moping, he understood her reasons. And then he and Law got into the car and drove off.

 

“Look, J.” Law shifts their talk from the car and how he came to buy it to the real important issue here, “After the crap I pulled and everything, I just, I guess I wanted to do things differently. I’d hoped it would work and you would be happier but…” he trails off for a moment before he finds his ground again, “I can see now Robin and I were not helping.”

“Law, listen” Sanji asks of his best friend, “I am not blaming you or Robin, I know you did what you had to do, and I’m grateful. I am. I want you to stop thinking about it. I’m not angry or disappointed with you; I’m angry and disappointed with myself.”

“No, no.” Law shakes his head, eyes on the dirt road leading to the house near the preserve, “Sanji, you didn’t know.”

“I should have.” Sanji bites out. “Gosh, the things I said to him, I’m the worst.” He lets out a loud sigh. “I think he hates me now,” he scoffs then “can’t blame him. I’m such a jerk I amaze myself.”

“Hey,” Law pacifies with his brows contorted, “Zoro could never hate you,” he says with an air of finality, “He had never once stopped believing you would come back and he waited. Now call me an idiot but I know a heartbroken man when I see one, he was sad but he never stopped loving you.”

Sanji falls silent before he snorts, “And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

Law realizes what he’s just said and he is soon blushing to his ears, “I’m not some love expert.”

“No, you’re clearly not.” Sanji laughs unreservedly.

Law quirks a smile of his own, “but man,” he sighs wistfully, “it’s so good to have you back.”

Sanji’s laugh changes into a smile, “I’m glad I’m back, too.”

After a shared look, Law finally brings the car to a stop, and then Sanji peers at the trees surrounding them. Law turns off the ignition and leans back on his vinyl.

“This is the farthest I can go,” he proclaims, eyes on Sanji’s head. “Nobody’s allowed in there before sunset.”

Sanji reels his head to look at his friend, “why’s that?”

Law nods to the direction of the trees, “Zoro is in there.”

“And that suddenly has a bad connotation, why?” Sanji jokes.

“It’s not safe for ordinary people like me,” he tells him, “but you’ll be fine if you stay on the road.”

“Wow,” Sanji scoffs, looking onto the dashboard for a second before he fixates the trees again, “That sounds promising.”

 

Law leaves soon after asking if he should come back to get him, Sanji declined the offer.

 

Sanji eyes the rows of trees before he wraps the cardigan around his belly, crosses his arms and trudges on. He didn’t even take the scrubs off, and he’s walking on dewed soil in his hospital slippers, which makes it the second pair of slippers he’s taken from places and hasn’t returned, just how awkward could this get. He is walking on the pathway bordered between two tree lines from opposite sides when he hears rustling noises growing frantic. He halts mid-stride and glances around, eyes then catch sight of something dark and big lumbering behind the pointy leaves of the smaller pine trees, heading his way.

The Animalic and musky fragrance hits his nostrils before the dark shape lurking emerges, Sanji’s crossed arms drop to his sides and he stands motionless. The leaves rustle more and then the hybrid from the other night comes into sight, leaves reflected on his scales, long hair cascading his back, and ruby-red eyes feasting back on his. This aroma, Sanji had smelled it before, way before Zoro grew claws and fangs bigger than his own fingers, and even way before Sanji learned to whom the eerie mansion on the hills belonged. He always thought the stimulating aroma was coming from the trees surrounding the town but maybe he has been wrong all this time. As he stands there, eyes on Zoro’s red ones, he starts to feel wild delirium wafting around him, coaxing him to where Zoro is. He tries to sidle closer, even taking in the triumphant smirk on those dark lips of the hybrid, it’s exciting: not knowing if he’s going to be guided in or eaten up.

“Hold it.” The female voice is a soft command.

Sanji jerks up as though roused from a pleasant reverie. He follows the voice and finds Kuina at his side by a good couple of meters, hands crossed and legs parted. Leather clothing and short hair that just titles the new edge her life is steering to, dangerous yet exhilarating.

“Believe me,” She says with a slight cock of her head. Squinting, she uncrosses her arms. “You don’t want to go in there.”

“Why not?” Sanji asks and his tone is amused.

Kuina remains silent, only letting her lips flatten out into a patient smile, and much to their surprise, Zoro treads back into the woods, his shape hiding behind the rows of trees. Sanji looks away from that and back at Kuina as she smiles.

“Come with me,” she ushers with her head, “let’s talk over that cup of tea.”

Sanji glances one last time at the direction Zoro disappeared to before he walks up to Kuina.

 

“So why did you stop me from going in there?” He asks as they walk side by side towards the place she is leading them to.

Kuina shrugs a shoulder offhandedly, “he’s marking his territory.” She says, “He can’t have another scent staining his.”

Okay, so it _was_ a werewolf thing.

“So he still keeps the traits.” Sanji hums.

“You mean after turning into something he was not?” Kuina says darkly, and to be completely frank here, Sanji doesn’t know what to make of that. She lets out a sigh and lifts her head. “Yes, he still keeps some werewolfic traits, but we are yet to get used to this new version of him.”

“By the way,” Sanji shifts the direction of their conversation before the two of them withdraw from the talk altogether, “How did you know I was here?”

“The pack sent a text,” Kuina offers, “said you were heading here with Law.”

The two of them finally approach the tan siding of the house where Sanji and Zoro mated for the first time. Sanji stops short in his track, eyes roaming around to take in everything again, along with the unexplainable feelings racing to take a hold of him first. Kuina has picked up on that but apparently decided not to broach it because she has yet to see what Sanji is doing here. She hops to the veranda and pushes the front door open, she stands by the door frame only to usher Sanji in before she ventures in herself, already deciding Sanji will soon follow. Which, okay fine, he does after a moment.

They walk past the entrance and towards the left, into a large baronial room which, judging by the peculiarly ornate decorating –the two beige cabrioles facing each other with a neat antique table in between, the other pair of pale brown chesterfields mimicking the position. The two Maria Theresa crystal chandeliers hanging low from the high ceiling and the lonely white settee by the fireplace. Beside the three giant arched windows, the golden framed paintings, the antique Tiffany lamps and other decorations Sanji doesn’t have to ability to describe– tells him this is the living-room.

“I’ll make the tea,” Kuina surprises him when she speaks suddenly, “you think you can wait here for a while, I promise I won’t be long.”

Sanji shrugs and nods.

Kuina pounds her way out, and Sanji guesses that’s not her fault, the glazed porcelain tiles sort of echo every movement on its surface, and wearing high heels indoor isn’t really going to make it any better. Sanji looks around some more, eyes the people in the portraits, and Zoro’s is wedged on a spot between one of the three arched windows. Without even realizing it, Sanji is already walking up to it, his lips twitching at how serious Zoro always insisted on being, even painted. Sanji looks out one of the windows, the angle shows a view of a very drab sky over endless woods, and Sanji wonders just when was the last time he saw the sun sending its rays to the world with no concern.

This is probably the first time since he learned the truth that he gets a private moment to process everything.

Sanji nears the glass and his reflection mirrors itself, hunched and pale.

Zoro could have peeped for mayday even if Violet warned him not to, and although it sounds so easy when you think of it, thinking and actually living the threat are not the same, and Sanji acknowledges that. Perhaps, in retrospect, he would have done the same. But what really baffles as well as upsets him is the realization that he never stopped to second guess, which would have been best, in different circumstance, but the things that happened were the work of a witch and Sanji never even doubted. He so readily accepted the lies Violet filled his head with like it was some irrefutable sign that Zoro indeed loathed him and Sanji was just too blinded by his own grief to see it.

Thinking about this now gifts Sanji with nothing but regrets and a basket of what-ifs that can’t alter or change the events of the past for his and Zoro’s favor, and he suddenly wonders if planning to meet Zoro is the right thing to do here. He abandoned their relationship and was so fast to call Zoro a liar when all the man did was blindly sacrifice his vanity to keep him and the pack safe. Living through something like that and knowing no help could come because otherwise he’d doom other people must have been hard on Zoro, and to make things peachy, Sanji, the one who is supposed to be Zoro’s mate, self-absorbedly ranted nonstop about his own grief, didn’t stop not even once to seriously think about why Zoro did what he did. And although he did tell himself things, when he was alone and trying to survive, he reasoned that Zoro dumped him simply because Violet was back in the picture. He concludes he never really wanted to face it.

Sanji leans his forehead on the chilly glass, condensing it with his hot breath.

Is he even sure Zoro wants to see him now?

The baby kicks his belly and Sanji rubs it with both hands in circular motions, and a smile, however faint it is, manages to fight its way into his lips. “I want to see him, too.”

 

“Tea’s ready.” Kuina chirps as she walks in with a bamboo tea tray, places it on the table between the two beige cabrioles and looks up at Sanji. “Have a seat.”

Sanji follows the request, sitting at the sofa across Kuina’s as she replenishes their two small cups.

“How’re you feeling now?” she asks, now handing him one of the cups which he so gracefully takes from her, “I heard my brother sent you to hospital.”

“That’s…” he trails off, what, a harsh way of putting it? So now he’s being protective of Zoro, now he wants to be glorified? He curses under his breath. No, he has no right to talk about or of Zoro, not yet anyway. He’ll make sure to earn that right, and very soon. “My stress was building up,” he said, “Zoro was the drop that spilled the cup.”

“I did come to see you this morning, but you were still sleeping and I didn’t want to awake you.” She says, “In any case,” Kuina lets out a sigh and leans back, legs crossing on one another as she sips from her cup, “This tea tastes like piss.”

Sanji snorts and makes the tea splash from his nose.

Kuina laughs at his reaction. “Can’t be helped, I never cook,” she confesses, “I certainly can’t prepare tea either because that’s something mother does. I can’t even make scrambled eggs.”

“You should have said so from the start,” he shakes his head at her, “but you made it so we’re going to drink it.”

“So have you decided on a name yet?” Kuina wonders, now depositing the cup on the table.

“A name?”

“Yeah,” she shrugs, “for your son.” Kuina waves a hand fleetingly at Sanji’s belly.

“I never said it was a boy.” He cocks his head at her, just slightly though.

Kuina mimics his gesture; only, she narrows her eyes at him too. “I suppose this is where it becomes awkward?”

Sanji puts the cup on the table; he would order water if he wanted it, this tea is a joke anyway. He lets out a weary sigh before he speaks, “I also never asked any of the two doctors who supervised my tests to tell me the gender.” He admits, “I guess I was too afraid it would be hard to give him away when the time comes.”

“So you did plan to give him up for adoption!” Kuina springs up, nose flaring and hair getting thrust forward, “Sanji, you’re so unbelievable!”

Sanji lifts a hand to forestall her lashing, “I really don’t think I want to hear it.”

Kuina bites down on her bottom lip, collecting herself. “You know, being mated with a werewolf compels you to our rules as well,” she says, now flipping her hair off her shoulder. “If you get impregnated, then you’re absolutely prohibited from making any choice that would end with the baby aborted or adopted until you get an official permission from the father.”

Sanji frowns at her.

“Zoro can take legal actions against you if he so much chooses,” her expression softens, “but, knowing him, he’d probably try to talk it out with your first.”

“I really didn’t know what I was getting myself into when I let him claim me.” Sanji scoffs, glance faltering to the tray on the table, “and I honestly thought he ditched me, in the worst way possible.” He scrubs a hand over his face and settles on rubbing at his nape. “You probably already heard the story, but I didn’t leave by choice. I was bleeding out and grieving, I just wanted something to help me float back up again.”

“So you left town?” She exclaims, eyes piercing and fierce, “without calling me and without even looking back?”

Sanji rubs his face again, like he wants to wipe his current expression away but it just won’t work. “I’m sorry,” he leans forward and buries his face in both hands, that way he can hide. “I’d have come back earlier, I would, believe me, but I was in so much pain, physically and emotionally. I’d lost my magic and popped up in a place where I didn’t know anyone. All I wanted was to go back, to my friends, to this,” he lifts his head, bleary eyes zeroing in on Kuina’s, “and to Zoro. And fuck, I should’ve known he was being threatened, and now I don’t even know how I’m going to face him about this. It’s already been a year now and maybe if the pack didn’t come to visit me today at the infirmary, I would have still carried on my anger towards Zoro–”

“Wait,” Kuina cuts him off, alerted and arching a brow, “You mean to tell me that you had no idea what happened here all this time?”

Sanji nods tentatively, “They came to see me, and somehow they figured out I didn’t know what went down last year, so they told me the story.”

“All of it?” She wonders.

“Most of it anyway,” he tells her, straightening up now, “Why, is there something else I should know?”

“More or less.” She shrugs and leans back on the backrest again.

“More or less?” Sanji echoes, sharply. “And just what am I supposed to understand from that, exactly?”

Kuina works her bottom lip between her teeth. She huffs and scratches a spot on the crown of her head.

“ _Well?_ ” Sanji wills, “We ain’t got the whole day, Kuina.”

“Look,” Kuina starts, “this part of the story, the pack don’t know about, and it ain’t pretty.”

“I’m sorry, have you met me?” Sanji scoffs, “You really don’t want to exchange horror stories with me.”

She shakes her head but a tiny smile pulls at her lips. “Fine.” She sighs, acquiescing. “You probably already know most of the story so these are only snippets, but they’re things that I’d rather my brother tell you, and hey, it’s not like I don’t know how stubborn he is.”

Sanji taunts, “tell me about it.”

“He has his pride up to over his head so I know for certain he won’t come down on his own and confess, but you see, this time is different. Zoro doesn’t remember most of what happened, and I won’t lie, I’d decided with mother not to tell him because he would blame himself, but I just couldn’t do that to my little brother, so I told him everything.” Something like immense sadness flashes across her eyes, “and I know I was doing the right thing, I convinced myself that I was, but maybe I should have followed mother’s order.” She clears her throat and looks away for a moment, and then back into Sanji’s confident eyes. “It started when this hybrid… his _wolf_ went into rut–”

“A what?” Sanji interrupts.

“A rut,” she repeats, “it’s something similar to what Omegas go through during their heat, except Alphas’ rut is mainly more than just about sex, it’s about breeding. And although an Omega’s heat can be repressed by pills, an Alpha’s rut is something entirely different. Once it starts many precautions have to be taken, and like I discovered with that hybrid, more than just precautions had to be made.”

“What do you mean?”

“Zoro never really had a rut, before that night I mean” she says flatly, “He did go out with a few Alphas and Omegas but it’s like his inner wolf rejected them. He never really stayed in a relationship more than a week. Which is why my mother arranged for his engagement with Rona, but that also never worked, and if Zoro didn’t have the patience he had back then he’d have ripped her throat out a long time ago, but I guess that sort of heading doesn’t fall under this new version of him.” She picks her cup and drinks, and Sanji knows for a fact that she finds it tasteless but anything to soothe her dry throat, right? “After you left, Zoro did rebel, and that would have been expected if it _were_ some hopeless teenager who got dumped on Valentine’s Day; we’re talking about a born Alpha here, and to see him spiraling out of control like that, well, let’s just say it was no picnic.”

“Kuina,” Sanji breathes out, “I never meant for any of this to happen–”

“I’m not saying it’s your fault.” She smiles to him, now putting the cup down back on the table, “but yes, he changed completely. He became… almost indifferent. He couldn’t care less about ethics and he caused his minions at work a lot of inconvenience. But to me, he was still doing well, I mean considering. But I eventually had to regret those words. You must have heard of the ban, right?”

Sanji nods fleetingly.

“A couple of months after you left, Zoro started to show signs of memory loss.” She starts, “It started with signs of withdrawal, but because this time he couldn’t get his hands on your blood sooner, I guess his body reacted. The main cause of his memory loss was a surprise even to me. You see, every time the hybrid came out, Zoro would no longer be in control, left in the hand of a creature that is driven merely by instincts.” She grits her teeth, hidden anger Sanji assumes. “When it turned to Zoro again, my brother couldn’t remember what had happened, and he soon started to withdraw and shut down on himself. I guess it did scare him.”

Sanji’s stomach churns.

“I think the month of April marks Zoro’s first rut.” She says on a feeble sigh, “I was driving back here from working late when I heard Zoro howl. Sending mating calls to you, but three strange omegas appeared on our front lawn in your stead.” She lets out a bitter sigh this time, “one of them was some poor bastard Zoro had enjoyed watching getting beaten to a pulp, so I tried to hold them off until the pack arrived. This and that and Zoro ran towards the woods, followed by the same omega who was just so desperate for an Alpha. And I knew Zoro would be stuck with him if they mated so I followed them, and I did fight the omega off, but, looking back now, I probably should have focused on keeping Zoro hidden instead.” She sniffles, although there are no tears, she sniffles. “Anger is one of the top three forces that drive werewolves, and that night, Zoro wasn’t just angry, he was seething. Now I’m not trying to give excuses here but Zoro really could handle so much back then, and an insistent omega wolfed-out in a full-moon night was the last thing Zoro needed on top of everything else.” She shakes her head and refocuses. “Somehow, the omega I was fighting managed to get back up and seized the moment I was facing it with my back, and pushed me aside, pounced on Zoro and…” she trails off, “I should’ve seen it coming. But even if I did, really, there’d had been nothing that I could do to stop it.”

“What happened?” Sanji demands.

“Zoro reacted.” She replies, “Badly.”

Sanji furrows his brows. “Yeah,” he agrees, “getting jumped at by someone who is just not your type and won’t take no for an answer would have me kicking ass, too.”

“He killed him.” Kuina corrects, voice almost a whisper.

Sanji watches her with dread.

“Ripped his heart out and ran off again.” She sniffles again, and Sanji can’t see anything because she is lowering her head and her bangs are covering her face. “Murder, do you understand what that means? It’s _murder_. I tested in the court, because, Sanji, we can’t kill one of our own, especially if it’s an Omega because Omegas are the conceivers and breeders. Killing them sentences you to immediate death.”

Sanji’s breathing is labored by now.

“When the court learned about what happened they chose the best course of action: ban the Alpha from leading his pack and be put under constant supervision. I was also ordered to lock and chain him in every full moon because at those nights he’d grow even more yearning for you and go into another rut, and we couldn’t risk more Omegas following his calls like bacon.”

Sanji props his elbows on his thighs and rakes his fingers through his hair.

“When I told him what had happened back there after we arrived here,” she resumes her story again, “Zoro looked shattered.”

“Of course he did.” Sanji scoffs, but no humor in his voice. “Jesus fuck, what have I done?”

Kuina fixes him with a fierce glare, “Sanji, I won’t lie to you.” She said, “I did blame you for what my brother did, for the thing he turned into. But Zoro never blamed you, and although I couldn’t understand at first this blind trust he had in you, I eventually had to think things through in his way, and” –she brightens up with another wide smile– “it’s true, none of it was your fault.”

Sanji shakes his head and looks at a spot over his lap.

“Now I admit what my little brother did wasn’t the right thing,” she says, meekly. “He’s made a lot of mistakes, taken a lot of wrong choices, but he’s still a good man."

“I kno–…” what, he _knows_? Don’t make him laugh, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know a thing and he still acts like he so damn well does. When people could see how good of a man Zoro is, all this time, Sanji deluded himself with this petty lie that he _knows_ only because he felt superior, because he looked down on Zoro and others didn’t, because he ignored and talked back in every chance he had when Zoro’s only concern was Sanji’s wellbeing. He plunges onto the edge of the table, clutching at it until color leaves his knuckles. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Kuina perks up. “Sanji, your heartbeats…”

“Forget it, I think I’m gonna have a panic attack.” Saying so on a snort, he clutches at his chest, breathing labored and heartbeats sky-rocketing. “Take me to him, Kuina, please, take me to Zoro.”

 

 

 

 

“Thank you,” Sanji takes Zoro’s jacket from Kuina’s hand when the two reach a shadowy spot in the woods. “For everything”

“Your gratitude is really misplaced.” Kuina smiles, “In any case, you have less than an hour before sunset. Be sure to talk things through with him before you come back. We don’t want any more misunderstandings.”

Sanji nods approvingly.

“You’re going to find a groves of trees just ahead, walk past that and then you’ll find another clearing, Zoro will be there,” She winks impishly, “kinda hard to miss.”

They share a laugh.

“Oh, and Sanji–” Kuina calls to voice her afterthought, “Zoro might not be as strong as he used to, well at some point, he even lost his will to live, he stopped trying to find you as though he accepted the fact that you distanced yourself from him on purpose.” She says, her expression not changing, “but when you came back and he got to spend more time with you? Well, let’s just say some miracles do happen.”

 

 

With the long velvet fabric wrapped on his forearms, Sanji ventures into the woods again.

With every step that brings him closer to the aforementioned clearing, Sanji feels his heartbeats like rigorous strikes of a hammer. And what’s looked like an upset sky all the morning and afternoon suddenly clears its clouds and brightens up, and Sanji wonders if this is a good sign or what. As he leaves the grove, a pleasant wind whooshes, welcoming him. Sanji stands at the same spot, watching with rapture how Zoro, although sitting cross-legged on a carpet of pansies and violets with his back to Sanji, the entire outline of his body awash with sunlight, looks as though it’s mingling with the sky and the angling sun, tranquilly so. As though he would be completely gone by sunset. And that’s a scary thought if you ask Sanji, but he also can’t deny the beauty in it.

 

 

 

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out before walking up to Zoro, his mate.

“Alright Tarzan,” he tosses the jacket at the man’s back, “Time to put some clothes on.”

Zoro grunts and looks up from the fabric to Sanji, scowls vacantly and looks back at the peak of the mountain across that meets the horizon.

Okay, not that he expected this to be easy.

Sanji drums his fingers over his thighs, thinking. And then it dawns on him that his entire body is tense and he wonders just how screwed up they must be for him to bring his defenses near Zoro, a man he’s been with before on an intimate level, Sanji’s limbs sag and he sits at Zoro’s right, cross-legged, facing the sun as well.

“Your pack came to see me today,” he starts, his voice calm and face lax, “and they told me everything.”

Zoro is still looking ahead, he has draped the jacket over his crotch and now he looks more comfortable.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sanji’s voice almost croaks but he keeps his chin lifted, he will not waver in the middle of this. “You should have told me.”

Zoro shrugs falteringly. “I thought you knew.”

Sanji whips his head to the man, “Why would you even assume that I –” Sanji is quickly reminded of Robin’s plan to keep everyone from their lives, and although she told Sanji that the pack and the alpha had known he was alive and well, it just never occurred to her to tell Sanji what went down last year, and he tsks. “She –she didn’t tell me. She never told me.” He admits, shaking his head and looking away, “but I should have known.”

Zoro looks at him, emerald-green eyes on his. “Does it matter?” –He keeps his eyes as piercing as ever when Sanji glowers at him– “like, _really_ matter?” he emphasizes. “It doesn’t change the fact that I said things I shouldn’t have. It doesn’t change the fact that I ignored you after what you’d done for me and for my pack and it certainly doesn’t change the fact that I hurt you with my own hands.” He is barking by the last sentence, “So no” he relaxes, “It doesn’t matter if you knew; it still wouldn’t have changed a damn thing.”

Sanji’s eyes are roaming in Zoro’s; his own despaired and unbelieving. Has Zoro been blaming himself all this time? For something he had absolutely no control over. Zoro is looking away from him again and back at the mountains before them, and Sanji is jealous, so very jealous… of the beautiful things that take his mate’s eyes away from his. Sanji palms his belly and exhales a shaky breath, “No matter what, you should have said something. Do you think it was fun for me? I never wanted anything but to be with you, to be equal to you.” He can hear his voice brittle, and he’d have shied away if it was someone else, but he’ll come undone for Zoro. He is done trying to build a strong image for himself in front of his mate, he is just so done. “No matter what, you should have asked for help! Not take the psycho witch on her challenge and risk everything!”

“And I’d do it again, Sanji.” Zoro’s voice is velvety like the fabric Sanji hugged to his chest earlier, “in a heartbeat.”

Sanji’s eyelids flutter, “and _that_ is the problem.”

Zoro finally looks at him again, befuddlement coating his countenance.

“You would do anything to keep me and the pack safe and I’d do the same,” he points out, “and we would only end up causing each other pain.”

Zoro lowers his head.

“I was ready to throw everything away, I was ready to move on with my life and forget about the bastard named Ronoa Zoro and I wasn’t going to feel any remorse for my actions.” Sanji admits, “And you” –his face relents after Zoro looks up into his eyes– “you were ready to die, lost your drive to keep on and you stopped fighting.”

Zoro winces evidently at the downs Sanji has just stated.

“’Because of one stupid misunderstanding” Sanji bites out the words like they’d sting if they stayed unuttered.

Zoro faces the sun again, and Sanji falls silent too.

It’s not easy, it’s never easy.

You don’t go through something like that and expect to come out of it unscathed, and these emotions of hurt, Sanji knows Zoro has them too. And to mend a broken heart is no brush on a painting, it needs time and patience and more dedication. They’ve already lost and wasted a lot of time on useless thoughts and stupid feelings of anger, it’s probably time to fix that.

Sanji chances a fervent glance at Zoro’s profile: the clenched jaw and hard eyes, furrowed eyebrows and taut face. The veins pumping life through him jutting along his neckline and the muscles that have grown preternaturally fast, the pale skin reflecting the light of the sun… all of it belongs to a man Sanji could never, not even once, forget about all the time he was away.

“I know I’m unbearable sometimes, and I’d say that’s the least of your concern right now, but I really miss those day when the Gumiho was the monster of the week and we’d work together, have fun and all taking down the baddies.” He looks down at his belly the moment Zoro places his eyes on his. “And damn it, I tried, I tried to keep my tears from overflowing but” –his shoulders jerk with every sob he makes, and drops of tears are soon falling and coating his belly– “I should have at least doubted something was wrong,” he cries, “I should have had more faith in you, but instead, I called you a liar and I’ve been acting like a dick ever since I came back!” He cups his face with both hands as intense tremors rock his body as he sobs into his palms. “Zoro, please tell me you don’t hate me, that you don’t hate this bastard who made your life a living hell!”

A hand is soon on his hair, ruffling and gliding to his chin to lift it.

Sanji’s blurry vision clears when the held tears roll down his cheeks, and then he sees Zoro’s smile, genuine and radiant for the first time since he got back.

Zoro cups Sanji’s cheek, thumbs the tears away from under his eye-bags. “No stress, doctor’s order.” He chuckles when Sanji’s eyes well up again. “Actually, after everything, I was certain you were the one who hated _me_.”

Sanji shakes his head that is still in Zoro’s hand, tears spilling on his fingers. “Although I didn’t know back then what I know now, although I was certain you dumped me to be with someone else,” he hiccups, “I still couldn’t hate you.”

The look in Zoro’s softens even more.

“But I’m so sorry.” Sanji lets out a broken whimper, trying to double over so he can cry at ease, but Zoro’s hand on his cheek keeps him from budging.

“No, no.” Zoro scowls and shakes his head, “None of it was your fault, okay, _none_ of it.”

Sanji nods, but not in agreement. “Yes, it was!” He whines on another sob, “I wouldn’t glorify me if I were you. Zoro, I did something to cause all this and I can’t forgive myself for that.”

Zoro’s hand fall backs over his thigh silently, watching Sanji change his position to perch up on his knees.

“I’ve hurt you in more ways than you could ever hurt me, Zoro.” He said, “That day I let Violet live –” he bites his bottom lip to will his tears to stop but to no avail, he is officially a wreck. “I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me.”

Zoro frowns so deeply at him.

“I couldn’t stand it if you started hating me for finishing her off, I was scared I’d become like Mia and the thought alone killed me.” He confesses with his shaky voice on another sob, “So instead of doing the right thing, I only thought of my pain and ended up hurting you.”

Breezy moments pass by with the two of them saying nothing. And then, like the spark of hope that flickers when you least expect it, Zoro’s bubbly laugh fills up the space surrounding them and Sanji finds himself blinking at the man. “Sanji,” Zoro’s smoky voice, his deep eyes, Sanji could drown in them if he isn’t careful. “We’re both idiotic.”

Sanji’s brows meet across his forehead, and then, looking upon Zoro’s bright face, Sanji’s slackens, and he is soon smiling, and eventually lets out a joyous chuckle. “We are, aren’t we?”

Zoro looks away from him and to the sinking sun. “Sanji,” he starts, and Sanji beside him stills completely. “I’ve changed, a lot. But I don’t know if the me right now is what you once wanted–”

A doleful sob escapes Sanji’s throat, despaired and miserable, “No, Zoro,” he shakes his head vehemently, his tears slosh sideways. “Please, don’t.”

“I did things, things that I regret.” Zoro’s words are like a ragged rope wrapping around Sanji’s neck, pulling him towards the gallows for his definite end. “I’m not the same anymore, Sanji.”

“I don’t care!” Sanji cries out with his eyes shut close, “Zoro…” he breathes heavily, now parting his lids open but there’s not enough courage in him yet to look Zoro in the eyes. “I don’t care if you got off the rack, I don’t care about the things you did and regret, I only care about the misunderstanding we had, and no one, not even you can take this little hope in me away.”

Zoro ruffles his hair again, “really,” he tilts his head to try to look Sanji in the eyes. “You’re amazing.”

Sanji shakes his head, still looking at the ground.

“Listen to me, Sanji.” Zoro says, and there is something so ripe in his tone, so balanced. Like the past events did not just affect him, they also helped him wise up, to be a man. “There was hurt and anguish and we were both caught in their storm. But in spite of all that, we only need one thing all along and that’s the one thing we may find yet” –Zoro’s eyes follow Sanji’s as they look up, bleary and glassy with more tears, and he smiles so gently Sanji might think this is dream– “Each other.”

Sanji lightens up with a smile. “We have to start somewhere, right?”

Zoro shifts a little in his position to touch Sanji’s belly. “We will.”

Sanji places his hands on top of Zoro’s and doesn’t let his smile falter. He won’t worry from now on; let the world try to change that for him. “He wanted to see you too.”

Zoro’s brows quickly crease, “Sanji,” he shifts a little closer. “Look, about the adoption papers, I know I should’ve discussed it with you beforehand but I’ve cancelled everything.”

Sanji looks down, and his shoulders are soon trembling.

“Are you mad?” Zoro’s voice is faint.

Sanji shakes his head and lets out another hopeless sob, “I’m happy, Zoro, I’m so happy I could die!” he says, “I dithered about the lesser of the two evils, and when I got zapped here, I stopped contacting the adoptive family, couldn’t face them. I didn’t want to give them my baby–” he tightens his grips on Zoro’s, and the baby kicks in absolute joy, “ _our_ baby.”

Zoro leans in, rests their foreheads together. “It’s alright.” He assures, “we’ll tell them properly next time.”

Sanji nods, but not too hard so as to not disturb their position, even the baby liked the closeness.

“Actually, I lied.” Sanji says more calmly now, “I do care about the things you did, and I know it was hard on you, heck the things I went through couldn’t even start to measure, but I also know that I’m here now, so we can figure out the rest later.”

Zoro pulls away, his smile never leaving.

“Also,” Sanji’s lips curl in a teasing manner, “I could feel you all the time you called out to me.”

Zoro makes a noncommittal tilt of head.

Sanji splays his hand on the spot in his neck Zoro bit him the other night, “Here,” he says, “whenever it throbs, I know it’s you.”

Zoro smiles a little shyly.

“So every time you called out for me,” Sanji provides, “I felt it despite the fact I was on the other side of the Earth.” He is momentarily tempted to peck a kiss at Zoro’s sheepish smile. “ **Äbiraþ**.” He says, and then removes his long hair from his neck, revealing four fang marks. “If I really hated you, I wouldn’t have let _this_ happen last night.”

Zoro’s shyness is immediately morphed into a deep smirk when he sees the marks. And he ducks in, to the hollow of Sanji’s neck, just ghosting over the skin with his lips.

Sanji ignores the way his heart is starting to beat so fast and his eyes fluttering at the ghost of a contact, “I swear my life is strange, to get mounted by a scaled reptile and given the best sex I had in a year, but then what with crazy shit always happen to me. I mean I did meet you in the woods, did I not?”

Zoro’s eyes quiver when he pulls away and looks into his mate’s, “I don’t regret meeting you.”

Sanji tsks, “I do.”

Zoro would have doubted it if it weren’t for the blush spreading across Sanji’s cheeks, “No, you don’t?”

Sanji peeks at him from under his side fringe and gives a pout. “No, I don’t.”

The pale shade alters to deep crimson, and the violets and pansies around them glimmer, bringing out more of their colors, and letting it reflect across the field. Zoro and Sanji cast a look at the sky, their pupils soon mirror the color of fire tinting the clouds, and the trees around them rustle in harmony. A flock of birds celebrates in waves, feathers flapping into the wind. And when Sanji looks at the sun, it’s already sinking beyond the peak of the snow-capped mountain, sending rays to the world like a last hope.

“Can I kiss you?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Sanji and Zoro say in unison.

They chuckle jointly, flushed cheeks redder than the cloudy flames floating above.

“Yes, you can.”

“Go ahead.”

Again, at the same time…

Zoro’s face is nearing Sanji’s. The regrets, the anger and all the disappointments and betrayal they felt evaporate into thin air, replaced by gratefulness, happiness and restored trust. Zoro’s eyes roam in Sanji’s, and Sanji’s in Zoro’s, the pupils glowing with a beautiful crimson. Their hot breaths fan on each other’s. Sanji lets his lids slip close, waiting for when Zoro’s lips finally touch his. Zoro’s lips touch Sanji’s plump ones in only an appraising press at first, but when Sanji presses back with his brows crinkled, Zoro parts his lips, and Sanji copies the movement, deepening the kiss.

When they pull away, their lips are red from the rims and swollen.

Zoro brings Sanji in by his nape and takes his lips in another forceful kiss this time. And Sanji lets him; he even wraps his arms around Zoro’s shoulders and allows him to plunder his mouth and his tongue and the graze of his teeth. Zoro, then, pulls Sanji down to the ground, spreading out his arm for Sanji’s head to pillow it, which Sanji does after they interrupt the kiss.

Sanji’s long hair coats the wildflowers and Zoro’s naked arm, and Zoro’s black hair wafts when a balmy wind passes. Then he tucks the stray strands of Sanji’s hair off his face and behind his ear, slides those fingers to Sanji’s jaw, touching him ever so gently –gentler than the breeze– and then moves that hand altogether towards Sanji’s belly, and palms it out on the swell –the cacophony sheltering their baby. Sanji’s smile deepens when their baby kicks, and he finds that he can’t contain his happiness either so he shares the news.

“He’s really happy.” Sanji gushes, lets a hand cup Zoro’s. “He hasn’t stopped kicking since he knew I was heading your way.”

“So energetic,” Zoro comments, and then he is soon chuckling, “like his father.”

Sanji narrows his eyes at him, realization finally sinking in, “Hey, at least one of his dads is not an introvert.”

Zoro’s brows shoot up under his bangs, “I’m not an introvert.”

“Well, this little guy here isn’t so sure,” Sanji teases, “I told him everything about you so he can say a thing or two about this, and he says you’re an introvert.”

Zoro sighs, “I just hope he doesn’t turn out to be so troublesome like you.”

“I’m not–” Sanji presses his lips together in admission, “okay, that, I am.” He resigns, “but our son is going to be as strong and as kind as you, and he is going to be as handsome as I am.”

Zoro’s head props up, “ _hey_ ,” he chides, good-humoredly. “You tell me you don’t love this face of mine!”

Sanji’s smile breaks and he is soon closing his eyes, “I do.” He says with his silvery voice. “I love that face of yours. I love the color of your eyes, the shape of your lips and the touch of your skin. I love when you whisper in my ear. I love when you smile and I love when you call me babe.” Sanji’s voice is steady. “I love your nobleness, and I love it when you monopolize me. I love your strengths, and I love all your weaknesses.”

Zoro is overwhelmed by a lot for a second.

“Zoro,” Sanji brittles, his eyes opening, filled with emotions. “I love you.”

Zoro’s eyes do that stupid little quiver like he can’t believe what he’s just heard.

“I love you to bits, Zoro.” Sanji cries again and he notes it in his head to tell Zoro that his unstable hormones make him like this, he is far manlier. But for now, he just wants to deliver the words, tears or not, the words have to be conveyed. “And I don’t think I can love anyone else after you, not saying that you’re gonna die before me” –they both chuckle tremulously– “I feel stronger with you, and nothing in this world can make me feel the way you do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to cherish every moment of it.”

Zoro’s face relaxes into a warm smile, “our baby liked the sound of that.”

Sanji realizes then that their hands are still palmed out on his belly, and he cries-laughs.

“Sanji,” Zoro says, but then he is crunching his face. “I promise…” his voice is deep and steady, “I’ll become stronger, so something like last year won’t happen again.”

Sanji has been watching, aghast. But then his features soon loosen. “I put my trust in you, then.”

Zoro nods, appreciating the trust Sanji has placed in him.

Sanji then laughs, brings a hand to Zoro’s face to wipe away the stray tear that has managed to fall down the bridge of his nose. “Sheesh,” he chuckles, “how come I ended up with two troublesome babies?” he enjoys the sound of Zoro’s hearty laugh, “and here I thought you were the brains of the suit.”

“I am the brains of the suit.”

Sanji scrutinizes at his eyes for a second, “Then if you were, you’d have figured out that we should both allocate the blame. I won’t look for an excuse that absolves me and puts the blame on you.” He says, doggedly. “We’re both weak, so we’ll work together to become stronger.”

Zoro nods.

“We have friends, a pack and now our own little family.” He states, “That’s something to fight for.”

Zoro approves of that with a smile.

“’And, gosh, no more jumping to conclusions!” Sanji whines, now turning to sleep on his back to stare up at the sky. The clouds have lost their crimson shade and the birds have long since retreated to their nests. And coming to think of it, a wolf’s home is called den, does that mean he’ll go to Zoro’s den after this. One thing for certain, he is looking forward to it.

Zoro’s face peers above his, “What’s this smell you’re giving off?”

Sanji shrugs, “don’t know” he says in undertone, “You’re the one with a wolf’s nose. You tell me.”

“How do you feel?”

Sanji glances up at the sky to look for his answer –The way all his emotions returned in check after sitting here in the presence of his mate, the way the broken pieces of his heart were put together with just a word from Zoro… And he doesn’t know about the other but Sanji has never felt anything like this before: The Pandora of feelings Zoro elicits from him, the way he incites him with those coquettish eyes of his, bringing Sanji undone with just a blink, and the way their skins go aflame when they touch, such a pleasant heat. And maybe what connects them is something that can’t be easily labeled or described, but he knows he won’t give this feeling away, not for anything, not for anyone– he brightens up beautifully when he finds it. “’Like I finally belong.”

Zoro smirks at the revelation, “Took you long enough.”

Sanji copies his smirk.

Zoro leans into Sanji’s space propped on his elbow, and Sanji closes his eyes.

Their lips touch again…

 

 


	20. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to choose Iver because I wanted a Scandinavian name, but a few of you requested that the baby is to be named Ren, I improvised. Hope this satisfies everyone.
> 
> Yes, another season comes to an end. I’ve had so much fun posting these.  
> If you want a third season, just leave your requests in the comment section bellow (I will only accept them if they exceed thirty). So yep, just comment ‘I’m in’ or ‘yes’, anything to let me know that you do want this series to continue. You don’t have to be creative.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone has an idea who the artist is, please send me a link.
> 
> You guys have been amazing as always. Thank you, especially to those of you who NEVER failed to let me know how they felt about everything that has happened in this story so far. I am forever grateful. Thank you for everything and I hope you have an amazing weekend~

* * *

**Star Guests:**

Conis as herself

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The harmonic rustling grows like the gentle touch of bow hair on violin strings, arousing Sanji from a pleasant dream. He feels his body floating, cold edges of balmy wind rushing past him. Firm arms hooked under his knees and beneath the middle of his back. He opens his eyes, and beholds the star dust shimmering in the night sky, and the tall pine trees waving in a dance, enchanting in their harmony.

“Zoro…”

“You nodded off.” Zoro reassures, and his voice is deep in the ruckus silence. “I’m taking you back home.”

Sanji remembers sleeping on the wildflower field and beyond that, nothing. Zoro must have decided to head back home which explains why he is carrying Sanji like a bride.

Speaking of homes, Sanji has no distinct idea whether Zoro’s home is wherever shelters the both of them or just any place with four walls and a roof. Kind of means the same thing. So, really, where exactly is home?

“Put me down,” Sanji says, not in a demanding tone, but not in a shying tone either. It’s balanced in between. “I can walk.”

“If you’re embarrassed then it’s too late.” Zoro smirks. And all Sanji sees when he glances up is the sharp stretch of Zoro’s jaw line, his long and somehow bulky neck and the fluffy strands of his hair swinging like dandelions. “Besides, no one’s around so you don’t have to be.”

Sanji caves in because he really is in no mood for a hike. He did that enough through the day; the dream he was having was a good one too. Besides, being close to Zoro like this feels so perfect. He slides an arm from under the velvet jacket he’s just noticed draped on him, and he sidles it up to Zoro’s shoulder, wrapping it around his neck to bring himself up to the hollow of Zoro’s neck, nuzzling his face there. “Need to use the bathroom though.”

 Zoro chuckles, “You really know how to ruin a moment.”

“I’m sorry,” Sanji snorts, his voice muffled by the warm skin. “Were we having a moment?”

“And they say I’m the thick one.” Zoro shakes his head sadly.

“Who does?” Sanji perks up, curious.

“Mother and Kuina,” Zoro replies, “father too when he was still around.”

Sanji buries his face in the curve of Zoro’s neck again, squeezing his hold around his mate for support. Zoro seems to get the gesture so he wordlessly pecks a kiss on the crown of his head.

 

 

“Took your sweet time.” Kuina is standing by the front door, arms crossed under her plump breasts.

Sanji looks at her and pouts, “We kind of drifted off.”

“No, _you_ did.” Zoro defends, and bounds up the stairs to the veranda and towards the front door, walking in as soon as Kuina moves out of their way. She closes the door and follows in tow as Zoro makes his way to the living room and puts Sanji down on one of the sofas.

“Alright, you two,” He starts, “I’m covered in dirt and who knows what else.” He makes a general motion at his naked body, “I’ll go clean this and leave you two to your fun.”

“I’m also using the shower,” Sanji says after him, “I’m still in hospital clothes though, you guys have anything for me and the sixteen pounds glued to me like magnet?”

Kuina laughs heartily. “Well, I’m sure Zoro’s clothes can fit just fine.” She tells him, now bracing her hands on her hips and turning her eyes to Zoro, “Right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Zoro shrugs a shoulder and eyes Sanji. “Had to declutter my wardrobes after the change, refilled them with larger clothes.” He switches to look at Kuina now, “find him something.”

“Leave it to me.” Kuina practically chirps with a very concerning glint in her eyes, “Go on now, go back to your business. I’ll take care of the rest.”

 Zoro arches a brow at her sudden change in demeanor before he turns around and heads to the stair case. Sanji eyes the hard-muscled back, the broad shoulders, the arms and the thighs, and then there’s that perky ass and–

Kuina coughs with a hinting edge.

Sanji looks away from the retreating figure and back at Kuina.

She smirks deeply at him, “behave.” And when he gawks at her with a faint blush, she can’t help but tease him, “the three of us are sharing this house, so no rodeo shows, little cowboy.”

“Kuina!” Zoro bellows from upstairs.

Sanji and Kuina are soon giggling like two kids caught drawing on walls.

“Alright,” she lets out a deep breath, “gotta sort things out,” she says, eyes roaming around as she compartmentalizes. “Okay, so I’ll pick out your clothes, reheat the orders and then I’ll give Robin a call.” She mumbles to herself most of the time, “sounds like a plan.”

“I’m sorry if I’m troubling you.” Sanji looks at her with rueful eyes.

She fixes him with a vague look before she deflates in on herself, releasing another deep breath. “I’m sorry.” She says, “Wasn’t trying to make it sound like you were. In fact, I’m just so happy that you’re here, Zoro too, together again. I think I’m just sort of lost, kinda new to all this and I’m not sure where to start first exactly.”

Sanji nods with acknowledgment, “Alright then, let’s do this together.”

Kuina stops him with her two hands held up in the air, “No,” she shakes her head. “I want to do this, please, let me.”

A look of concern furrows his brow and he narrows his eyes slightly at her, examining her determined face and her clenched fists. Well, for a lonely child orphaned at the age of eighteen, Sanji had to learn to do a lot of things on his own. Something like cooking his meals, washing his clothes or tending to his guests’ needs became second nature. He didn’t know someone so well-off with Kuina’s background, brought up in a homey environment with all these luxuries, would suddenly have a mental break down about the trivialities Sanji does on a daily basis. So when she looks tense like that as though the world’s future rests squarely on her shoulders, Sanji realizes that this weighs on her more than he’d ever believed it would, and she is really putting a lot of thought into it. He acknowledges her efforts and nods, “Sure thing.” He smiles, “call me if you need any help.”

 

 

 

“… so I might need to make a little trip overseas,” Kuina says on a mouthful, “but this is just a precaution, maybe the new guy isn’t so bad. I mean mother chose him, right?”

 Zoro is sitting at the head of the eight chair table with Sanji and Kuina on the seats next to his across from each other. He looks up from his plate and shakes his head. “If it comes down to it, you will go there and settle this personally.” He tells her, “or that share number’s decrease little fiasco of yours will just repeat itself.”

Kuina ordered food from some restaurant and that’s what they’re eating now. Sanji is the only one who has plentiful food placed on his plate more than the other two’s, kind of stresses what he usually ignores discussing openly and it’s embarrassing, but who cares. Those two certainly don’t. Besides, he’s not eating all that food for himself only, his growing baby needs nurturing as well, and Kuina knew that, which is why she ordered extras for him.

But their talk about work has dredged up his jobless status, and with that, he is seriously starting to sound like a housewife. Thing is, he can’t really go out there with his swollen belly, and he’s not a fan of being under the spotlight, so something like ambling his way to his workplace doesn’t sound like a good plan in his head. He only needs to do what he’s been doing so far until his baby is finally born.

But he’ll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

 

 

Sanji is helping Kuina put the dishes back to their place when she suddenly nibbles at her bottom lip as though her mouth’s itching to talk, and she reels to him after letting go of a small sigh.

“What’s up?” Sanji asks, halting all action as well and leaning back on the counter.

“It’s just” she presses her lips together and then loosens them, “I’ve been thinking.”

Sanji scoffs, “that can’t be good.”

She rolls her eyes at him, swipes at him with the dish cloth, and then her playful eyes intensify like she can read his secrets under that big white tee and those baggy sweatpants. “If you didn’t really know what happened last year,” she starts, “how come you let Zoro hang around you? Wouldn’t it have been easier for you, seeing that you were grieving and all, wouldn’t it have been easier if you told him off?”

Sanji’s pupils tremble looking into hers, and the way he wants to hide his face right now is just too dear scary. The things he didn’t wish for anyone to notice she was now laying out as if she’s initiating a conversation about the weather. Sanji finally tears his gaze away from hers, lets out another snort before turning to the rack of dishes, pecking out a marble plate to wipe with the damp cloth in his hand. “And you think it’s so smart of you to ask me now?” he asks, and then he rotates his head to her and juts his jaw towards the direction of the living-room, “with that guy here?”

Kuina looks at the direction and then back at Sanji, “too late,” she says on a smirk, “he says he wants to hear it.”

Sanji, eventually, gives in.

“Honestly?” He starts, “I thought if I asked him to go back to Violet, he’d seriously do it. Because to me, at that time, he was only with me because he felt pity towards me, and however disgusting that is, I held on to it.” He said, “I couldn’t even bring her name up, and I had so many damn occasions to do it, but I just couldn’t, and because I felt remorse.”

“The former I get,” Kuina says, “but why remorse?”

Sanji pauses, he’s been wiping the dish over and over fervently; the damn thing is over shining it’s nearly losing its color now. “I…” he finds that, contrary to whatever they expected of him, he really can’t get the words out. But he tries because he owes it to Zoro. “’Because I regretted letting her live,” He almost chokes on the words, “and that’s just wrong and evil. I never knew I had it in me. I even thought of killing her a few times but I chickened out every time. It’s one thing to feel anger towards someone who broke up with you, but to wish ill upon them…” The eerie silence around him is so profound he almost fears he might get swollen by it. “And I loved it when it was just me and him again.”

“That’s why you let him take you” –Kuina’s fingers brush against the four fang marks on Sanji’s neck that are visible now since his hair is wrapped in a ponytail– “here.”

Sanji recoils from her, blushing, and palms the marks, “That’s…” he lowers his gaze, “it’s complicated.”

“I’m sure it is, lover boy.” Kuina’s smirk deepens. “The call is gonna connect, let’s head back, chop-chop.”

 

During their talk around the dinner table, Zoro brought up the subject of the adoptive family and told Sanji that they had been waiting to speak to him via some video-chat app, and although Sanji hesitated at first, Zoro’s assuring hand on his fended off all his worries and he eventually consented.

 

Kuina and Sanji walk into the living-room, and find Zoro, who has already set up his laptop on the antique table, sitting on the sofa with his legs stretched lazily and waiting on them. Sanji sits next to him and Kuina on the seat across. The two werewolves can hear Sanji’s heartbeats jack-hammering underneath his ribcage, and they wonder, with his heartbeats loud like that, can Sanji hear them in his ears.

“I’m so nervous,” He tells them as he lets out a shaky breath.

“That’s an understatement.” Zoro chuckles, now wrapping his arm around Sanji’s back, nuzzles his cheek and his ear before he whispers into it, “Relax.”

Kuina watches with gusto and wonder how Sanji relaxes under Zoro’s ministration, and what’s more, she is absolutely fascinated by Zoro’s gentle demeanor towards his mate, something she hasn’t seen in… forever.

“Hiya there, fellas!” A female’s voice gushes through the clipped-on speakers, soft and affectionate. “How's she bootin'er?”

The two men look at the screen, and Sanji’s face lightens up with a wide grin when he sees the strawberry blonde, blue-eyed young woman’s face popping in the screen. Zoro doesn’t take his arm off and doesn’t even bother adding space between him and his mate.

“Onis.” Sanji says, his eyes wander a little to the background. That’s her living-room, where he used to sit with her and read. “How’ve you been?”

“You suddenly wet off-radar so how ‘ya think that have made me?” she asks, the small wrinkles in her forehead mar as she scowls, “ _hysterical_.”

Sanji scratches his jaw for a distraction, “My bad, I should've said something.”

“Oh, I betcha!” she rebukes but her expression soon mollifies. “ _Well_ ,” she drawls, “aren’t you going to introduce me to the gorgeous-looking packaging over there?” her eyes fall on Zoro’s.

 Zoro and Sanji smile sweetly, and too shyly.

“Yes,” Sanji points a hand towards Zoro, “this is… Ronoa Zoro”

“Oh yes," she exclaims, "He is  _so_  Alpha.” She chuckles playfully, “pleasure to meet ya finally, Mr. Ronoa.”

 Zoro nods, “pleasure is all mine.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” She says, on cue.

“Oh, really?” Zoro intones.

“He never besmirched you though,” she adds hurriedly, “but the way he talked about you with those goggle-y eyes and float-y, dreamy roses blossoming around him, knew the lad was a goner, I tell ya.”

Sanji perks up, “Are we seriously going to do this?”

“I wanna hear it.” Zoro insists in their language.

Sanji looks at him, his face reddening. “I don’t.”

“Talk.” He orders, his voice deep and gentle.

“Don’t want to.” Sanji pouts.

“Guys,” Conis interrupts, “don’t forget about me you two lovebirds.”

The two of them laugh faintly.

Sanji clears his throat, “So, where’s Kata?”

“Working,” she tells him on a sigh. “He wanted to speak to you, he really did, but” she trails off, lowering her head.

Sanji reads the unspoken words hanging in the air, and a pang of remorse pierces his heart. “It’s okay,” he tells her, “ _I_ can’t forgive me for what I did.”

“No, no.” She quickly looks up and shakes her head, “it’s really not you.” She gives a thin smile, “He’s been a little antsy lately, but for what it’s worth he really doesn’t blame ya.”

“Onis,” Sanji lowers his head, “I…” his voice croaks and they can’t tell if he’s crying or what. “I’m so sorry.” He rasps out, “I can’t even begin to say.”

Conis lowers her head too, letting her tears wet her lashes and fall down her cheeks, “No, it’s not your fault, never. You’re not to blame. And besides, there’s other stuff I can try. You were the first so there must be others.”

That just breaks Sanji’s heart, “I betrayed you.”

Conis chuckles, a full and kind smile tugging at her rosy lips. “You finally learned how to say that word.”

Sanji lifts his chin, eyes taking in Conis’s benign and calm face. A memory flashes in his head of how he struggled to pronounce that word correctly with Conis coaching him through it without a fail, smacking his head every time he got it wrong, and he smiles broadly. “’Seems like I finally have.”

“Oh, honey,” she says, “so you can smile like that.”

Sanji’s smile falters and he faces away.

“There is something I’d like to ask of you two.” She starts, her brows furrowing as she waits for their wordless reply.

Sanji looks at Zoro, who looks back at him, and then the two look at Conis.

“Like you already know, I can’t give birth.” She admits, sniveling quickly, “And maybe I won’t have a chance to hold a baby.”

“Onis…” Sanji leans forward. But Conis’ lifted hand forestalls whatever he was going to say.

“Just listen, eh?” She says, letting out a deep breath as a nostalgic expression coats her face. “When Katakuri and I saw the ultrasound picture of your baby, we felt so happy” she started, “it was the picture of the baby we were going to raise with love and care.”

Sanji’s eyes water, and soon he is leaning into Zoro’s, borrowing some of his courage to keep him attentive.

“Our lives became harmonious,” she tells him on a warm smile, “and one day as I was looking at it, because I still have the picture on my wall you see, I suddenly thought of my deceased grandfather. Now he was an irascible, grumpy old man alright, but he was loved by everyone. Whenever I went to see him when I was young, I’d feel this peacefulness in me, and when he passed away I never found that harmony again, until I looked at the picture of your baby.” She admits, “And I know this is a lot to ask because it’s something the parents choose with a lot of consideration, but I was wondering, can I name him?”

Sanji certainly never thought it out to this far, considering he was planning to give his baby up for adoption anyway so there was no use. He looks at Zoro again, and, maybe using their language now would be impolite but he really needs this discussed privately and speaking in a language she doesn’t fully understand is as private as it can get.

“Zoro?” he prompts, “I don’t think I ever thought of a name before to our baby,” he confesses, “have you?”

 Zoro shrugs, “all I care about is that you and my son are with me again, something like giving him a name can’t change anything.”

“So it’s okay if we give her this?” he asks, his hands palmed out on his belly, rubbing distractedly.

“It’s probably the least we can do for her.” He says, “If it makes her happy.”

 

 

The call has ended and the two are looking at a dark-screened laptop. Kuina is on the opposite seat, legs crossed on one another.

“So,” she drags on, on cue, “what was that all about?”

Sanji leans back on the backrest and finds that Zoro’s arm is still around him. He lifts his brows and shrugs weakly. “After I left the house, a portal emerged in front of me at the cemetery. I don’t know if I was the one who dredged it up or what, but when I crawled through it, I woke up and found that I was in a foreign hospital where some nurse spoke to me in a language I didn’t understand. I have Vivi to thank for helping me through all the gibberish talk I had with the folks of that town. Anyways, first thing I needed to do was find a job, and there was this grocery store where Katakuri works. He owns the place, so I applied and he immediately accepted my offer to work.” He tells them, “When he found out a week later that I didn’t have a place to stay, he took me in, and that’s when I met Conis.” He smiles, “I was probably too wrapped up in my own grief to intuit it, but later it turned out that Katakuri’s a werewolf, an Alpha on the run.”

“On the run…?” Kuina echoes, prompting him to say more.

Sanji nods tentatively, “They used to live somewhere in Dressrosa before they eloped together to that remote town. It seems like Katakuri’s parents were against his relationship to a mere human. I’m not really familiar with the story, ‘didn’t want to pry.”

“There are five different rulers in the states and the werewolves rule the northeastern within the New World.” Zoro provides, “there’s this rumor that’s been going on for years about the ruling family who can only mate with their own so they won’t stain their bloodline. Never believed it, but guess it’s true.”

“Their own…?” Sanji crunches his face. “You wouldn’t mind elaborating on that one, now, would you?”

Zoro winces slightly at what he is about to state, “To put it bluntly, incest.” He said and didn’t comment on Sanji’s comedic gawk. “My family’s aim is to keep the bloodline going, so political marriages are not a new thing. Katakuri’s family, unlike ours, they mate their own so their bloodline isn’t tainted. Therefore, their pedigree is excellent.”

Sanji shudders at the images that wiggle to his imagination. He doesn’t have anything against people with that preference, incest or not, people are free to love whomever they want. It’s just a little… uncomfortable. He’s happy Katakuri eloped with Conis.

“So Katakuri mated with a human who can’t conceive and they eloped together?” Kuina wonders loudly, “Well, that’s sloppy.”

“And not to mention he could tell I was someone else’s mate.”  Sanji adds. They give him quizzical brows to please, go ahead and elaborate, he blows a sigh becaue there are things he wants to keep to himself. “It doesn’t matter,” he says, “I know Kata. He is not someone who’d shy away from a conversation. The way he seemed to treasure me in his own way back then, I’m positive he is angry with me, and I can’t blame him.” He shrugs, “when I was first zapped, I considered getting rid of the baby, but it was too late, and if it wasn’t for Kata’s enhanced hearing, I wouldn’t even have known.” He groans and swipes at his hair, “So I decided to carry the baby to term and give him to Kata and Onis because they deserved it.”

 Zoro’s arm that’s wrapped around Sanji’s back glides up to the latter neck, squeezing and rubbing, and Sanji gradually relaxes under the comforting treatment.

“Whether they deserved it or not, that wasn’t your call to make.” Zoro whispers, and when Sanji tries to wrench himself from the immobilizing hold, Zoro doesn’t allow him. “Calm down.”

Sanji yelps.

 Zoro brings his lips to Sanji’s ear, “Sanji,” he calls out, almost as a breath. “Be more selfish,” he tells him, “Be more demanding.”

Sanji shakes his head and lowers it until his chin meets his collarbone.

 Zoro spreads a hand on Sanji’s belly, rubbing it almost sensually, “Hey, don’t we deserve a happy ending, too?”

That shatters Sanji’s defenses, and he is soon shifting towards Zoro to slide a hand up his shoulder, rounding on his neck and burying his face in Zoro’s neck, just like earlier. “You think they’re ever gonna forgive me?”

“I think they already have.”

Sanji falls silent after that until a yawn flees his lungs.

“You’re tired,” Zoro notes out, pulling Sanji away to have a better look at his red-rimmed eyes. “It’s been a long day, you’d use some rest.”

Sanji nods in agreement, “What about you two?”

Kuina prompts up, “I’ll steal him from you for a few,” she tells Sanji, “it won’t be long.”

“You remember where my room is, right?” Zoro asks, now fixing Sanji’s hair with the care of a mother. And when Sanji nods shyly, Zoro smiles to him and speaks again, “up you go then, unless you want me to carry you there like a princess.”

Sanji slaps Zoro’s hair until it flies in all directions, making Kuina laugh. “Try and say that again,” he goads him on as he stands up, making the tee ride up, and the lower side of his abdomen flashes, swollen and naked. “Stupid furball,” He lifts up, throwing ‘night guys’ over his shoulder, and leaves.

 

 

 

 

Sanji uses the handrail of the flight of steps to climb up upstairs, and by the time he reached the last step, he was already beat by the feat, and his breathing labored. He makes his way to Zoro’s room, feet trudging over the plank. Of course he remembers where it is, and Zoro is being a spectacular dim-witted jerk wad if he thought asking something like that wasn’t offending. This room –he opens its door and eyes the interior, and all the memories from that night come rushing to him– he mated with Zoro for the first time here, on that matrimonial bed –he flushes– he did not just call that a marriage bed!

He and Zoro may be mates, but they aren’t married.

He halts his steps and takes in the bed with yearn in his eyes.

He lost his virginity to Zoro on that same bed, and that was the –what should he call it, the onset of many happy days to follow? He understands other events thwarted their plans but that’s not to say he lived a few of the best days in his life prior to the whole fiasco. If possible, he wants to revive those days, proceed what’s been held off as though what followed didn’t ever happen. It’s not going to be easy as breeze and he is aware of that, but it’s going to be worth the effort. Besides, it’s like Zoro said, they deserve a happy ending in this entire heap of failures and misunderstandings.

A yawn takes over his mouth, and then he is walking up to the bed, lifting the white quilt so he can slide underneath.

 

 

Zoro walks into the room, the clock is already showing eleven and a half, and he expected to find Sanji asleep which is why he didn’t listen in on his heartbeats, but, long and behold, he finds him resting with his back on the headboard and a book in hand, the light of the nightstand’s lamp being the only illumination in the room.

“You’re finally back.” Sanji prompts up, now placing the book on the bedside table. “You’re done for the night? We’d really use some sleep.”

“You waited up.”  Zoro rounds the bed to the other side of the bed, “Thanks, I guess?”

Sanji fixes him with a strange look, “You’re so awkward.”

 Zoro laughs and gets into the bed, draping the quilt over him as he shifts closer to Sanji. “And what does that make you?”

Sanji faces the other with his back and allows him to situate himself behind Sanji, arm wrapping around his belly. “Don’t know, your unfortunate mate?”

 Zoro laughs again, now kissing the arc of Sanji’s neck and shoulder, “And you’ve been clinging to me all day, who ‘you think is the real awkward one between us?”

Sanji stretches a hand to the lamp’s switch, turns it off, and darkness soon spreads in the room. “You’ve been urinating in the woods this entire afternoon, dude. You’re definitely the awkward one, and the weirder.”

 Zoro lets out another gentle laugh before he lifts his leg only to place it on Sanji’s, wrapping him with his limbs like a koala. “So you won’t mind if I scent-marked you too?”

“Are you going to urinate on me?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Zoro purrs into his hair, “though you might find it annoying in the next few hours because I’m going to be all over you.”

Sanji sighs contentedly with his eyes closed, “I like the sound of that.” And just like that, he falls into a deep slumber. Both his heart and mind at complete ease, and his body safe. Sanji doubts the latter, though.

 

Zoro spends the next few hours touching and planting light pecks on places over Sanji’s body to the point it would feel uncomfortable for anyone else. He is basically molesting a sleeping man, and who says it’s not associated with necrophilia? He doesn’t know if he’s impressed or a little worried when Sanji doesn’t stir, not even once. But he figures out Sanji’s gone through quite the hike and he’s had a long day of bearing his emotions or trying to get them out. Neither of them is good at that stuff, really, so he is proud of them both to finally have it in the open, hung for them to analyze.

He kisses along Sanji’s neck, nuzzles his nose in the other’s loose hair. He palms out his hand on Sanji’s belly, loving what’s between his arms, loving the restored company and not even minding indulging into it some more until sleep takes hold of him.

 

 

Kuina has knocked on the door and asked Zoro to get ready so they can leave together, and now Zoro is standing by his armoire, picking out his outfit when he hears Sanji moving under the quilt.

Sanji shuffles to sleep on his back so that he is facing the ceiling, and then he grumbles –it’s not a sleepy man’s dream talk. “Okay, okay. I’m up.” He huffs, “stop kicking me.”

 Zoro pauses, the blazer is on the nook of his elbow, and he prompts, “J?”

Sanji opens his eyes at the unexpected pet name, ignores it and pushes the quilt off him. His belly comes into view so he rubs it in circular motions. “Jeez,” he sighs, now turning to fixate on Zoro’s perplexed expression. “Your son is annoying.”

 Zoro’s head tilts, his smile faltering in the middle.

“He kicks me awake when he’s hungry.” Sanji elaborates, “He’s so cruel to me.”

 Zoro allows his smile to bloom as he dons the blazer over his shoulders, “Are you starving my son?” He intones, now walking up to Sanji’s side of the bed to crouch beside him, “Is he starving you, big guy?”

Sanji scoffs, “You’re as idiotic, I swear.”

 Zoro rubs Sanji’s belly, and finally lends a kiss near the outline of his navel. And Sanji has watched, agape.

“’What about me?” He asks when Zoro pulls away, anticipation palpable in his almond-shaped eyes.

 Zoro snorts, “No way,” he said, “That morning breath is a serious case of bacteria.”

Sanji’s face immediately falls and he is soon pouting, “Buzz off.”

 Zoro barks a laugh, smiley eyes giving the impression that everything is fine, and that world peace can be achieved.

Sanji faces the other side with his head, cheeks taking on a pink sheen, and if Zoro wasn’t able to scent the chemical signal he’d have had a hard time trying to figure out Sanji’s mood. “You can go,” he grouses, “I’m not seeing you off because you’re bastard–” he suddenly feels the bed dip and he reels his head, only for his lips to get captured by Zoro’s. Sanji is a little startled and taken aback, but that soon changes when Zoro kisses him deep, rough and  _good_. He doesn’t stop until Sanji moans into the kiss. He pulls away, biting Sanji’s lower lip to finish.

Sanji, on the other hand, can’t tell if he’s still dreaming as he stares blankly at Zoro, whose lips gleam with a smug smirk.

“You were saying?” He leers provokingly as he hovers over his mate’s face.

Sanji’s eyes blink a few ungainly times before he collects himself; fuck, Zoro always knows how to goodly intoxicate him with just a kiss. He sits up, grunting, before he lands on the headboard with his back. “Are you going to work?”

 Zoro levers up after he nods approvingly, “nothing official yet,” he informs, “Just gonna see how things are doing.”

Sanji nods back, ruffling his long hair. “So you think you can keep an hour in your agenda free?”

“Do you need me for something?”

Sanji shrugs and swings his legs out of the bed, braces a hand on the nightstand and the other around his belly as he lifts up, grunting after the effort. “You know,” he starts, looking into Zoro’s eyes. “I never bothered to buy clothes for our baby, didn’t think I needed to.”

Confusion stamps all over Zoro’s expressive features, and he remains silent.

Sanji rolls his eyes dramatically, “Dude, we don’t even have a nursery!” He exclaims.

“Oh,” Zoro narrows his eyes, and then more realization downs in. “ _Oh_!”

Sanji can’t even believe this guy. “Yeah.”

 Zoro looks around, scratching his head, and, for a moment, he looks bluntly lost, and it’s something Sanji finds amusing to watch. “What do we do?” he inquires, “I know zilch about decoration, let alone a nursery.”

Sanji shakes his head on a simper, “Crazy bastard.” He abruptly and unexpectedly clutches at Zoro’s hair from the back and pulls him closer, connecting their lips again. Zoro’s panic ebbs as their lips touch, and Sanji’s fingers play with the strands of his hair.

He brings his hands to the pregnant man’s hips, leaning more into him until Sanji steps backwards and meets the wall, but they never stop the kiss. Zoro’s hands glide down to Sanji’s ass and he gropes the ass cheeks, making Sanji gasp slightly in surprise. Soon he is drawing out moans after Zoro squeezes the two cheeks, grinding against his crotch in the meantime.

Sanji’s fingers are making a mess out of Zoro’s hair, fingertips raking, clutching and rubbing like he wants to mark him. And he groans into the kiss many times, but he breathes out heavily when Zoro lifts him up by his thighs and Sanji wraps his legs around his waist to hold his balance.

“J” Zoro whispers into the kiss, now kneading Sanji’s ass. “Your voice is so sweet, Sanji.” He groans, “Wanna hear it more.”

“Zoro…” Sanji whines, “Zoro, I missed you…”

 Zoro plunders his lips again, heatedly in every suck and lick, “fuck” he groans after a pause, now hiding his face in Sanji’s neck, “You bastard.”

Sanji chuckles, ruffling Zoro’s hair, “Are you embarrassed?”

 Zoro shakes his head.

“Ah, don’t be so adorable.” Sanji chuckles more. “But you know, you can say things like that to me every now and then,” he says on a wistful sigh, “I already know how it is but I bet it would be nice to hear it from you.”

 Zoro shakes his head again after a thoughtful pause.

“Figured,” Sanji taps him on the back, “It’s fine, you know, so can we pick up where we left off now?”

Zoro doesn’t even move. “Sanji,” he says abruptly, “last night, what you said in the kitchen,” he starts and Sanji stills and frowns in concentration, “When I saw that you were pregnant, I was certain it was mine. But when you said it wasn’t, I felt like I was suddenly blinded by rage. I thought you’d been seeing someone else, and I wanted to know who it was so I can kill them.” His voice is mumbled by the tee, “I didn’t just miss my lover, my mate who suddenly vanished on me. I felt like my soul was bleeding. I never felt anything like that before so every time I thought about you, I knew I was going to feel my soul bleeding again.”

“Zoro, stop.” Sanji clutches at Zoro’s hair again, his voice strained.

“I don’t know if ‘I miss you’ sums up what I felt back then when you were gone,” he says, his voice even. “And I’m not even sure ‘I love you’ explains these things I feel towards you.”

“I get it.” Sanji hugs him tightly, and dearly. “I really do, so” he gulps the residual lump in his throat with such fervency, “Let’s get past it, okay? You don’t have to tell me anything. It’s fine. I’ll do it for you too so, Zoro. Let’s forget.”

When they pull away, their erections have long since shrunken under the fabric.

“Well,” Sanji licks his lips, “that was anticlimactic.”

 Zoro gives such a bitter laugh. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“And, Zoro, keep your afternoon free. We need to start taking this pregnancy more seriously.”

 Zoro nods affirmatively. “You got it.”

Sanji then whooshes with both hands, “off you go now,” he says, now petting an area on his belly, “and you, Ren, stop kicking.”

 Zoro walks to the vanity table, picks a bottle and sprays the cologne on him. “Your phone kinda bought the farm so use the phone downstairs to call me if you need anything.” He ruffles his hair which Sanji so enforcedly missed; he fixes it, adjusts his jacket and finally turns around. “I’ll see you later then.”

Sanji braces his hands on his hips and nods, “be safe.”

 Zoro pecks a kiss on Sanji’s lips and another on his belly. And then he leaves.

 

 

 

Sanji is in the front veranda, enjoying the air whispering and the birds chirping in the open, and lounging on a roofed swinging bench with the book from last night in hand: something he’s come to discover very recently about Zoro’s odd fascination with literature, a book confessional poetry he’s been reading, and marveling at the thought of a werewolf reading poems. Now that’s something you can’t just go by your day without giving a thought. He is not going to let the Alpha live it down.

He doesn’t feel the drift of time passing until Robin emerges gowned in her school uniform and a shopping bag in hand. She walks up to the porch, and Sanji puts the book down, quirking a bright smile for her.

“What’re you doing outside school?” He asks when she flops down beside him on the bench.

“School will still be there when I get back.” She shrugs, her eyes examining the lawn and the tress surrounding the house.

“How’s Vivi?”

“Lively. She’s with Law’s grandma,” she replies, “I needed to talk to you.”

Sanji nods. “I know.” He tells her, “but Robin, there is nothing to talk about. You did what you had to, and although I felt betrayed, I really had no right to even the score.”

She whips her head to look at his profile. “You really mean that?”

He looks back at her and gives a genuine smile, “Every word.”

She smiles assuredly then and looks ahead, “Law tried to fix the wall,” she informs, “but the reparation is hardly useful anymore. You need an expert and new material.”

Sanji shakes his head sadly, “That’s what you get for dating a werewolf.”

“How’s he holding up by the way?” She inquires with unadorned curiosity in her voice.

“He’s doing just fine,” he replies. “He even went to work today, though he said it’s nothing official yet.”

She hums, “guess you  _are_  each other’s anchors after all.”

He flashes an amused half smirk, “How do you know about that?”

She smiles mischievously, “girls’ talk?”

He shakes his head and looks down, “I should’ve figured.”

“So,” Robin brings the bag to her lap, “I brought you some clothes and the sweater you left at the hospital. They washed it so don’t worry.”

“’Kinda hard not to” He jokes.

“And your phone,” she takes the flat contraption in her hand and gives it to him. “The case protected the screen so you’re safe, but don’t try something like throwing your phone at someone again, pretty please?”

Sanji has taken the phone from her hand as she talked and he eyes it, scrolls down the screen for the missed calls and unread messages. “Thank you.”

“Alright,” she breathes out, lifting up from her seat, “Guess it’s time for me to leave.”

“Wait,” he looks up at her, a furrow on his forehead. “Are you busy after this?”

“Why?” she asks.

 

 

 

“But it’s so beautiful, why do you have to cut it?” Robin whines, standing now behind Sanji with a scissor in hand, her voice echoes inside the bathroom.

“Robin,” he enunciates, shifting his hips on the chair he placed beside the sink. “Just do it, okay?”

“On one condition though,” she lifts an index, “let me braid it, just this once.”

“Are you joking now?” Sanji barks on a laugh.

“I really mean it.” She emphasizes, “If you don’t let me then I won’t cut it for you.”

Eventually, Robin does braid his hair and coos at how beautiful he looks with his hair braided. She even gushes on about wanting to take photos which he refuses out flatly and even threatens to stop her allowance when she says she’ll send the photos to Zoro. Last thing he needs is Zoro keeping a tally on how girly he’d become after his arrival to town. He gave them enough ammunition as it is to last him a lifetime and he is not adding a braid on everything else.

Robin eventually yields to his wishes and deletes the photos, but, really, Sanji should know better than to trust anyone who finds things too endearing because Robin does keep one on her phone. She cuts his hair, and with every fallen strand, her heart clenches and when she does voice it out, Sanji can’t help but laugh.

When she finishes, she tells him to look in the mirror and speak up if he didn’t like the haircut. But he looks pleased with the result and tells her there’s no need to shorten it because it turned out exactly how he wanted it.

 

Robin leaves after that, telling him to take better care of himself and to indulge in the times he spends with Zoro, no need to keep a thought out for her because she’s enjoying herself. After seeing her off, Sanji returns to the bathroom to clean it and to wash his head, ends up in the bathtub, soaking his bones and his back which is killing him. Carrying those pounds affects his back that takes the brunt of the baby’s weight. And speaking of which, he’s already eight months pregnant and maybe he should take Zoro on that rendezvous to see how much his baby weighs now. But judging by the added weight, he’d say probably 7 pounds, and the most amazing thing is that Iskren is going to gain more weight during the month which will be the torture to Sanji’s back. But this means that his baby is growing as he should, so no harm done.

 

Right before he dons the grey sweater Kuina bought for him, his phone vibrates on the nightstand. Sanji rounds the bed to lift the phone and eye the ID. He connects the call and heads back to the bathroom; he forgot to empty the tub earlier but now that he already dried his hair and no threat of catching a cold can loom over him, he commences cleaning the mess he left untended to.

“Do I even need to ask how you know I have my phone on me?” Sanji wonders, his lips stretching into a grin.

 Zoro chuckles through the other end of the line, voice smoky and deep. “I’ll leave it to your imagination.” He says, blithely.

He presses his lips into a thin smile and, then, lets out a sigh, “so, why are you calling?” he cuts to the chase, “no wait, let me answer that, you missed me and you just couldn’t wait until some ungainly hour in the afternoon to hear my voice?”

 Zoro remains silent for a moment before he breathes out, “Yes, that’s exactly it.”

Sanji perks up, a smile wants to tug at his lips but he aborts the movement, “You’re serious?”

“I am.” Zoro assures, “I wanted to talk to you so much, couldn’t wait.”

Sanji glances at the mirror of the bathroom and falls in awe at the blush spreading across his face. He nibbles at his bottom lip and rests his other hand on his belly, rubbing it absentmindedly.

“You’re being too quiet,” Zoro notes out, “am I creeping you out?”

“Are you kidding?” Sanji cry-laughs, “I’m so happy right now.”

“You are?” Zoro’s voice is faint.

“Hey, what time do you get off work?” the impatience is barely hidden in his voice.

“Um,” Zoro mumbles, “four, yeah, at four o’clock.”

“What about lunch?” Sanji wonders, “Do you wanna have lunch together?”

“Yes, I’d love to!” Zoro gushes, not caring about the excitement evident in his voice. “I’ll send someone to get you here.”

“Nah, don’t bother.” Sanji waves it off, “I’m walking.”

“It’s half an hour walk to finally leave the woods, it’s a hike,” Zoro reasons, “and you’re pregnant, J, I’m not taking any chances.”

“Oh, you’re spoiling me too much.” Sanji intones, amusedly.

“You better get used to it then.” Zoro warns on a small chuckle, “So, I need to get back to work,” he says, urgently. “I’ll send someone to get you around noon.”

“Alright, it’s a plan then.” Sanji nods affirmatively though he knows Zoro won’t see it. “Talk to you later.”

After he disconnects the call, Sanji walks out of the bathroom and suddenly halts in his tracks. Robin made a big deal out of his hair and took photos, and to him, something like taking photos is not to be overvalued, but he respects those who do. However, things that he used to glorify turned out to be very trivial and things he thought were trivial turned out people glorified them. And he doesn’t understand, but maybe Zoro will like this little change in pace. You see, he and Zoro are old-fashioned. They don’t see big value in what youths these days do, but like he said, maybe this time will be different and Zoro will like this change.

He taps on his phone, chooses camera and takes a Selfie, forwards a photo and adds a caption before sending it to Zoro. He lets go of a laugh when he tries to imagine Zoro’s face after he reads the message.

 

Zoro is in the darkened meeting room listening to some stuck-up new agent trying to demonstrate some new customer behavior and segmentation idea on the data-show to his boss and his vice when they hear a chirp. Everyone falls silent because, oh no, you did not just bring in your phone unturned off in the presence of the director. But then all the faces follow the source, and Zoro arches a brow when he sees his employees around the meeting table peering up at him. He quickly rummages inside his pocket for his phone, takes it out, unlocks the screen and the flickering red light notifies him of the new received message. He opens it but his face immediately reddens, and his hides it, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of season three:
> 
> [“I acknowledge your efforts, I do.” He says, now bringing the car to a gradual stop since the street light is flickering red, “You must have been pretty desperate to get your hands on something like fertility spells.” He glances over at Sanji, his eyes glinting with malice, “Kinda reminds me of the girl who faked her pregnancy test last year so her boyfriend wouldn’t dump her."]
> 
>  
> 
> [“I didn’t break it.” The blond drones , eyes on the windscreen.  
> “Then who did?” Zoro counters, “Vivi’s ghost?”  
> Sanji's head whips to his mate's direction, “It wasn’t me, Zoro!"  
> “You were the only one by that shelf, okay?” The latter sighs, a hand lazily spinning the steering wheel. “Even if I want to believe you, what you’re saying isn’t exactly adding up, and unless there was some imaginary fairy knocking things off, the manager would still pursue your ass to compensate for the breakage. Lawsuit could become an issue and I don’t think any of us opts for that with all things considered."]
> 
> ["“I’m your mate and I have a right to know, and don’t think you can sweet talk your way out of this one, because you’re not.”]
> 
> ["No, he's a goblin."]
> 
> ["“Ever heard of throat clamp?” He asks , a hand on Sanji’s naked knee and the other rounding the back of the sofa’s headrest. “It’s a subduing method which canids use occasionally to do their prey in, fangs grasp the throat of any prey, clamp tight until the windpipe is either crushed or blocked.” He releases a heavy sigh at her gawk, “it means that if Sanji knew the meaning of baring his throat to the alpha wolf, he either knew he was gonna die and saw no way around it, or he knew he was gonna die and just didn’t care.”  
> “I would have felt offended on his behalf” –she confesses– “but the man I saw at that rainy night wasn’t the man I used to know.”  
> “Elaborate.” He orders.]
> 
> ["Sanji, as though electrocuted, spasms and shudders, tossing his head to the back and straightening his legs, his knees locking rigidly. His eyes snap open and stare at the condensed ceiling, and his hands clutch at the rim of the tub until the blood leaves his knuckles.  
> Mrs. Ronoa locks eyes with her son at the sudden change in demeanor –the awful signal that something is wrong, terribly wrong, going on.  
> “Hey,” Zoro intones, hand attempting to knead the flushed cheek, “J, what’s wrong?”  
> “Don’t touch me,” Sanji grits out, “Luffy, shit, he’s dying.”]


End file.
